Those Who Dance Within the Flame
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: "George, please make this easy for the both of us…" "Make what easy?" George knocked her hand down and pulled her to him. "Selena, you're talking like this is goodbye for us." George/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Harry Potter story – could be a one shot if I don't get any help from my Muses – and I did my best to make it a good one. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own George Weasley but would love to if given the choice. I do own Selena, so stay away from her. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

A figure detached itself from the shadows of the house and started pacing in the yard, quick fluid movements like a cat. She was waiting, for what she was unsure. It didn't make sense to her why she was so restless. Her father was many miles away and her enemies with him. Her Mark wasn't bothering her with a prickling sensation anymore. All she knew was that she was waiting…

George Weasley pulled open the door to the house and emerged into the light of the moon, a small smile on his face. He saw her pacing in the yard and made his way over to her. He hadn't expected her to show up, after all school was still in session.

"Selena," he whispered, touching her shoulder lightly as she passed. "What are you doing here?"

"I…I had to check on you," Selena murmured, looking at him with darkened eyes. "My father…he wants you and the rest of the blood traitors dead…"

"That's old news Selena," George commented, putting his large hands on her shoulders. "You need to stop worrying about that. Nothing is going to happen to us."

"Something _will_ happen to you if you don't stop seeing me," Selena said, shaking her head so that her dark hair shimmered in the moon's pale light. "You are a Weasley…I'm the daughter of perhaps the greatest evil in the wizard world."

A large smile broke out on George's face. "You're the daughter of Lit tests? Merlin, you must be the smartest person in the world."

Selena didn't even crack a smile at his lame joke. Her eyes were full of a serious light, more so than normal, and that made George's smile falter and fall.

"George, I can't protect you anymore," Selena muttered, placing a hand on his heart. "I can't keep my heart safe with yours anymore. Father, he's getting angrier and angrier. If I continue a relationship with you – people could get hurt."

"And if you don't, _I'll _be hurt," George pointed out, trying to pull her close to him but her hand was firmly planted against his chest, holding her body firmly away from his. "Not to mention, you'll be hurt. Selena, you can't give up on me just because You-Know-Who doesn't approve of our relationship. Fathers are like that about their daughters."

"Oh Father, approves of the relationship," Selena informed him. "It helps establish a connection where you think I'm on the side of the Order and get comfortable around me."

"You are on the Order's side," George stated before lowering his voice. "Aren't you?"

Selena sighed and looked away from him. "I don't know whose side I'm on anymore and Dumbledore isn't helping me figure that out. I guess I'm half bad like Severus."

George snorted. "Snape is _all _bad!"

Selena shook her head. "George, please make this easy for the both of us…"

"Make what easy?" George knocked her hand down and pulled her to him. "Selena, you're talking like this is goodbye for us."

She met his eyes again and George saw the look in her brilliant green ones. He shook his head and tried to keep her close to him, but she pulled away.

"Selena, no!" he protested as she backed away from him. "Please, we can work out whatever needs to be! Don't leave me because your dad threatens to knock me off! We can make this work!"

"George, we can't!" Selena snapped, tears shining in her eyes. "We just can't! If you get hurt and I'm in love with you, my heart couldn't stand it! I have to stop loving you and then maybe I'll manage to live without you…"

"Selena…"

"George, please just let me go," Selena whispered, pleading with him. "Please just let me go."

"I won't," George declared, taking a step in her direction. "Who will you turn to instead of me? Who will be there for you if I'm not?" He frowned. "Who will make love to you like I do?"

The color didn't even flood Selena's face at the thought of making love with him. She pulled out her wand and held it at the ready, causing George to stop moving.

"George, I'll – I'll find no one else," Selena told him. "I don't want my heart to be broken by this war between wizards!"

"Then why are you giving up the best thing that has happened to you since Dumbledore's brother took you in?"

Selena shook her head. "George, I have to! There's no other way!"

"There is always another way," George snapped, advancing on her now, no longer concerned about her wand. "You don't have to break up a good thing like this – You can't deny that what we have is the best love story in the world! Selena, Merlin be damned, I'm in fucking love with you!"  
Selena shivered under his touch as he took her in his arms once more. "George, please. You have to give me up. Father -"

"Can kiss my bloody ass!" George snarled, grabbing her roughly by the chin. "Nothing Voldemort can do will take you away from me, Selena. _Nothing._"

George pressed his lips against hers and felt her respond to his hard kiss for a moment before she turned her face away. He didn't like to see how wet her eyes were when he stared down at her. She was supposed to be happy that he wasn't going to let anything separate them.

"I won't let him take you away from me," George stated bluntly.

Selena pushed against him, trying to force him away. "George, let me go!"

George only held on tighter. Selena waved her wand and he was forced away from her by a blast of energy.

"George, you don't get it!" she snarled. "I don't want you anymore! I don't want to be with a Weasley! I don't care how pureblood you are or how funny! I don't care how good you are in bed or what we've had since the Tri-Wizard Tournament!"

George pulled out his wand too; ready to use it against the love of his life. "You're lying! You wouldn't have come here tonight if you didn't want to be with me, Selena. You would have broken up via owl post, but you came here hoping that I would put up a fight, that I'd try to keep you from walking away."

Selena shook her head and took a step back. "George, I don't want you! I don't want you to fight for me! I want you to let me go and never seek me again. I am done with you."

"Well, I'm not done loving you! You see, I don't back down from a fight when someone's threatening to take away the people I love. Guess that makes a Gryffindor better than a Slytherin!"

George waved his wand and Selena was forced closer to him. She had a year of schooling over him and the training of two of the greatest wizards in her, but George was fighting for something he knew was right. Magical skill would not help her tonight.

"George!" Selena hissed his name like it was dirty and put a shield around herself. "I'm leaving tonight and I never want to see you again!"

"It's not happening!"

Selena brandished her wand at him and George saw a flash of red light before the world rushed up to meet him. Maybe magical basics were all that she needed…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selena slid off her broom as the Quidditch pitch was engulfed in noise. Slytherin had beat Ravenclaw with her help and would be moving into the finals against Gryffindor, but this win meant nothing to Selena. Nothing meant anything to her anymore.

She skipped the locker rooms and simply marched towards the castle, the Snitch still firmly gripped in her hand. She didn't feel like dealing with her fellow Slytherin housemates' at that moment. She wanted a bath and as Head Girl, she was going to get one in the private bathrooms, away from the prying eyes of her fellow students.

_Two more months_, Selena thought, her gym bag slung over her shoulder. _Two more months and I never have to see any of them daily…I can be alone…Alone…_

She hated the sound of the word, the weight of it. It had been a month and a half since she had last seen George. She refused to answer any of his letters – she wouldn't even read them -, refused to go to leave the castle except when Dumbledore needed her to go on a mission for the Order – anything to avoid George and keep her heart guarded from him.

It hurt to be without him, but she knew it would hurt to be with him if something bad happened to him. She couldn't live with the guilt if something bad happened to the people she loved, but she knew she couldn't shake everybody. (Evelyn and Harry were proof of the resiliency of friendship.) She could only hope that nothing bad happened to them.

Selena slipped into the bathroom and walked over to the edge of the pool sized bathtub. She dropped her gym bag and broom, frowning as she turned on the water. Within minutes, the bathtub was full and Selena was stripping out of her Quidditch robes down to her regular Muggle clothes. Selena felt like someone was watching her and glanced up at the painting on the wall. The person in the painting wasn't even there at the moment.

"Paranoid," Selena muttered to herself, pulling off her shirt. "Absolutely paranoid."

Hands closed in on her wrists, forcing them together and Selena gasped. She tried to spin around, but the grip on her tightened, holding her in place.

"Let me go, you bastard!" she snarled, her eyes narrowing in barely suppressed fury.

"I told you I'd never let you go," George's voice floated from behind her, causing her to stiffen. "And I always keep my promises, Selena."

"George," Selena whispered, stopping her attempt to squirm out of his grasp. "George, I told you that I didn't want you… That I never wanted to see you again."

"Yeah and you almost kept that promise," George said, spinning her around in his arms. "You avoided me like I had the plague, but I'm not going to let you slip away from me."

Selena drew herself up to her full height and kicked him in the knee. "George, you should have let me go."

George didn't even flinch. "Selena, I told you before and I'm going to tell you again. I love you and nothing – not Voldemort or your attitude – is going to change that. I want to be with you and only you, pet. Don't deny me this."

Selena stared at him silently, trying to formulate a plan to get him to leave. George shifted his grip on her wrists so that one hand now held onto both. The freed hand cupped Selena's neck from behind and George lowered his lips to hers. Selena couldn't stop herself from melting into the kiss, denied of it for so long. Despite what she knew was right, she wanted the kiss to go on and on ,with no end in sight.

"That's my girl," George whispered in her ear when he pulled back to let her breathe. "Let me show you the extent of my love, pet…"

Selena let her mind go blissfully blank as George kissed her again. He released her wrists and held her close to him, his hand fisting her shirt. Selena ran her hands down his chest and hooked her fingertips under the hem of his shirt, dragging it up slowly so that her nails grazed his leanly muscled body. George lifted his arms up long enough for her to slip his shirt off of him before he pulled her close, fitting his body flush against hers. Selena moaned softly as he kissed her neck and he grabbed onto her shirt, ripping it apart as if it were made of paper.

"Selena, I want you," George whispered, looking down at her with hungry eyes. "I want you now."

Selena would never admit it, but she wanted him as well. A prickling went up her left arm and she looked to see that her Dark Mark was moving. She cursed silently, but George gathered her in his arms once more and started peeling off more of her clothes. Her thoughts about her Mark vanished when his lips trailed down the column of her neck to her chest.

"George, please…" She didn't know if she was begging him to go away like her mind wanted him to or to take her now. All she knew was that she wanted his touch on her skin, the feeling of him inside her. "Please…"

George removed the final articles of clothing on her person, removing his as well and carried her into the water. She cried out when the cold water touched her, but George kissed her, warming her from the inside. Selena wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss, taking more and more love from him as she could until she was dizzy with it.

She cried out his name and a string of curses as he entered her, pressing her back against the wall of the bathtub. Her nails dug into his soft flesh as he continued to thrust into her and she moaned his name into his shoulder as he picked up the pace and intensity.

"Oh George!" she cried out, her hips arching to meet his. "George! Fuck…Oh…Oh yes! George!"

George smiled at her, sweat dripping from his brow as he drove into her over and over again, taking her closer to the edge. He could feel the fire of her nails in his skin, leaving little bloody trails in their place. He could smell her hair's perfume as she pressed herself closer to him, their bodies rising to meet the other as they moved in unison. He could feel her growing tighter around his hardened member and knew that it wouldn't be long before they would release together. George thrust into her harder, faster, trying to satisfy her over himself.

"Se…lena…" he ground out, gripping her firmly by the hips and grinding his against hers. "I fucking love you!"

Selena's eyes were rolling underneath her lids and her breath was coming in ragged pants and moans. "George…I can't last much longer!"

"Hold on…" George hissed, pounding harder into her. "Hold…on…"  
Selena's body shuddered against him and she cried out his name as her muscle walls tightened and trembled around his hardened member, milking him of his release. George cursed, crying out her name as he released inside of her, falling against her in the cold water of the bathtub. Selena's chest rose and fell against his in rapid bursts as they rode out their climaxes.

George elicited another moan from Selena when he pulled out of her. "Selena, I…love you."

She was silent for a moment, trying to regain her breath and George doubted whether or not she would say it back to him. If Selena was good at anything, it was leaving him hanging when it came to love.

"I…I love you too George," she whispered, looking at him through half closed eyes. "I want you…no matter what my father does, I want you. I missed you…for far too long…"

George smiled at her and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her body flush against his again.

_I'm sorry Father…I am weak and he makes me strong…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: So, what do you think? Is this good? Is it bad? I'd like to know you're honest opinions, so please leave a contribution in the review box. I'll get back to you when you review and I'll be as nice as possible even in the face of flamers. I thank you for reading this and reviewing. Thanks! ~ Scarlet**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! I was surprised how many people liked my story…I didn't think it was that good, but…You guys really brought a smile to my face, so I decided to make this a multi-chapter tale. Here's hoping you remain intrigued…**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

"Everyone's been missing you," George told Selena as they walked the halls after they had gotten clean. "Mum's beside herself thinking that I'll never find a bride and that it must be my fault that you're not around. Dad…well, he's too busy to care right now, but I'm sure he'd be upset too. And Fred, you won't believe the earful I got when he heard that you left me Stunned at the house. An absolute earful, I tell you."

Selena smiled at him, her broom slung over his shoulder so casually. "And you're telling me all this, why?"

"Because you're going to have to write my parents and visit Hogsmeade to show my better half that you are back with me." George paused, pulling her to a stop. "We _are _together, aren't we?"

Selena bit her bottom lip nervously and looked around them. A few stray students walked by, but none were paying her any attention. "George, I…"

"Don't make me beg," George whispered, caressing her face with a gentle hand. "Not anymore. If you need proof that I love you, I'll shout it to the world."

"George, please don't do that."

"All right you have me convinced," George said before clearing his throat. "I LOVE SELENA MARIE LEA CHARIS!" he shouted in the middle of the front hall.

Selena's face flushed with color as her name and echoed around the hall and she punched George in the side. "George!"

George smiled and grabbed her hand, smoothing his thumb over the back of it. "What is it pet? I'm absolutely mad about you."

"Positively daft," Selena muttered as he kissed her knuckles. "George, you have to be more subtle about our relationship or people could get hurt. Do you want people to look down on you because you've crossed the very solid wall that has stood between Gryffindor and Slytherin for ages?"

"Ah, walls are meant to be knocked over." He firmly held her hand as they walked towards the dining hall. "And I'm not afraid to admit that I fell in love with a Slytherin."

"I'd rather be with Madame's school again," Selena muttered, shaking her head. "Really George, you were much better off if you didn't know me."

"Right."

"Miss Charis," Snape's voice caused Selena and George to stop.

"Yes Professor?" Selena asked, playing civil for now. She noticed how his eyes locked on her linked hand with George. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Besides a handy-shandy," George added with a bright smile.

Selena elbowed George and tried not to squirm under the hateful, blistering look Snape sent their way. Snape's dark eyes turned to Selena once more.

"I wanted to congratulate you on the victory over Ravenclaw," Snape said in his dangerously low voice. "It seems you disappeared before the others could congratulate you."

"I'm sorry Professor, but I -"

"Had better people to do," George supplied with an even bigger smile.

Snape gave off the most oppressive feeling of hate. Selena wanted to tell him that he had no right to be so hateful towards George. That she didn't belong to him and that just because she was his new star pupil that he didn't have absolute control over her. Then again, she also didn't want him to witness George acting the part of a joking pervert.

"Professor, I'm going to go have a bite to eat and then hopefully I'll be prepared for the congratulations of your team."

"It is our team, Miss Charis," Snape corrected. "I had hoped that that would have been made clear to you when you came here after the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but…" He glanced at George. "Shouldn't you be elsewhere Weasley? Perhaps tending to your most recent batch of novelty items?"

"I'm just checking on my girlfriend, Severus," George told him, squeezing Selena's hand affectionately. "I'll be out of your greasy hair once I see that she has some decent food in her stomach. Honestly, how could you let her get so skinny? I thought you had feelings for her?"

Selena reddened in the face and quickly averted her gaze. Snape was silent for a moment, his eyes seeing through her and George.

_He's a master of Occlumency_, Selena reminded herself. _He could see right through me if I hadn't trained with him and Voldemort. _

"Mr. Weasley, my feelings for Miss Charis are no more than a Head of House feels for any pupil," Snape said in a dangerous voice. "No more than that."

"Well that's a relief. I thought I'd have competition for Selena – small competition but competition none the less." George pulled Selena around Snape. "Now excuse us, old boy, we'd like to get some food in our stomachs."

Snape made no move to follow Selena and George. Selena glanced over her shoulder as they entered the dining hall and saw that Snape was rubbing his left arm. She pulled a her hand free of George's and touched her left arm, feeling a prickle of pain shoot up her arm.

"That Severus," George commented, walking over to the Slytherin table with Selena. "He seemed quite heartbroken. Tell me, did you break his heart too, love?"

"George, you know nothing is going on between Snape and me. I don't go for much older men and I wouldn't go after him if I did." Selena sat down on the bench and started putting food on her plate. "He's…well, he's not my type."

"You have a type?"  
"Red heads with a sense of humor."  
George sat sideways on the bench beside her and leaned her broom against his knee. "Are you sure you're not into bleach blondes with upturned noses?"  
Selena sent him a dangerous look. "George, don't go there."

"Well, I don't think it's fair that the git gets to see you more than I do. You're both in Slytherin and you're both in an exclusive club for purebloods."

"You're a pureblood."  
"Blood traitor and proud of it," George said, taking a piece of chicken off her plate and popping it in his mouth. "Honestly, I wouldn't care if I was born of Muggle parents or even half-blood…I don't care what kind of blood you have either. I just care about loving you…" He smiled. "Well, that and making the best jokes and tricks in the world with my lonely twin. You don't have a long lost twin that we can show to Fred, do you?"

"For the twentieth time, no. I've looked, but there's no other Charis in the world related to me besides my mother." Selena looked up at the murky gray clouds of the enchanted ceiling. "George, I don't want you to get caught in the rain. Maybe you should go now."

"Ah, you're trying to get rid of me again. Well, I'm not letting that happen. I just so happen to have a room in the grand old village of Hogsmeade, so I can keep an eye on you. Fred will be ecstatic to see you."

"I'm sure."  
"There you are!" Evelyn's happy voice rang out as the Metamorphagus hurried over. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Did you check the special people's bathroom?" George asked with a cheery smile. "I could have stayed there with her all night, but it appears some of us need to have nourishment before expelling so much energy."

Evelyn's smile faltered. "Ew…"

"Does this mean you're back together?" Harry asked, having followed his girlfriend over to the table.

"Yes," Selena mumbled, sipping her pumpkin juice. "Unfortunately, he has something I need and I can't get it anywhere else."

"_With anyone else_," George corrected. "Ron, what's with the face?"  
"I don't want to be related to her through marriage," Ron muttered, his hand firmly clasping Hermione Granger, the only girl in the world that Selena felt challenged by when it came to intelligence, who also happened to be Ron's girlfriend. "Because you know that's what comes next in this horrible match made in Hell, don't you? I can't believe it! My own brother, attached to a Slytherin! The daughter of You-Know-Who to boot!"

Everyone in the little gathering around Selena and George made a hushing sound at Ron. As much as Ron would love for the secret to be out there so that Selena would face public ruin, no one wanted to go against Dumbledore's orders that Selena's parents were Voldemort and a Death Eater was to be a secret that only a select few people knew about. Not even Evelyn knew about Selena's mother and they'd been friends for years and Evelyn was the niece of Dumbledore. Selena just couldn't break Evelyn's heart with the knowledge of her mother who had terrible connections with the death of Evelyn's mother.

"Ron, you're just mad because you know she's going to start beating you up again," Hermione pointed out with a smile. "You know she only does that because that's how she expresses her feelings for you."

"With hate and bitterness? No thanks."  
Selena turned to face Ron and smiled coldly. "You had a few months of no hitting, jinxing, kicking, biting, and all that fun stuff…Maybe you should have enjoyed those moments while they lasted."  
"You're mad, absolutely mad!" Ron declared, glaring at her. "What if I fight back?"

"Trust me, it only makes matters worse," George said and Evelyn nodded in agreement.

"Madame told me that I should be more ladylike, kinder and gentler," Selena said with a gentle French accent on her lips. "But Madame is not here, so I can do whatever I want, short of killing people that irritate me."

"That's what pranks are for, pet," George said, standing up. "Shall we go to the Slytherin common room? As much as I like holding your broom, I would like to put it down where it's safe, away from Malfoy's sadistic little hands."

Selena frowned, shuddering at a memory she didn't want to flash before her eyes. "Very well, but after you see me off at the entrance to the common room, you have to leave."

"What? Can't a bloke sneak a kiss from his lover, love?"

"Unfortunately boys always want more than a kiss," Evelyn said, affectionately touching Harry's arm. "It makes it very hard to be a good student or get some sleep."  
Everyone knew by the smile on Evelyn's face that she didn't mind the way hormones made a boy act.

Selena stood up and looked at her circle of friends. She had been content with one friend when she was younger – Evelyn – because that seemed to be the number of people who could tolerate her. Now because of that same lone friend, Selena had a growing number of friends. Maybe not in her own House, but in the school she had made more friends than enemies. She knew she'd miss them she realized when the year was over because she'd likely never see any of them but Granger, Weasley, Potter, Evelyn ever again.

"Selena," Evelyn starting to speak in rapid French so that the others wouldn't understand. "Is something wrong? Is it your arm?"

Selena nodded. "It's been prickling for awhile now," she replied smoothly in French. "I haven't given it much thought, but Severus…"

"What about Snape?" George asked, looking between the two French girls.

Selena pushed George away and grabbed Evelyn's arm, pulling her towards the hall. "He's been awfully uptight all of a sudden. And he's even rubbing his arm. I'm afraid we won't be able to resist summons to my father's side if he gets anymore persistent in his anger." Selena searched her friend's eyes. "Has Harry's scar been bothering him lately?"

"Yes, but that's nothing to get worried about, is it?" Evelyn whispered, looking concerned. "Selena, you can't risk sneaking out of the school with Snape just to see what's making your father so upset. Dumbledore won't let you risk yourself like that. What if You-Know-Who sees through you and Snape? They don't call him the best user of the Unforgivable Curses for no reason."

Selena's bright green eyes darkened. The secret of her mother on the tip of her tongue, Selena decided to proceed with caution. "I'm not looking to run off with Snape to visit with the other Death Eaters, but if Dumbledore asks me to check in on them, I'll have to do it. There's no reason that a couple of months of school should keep me from leaving school grounds. It obviously didn't keep George and Fred from leaving when Toad was in control."

"Yes, but -"

"Evelyn, calm down. I'm not going anywhere for now. I just got back together with George and I'm not about to break the news to my father. He was furious when I called off the relationship, I don't want to see his face when he finds out that I'm back with George." A flash of irritation crossed her face. "The Ministry's still intercepting owls from the school, so I don't know how else I'm going to keep contact with the Death Eaters that Voldemort makes me stay in contact with."

"You'll think of something," Evelyn told her as they walked down a flight of stairs. "Like having them meet you somewhere dressed in their Death Eater's finest when you really just want them to end up getting caught by the Ministry."

Selena smiled sadly. "If only that were true, but the Death Eaters still don't trust me as much as they should considering the time I've spent with them. They just don't like me, even when I've killed people to prove my allegiance with Voldemort…"

"That's a bad habit of yours," Evelyn stated, shaking her head. "You need to stop killing people. Unless they're Death Eaters. Honestly, do you want to get sent to Azkaban for the crime of killing innocent people?"

Selena shook her head. "Evelyn, you know I don't want to end up in Azkaban. I'm not going to get caught by any of the Ministry and Dumbledore has already forgiven me for all the lives lost. Besides, it's not like I'm killing off any of the good guys."

"But you are killing. That scares me, Selena. What if you go off the deep end and swear absolute allegiance to You-Know-Who?"

The people in a painting on the wall waved to them as they passed. Selena wasn't in a sunny enough of mood to wave back. She watched Evelyn wave and continued down another pathway, leading her to the Slytherin common room. Behind her, she could hear Harry and George talking as they followed. She knew if they entered the common room, her fellow Slytherin housemates would be very unhappy.

"This is as far as I'm taking any of you," Selena stated once Harry and George caught up with them, speaking in English once more.

"Fat chance in Hell," George said, slipping an arm around her shoulders. "I'm going in there with you."

"No George," Selena muttered, taking her _Firebolt_ from him. "I don't want you to start anything with anyone. I already have enough hate from my housemates, I don't need any more."

George looked down at her with a frown on his face for a moment. "Merlin, 'lena! I just can't get enough of you…but if you want me gone for now, I'll go."

"Thank you."

George leaned down and kissed her gently. Selena smiled half-heartedly at him, wishing that she could go home with him, but knowing she had to face her enemies. Evelyn hugged her before trotting away with Harry in tow.

"I love you," Selena whispered before turning away.

She walked the rest of the way to her common room, whispering the password to the painting blocking her way. All the while, her body grew colder and so did her attitude. She walked through the passageway a different person. And her eyes landed on the boy who had caused her so much harm in her time away from George…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: So what's going to happen next and who is the person who had caused her so much harm? Guesses are welcome in the reviews page and I'd like to know what you really think of this story so far, so please don't feel shy and don't be lazy. I love having reviews, even mean ones, so have at it. Thanks! ~ Scarlet**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello Harry Potter fans! I've gotten a few reviews – it's modest number of 5 right now for two chapters – and that makes me happy. I would like to have more people review because the happier I am, the more I type on a fandom. So here's hoping that this gets you reviewing me!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Selena drew herself up to her full height and glared across the common room at the person she detested more than anyone else in the world. He smirked at her and lifted a goblet of pumpkin juice towards her, saluting her with a toast. She stalked further into the room, moving with feline-like grace, determined to make it to the girl's dormitories before he could suck away all of her happiness at being reunited with George.

"Selena…" he said, rising to his feet. "Where have you been? The party is almost over."

Selena glanced around the room. The others were not celebrating. They weren't even paying her any attention. "There is no celebration Malfoy. We won the game. Big deal." She looked him dead in the eye. "We won't beat Gryffindor."

"You're psychic now?" Malfoy scoffed, approaching her with a wry smirk on his face.

"No. I've watched them practice and I've watched them play. They're getting better and better with each year and I'm telling you that if our own team doesn't shape up in the next few weeks, we can kiss the Quidditch Cup goodbye."

Malfoy's smirk widened as he stopped in front of Selena. His eyes glittered with mischief and evil as he looked at her. Selena suppressed a shiver at the look in his eyes, remembering what had happened a month after she had been without George. What he had done when she was weak and depressed, unwillingly coming to the surface and hurting her with the memory.

"Back away Malfoy," Selena hissed, her eyes narrowing.

"I thought I told you that you could call me by my first name," Malfoy commented, lifting a hand as if he was going to touch her face. "I thought we had grown that much closer."

Selena pulled her wand out in a flash and pressed the tip against Malfoy's cheek. "I am not your bitch, Malfoy! Let me make that perfectly clear. You touch me again like you did and Voldemort will not be the person who you have to worry about!" Her eyes glittered like emeralds in her anger. "I might even tell him what you've done to me. And he'd let me do whatever I wanted to you."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "You wanted it to happen, Selena. You're just too scared to admit it because your blood traitor is back in your life. What will your father say when he finds out that you're back together with that Weasley?"

"You can't threaten me Malfoy. I'm not afraid of my father's anger as much as everyone seems to think I am. Besides, I think what you did will be more of a wrath creator than any relationship I could have with a Weasley."

Malfoy turned and looked at the people littering the common room. "Everyone, out! Now!"

Without hesitating or asking why, the Slytherin students left, heading out of the common room through the painting or heading for the dormitories. Selena felt dread rise up in her, but she did not let it show on her face.

"There, it's just you and me," Malfoy said evilly. "Just like it should be all the time, Selena."

The way he said her name made her skin crawl. She hated him with every ounce of her being. He had the exact opposite effect on her than George and she was ready to do anything to make him leave her alone.

"It should never be _just you and me_," Selena snapped as he tossed his empty goblet aside. "I want nothing to do with you, Malfoy. I don't love you."

"That comes after," Malfoy stated, wrapping his arms around her and grabbing her butt, giving it a painful squeeze that caused her to yelp involuntarily. "For now, this will suffice."

Selena screamed against his lips as he kissed her, him biting her bottom lip to the point that he drew blood. She pounded her fists against his chest and he pulled her tight against him. Painful memories of what he had done to her when she was in a vulnerable state came bubbling to the surface as the events lined up with what he had done then. Selena cried out when he bit her neck and her knowledge of magic fled her as she succumbed to the fear of what he was doing to her.

"Malfoy, that is enough," Snape's cold voice came from somewhere behind Selena. "Release Miss Charis or I will be forced to take matters into my own hand."

Malfoy released Selena, licking her blood off his lips. "Professor, I was only doing what she asked me to."

Selena looked at Snape, desperately seeking a lifeline. He met her gaze and Selena felt a headache come around as he looked into her memories. She hated Occlumency, feeling that it was always used to play with her memories, but she found that between the two people in the room with her that she trusted Snape with her memories over Malfoy and her body.

Snape looked disgusted as he went through her memories and found the information that he was looking for. Selena felt violated on two levels as he tore his gaze away from her and he grabbed Malfoy roughly by the shoulder, pushing him towards the entrance to the common room.

"Miss Charis, please follow us to the Headmaster's office," Snape said, casting a look over his shoulder at her. "He will want to hear of the…_incidents_…from your mouth as well as_ Malfoy's_."

Selena knew he had wanted to say 'this scum', but she didn't know how. She passed her things off to a trustworthy Slytherin girl who walked out of the dormitories before she followed Malfoy and Snape out of the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

No one spoke as the three walked through the dungeon layer, up several tiers of stairs, and down a few halls to the Headmaster's office. Selena didn't really feel like speaking to anyone, not while she had the feeling of Draco on her skin, the taste of him on her lips. All she wanted was to take a shower and kill someone, preferably Malfoy.

_I'll kill him and no one will miss him_, Selena thought, rubbing her arm where it prickled.

Dumbledore's presence didn't comfort her as she entered his office. She walked over to Fawkes, gently stroking his head with a long, pale finger. Fawkes looks at her with a liquid gold eye and chirped.

"I wish I could have your life," Selena whispered to him. "No one messes with you…"

Fawkes bowed his head and let her stroke his red plumage for a moment longer before nipping her finger. She took that as a sign that he wanted her to go bother Dumbledore with Snape and Malfoy and quickly followed Snape up the stairs. Dumbledore looked up from a book, peering at them over his half-moon glasses. A small smile crossed his face.

"Miss Charis, Mr. Malfoy, to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence in my office?" Dumbledore asked, closing his book and setting it aside. The smile slipped. "Don't tell me you two got in another fist fight?"

Selena couldn't even muster a smirk. It was known around school that she would hurt a person any way she could, whether it be in a magical way or the Muggle way. She'd never gotten away with it at Madame's school, but here was different. Dumbledore didn't condone her actions, but he knew she didn't do anything without reason.

"I'm afraid it is much more serious than a mere demonstration of Muggle violence, Headmaster," Snape said, pushing Malfoy into a chair.

"Really…" Dumbledore clasped his hands together on his desk. "Did she poison him or curse him?"

"No Headmaster…" Snape motioned for Selena to come forward, but she remained where she was. "For once it is not what Miss Charis did to another person, but what someone did to her."

"I only did what she wanted me to do," Malfoy muttered, not meeting Dumbledore's gaze. "She was just too scared to ask for it."

Selena rubbed her arm and looked away from them. She didn't want to be there. She didn't want to admit that she couldn't help herself, that she hadn't been able to defend herself from someone so non-threatening in power.

"Draco, what did Selena want you to do for her?" Dumbledore asked, looking at Malfoy rather peculiarly.

Malfoy was silent.

"Headmaster, perhaps you would like to hear it from Miss Charis," Snape offered, gesturing at Selena.

"Yes, but there is always two sides to a tale, Professor," Dumbledore commented, rising from his chair. "And I had hoped that Draco would give me his perspective so that Selena would have time to collect herself." Dumbledore looked at Selena. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No Professor," Selena whispered, shaking her head and she tried to look away, but he caught her gaze and held it. "Please Professor; don't make me relive it again. Please…"

"I am afraid that you must relive this incident one more time, Selena," Dumbledore said calmly. "But it shall be over quickly."

Selena stiffened as the images flashed before her eyes once more. Dumbledore searched her memories to that one night when she had been at her most vulnerable and Draco had been there like a predator circling its newfound prey. He had groped her, fondled her, and terrorized her on that night. He had violated her body and made her so cold, so sick that she didn't leave her bed for days until Professor McGonagall had been sent looking for her with Evelyn in tow. She had not told anyone the true reason for her absence, making up a perfect excuse that got them all off her tail.

Until tonight…

Until Snape caught Malfoy in the act…

Selena didn't realize that she was being ushered to a seat until she felt the cold wood of it against her back. Tears were rolling down her face with no end in sight and she had no idea when she had begun crying. She irritably swiped at her face, brushing the tears away to no avail.

Snape put a hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture, but Selena felt no comfort from him. The dark haired witch looked up at Dumbledore to see him far angrier than she had ever seen him. She wanted to shrink away from him, but she knew his anger was not directed towards her.

"Draco Malfoy, what you have done is a horrible crime," Dumbledore stated, glaring at the seventeen year old. "You meant to harm another person and even though you did not use any of the Unforgivable Curses, you have inflicted the same damage as the Curses to this poor girl."

"Professor, she wanted it to happen," Malfoy declared weakly, growing paler by the minute. "She had teased me -"

"I saw no such _teasing _in Selena's memories, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore cut across him, handing Selena a warm brandy. "What you did was a pure attack on a fellow student and I have no choice but to exact the most severe punishment." He looked at Snape. "Do you agree with the punishment Professor?"

Snape's dark eyes were merciless. "I do."

"Draco Malfoy, word shall be sent to your father and he shall collect you tonight. You are no longer welcome here at Hogwarts."

Malfoy jumped to his feet with an expression that could only be described as anger mixed with horror mixed with surprise. "Professor! I need to be here! Please don't expel me!"

Selena watched him, blocking out his protests and his pleading tone. Dumbledore kept up with the barrage of words, speaking in an irritated tone that Selena didn't recognize. Snape kept a firm hold on Malfoy's arm, keeping him from withdrawing his wand. There was so much chaos in the room.

"What would Voldemort do?" Selena asked absently, effectively silencing the room.

"Stop saying his name," Malfoy ordered, glaring down at her. "It's your fault that this is happening! My father knows all about your ways and the Dark Lord will listen to him over you, bitch!"

Selena didn't meet his gaze as she sipped her brandy, her tears slowing their descent. His words didn't bother her, she could feel herself growing colder, her temper simmering just below the boiling point. Her hand itched to grab her wand and inflict horrors upon the boy who had hurt her so many times. It was something she knew she needed to work on.

"Professor Snape, please take Draco back to the Slytherin dormitories to pack up his things," Dumbledore instructed, his half-moon glasses flashing in the light. "I shall send for his father in your absence."

Snape gave Selena's shoulder one more comforting squeeze before forcing Malfoy out of the office. Selena finished her brandy and set the glass on the corner of Dumbledore's desk. Fawkes flew into the room and perched on her shoulder, rubbing his head lightly against her cheek. He felt so smooth and warm, but the warmth didn't permeate through her body. Dumbledore looked at her for a moment before scratching something down on a piece of parchment.

"Fawkes…" Dumbledore held up the piece of parchment a moment later. "Please take this to Lucius Malfoy. His presence is very much needed tonight."

Fawkes chirped and fluttered off of Selena's shoulder, taking the parchment and vanishing in a flash of fire. Selena looked up at Dumbledore, feeling suddenly sick.

"Voldemort's going to kill him, isn't he?" Selena asked quietly, wiping away the remaining tears.

"That is a possibility," Dumbledore admitted, sitting in the chair next to her. "Selena, I wish you would have come to me sooner about this."

"What was I supposed to tell you?" Selena folded her hands on her lap. "That I was raped? If I had, everyone would have known about it and everyone would have pitied me. I don't want anyone's pity. I just want to forget about it and to move on with my life."

"Selena, it helps to talk to someone…"

"I don't want to talk about it, Professor. If I talk about it, people are going to hear about it."

"We have to tell my brother about it, Selena."

"No!"

"Aberforth has the right to know as your adopted father."

"No Dumbledore," Selena begged. "If he knows, he'll tell others. He'll tell George and then George will try to kill Draco by himself."

"Selena –"

"I can't lose George again, Professor."

"Selena, please calm down."

The witch took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She looked down at her hands, biting her bottom lip. Dumbledore always made her feel so small and childlike and she didn't like it. It was a trait both brothers of the Dumbledore family had and Selena was glad that Evelyn was too childlike herself to take up the trait.

"I can assure you, Selena, that you will not lose George," Dumbledore said calmly, almost soothingly. "George loves you very much and I think he'll be more concerned about your emotional and physical health than pursuing Draco Malfoy to avenge you. He knows better than to go after a Death Eater's son when it could easily be a trap. He also knows how valuable it is that you have a direct connection and strong relationship with Tom Riddle that keeps your cover from being blown, shall we say? George won't risk your safety …"

Selena shivered with a feeling that something bad was going to happen. Dumbledore poured her another glass of brandy and watched her drink it.

"I can understand if you do not want to stay when Lucius Malfoy comes along," Dumbledore commented once Selena was finished with her second glass of brandy. "He is not the most pleasant of men and he will be even more unpleasant tonight, I fear. Once Professor Snape comes back with Malfoy, you may head back to the dormitories. Professor Snape will escort you."

Selena nodded, too miserable to respond. She was sure that George would find out about this somehow and that he would go mad. But part of her wondered if he would go mad before she did.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes in which Fawkes reappeared by her side and offered her gentle warmth. Snape arrived with Draco, using his wand to propel the boy's belongings ahead of them. Selena couldn't find the stomach to look at Draco, not after what he had done and what she had done to him tonight. She figured she'd never have the nerve to look at him again without some strong force on her side.

"Professor Snape, kindly take Selena back to her dormitory," Dumbledore instructed, sitting down at his desk. "She's been through enough tonight."

Snape nodded and relinquished his hold on Draco's shoulder. He gestured for Selena to lead the way out of the office. She got up quickly and hurried out of the office ahead of him, not looking back to say goodnight to Dumbledore when he said it to her retreating back. She just wanted out of there.

"Selena," Snape said, once they were beyond the gargoyles that guarded Dumbledore's office.

"Why weren't you there sooner?" Selena demanded, spinning around and lashing out at him when he attempted to place a hand on her shoulder. "Why didn't you stop him before he did this to me, Severus?"

Snape jerked back. "Selena, I didn't know he was going to act out on the thoughts that he had been creating in his defective head. You know that the worm has always been a coward from the start." Selena gave him a look. "It did not help that you put up a defense whenever I tried to see what had bothered you."

"So you're blaming me? You're blaming me for getting…"

"No!" Snape cut across her, grabbing hold of her arm to keep her from leaving before he could have his say. "I do not blame you for the acts of an immature criminal. I do not believe that you caused him to do this to you in any way, Selena. It's his fault, not yours."

Selena sighed and looked away from him for a moment, her eyes seeming to glow in the flickering flame light. "Voldemort is going to kill him, isn't he?"

"If he finds out, yes."

The dark haired witch looked at Snape and cocked her head to the side before proceeding to walk. "He will find out. I know that the protective instinct you've developed for me will probably make you squeal on Malfoy. It's not that I mind, it's just I'd hate to see the Malfoy line come to an end with Lucius."

"You don't want Malfoy to die for his crimes?" Snape sounded incredulous. "Selena, it is well known that you hate him and his family. He has been the target of your pranks and anger for years now. How can you say that you do not wish that boy dead after all that? Especially after what he did to you?"

Selena shrugged. "Who makes me worthy to end a bloodline?" She forced a wry smile. "I know I want him dead for what he did to me, but who would I hate then? I wouldn't find myself any stronger if I couldn't face him at times because what good are memories of his face and past resistance to him compared to present encounters? It wouldn't do me any good to see him dead."

"The Dark Lord will not see it your way."

"He will have to. With Death Eaters dropping off like flies these days, he can't lose another one, even one as cowardly as Draco."

Snape agreed with her after a moment and that was when Selena was the most terrified as she saw the shadows stir…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: So what do you think? Am I getting better as the chapters go on or am I losing sight of what is important? Also, I'd like the help of the readers to tell me what's good about this and what needs work. I know I need more details about the Harry Potter world, but I haven't read the books in a couple of years. (The movies have re-inspired my Harry Potter love though, so I might read them again…) I need to add details to the story because it's been strictly: "da-da-da-da," she said. She thought "la-la-la…" and blah-blah-blah.**

**So I seriously need your help. Please send me reviews and maybe we'll make this an epic story worthy of being classified under Harry Potter's great name. ~ Scarlet**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This goes out to the people who have reviewed my story, knowing that we all are on a mysterious trip with this story because I am honestly making this all up as I go along. Thanks for coming this far and let's hope this keeps the spirit going.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Selena was glad that when she woke up in the morning that it was the start of the weekend. No classes. No homework. No duties to perform except to keep the younger students from hurting themselves or getting hurt by an older student and even then, she didn't do it because she believed in violence and its ability to teach people lessons.

She pulled on a green long-sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans, completely ignoring her fellow dorm mates. As long as they kept to themselves and didn't mess with her things (she had hexed a girl for touching her things before and even Professor McGonagall hadn't been able to fix her), she was fine to let them be. With her back to the others, Selena pulled out a silver locket that she had been given by George before he and Fred had dropped out of Hogwarts and ran her fingers of the inscription: _If I love you, I'll set you free and if you love me, what a pair we'll be. _She had loved it then, and still cherished it now, but it had been months since she had worn it. After all, she had dumped George, but now that they were back together, it was time for it to be worn again.

_I love you George…_

The heir of Salazar Slytherin turned and walked out of the dorms, her wand hastily shoved in her pocket. In the common room, people were milling about, looking lost.

"What's the problem here?" she demanded, crossing her arms.

"Malfoy's missing!" one of his conquests exclaimed. "He was here last night, but now he's gone!"  
"Good," Selena said, earning a hateful glare from several girls and from Crabbe and Goyle. "I hope he stays missing. Now get out of my way, I want some breakfast before I get really grouchy."

She pushed her way through the group and hurried out of the common room, even though she felt like there were eyes on her the entire time. The girl trotted up several flights of stairs to get to the main level where the dining hall was. Evelyn and Harry were standing just outside of it, looking serious.

"Malfoy's been expelled," Harry announced, a slight grin on his face.

"How'd you find that out?" Selena asked, frowning at them.

"Well, he threw a major fit on the way out of school last night," Evelyn explained, hooking her arm with Harry's. "Something about it not being fair that he has to leave so close to the end of his seventh year…" She cocked her head to one side. "I'm surprised you didn't hear it since you're in Slytherin."

"I guess I'm a sound sleeper," Selena mumbled, fidgeting with the left sleeve of her shirt.

"Liar!" Evelyn made a face. "You don't sleep soundly. I climbed into bed once back at Madame's school when I thought Selena was sound asleep and she told me to stop making noise," she explained to Harry. "And every time I'd cough, she'd wake up and would throw something at me."

"I almost shoved a tampon down her throat once," Selena admitted, shaking her head. "But I seriously didn't hear him throw a fit."

"I don't see how you didn't since you were the one who got him expelled," Harry commented. "At least, that's the rumor that's been going around…"

Selena was silent. She didn't know how secrets of the school got leaked to the whole student body and frankly, she was starting to wonder if every secret she had was safe. That maybe everyone knew of her past and that of her family and the ordeal she had put herself through in joining the student body of Hogwarts from being a Death Eater to being raped by Malfoy.

"Well, is it true?" Evelyn asked.

"Why does it matter if it's true or not?" Selena demanded.

"If you did do it, that makes you a bloody genius in my book," Harry said with a crooked grin. "I've been trying to get that git kicked out for years…You're brilliant for getting him expelled."

Selena squirmed. "Whatever."

"How did you get that bloody git out of here?" Ron asked, coming over with Hermione. "You can't have made him jinx you and you couldn't have made him try to put the Killing Curse on you. I don't think you could have caught him stealing something that valuable…How did you do it?"

"That's none of your business."

"Come on Selena, spill," Evelyn ordered.

"No. Now drop the subject before I drop kick all of you."

Selena turned and marched off, feeling sick to her stomach. There was no telling when they'd find out the truth and she hoped they never would, but she had to be practical. At any point in time, one of the parties involved in the secret to Malfoy's expulsion would slip and the truth would come out. She didn't want to know what that meant for her, but she knew it meant trouble for Malfoy.

_At least if they knew now, they'd be the ones to deal with him…I never want to see that slimy git again..._

Oh, Fate could be so cruel.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selena stepped into Hogsmeade with a frown as she was jostled by a wave of students. She saw that George and Fred had indeed made a store in Hogsmeade and that a farther off, her adopted father's pub was still open. Not feeling like going to either one to face anyone, Selena walked into a supply shop and started browsing for quills, ink, and parchment. A tapping on the window of the store made her look up as she awkwardly held what she wanted to buy.

"'Lena!" one of the twins called, she wasn't exactly sure which one it was. "'Lena!"

"Go away," she mouthed, turning her back on them.

"Will this be all that you want m'dear?" the aged owner asked when she brought her prospective purchases to the front counter. "Can I interest you in black quill with a gold vein? It's very sharp and lasts much longer than normal quills."

"No, I don't think I'll be buying one of those today, but thanks for the offer." Selena passed over the money they asked for and let them bag her items.

"I was just thinking about my best customer," the woman commented, patting her hand when Selena reached for her things. "You are a lovely woman and I know you're going to pass your N.E.W.T.S so easily. Such a clever, dedicated girl..."

"Thank you."

Selena turned and left the shop. The twin that had tapped on the window was waiting by the door and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. For a fleeting moment, Selena wanted to smack them, thinking that it was Fred, but a second glance and the familiar feeling of their touch told her otherwise. She bounced onto her toes and kissed him softly. George kissed her back, his tongue sliding against the crease of her lips, but she didn't bid him entrance.

"George, I missed you," Selena whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Merlin, 'Lena…it was only a night and I missed you too…" George plucked her bag from her hands and carried it for her. "Now, you have to come to my shop. Fred and I have something we want to give you."

"It's not one of those horrible candies that makes you break out in hives, is it?" Selena asked, slightly worried. "I've had quite enough of those."

"Ah yes, I remember," George sighed with a cheery grin. "You were itchy for days and those little red bumps covered you from head to toe…My poor 'Lena, all itchy and red, but that's what not my doing; it was Fred."

"Uh-huh…then why did he give me the antidote two days later?"

"Well, it was I who gave you the antidote and I did it because I didn't want you to suffer anymore."

"Like Umbridge."

"That toad liked you a lot more than she liked me."

"That's because she's a Slytherin fan and thought I was quite the lady having come from Madame's school…" George snorted and Selena elbowed him. "What's so funny about that?"

"You as a lady," George explained. "No one can make a dainty, little lady out of you. They can only make you a woman."

"But I'm still a lady."

"If you say so."

"George, do I need to prove it to you again?"

"Yes, love, I'm afraid you're going to have to."

Selena felt his hand growing closer to her breast and smacked it. "Bad George, bad! Not in public."

"Aw…but that's what makes it so exciting." George smiled at her and patted her shoulder. "Now, now, don't get your panties in a bunch over me. We're here."

Selena looked at the Weasleys' store with a little look of awe. It was colorful and cheery from the sign over top to the little decorations that flew about the window. People were milling about the store with smiles on their faces as they examined the products of the Weasley twins fancy. She had helped with some of the littler creations, coming up with some of the lesser antidotes, but she'd never take the credit from George or Fred. They were the real geniuses.

"Where's Fred?" she asked, peering over the heads of the students. "I don't see him."

"Hey Fred!" George called into the din. "My better half, where are you?"

"You rang?" Fred said, appearing in front of Selena and George with a grin that matched his twin's.

"Look who I found lurking in the supply shop," George said, patting Selena's shoulder. "This little piece of Heaven came back to me yesterday…"

Fred looked at Selena with a huge smile on his face. "What'd he do? Come crawling on his knees and beg you to come back."

"I don't know about the crawling on his knees," Selena commented with a small smile. "But the begging…"

"She welcomed me back with a passionate love making scene unlike anything you have ever imagined," George declared which made Selena's face flush crimson.

"That a boy!" Fred cheered, clapping a hand his twin's shoulder. "I knew you had it in you, George!" He smiled at Selena's embarrassment. "And Selena, are you absolutely there's no one else out there in the world just like you? Someone who could do what you do with George?"

"No!" Selena muttered, her color starting to fade again. "There is no sister, clone, twin, or cousin who is like me. I'm the only Charis kid."

"Pity." Fred sighed. "Well, I suppose I'm just going to have to find someone on my own…"

Selena rolled her eyes and held up her hand. "I'm playing the smallest violin for you."

"For that, I don't think I'm going to give you the gift that George and I have picked for you. I just might give you another one of those candies that George gave you back in the Umbridge era. Make you break out in hives again."

"George!" Selena exclaimed, turning on him. "I knew it was you!"

"Now love, how else was I supposed to have you fall even more madly in love with me than you were back then?" George asked, tapping her nose with his forefinger. "I love you and I'd never let another bewitched candy fall into your lap." He looked at his twin. "We should give her the present now."

"Right you are brother." Fred disappeared with a crack and reappeared moments later with something in a box. "Here we are; your very own blow up doll."

Selena stared at the unmarked box in disgust. "I don't want a blow up doll."

"Good because we didn't get you one." George took the box from his twin and held it out to Selena. "Hold your hands out."

Not sure if that was the best idea, Selena hesitantly put her hands out and let him empty the box into her hand. A silver-and-green striped pygmy puff fell into her hands and started rolling about. Selena smiled at it and transferred it to one hand, so she could hug Fred.

"Thank you! I love it."

George looked at little mad at that. "I thought you loved me? So easily you replace me with a puff of fur…"

Selena knew he was just teasing her and hugged him even more tightly, pressing her lips against his neck just below his ear – the place she knew drove him crazy. "I love you, George."

"How sickening," came a silken voice. "The daughter of the greatest wizard in the world with a blood traitor…"

Selena stifled a yelp and quickly put the pygmy puff back in its box. She turned harsh eyes on the owner of the voice, Lucius Malfoy. His wispy golden locks moved in the gentle breeze, but Selena was not entranced by this older man. No, she was as absolutely disgusted by him as she was by Peter Pettigrew.

"What do you want Lucius?" she demanded, moving to stand in front of George as if she were the tougher one.

"We have some unfinished business to attend to, Selena," Lucius commented, adjusting his grip on his walking stick. "It is your fault that my son is no longer enrolled at Hogwarts…"

"Really?" George and Fred smiled at each other. "That was something even we couldn't do. Congratulations 'Lena!"

Lucius Malfoy ground his teeth together, rather unattractively. "I demand that you return to Dumbledore and take back those lies that you told him about my son."

"What lies?" George asked.

"That is none of your business George," Selena muttered crossly. Her eyes flashed back to Lucius. "You can demand all you want, but Dumbledore will never believe you over me. He knows what he saw."

Lucius smirked. "You haven't told your friends what you have told Dumbledore? How…interesting…"

"Go away Lucius," Selena ordered, pulling out her wand. "Before I make you go away forever."

"Why is it that you will share with these people, these blood traitors, all that you know, but you will not share with them the lies that you have spoken?" Lucius asked, calmly. "Why not let them know that you slept with my son?"

"I didn't sleep with him!" Selena snapped while Fred and George's mouths hung open.

"Oh, that's right. For the sake of what little honor you have left, you decided to call it 'rape' so that you would become the center of attention again…"

"Selena, is he speaking the truth?" Fred asked when George couldn't put two words together. "Were you…did you…?"

Selena nodded. "He raped…"

"That is what you call it because you're afraid to lose your connections with the Order," Lucius commented with a cold look of triumph. "My son says you seduced him and…I believe you can tell where things led from there."

"It was rape!" Selena snapped, little sparks flying from her wand. "Draco raped me once and he was going to do it again last night -"

George burst past her and threw his fist out when Lucius opened his mouth to speak again. That fist connected with Lucius Malfoy's chin and sent him flying onto his back. Selena didn't move as she watched George kick Lucius repeatedly before the Malfoy pulled out his wand. It had been a long time since she had seen her boyfriend this mad.

"Where is your son?" George demanded, his hands clenching and unclenching as he fought against his anger. "Where is that scumbag who raped my girlfriend? Where is he?"

Lucius rose onto his feet once more and brushed the dirt from his cloak. "Where my son is, is no concern of yours." He looked towards Selena again. "Mark my words, if my son is not reinstated into the school, I will tell the Dark Lord of your misdeeds."

Selena made to run after him, but Fred held her back. Angry, bitter tears were threatening to fall from her eyes as she watched the older man walk away. "When I tell him what your son has done to me, he'll kill your entire family, you bastard!"

Lucius made no reply and vanished in a swirl of black. Selena wrenched herself from Fred's arms and looked behind her at the crowded store. Curious students were looking at her in shock. Her secret was out and there would be no taking it back.

"Selena…" George whispered, approaching her.

Selena stuffed her wand back in her pocket and transformed into a black cat, tearing off into the milling crowd of students, so he wouldn't find her. She wasn't so lucky to get away from everybody though.

A hand reached out and grasped her by the scruff of her fur. She didn't make a sound as she looked at the old face of her adopted father. He looked so sad.

"Selena," he said and Selena squirmed as if not recognizing her name. "Selena, don't play stupid with me. There are things we have to talk about. Starting with the rape."

Selena sighed and let him carry her towards his bar where they wouldn't be disturbed…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selena looked at Aberforth as she sat on a stool at the bar, still in cat form. He poured two glasses of fire whiskey and set one before her, shaking his head.

"One day, they're going to catch you in that form and you're going to get in trouble for not registering yourself," he commented.

Selena tipped her head to the side, not caring about getting in trouble with the Ministry for something as petty as not registering herself as an Animagus. As far as she was concerned, the Ministry was falling out of power with Voldemort on the loose. Not even the great Ministry of Magic could stand up to him…

"Selena, why didn't you tell me you were raped by Lucius Malfoy's son?" Aberforth asked, looking at her.

This time Selena couldn't remain silent. She transformed back into her normal, human form and sighed. "I don't even want to know how you found out about that."

"Albus told me." Aberforth threw back his shot of fire whiskey. "Of course, it didn't help that I heard you and Lucius Malfoy screaming at each other about it in the street."

Selena grabbed the shot glass of fire whiskey and threw it down her throat, not caring how it burned on the way down. "It's not my fault."

"I know. Boys like shiny things. Girls are shiny. Draco Malfoy is a boy. You are shiny…" He tilted his head to the side. "Do you get where I'm going?"

"Yeah, I'm shiny and Malfoy decided to take away a piece of me by taking my shininess into his hands," Selena muttered, slumping in her seat. She could almost hear Madame Maxime yell at her about posture, but she didn't care how poor her posture was right now. "Aberforth, everything is going to change for me, isn't it?"

"Not everything. Your friends are going to hold you more closely and your enemies may grow in number, but no, I don't think everything is going to change for you." Aberforth poured them another glass each.

"I don't want them to hold me closer. I need my freedom." Something clicked in Selena's mind and she frowned. "It was freedom from George that led to my…Maybe I want him to hold me closer, but I'm not ready for an overprotective boyfriend."

"Then you must talk with your friends. Let them know how you feel about this and where you want to be in the future." He peered at her with blue eyes so similar to Dumbledore's. "How do you feel?"

"Lousy," Selena answered, looking away from him. "I feel violated. My body was violated by Draco which led to him violating my mind which led to him being expelled and hating me beyond normal. I've let him get into my life more than he should and I've been making myself sick by letting him worm his way in. He's like a poison without an antidote, slowly leeching himself into my system to destroy me from within." She frowned. "And I bet he's thinking that one day I'll hate myself so much that I'll come crawling back to him for round two."

"Not for as long as I live," Aberforth stated, putting a hand over hers. "I'll never let a Malfoy touch you again. The only person I want holding you in passion's embrace is George Weasley because I know that's what you want." He smiled. "Even then, I don't know if I like that idea much…you are only seventeen, I don't need you to be a mother so young."

"Shouldn't you be worried about Evelyn instead of me?" Selena asked, trying to get off the subject of her. "She and Harry are like little sex bunnies…"

"We are not!" Evelyn's voice came from the doorway. "George! She's in here!"

"Eve, go away," Selena ordered, grabbing the fire whiskey bottle and taking a swig directly from it despite the disapproving eyes of her adopted father. "I don't want to deal with you and the others right now."

"You're dealing with us whether you like it or not," Evelyn said firmly, pulling George into the bar, holding Selena's bag and gift. "You aren't going to get away with avoiding the conversation this time, Selena!"

Selena sighed and looked at them, unable to look George in the eye. "I was raped, that's all you need to know."

"When did it happen?" Evelyn asked, plopping down on a seat next to her. "Was it when Professor McGonagall and I had to find you and force you out of bed?"

Selena nodded. "It was after I broke up with George."

"I'm going to kill him when I see him," Evelyn muttered, smashing her fist in her hand. "I'll kill him and 'luscious' Lucius and narcissist Narcissa. The whole Malfoy family…"

"No you won't," Aberforth stated, placing a bottle of butter-beer in front of her and George. "You don't go killing people for a crime that has already been paid for."

"How has Malfoy paid?" Evelyn asked, watching George wrap his arms around Selena. "Getting kicked out of Hogwarts is not punishment enough! They won't even destroy his wand for it!"

"Albus has talked with officials of the Ministry of Magic and they are going to take the proper course of action to make him pay."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "So, he goes to Azkaban and You-Know-Who will break him out…That's not justice."

"If we're lucky Voldemort will kill him," Selena offered dully, downing the rest of the fire whiskey in a few gulps. "Then again, a bloodline will be eliminated…so what's the victory there?"

"Don't you dare start getting into the bloodline thing again," Evelyn ordered sharply. "I don't care how long you've served with Voldemort; you do not get to favor pure bloodlines over any other bloodlines. And if Narcissa and Lucius want another kid to be better than Draco, let them have another baby to continue on their bloodline. Let the half bloods continue on with life too!"

"Soapbox much?" The shadow of a smile appeared on Selena's lips at her friend's little speech.

"I'm just sick of the bloodline game," Evelyn mumbled, crossing her arms. "I'm so glad that Harry's a half blood because that means I won't have to worry about this pureblood nonsense anymore…"

Evelyn started mumbling to herself about the future of her and Harry, but Selena tuned her out. Her eyes went to George as he set her things down beside her. His dark eyes were full of sadness and confusion, but within the sadness, she saw anger.

"George…I'm so sorry…" she whispered, lowering her gaze. "I…I didn't know how to tell you…"

George wrapped his arms around Selena and held her close, stroking her hair. "'Lena, I don't blame you…I'm sorry that I wasn't there to stop him because if I had known about this sooner, I would have killed him in a heartbeat, but as you said, we may get lucky enough to have You-Know-Who kill him for us." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "'Lena, if I could I would hunt Malfoy down and make him pay as a noble act of heroism, but I'm not a hero."

"You're my hero," Selena breathed, placing her hands on his chest. "You gave me the strength to hold my head high yesterday and let me find out what true love feels like all over again. That's what's kept me from breaking down and not moving again."

"Are you two even paying attention to me anymore?" Evelyn demanded, glaring at them.

"Not a word," George said before gently tipping up Selena's face. "I love you Selena and if something bad ever happens to you again and you have time to get me, send for me and I'll be there in a heartbeat."  
Selena would have loved to kiss him, but at that exact moment pain shot up her arm and she gasped as Snape appeared in the doorway.

"The Dark Lord calls for us," Snape announced and Selena paled…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: I just had to bring Voldemort into this somehow. Is he going to be a furious father at the news that his daughter was raped by one of his Death Eaters? Or will he be indifferent? And how will Selena be more open about what happened in her life or not? Will Evelyn ever find out what secrets are laying in her adopted sister's head? Stay tuned for answers to these questions and more. **

**And as always, please review! ~ Scarlet**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I thank you all for reviewing me and ask for your forgiveness for updating so late. I hope you are enjoying this story so far and here is your update…**

**OOOOOOO**

Selena frowned as she appeared moments before Snape a good twelve yards away from the meeting place of the Death Eaters. She glanced at him as she adjusted her cloak so that it covered her body from the neck down. There was no doubt in her mind that her father was angry – she could feel that much through her Dark Mark and the surroundings shuddered with his simmering anger. Her stomach twisted itself into a knot and then relaxed as she reassessed her feelings. Without saying a word and without looking at Snape, her fear vanished to be replaced by a coldness that she only felt when she was around disgusting, evil, or disgustingly evil people.

"Let's go," she whispered, almost hissing.

Snape walked beside her and his robes billowed behind him as he moved. Selena could practically taste the evil of the atmosphere in that particular area, sensing the presence of only a few others. It appeared that even more of the Death Eaters had been killed off by the Order than she realized, even if she had merely supplied the Order with poisons even Snape was having difficulty finding the antidotes for.

_There's no loss there…_Selena thought, situating a cold smirk on her face as she walked past gravestones. _They've taken out half of the Order, so it's only right that two-thirds of the Death Eaters are dead…_

They entered the circle and Selena ignored the cold look Bellatrix and Narcissa sent her way. She also ignored the smug look on Lucius' face, smirking at Draco like she was thinking of something particularly evil that had to do with him. He paled and avoided looking at her.

"Severus…Selena," Voldemort's cold voice hissed from the middle of the circle. "I'm so glad that you've graced us with your presence…There is so much to discuss…"

Selena didn't shiver or even flinch under his cold, scrutinizing gaze. There hadn't been a time when she had felt absolute fear of this wizard. At least, not for herself, only for George did she ever feel fear.

"Father," Selena said, bowing her head slightly while Snape remained silent.

Voldemort turned and gestured towards the Malfoy family. "Selena…my faithful _friends_ have told me that you have gotten Draco removed from Hogwarts. Is this true?"

"Yes, it is true," Selena admitted, not lowering her gaze from her birth father's like Snape did after a moment. "Because of a wrong did to me, I have had Draco expelled from Hogwarts."

"Lucius tells me that it is because his son slept with you, by your permission, and you have claimed he raped you since you are now courting with Mr. Weasley. What have you to say to that, Selena?"

Selena's eyes narrowed as she looked past Voldemort at the Malfoy clan. "Draco Malfoy raped me one month, twelve days and nine hours ago. He would have done it again last night if Severus had not shown up to stop him."

The heir of Slytherin looked at Snape now. "Severus is that what happened last night?"

Snape took a small step forward, out of the shadows. "Yes…I saw the incident in question through Ms. Charis' eyes…I detected no altered memories and no lies from her."

Voldemort lifted a pale, long-fingered hand, silencing Snape. He beckoned Selena forward and peered into her eyes. "Selena, last heir of Slytherin…do you swear on your blood that you are not lying to me?"

"Yes Father. I swear it." Selena said, ignoring the disgusted, jealous face Bellatrix was making at her behind Voldemort's back.

Without so much as a warning, Voldemort was sifting through her memories. Selena was smart enough to have kept her mind half blocked off from him, hiding her memories of the Order's secret plans from his prying eyes. Selena held his gaze for a moment longer before breaking eye contact when she witnessed her rape again and again. A cold smirk appeared on Voldemort's face as he turned his back on her, leaving her feeling slightly violated. She'd forgotten for a moment that he didn't feel love for her like a normal father would. To him, she was just another powerful pawn to be used in his mission to take over the world.

"It appears that it is true that your son has taken advantage of my daughter," Voldemort commented, speaking to Lucius now, "in a completely Muggle sense of violence."

"My Lord, certainly she must be lying to you," Lucius muttered, giving Selena the stank eye. "She must have altered her memory to make it seem like Draco raped her."

Selena would have said something if Snape hadn't shifted his position ever so slightly. She noticed him move his head a fraction of an inch to each side and took the hint. Her standing with Voldemort – just like the rest of the Death Eaters – was at a delicate balance in Voldemort's hand. One false move or statement out of line and you were as good as dead.

"Lucius, am I not a powerful wizard, above such tricks and deceptive moves?" Voldemort asked, tipping his head to the side. "Do you believe that a mere witch of her age can deceive me with false memories and lies?"

"No my Lord, but –"

"As it stands Lucius, your son attacked a member of my family," Voldemort cut across him with a hiss. "Therefore I have no other choice but to let Selena exact her revenge on your unfortunate child." He stepped back towards Selena and Snape, holding his hand out to her, but she knew better than to take it. "Selena, do what you wish to Draco, but do not kill him. Unfortunately, with the Order killing off so many members of our little family, we need him alive."

Selena withdrew her wand and moved into the circle of headstones. Draco would have kept himself out of the circle, but he was pushed into it by Bellatrix who clicked her tongue and gave him a 'you are naughty' look. Draco paled at the heartless look in Selena's eyes and he trembled in fear of what she would do to him.

"_Crucio!_"

Draco collapsed onto the ground and screamed, convulsing and twitching on the ground at Selena's feet. She glared down at him coldly and kept her wand trained on him as she kicked him in the face. His nose erupted in bright crimson blood and Selena stepped away from the spray.

"You are the foulest creature in the world, Draco Malfoy!" she hissed, glaring at him as she temporarily relieved him of the curse. "You are so lucky that the Dark Lord has looked upon you with favor because if given the opportunity, you'd be dead!" She smirked coldly. "But death is simply a release, not a punishment. So suffer! _Crucio!_"

Draco whimpered and screamed as his body was wracked with an unnatural pain. Selena looked away from his face for a moment to observe his parents'. Narcissa looked absolutely horrified at what she was witnessing, almost devastated, torn between serving her master and protecting her only son. Lucius was watching it with a grim expression, knowing there was nothing he could do to save his son from this punishment. All of their lies had been dashed to bits and the truth revealed by another violation of Selena's mind.

_Serves him right too_, Selena thought bitterly, kicking Draco in the face once more.

A quiet voice in the back of Selena's mind shuddered and whispered "_We're becoming lost in this bloodshed Selena…soon we'll be just like him…and then we will suffer…"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Snape walked beside Selena as they reentered Hogwarts' grounds. She turned at the gate and fell to her knees on the ground, her face hidden behind a curtain of dark hair. He looked down at her and frowned, an eyebrow quirking up.

"Selena," Snape said, almost impatiently. "We must speak with Dumbledore."

"You go on ahead then," Selena muttered, sniffing. "I'll…I'll be there in a few."

Snape didn't need to see beyond the curtain of hair to know that something was wrong. "Selena, crying is not going to take back what you have done today," he stated bluntly. "You tortured Draco Malfoy and you tortured Muggles. There is no taking it back."

"Severus!" Selena ground out from between clenched teeth, glaring up at him through her curtain of dark hair. "I am not a monster! I can't simply shut myself down and pretend that this doesn't bother me like you can! I may feel cold and heartless when I'm doing what I'm told, but the guilt catches up with me at times and there's nothing I can do about it!"

Snape was silent for a moment. "Do you really believe that I do not feel guilt when I harm other people? Do you think that I do not feel guilt for bringing you to the attention of the Dark Lord? That I do not feel guilt when I see what you have become in such a short time?"

Selena looked at him. "What have I become?"  
The Potions Master turned his back on Selena. "I do not wish to make you produce those pathetic signs of sadness for something that cannot be undone."

"If tears are so pathetic, why did you cry for Lily Potter when you found her dead all those years ago?" Selena asked coldly. "Wasn't it too late to save her and the tears wasted on something that could not be undone?"

"Do not speak of Lily," Snape ordered in a deadly whisper, turning to face her once more. "You do not know the whole story."

"I know enough. I've seen the contents of your mind Snape, but never anything about myself. You can't keep everything of your past hidden from me AND the things about me that you don't want me to discover."

"Perhaps you should stay in your own mind."

"Then tell me what I've become, dammit! Tell me!"

Snape stared down at her as she rose to her feet. He had never had a student quite like her. At times, he was her confidant. Others, he was her advisor. And still others, he was her enemy. She did not detest being in his presence and she did not mock him frequently, but sometimes she had a smart mouth about her that sometimes he felt tempted to smack her. It almost reminded him of Lily, but then again, Selena was not Lily and could never hold a candle to her in his eyes.

"You have become that which you detest," Snape stated, glaring down his nose at her. "You have become a cold, unfeeling thing when you're around certain people. You terrorize the House of Slytherin."

"But -"

"You take pleasure in the killing of others," Snape cut across her.

Selena's eyes narrowed. "I do not!"

"There was a man named Benjamin, a Death Eater who shrunk away from the Dark Lord." Snape mercilessly held her gaze. "You found out that he was your stepfather - the man that your mother took as a husband at the fall of the Dark Lord – and you went after him. You beat him, cut him, tortured him in every possible way you could think of before you killed him."

"Voldemort told me to do that!"

"The Dark Lord told you to kill him," Snape said to her, not raising his voice as she raised hers. "He did not tell you to torture your stepfather in the ways that you did. All he wanted was for you to kill him, but you chose to amuse yourself by torturing him."

Selena threw her cloak off and it vanished in a wisp of shadows. Snape kept his eyes firmly on hers; making her relive the incident they were talking about over and over again, to prove his point. He knew it was cruel, but the girl had wanted answers and she was getting them perhaps in a way that she hadn't anticipated.

"That man tortured me as a child," Selena hissed, not flinching at the images she was presented with which Snape gave her credit for since they were graphic. "If I didn't torment the right number Muggle children a day when I was younger, he'd torture me." She frowned. "I'm almost immune to the Cruciatus Curse because of the repeated number of times he used it on me."

"You revel in pain," Snape whispered.

"Not exactly…I can tolerate pain except for when the pain is unexpected," Selena mumbled, letting images of what her stepfather had done to her in the past come to the surface to prove her point. "That's why I built up a tolerance against the Cruciatus Curse when Benjamin used it, but couldn't handle the pain when Draco touched me." Her eyes glittered dimly. "That's why you never see me going to the hospital wing when I get in a fight. I can tolerate pain and have gotten used to healing my own wounds."

"Indeed," Snape turned his gaze away from her for a moment. "Selena, the fact remains that behind all of those tears is a cold, heartless creature that enjoys being the hand of death of others."

The girl remained silent for a moment, thinking. Snape didn't want to know what she was thinking about, but part of him knew that he should be concerned for her. She was changing the longer she spent time with Voldemort, the Death Eaters, and even…the Order.

"Snape…whatever happens to me now can be undone later," Selena replied coolly. "I can change back -"

"Once you become cold and unfeeling, there is no turning back," Snape said, quietly. "It's in your blood to be cold and heartless. Think of who your father is and your mother…"

Snape saw pain cloud Selena's emerald eyes, witnessed her withdrawing into herself once more. It bothered him to see her this way, but she would never let him help her. She didn't trust him when it came to helping her. As far as he knew, she didn't trust anyone to help her. Not even George Weasley or Professor Dumbledore.

"Do not speak of that woman!" Selena hissed in a dangerous whisper to rival his own. "I hate her for what she's done to Evelyn and her family. She is not a Charis! She is nothing to me!"

"Would you kill her?"

Selena lifted her head high. "I would."

"You would kill the unloved mate of the Dark Lord _without _the Dark Lord's permission?" Snape inquired.

"Yes."

"Selena, think of what you're saying. You would go against the Dark Lord, forgoing subtly, just to kill someone who the Dark Lord has shown interest in from the past." Snape grabbed onto her just below the shoulders and shook her slightly. "Do you realize how important she was to him? How devoted she was to the Dark Lord's cause?"

"Then why hasn't she broken out of Azkaban yet? Why hasn't she returned to his side since his grand return to the real world? Why hasn't Voldemort fetched her?"

"He is testing you. The Dark Lord knows of your past and your hardships stemming from your mother –" He saw her wince at the word. "– and Benjamin…He saw it through your memories before you became skilled at Occlumency and he knows of your desire to kill her as you have Benjamin. But you cannot kill her."

"Can't I?" Selena's eyes were hard as flint. "Severus, as long as she resides in Azkaban she is safe from me, but as soon as she leaves it she has to come through me to get to Voldemort." She smirked. "I can always blame her death on a member of the Order."

"Think you stupid girl!" Snape snapped, shaking her once more. "The Dark Lord will not fall for your tricks! The only people you'll be able to convince will be Wormtail and Draco. Do not let the anger inside of you jeopardize our positions in the inner circle!"

"Do _not _call me stupid." Selena twisted out of his grasp. "You are starting to get on my nerves Severus. If you do not want to hear some more things about a certain dead witch, I'd keep my mouth shut and go talk with Dumbledore about the plans that Voldemort has created. Maybe we can be rid of him sooner rather than later."

Severus watched her walk around him, moving with feline-like grace. He sighed. They were losing this girl faster than they had originally thought…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

George was pacing outside of the Slytherin passageway, thinking about Selena. She reminded him of a really good dream of the perfect woman. She was everything he wasn't – dark haired, serious with a touch of humor, daughter of the world's greatest evil –, but she was everything he wanted and more. He didn't know how he had gotten so lucky to capture her heart, but he was positive he didn't want to let her go. He even remembered their first encounter…

_George was talking with Fred at the table in the Great Hall when he was aware of another presence behind him. He smelled soft undertones of vanilla and sweet lily blossoms, of warmth and relaxation. It was a smell that he was sure he'd never forget._

"_Pardon?" a lightly French accented voice asked from behind him. "Will one of you please get this annoying blonde gnat off my back?"_

_George turned around to see a young woman, dressed in the elegant uniform of the French all girl's wizard school that slipped from his memory upon sight of her. She didn't smile at him as she pointed her wand at the person who was bothering her. George admired the long, lean muscles of her wand arm as he followed it along to the person who was giving her the trouble. _

"_Malfoy!" George exclaimed, watching the slimy git come walking over. "I should have known."_

"_Yeah, and he should have known better too," Fred commented, turning around also. "The French don't like to be followed, nor do the women like shaving their armpits."_

_The French girl's face turned red and she started speaking in very fast French. George thought her voice was nice, even when it sounded angry. She gestured at Malfoy and continued speaking in French._

"_What the hell are you saying?" Malfoy asked, dumbfounded._

"_Here I'll translate," George said, standing up. "Get your slimy ass out of her way and leave her the hell alone or she's going to make your face break out in purple boils that spew black tar and chicken feathers."_

_Fred looked impressed. "I didn't know you spoke French. I thought you told me everything you knew."_

_The girl smiled and her face returned to its natural pale coloration. "That's not exactly what I said, but it works, I suppose." She looked at Malfoy. "Go away little gnat or you'll have boils to match that wart on your face."_

_Malfoy touched his face and took off. George laughed as she sent a small curse after the Slytherin boy anyway. _

"_Hi, I'm Fred and this is my other half, George," Fred said, introducing himself to the girl now that they were free of Slytherin scum like Malfoy. _

"_My name is Selena Charis," the witch replied with a smile, doing a slight curtsy because Madame Maxime just walked by. "Thank you for helping me get rid of that boy. He's been following me around since I arrived here."_

"_The British love different accents," Fred commented with a smile. "It makes women hotter."_

"_I see."_

"_Aren't you a little young to be brought to the Tri-Wizard Tournament?" George asked, noticing that she was a little underdeveloped in certain areas. _

"_I'm a fourth year as is my adopted sister," Selena replied, gesturing further down the line of Gryffindor at a girl with brilliantly pink hair. "We are allowed to be here because after the Tri-Wizard Tournament is over, we shall be staying at Hogwarts for the rest of our schooling."_

"_That's cool," Fred said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Listen, if you ever want to hook up with anyone…there's my brother, he's completely hopeless when it comes to finding dates…Look at him, he's even drooling over himself. Aren't you George?"_

_George smiled slightly. "Only because the food here is so good. Really. You should eat more, 'Lena, you're too skinny as my mum would say." He gestured at the bench he and Fred had vacated moments before. "Come on now; let's dig in to some good food."_

_Selena took a step back. "I've already eaten my fill for now, boys, but I thank you for the offer."_

"_All right, but next time, we won't accept a 'no'." Fred said and Selena smiled at him. "Just don't forget to shave your armpits."_

"_As long as you shave your back," Selena countered, withdrawing herself from his grasp. "Now, I really should go. Goodbye."_

"_Ta-ta," Fred said in a sing-song voice and George merely waved, thinking that she had a cute butt._

"George, what are you doing here?" Selena asked, breaking him out of thought. "You know the other Slytherin hate you."

George inhaled slowly, breathing in the scent of warm vanilla and sweet lily blossoms that always accompanied Selena. "I was just waiting for you and believe me Selena that was difficult because the whole time I was thinking about going after you and Snape to keep you away from You-Know-Who. I think it's time we remove that Dark Mark and call an end to you being on their side."

"George, you can't exactly wave your wand over a Dark Mark and expect it to disappear for good. They have a habit of reappearing whenever Voldemort is alive."

"Then we'll find a way to make him dead for good." George smiled. "I wonder if he'd have an adverse effect to multiple candies from my shop…Then again we could just pop up somewhere and curse his ass to Hell…Hmm…which would be easier and less expected?"

"George, you can't kill him," Selena muttered, grabbing his hand and pulling him up the passageway, away from the Slytherin entranceway. "I can't kill him. Even Dumbledore can't kill him. The only one of us who can kill Voldemort is the Chosen One."

"The Seeker, Richard Cypher?" George teased.

Selena elbowed him. "No. You know who it is and Voldemort knows who he is." She looked down. "That's why he's ordered all of the Death Eaters to kill Harry if any of us can get him alone."

George frowned. He didn't like it when she referred to herself as a Death Eater. She wasn't a Death Eater, she was a spy for the Order, feeding the Death Eaters false information – though there were a few times where she had fed the Death Eaters correct information with slightly different locations or times. She was aiding in the killing off of Death Eaters, but standing off to the side when it came to the deaths of Order members or other lesser known wizards.

George didn't want to think that he was losing her. How could he when she was friends with all of the Order and none of the Death Eaters? She never harmed a hair on Harry's head and she simply liked to rough house with people. It was ludicrous to think that he was losing her to the dark side.

"'Lena, when were you going to tell me that Malfoy raped you?" George asked, pushing the bad thoughts aside with a slightly worse one.

"Well…never… I didn't want to admit it and there was no one to convince me otherwise until Snape caught him in the act." She frowned. "I don't like Snape, but I don't see why people are so horrible to him."

"Maybe because he's a greasy, old, slime ball who haunts the shadows and scares kids so much they wet themselves," George said, sliding his arm around her waist as they walked. "Not to mention the fact that he's been a Death Eater since the beginning…"

"But George, _I _am a Death Eater and people like me."

"That's because you're a secret Death Eater who is not really a Death Eater and if you were one, which you aren't, you were one by force and not by choice."

"George…" Selena rolled her eyes and sighed. "George Weasley, what am I to do with you?"

"Love me forever and ever and ever." George leaned over and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Make sweet love to me in the light of the moon…and move in with my family this summer."

Color flooded Selena's cheeks, creating a rosy color under the flickering of the torch light. George loved it when she blushed like that, but she hated it. There was just something about the touch of color on her ivory colored skin that made George happy.

"George…I will love you forever and ever and ever, but the other two things? I don't see how that's going to be possible."

"'Lena," George whispered, pulling her close to him. "It's not like you haven't made love to me before, so why shouldn't we crack the window and leave the curtains wide open to let the glorious moon caress our entwined bodies? The moon will not judge us and no one else will see us." He smiled down at her. "What do you say?"

Selena sighed but nodded. George kissed her lips lightly, tasting the warm vanilla flavor of her mouth. He always wondered if his perception of her taste and scent was all made up by his mind. That maybe he was imagining these things, but if he was he didn't want to stop. Just like he didn't want to stop kissing her, but he had one more thing to settle upon.

"'Lena, will you move in with my family this summer?" George asked, caressing her face.

"I don't know George. I'm always on the move; working for the Order and the Death Eaters and you have your work with Fred…we'd hardly ever see each other…"

"We'd see each other at night and in the early morning hours. I'd kick Fred into Percy's old room and the two of us, just me and you, could cuddle all we want, spoon all we want, and make love to our hearts' content. And we'd have each other on the days that we're not on duty. We could stroll down the country side and ride Muggle bicycles and spend time together in a field, watching the clouds go by, the setting of the sun, and the rising of the stars. Just think about it Selena. It could be the two of us together in my mum and dad's house until I find one of our own."

"George…I..." Selena trailed off at the sight of his pouty face.

"I won't accept a 'no' for an answer."

"Okay then, I guess it's been decided for me," Selena said with a soft smile. "I'll move in with you and your family at the end of the school year."

The Weasley twin captured her lips with his again and pressed her back against a wall, causing her to draw in her breath sharply as her back collided with the cold stones. George smiled into the kiss and let his mouth wander up to her ear.

"I love you Selena," George whispered, gently nibbling on her earlobe.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: And they went and played tricks on the Slytherin…or did they? Well, next chapter is going to be a time jumper, so be prepared for it. And yes, you can review now. I will do my best to reply to you in a timely manner and be very nice to you. Thanks in advance for those brave enough to review. ~ Scarlet**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello Potter fans! Long time no update, right? Sorry about that. I've been cramming for midterm exams and regular exams plus homework and chores…Bleh. No use complaining to you anymore because I managed to pump out a new chapter. Enjoy!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A month and two weeks had passed since Slytherin had beat Ravenclaw at Quidditch before it was time for Slytherin to go against the number one team, Gryffindor. Selena predicted that the Gryffindor team would win, but the rest of the school was divided. Some Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students thought that with Selena as the Seeker that Harry would have a hard time keeping the Snitch out of her grasp. Others were sure that Gryffindor would kick Slytherin butt because the Slytherin team had to find a replacement for Malfoy as a Chaser (just as Selena had replaced him as Seeker two years ago). It was rumored that the professors had a bet going around about which team would pull a victory this time.

"Slytherin has never beat Gryffindor fairly," Selena muttered as she ate breakfast. "It's a shame really, seeing as we're a proud House, but then again I'm not sure we've got it in us to win."

"Oh unicorn turds," Evelyn said, knocking over a glass of milk accidentally. "You have it in you to win, even with your less than adequate players. You just don't want them to beat Gryffindor because you hate the Slytherin House. If you could have chosen your house, I bet you'd be in Gryffindor."

"Actually, I'd rather be a Ravenclaw."

"Blasphemy! Those pricks are well, know-it-all pricks." Ron said before looking up. "Here comes the mail."

"I hear that Snape placed a rather large bet that Selena would get the Snitch before Harry could," Hermione commented, peering over the newspaper. "It's hardly likely that Slytherin will win anyway. The team is very disorganized and works poorly with one another."

Selena didn't spare her a comment when a black owl landed in front of her. The owl dropped an envelope onto Selena's plate and she blinked, her eyes narrowing as she looked at the fancy cursive penmanship on it. She didn't even care that it was a Howler.

"Oh no Selena," Evelyn said, staring at the Howler with wide eyes. "You better take that thing and make a run for it. I don't want to hear what you have done…"

"What did you do?" Harry asked as Selena picked up the red envelope.

She pointed her wand at it and shrunk it down to a square inch. Ron stared at it in disbelief, "You know you can't make it any quieter. It's probably going to scream louder now."

Selena calmly placed the Howler in her pocket and stood up, walking away like she didn't have a care in the world. Eyes followed her. People waited for the Howler to scream at her, but nothing happened. She continued to walk out of the Great Hall with her head held high.

Evelyn made a face at her friend's retreating back. "It's things like that that make me worry about her…" She snapped her fingers. "It must have been from You-Know-Who! Or Malfoy! Who else would be mad at her?"

"It wasn't from Malfoy," Hermione said with a small frown as she folded up the newspaper. "I've seen that idiot's handwriting before and the cursive on the Howler didn't match his."

"Well then who sent it to her?" Evelyn asked, looking at Hermione like she held all the answers in the world.

"I don't know…" She gestured at the newspaper. "I do know that there was another mass breakout at Azkaban last night. There were only a few important Death Eaters that escaped. The one that the Ministry is most concerned about is a woman named Jacqueline le Roux. Apparently, she did a lot of bad things when she was free during You-Know-Who's first reign of terror…" She jumped when Evelyn dove at the newspaper. "Haven't you heard of asking for things?"  
"Hermione, bite me!" Evelyn snapped, ripping open the newspaper to the page that listed the Death Eaters who had escaped.

The young witch's blue eyes narrowed as she looked at the woman, this Jacqueline le Roux. Her hair was long, glossy black and her black eyes were narrowed at Evelyn - or just the public in general – from the small photo in the paper. Evelyn crumbled up the paper angrily and threw it aside.

"Evelyn, what's the matter?" Harry asked, placing a hand on Evelyn's shoulder which she immediately shrugged off.

"What do you mean? I'm fine, perfectly fine," Evelyn grumbled, turning her face away from him.

"Your hair's gone from pink to a dull brown," Ron commented. "That usually doesn't happen unless something upsets you…Harry told me that."

Evelyn touched her hair, seeing that it was indeed a dull brown. _Damn my beautiful hair for betraying me like that…_"Do you really want to know what's wrong?" she asked with a frown as she turned back to look at the others.

"Yes," was the reply from the three original friends around her.

Evelyn heaved a great sigh and looked at her food which she no longer had the stomach for. "That woman, Jacqueline le Roux, was the one who tortured and murdered my mother…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selena made it out of the school before the Howler smoked and flew out of her pocket. She watched it hover in front of her face for a moment before it spoke.

"Bon jour my dear girl!" a voice from her past said through the Howler. "By receiving this, you must realize that I am free of the prison that separated me from my master, your father. I hear that you've finally become one of the family, congratulations. You have finally made me proud of you. The Dark Lord looks upon you with favor, saying that you have done all he has asked of you and more. I was shocked to hear what Draco did to you, but perhaps a child of pure blood will come out of it?" She laughed and the sound of the mirthless laughter made Selena want to scream. "I also heard rumors that you had a Weasley blood traitor fall in love with you. I should have known that you would think of something so brilliant to get into the Order. If you fall in love with him, perhaps you can sway him over to our side because we are losing a good deal of Death Eaters lately…"

"Fat chance," Selena muttered, crossing her arms as she listened to the woman's laughter ring out again.

"Now dear, I expect to see you soon. The Dark Lord would like to hear some more news about the Order's plans. You and Severus are doing good for the cause and you both will be rewarded for your good deeds when the new order comes to the world. Don't be so shy about your dear old mum. You know I love you, dear. Ta-ta!"

The Howler ripped itself to shreds and fell to the grass. Selena drew in a deep breath and let it out quickly. She couldn't believe how close her secret about her mother had come to being revealed. It was far too close for her liking. If it had been any closer, there would have been a fight in the Great Hall that would have had everyone running in panic. (Evelyn's spells tended to go off in random directions when she was upset.)

"You couldn't have picked a worse time to send me mail, Jacqueline," Selena grumbled, pointing her wand at the pieces of the Howler so that they burned to ash. "It's amazing that the Ministry didn't pick up on it and are not breathing down my neck as we speak. Maybe that why you chose a Howler…no one reads Howlers because the news will get out on its own…" She sighed and pulled a pocket-sized duffle bag out of the pocket of her jeans. "Stupid git…"

"_**Selena, use the Cruciatus curse on the Muggle!" Jacqueline ordered cruelly, almost shouting over the crying of the Muggle children.**_

"_**Mommy, I don't want to!" Selena cried out, trembling from head to foot as she held her mother's wand tightly in her hands. The six year old was terrified beyond her wits. "Mommy,  
I – I can't!"**_

"_**Selena le Roux, do as I say," Jacqueline hissed, putting pressure on Selena's small shoulder. "Point the wand at the Muggle and say Crucio! Mean it or it won't work."**_

_**Selena looked at the woman kneeling before her. She knew the woman was far more terrified than she was.**_

"_**Please Selena le Roux, don't do this to me," she whispered, begging. "Please just let me and my children go…"**_

_**Selena's eyes narrowed. "Don't call me that name!" She pointed the wand at the woman and cried out, "Crucio!"**_

_**The woman screamed and started convulsing, twitching on the floor in front of her terrified children…**_

"No!" Selena exclaimed, shaking her head. "I don't want these memories! I want to think about my future with George and getting a decent job. I don't want to be reminded of my past descent into darkness."

Selena threw her duffle bag in the air and made it expand to its normal size. She grabbed it and turned around, pointing her wand at the stone castle behind her. "_Accio Firebolt!" _ Within minutes, her Firebolt was speeding towards her from the dungeons and she jumped on it. She figured if she went fast enough, the thoughts wouldn't catch up to her.

_**Selena laughed with her mother as she listened to the woman's tormented screams and the wails of the children…**_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The crowds roared as the Gryffindor team scored another three goals. So far, Gryffindor was winning 170 to 30, but no one had spotted the Snitch yet. Selena circled the pitch, yelling orders as she scanned the area for the elusive golden Snitch. Harry was too busy avoiding Beaters and Bludgers while he looked for the enchanted golden ball to shout orders to his team. Selena even lashed out at him as he passed her, sending him off course. A Bludger passed through the air where he had been moments before.

"Thanks for nothing Charis!" Harry called over his shoulder.

"Watch where you're going Pothead!" Selena shouted at him, her eyes narrowed with concentration. "Or next time I'm going to kick you off that stupid broom of yours!"

Evelyn flew by, the Quaffle tucked safely in the crook of her arm, followed by a legion of Gryffindor and Slytherin Chasers. Absolutely sure that Gryffindor would get another game point; Selena wheeled her broom around and tore off down the pitch, after a glint of gold. Harry followed suit, but it didn't turn out to be the Snitch.

"Selena! Look out!" someone shouted from below.

The witch Seeker looked up to see that a Bludger was coming straight towards her. With a look of determination, Selena clasped her hands together and swung at the Bludger, sending it flying away from her as Gryffindor scored another goal. There was a cracking sound and pain shot up Selena's right arm, letting her know she had broken something.

_So much for using both hands_, Selena thought, cradling her injured hand against her stomach as she flew into the incoming mass of Chasers, breaking them out of formation. _This just makes my job more interesting._

"Looks like Gryffindor is going to wipe the pitch with Slytherin!" the student commentator boomed. "As Gryffindor scores another 10 points, the score is now 190 – 30! Charis has got to be desperate to get the Snitch to end her team's misery."

_Damn it! _Selena thought, her eyes scanning the pitch for the tiny, flying piece of gold. _Why am I always stuck on the losing team in Gryffindor versus Slytherin? Oh right! It's because Slytherin has their heads shoved so far up their asses that they can't do anything right! Dammit, I should have been a Ravenclaw. _Her eyes narrowed with determination. _I've got you now!_

Selena flew her broom as fast as it could go after the golden Snitch. Harry was only seconds behind her and coming up fast. She let go of her broom handle with her good hand and reached out to snag the Snitch. Harry bumped into her, jarring her to the point she slid off her broom but her fingers caught hold of the Snitch and held on tight as she hung in midair, using her legs as her only support.

"And Gryffindor wins!" the commentator called out as the student body cheered below the Quidditch players. "190 to 180! You couldn't call it any closer than that, blokes! Now will someone be kind enough to help Charis back onto her broom before she falls to her untimely death?"

Selena frowned and hung there, watching her team head for the ground. Not one Slytherin tried to help her. Evelyn flew over on her broom and offered Selena a hand. Carefully maneuvering the Snitch into her broken hand, Selena reached over and took hold of Evelyn's forearm.

"You love getting yourself into these messes," Evelyn commented, helping Selena shift into the right position on the broom. "Silly girl, this is the third time you broke your hand playing Quidditch this year. Maybe you need to learn how to dodge the freaking Bludgers instead of attacking them with your hands, sis."

Selena rolled her eyes and hid a wince as she maneuvered her broom back towards the ground. She could see a bunch of redheads coming towards them as they landed and dismounted. The Slytherin Seeker frowned at them and passed the Snitch over to Ron.

"Keep it as a memento from me," she muttered, cradling her arm against her stomach once more. "You did one hell of a job keeping the jackasses from scoring."

"Thanks, I guess," Ron said, pocketing the Snitch. "But this doesn't mean that I like you. I'm just greedy for souvenirs from the school since it's our last month here." He frowned. "Tomorrow's the day we take the N.E.W.T.S, isn't it?"

"Yes," Selena said with a smirk.

"Oh bloody hell," Ron complained, resting his broom against his shoulder. "Why didn't I learn my lesson from the O.W.L.S.?"

"And what lesson would that be?" Hermione asked, appearing at his side.

"Weasley is never closer to Granger than Potter," Ron muttered with a heavy sigh. "I'm going to fail this without copying off your work."

"You just need to study and have confidence in yourself," Hermione told him.

Ron rolled his eyes, sharing a look with Harry. "Me? Study? When has that helped me? Face it Hermione, I am hopeless." His shoulders slumped in defeat. "I might as well skip the tests and drop out."

Selena let out a little snort. "Yeah, like that would be a smart thing to do with only two weeks left of school."

"Shut it you," Ron ordered, glaring at her as the Snitch beat its dainty wings against his fingers. "You know you don't have to study. Everything comes naturally to you, except being on the side of good."

Selena glared at him and her injured hand formed a fist at her side. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're just like Snape. You can't decide which side to be on because you're not good, but you're not smart enough to get away with being bad. Face it, you are You-Know-Who's daughter."

Selena pulled her fist back and punched him in the face so that he fell to the ground. Blood trickled from her knuckles as she lowered her hand, the swelling becoming worse. Hermione moved in front of Ron protectively as if Selena would think twice about going through her to get to the youngest Weasley son. Selena glared at Ron as he poked his head around Hermione's legs.

"Do not compare me to Snape or Voldemort, Ronald!" she snarled, pointing her broom at him. "Or I swear on all that I find holy that you will regret living when I'm through with you!"

Hermione looked outraged. "Professor!" she exclaimed, upon seeing Snape approaching. "Selena just threatened Ron's life!"

"Five hundred points to Slytherin," Snape said, his eyes locked on Selena.

"Professor!" Hermione let out an exasperated sigh and helped Ron to his feet. "Why are you rewarding her for Muggle violence?"

"Do not question me," Snape ordered, his dark eyes flitting in the direction of the young witch. "Ten points from Gryffindor."

Selena rolled her eyes and looked at her injured hand with the same interest someone would give a bug. She made a fist and shook it at Ron.

Evelyn wrapped her arm around Selena's shoulders. "You need to calm down, just like Snape needs to get a life." She sent Snape a pointed look. "We're all friends here, so let's not bicker and fight like we're enemies. It's not how we roll."

Selena shoved her adopted sister's arm off her shoulder and turned her back on the group. "Snape, I need to talk to you."

Snape followed her as did the gaze of her friends. The two walked right past George without a second glance and left him looking sad for a moment.

"Selena's going to be living with me in two weeks," George commented, putting his hands on the back of his neck like he was totally at ease with this sudden coldness from his lover. "Well, us…Mum, Dad, Fred, and Ginny…We're kicking you out Ron, you are useless."

"You aren't!" Ron snapped. "Kick your bloody girlfriend out! She's attacking me for no reason!"

"Selena always has a reason," Evelyn commented in a sing-song voice, idly twirling her broom around. "What it was is not always explicitly given."

"There's something off about her," Harry muttered, staring after Selena.

"How do you figure?" Evelyn asked, looking at him. "Did it have something to do with her saving your ass from the Bludger? Or was it her attacking Ron? Or, even worse, was it her going off with Snape and ignoring George?"

"She didn't wince when she punched Ron with her right hand," Harry commented, looking at the others. "And I know it's probably broken, but…why isn't she making a big fuss about it?"  
Evelyn tapped her chin thoughtfully. "You know, I've only known Selena to make a fuss about something painful when she was raped by Malfoy and when she had a really bad case of cramps when she first came to live with me and my father. Other than that, it's like nothing bothers her. Maybe she's tougher than we think she is?"

"That or she gets a high off the pain…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selena yanked off her Quidditch robes and turned to face Snape as they stood close to the Forbidden Forest, far away from eavesdroppers. She dropped her broom on the ground and shoved him away angrily.

"Why didn't you tell me she had broken out of Azkaban?" Selena demanded, glaring daggers at him.

"I assume you're talking about your mother," Snape said calmly as if had anticipated this meeting.

"She's not my mother!" Selena snarled with a hateful gleam in her eye. "And who else would I be talking about?" She poked him in the chest. "Why wasn't I informed that she would break out last night?"

"The Dark Lord did not wish for you to know," Snape told her, brushing off the speck of dirt left by her finger. "It is part of his test for you. "

"To kill or not to kill…I'm assuming she doesn't know that I want to kill her?"

"You assume correctly." Snape looked at Selena's hand with mild concern. "You should heal your hand…before it grows worse…"

Selena looked at her hand oddly. "Maybe I want it to get worse…Maybe I want it to shrivel up, dead and fall off…"

Snape rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand as gently as possible, even though he knew that she wouldn't react to the pain anyway. He produced his wand and pointed it at Selena's hand, muttering a single spell. There was an audible click as her bones mended and her skin healed. Selena moved her fingers slightly before looking up at Snape.

"Why do you always help me?" she asked. "You have to realize that you'll get nothing out of it but a hard time and an annoying headache…"

The Potions master looked at her, her hand still held in his, and wished he could see what George Weasley saw in her: that innocent, scared little girl who needed protection and love. All Snape saw was a girl who had built walls around herself that she refused to let down around anyone, even him, her confidant. He knew some walls were meant to be knocked down, but Selena was putting up one hell of a fight in keeping them up.

"I do not like to see someone suffer from connections to the Dark Lord," Snape answered, speaking quietly as if they would be overheard. "You are…changing Selena…The Headmaster doesn't believe it is a permanent change and that it will be reversed once the Dark Lord is defeated…And you are in constant fear for your loved ones, just as I once feared for a dear friend…"

Selena blinked and looked up at him, her eyes unguarded, but Snape did not use Occlumency on her. "Severus…do you still fear for anyone?"

Snape nodded and looked down at her porcelain colored hand, so loosely and trustfully held in his larger hand for a brief moment. His dark eyes met hers again and held her gaze.

"I fear for you," Snape replied quietly. "On all sides you are faced with opposition and I blame myself for getting you involved with the Dark Lord. Had I not realized that you were his blood heir and revealed it to him, you would have -"

"Found out about it through Jacqueline…" Selena commented sadly. "Personally, I think I was happier that you introduced me to him instead of her…That way, I knew what I should do with my life…" She let her fingers curl around his with a friendly squeeze. "Work for the Order as a spy…"

Snape's eyes saddened for a moment before re-hardening as his guard went back up slightly. "That is not something you should do with your life…It is a way to end it…"

Selena's eyes flashed for a brief second and Snape wondered if the walls had just been put up around her heart. "Then why do you do it? Do you want to die?"  
Snape didn't answer her. He hadn't asked himself that question in years.

"Snape, you can't die," Selena told him quietly. "You can't leave me alone to deal with Voldemort. He may be my father but he doesn't love me. He's incapable of feeling love. I think all of the Death Eaters are incapable of feeling love, except for you. You felt love once before and have held onto it all this time…Please, you can't leave me to dance within the cold flames of a world without love…"

The Half-blood Prince was caught off guard when Selena launched herself into his arms and rested her cheek against his shoulder. He stood motionless, unsure of what should be done in this situation – a situation that he had never been placed in before or, at least, not in many years. He felt the physical warmth of her body against him and her chest rising and falling with each shallow breath she took. He smelled the undertones of lily blossoms, but dared not investigate it further.

"Severus, promise that you will not leave me alone with those _monsters_!" Selena dug her nails into his flesh, but Snape was numb against the slight pain. "Swear it!"

Snape looked down at her and hesitantly placed one hand against her back and the other at the nape of her neck. She didn't shudder or recoil under his touch, but he was aware of how fast that could change. "I swear it. Selena…The Dark Lord shall not separate me from you…"

"Good." Selena disengaged herself from his grasp. "Now, let's never speak of this again. Any of it. I have too much to look forward to these days to let something as horrible as Jacqueline bother me…" She smirked slightly. "I'll deal with her when Father tells me to."

Snape watched her turn, scoop up her possessions, and walk away without looking back. He was bewildered about what had just transpired moments before. How she had switched from outright fury to a broken little girl to an indifferent person. It puzzled him how so many personalities could inhabit one body like that without having some dire consequences.

"_I'll deal with her when Father tells me to…"_

"Selena, what is going to keep you from separating yourself from all who care for you?" Snape whispered, bowing his head as he started the long walk back to the castle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Aw…There was a moment between Snape and Selena. What a perfect moment that she completely blew off. Oh well, she still has George, but will she be able to keep him in the end? Stay tuned for more updates and as always, please review! ~ Scarlet**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: We've hit 14 reviews for 6 chapters. I want to extend my thanks to the people who have reviewed me or messaged me their reviews as one reader does. I like to think that some of you are shy, so I'm going to tell you that I will never judge you harshly and I will do my best to be the nicest person you can ever meet who writes depressingly dark tales…All I ask is that if you read my stories, please review them. If I read your stories, I would review them.**

**Anyway, off my soapbox I go, here's the update.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dozens of quills scratched noisily the next day. There was an occasional cough amongst the frustrated and exasperated sighs coming from the test takers. All friends sat far apart, forced to do so by their surnames and the ever present professors, there to catch the rare cheater and to provide an extra quill or ink for the students who needed them. Instead of placing the first letters of the alphabet in the front of the room, the pattern of students started in reverse order. Why the professors had done this no one knew and no one was going to argue because they had a strict time limit on the paper part of the N.E.W.T.S. and talking was forbidden.

Selena looked up briefly from her test and saw the frustrated looks on several students' faces. Other students wore looks of utter confusion and hopelessness. She realized with a smirk that a couple of them had tears shining in their eyes, threatening to fall down onto the parchment lined with what they believed to be the wrong answer and she knew that in some cases they had written the wrong answer.

Further ahead in the room, Selena could see that Hermione was hunched over her paper, writing furiously on the parchment before her. Selena knew that the witch probably knew most of the answers, but at least she'd get a horrible slouch when she was old and gray from all that hunching over papers and carrying dozens of ancient tomes in a bag. A smile came to Selena's face at the thought of Hermione's doomed posture and twirled her quill around her fingers. If Selena couldn't outsmart that Muggle-born know-it-all, then she'd find several more things to beat her at.

_Concentrate on your test Selena_, a little voice in her head said. _You're going to need all the time given to answer these questions…_

"Oh sod off!" Selena hissed quietly, hiding it in a fake sneeze when the professor walking by looked her way.

"Bless you," the professor muttered before proceeding down the aisle.

Selena looked to her right and saw that Evelyn was biting the fingernails of one hand as she scribbled down frantic answers with the other. It made her want to laugh and smack Evelyn at the same time. Biting nails was a nasty habit and Selena wasn't fond of people who did it when they felt nervous. Her fingers tapped on her desk twice, then once more. Evelyn glanced over at her, ceasing to bite her fingernails. The child of Aberforth Dumbledore tapped her fingers against the desk once and then looked back at her test, her hair flashing red for a brief moment.

_She wouldn't be nervous about this if she had spent more time studying…_Selena mused, looking back at her test. _ But she got to spend time with her boyfriend…She always gets to spend time with her boyfriend…No one looks at her like she's some kind of freak when she's with Potter. No one cares that she's in love with someone from Gryffindor because she's in Gryffindor. People look at me like I'm a freak when they see me with George…I can't love George freely in public because of the stares and the whispers…Aberforth told me to ignore the thoughts that echo so loudly in everyone's whispering thoughts, but how can I when they are so loud? George acts like he doesn't care…but I do care. I care about bringing him down to my pathetic level…it's like everyone can sense that there's something dark about me. Something that's not quite right._

She scribbled an answer onto the test and then lowered her quill, her hand hovering over the next question. _How long can I keep up the deception? How long can I keep people from realizing who my true father is? I am Selena Charis Riddle le Roux…I dropped the last two parts of my name because Jacqueline didn't marry Voldemort and I don't like her. Grandmother Charis was a beautiful woman and so kind to me, but since she resisted the Dark Lord, Jacqueline killed her own mother…out of obedience to the very monster that created me…I miss Grandmother…_

Selena dipped her quill back into the ink and frowned as she scribbled down another answer. Her Dark Mark prickled, hidden beneath her school robe and long sleeved shirt. It was probably in its full glory right now, standing black and evil on her pale skin. She hated that Mark that created a bond between her, her father, and the minions of evil that he had gathered around himself. There were times she wanted to cut off the offending part of her body, but as she used the attached hand to manipulate her wand and to write, she couldn't be without it. She had to learn how to live with it.

"Five minutes remain," Professor McGonagall called from the front of the room.

Selena glanced up briefly at the old witch. It startled her to see that the witch was looking directly at her. It didn't really matter since Selena knew that she wasn't cheating, but it struck her as odd how many of the professors from the Order were caught looking at her or just _checking up_ _on her_. To be honest, it was starting to get on her nerves.

The black haired witch turned her gaze to the last question on the parchment before her. She studied it for a moment and then started writing an answer. Somehow, she had managed to get through all two hundred and fifteen questions with time to spare, but that didn't really matter to her. For all she knew, she could have answered all the questions wrong – which was something she highly doubted – and then she'd have to work extra hard to pass the physical part of the test in a couple of hours.

_Merlin be damned if Evelyn and I don't pass this stupid test_, Selena thought, laying her quill down. _I'll have to kill…_

Her eyes widened slightly and she quickly looked down at her desk, a hand raking through her hair. There she went again, thinking about killing someone. It wasn't the first time and she knew it wouldn't be the last time.

_Maybe I am changing like Severus seems to think I am_…_Maybe I've let Voldemort into my head too many times…he's starting to rub off on me...Is it really so wrong that I punish the stupid and kill the wicked? _

Deep down, she knew the answer to that question was yes. It was not her place to play God or to punish the stupid, killing the wicked. It was not in her job description to kill the ones who she thought needed to die. The position as a dealer of death was not her calling, but it was so deeply ingrained in her system that she could find no way out of it. The death of others called to her and with each death her hands caused, it became harder for her to see the light of others, to save her from the path she was walking on.

_I don't want to ask for help…I don't need anyone's help…_Selena thought, propping her chin on her hand. _ I've been doing most of this on my own anyway, so I should be able to fix it on my own…Stop looking at me, Professor! I'm not a lost cause. I just don't want people's help. I'm no one's pet and play thing or a science experiment. _

"Time is up. Set down your quills." Professor McGonagall lifted her wand. "That includes you, Mr. Weasley."

A couple students snickered as Ron quickly lowered his quill. Selena almost felt pity for him, imagining in her mind's eyes that he had only gotten through the first seventy five questions. She thought she was being generous with the amount, but knew that he'd probably answered more questions as best as he could.

The tests rolled up on their own and the resulting scrolls flew towards the front of the classroom at a wave of Professor McGonagall's wand. She dismissed the attending students for an hour long break where they could stretch and eat a light lunch. The old witch reminded the students that the next part of the exam would be starting at promptly one o'clock and that they should take it seriously.

Selena felt like this was more of a Gryffindor only speech, so she tuned it out and turned to leave. Evelyn tossed her long braid over her shoulder as she appeared next to Selena. The Metamorphagus hooked her arm through Selena's and smiled.

"So, you and George are moving in with each other?" Her eyes sparkled with happiness. "That's a pretty big step for you, 'Lena. You usually don't move in with your boyfriends. Hell, you hardly wanted to move in with Dad and me when he adopted you."

"I have no choice, Evelyn," Selena replied, walking out of the classroom with her adopted sister. "George wouldn't take no for an answer. You know how persistent he is."

"Come on 'Le_na_," Evelyn said, drawing out the last syllable just to annoy her. "You can't deny that you wouldn't mind being with George all of the time. You love him and that's why you're not fighting against his idea of you moving into the Burrow with him. Think of all the alone time you'll get to spend with him." She pinched Selena when she opened her mouth to argue. "Don't you dare say that you want to be pure for him because face it, you're no vestal virgin. You're so far from being pure that -!"

Selena clamped a hand over her sister's mouth. "If I'm not pure, then you're not either. I know all about the visits to the bushes and the secret chambers in this castle that you've sojourned with Harry. I wouldn't be surprised if you're pregnant right now."

Evelyn's face took on a bright pink blush and her hair turned even brighter red. Selena pulled her sister into a little alcove away from the other students. She jerked her arm free of Evelyn's which was easy because Evelyn didn't fight against her. The heir of Voldemort frowned down at her sister and sighed.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" she asked.

Evelyn smiled weakly. "Well…"

"Evelyn Alice Olivia Katherine Dumbledore!" Selena exclaimed in a loud whisper. "Why didn't you and Harry use protection?"

"Oh right, that's what all teenagers do when they're in a completely monogamous relationship. But we're wizards and witches! When have you heard a commercial on wizard radio, advertising magical rubbers?"

Selena rolled her eyes and sagged back against a wall like this conversation was draining her. "Evelyn…what are you going to tell Aberforth?" A small smirk appeared for a brief moment, and then fell the next. "He's going to be so mad at you and Harry. He didn't want you to have a baby out of wedlock."

Evelyn's weak smile fell. "Do you really think that he's going to be that mad?"

Selena thought about it for a moment. "He'll probably break Harry's nose, then straighten it by punching it the other way…and then he'll curse Harry until the boy agrees to a shot-wand wedding. The use of the Unforgivable Curses will probably come into play. Not the Killing Curse, but the other two could be used. Or he could have Harry dragged to the dungeon by his ears where a drunken Filch will be waiting with a cactus and a croquet mallet and – "

"Dad would never do that to Harry!" Evelyn exclaimed, smacking Selena lightly on the arm to shut her up. "He likes Harry and if I point out that as soon as Harry gets a job that we're getting married, Dad won't have any complaints. Besides, I'm his favorite daughter."

"So? He likes George and the last time I left the two of them alone, George wound up with a bruise on him in the shape of Aberforth's boot."

"But - !"

"It only makes matters worse that you're his favorite daughter," Selena commented with a sigh. "He's overprotective of you and you're his baby, so he's going to be furious that Harry put a baby in you…You're both going to experience crime and punishment tactics."

"I don't see why Dad is so protective of me," Evelyn complained, crossing her arms. "I mean, I know I'm the only one he has left since that damn le Roux bitch killed my mother, but he needs to chill. I'm an experienced witch and I'm in the Order with a lot of experienced wizards and witches. We're winning against You-Know-Who…so as soon as I kill le Roux and her remaining family, I'll be completely safe for a very long time."  
Selena's frown deepened, but she didn't say anything for a moment. "What do you know about le Roux's family?"

"Well, I know that she had a man after You-Know-Who went on a long hiatus, but that he was killed in some kind of freak 'accident'. I know that she comes from a big French family of mixed baddies and goodies. And I've heard rumors that the bitch had a daughter whose present location is still unknown." She looked at Selena curiously. "Why? Do you know something about le Roux and her surviving family?"

Selena felt her secret burning in her, itching to be revealed. "How would I know anything about her or her family? I've only been with the Death Eaters for 3 years…I don't go out and learn about the past Death Eaters. I just kill them and work with them."

"So you had no clue that le Roux would break out of Azkaban two nights ago?"

"I wasn't included in that meeting."

"That or you weren't paying attention. You probably got distracted by something shiny…" Evelyn looked past her and her eyes grew wide. "Ooh! Shiny!"

Selena turned around to see that Harry was coming towards them with Ron and Hermione in tow. She crossed her arms and glared at him. "So you knocked up my sister?"

"You told me you weren't going to tell her!" Harry exclaimed, looking at Evelyn.

"I didn't! And I have the right to tell anyone I want because you told Ron and Hermione!" Evelyn snapped, her hair deepening in color.

"But we wouldn't kill him," Ron pointed out. "We're his friends."

"I'm friends with Evelyn and Harry," Selena commented, her green eyes narrowing.

"Maybe you are, but you don't act like it," Ron shot back. "You always try to kill Harry especially during Quidditch."

"Everyone tries to kill their opponents in Quidditch, Ron," Hermione said matter-of-factly, her hand tucked securely in his. "And she has to keep up her cover for You-Know-Who or she's dead…I'm sure that she wouldn't try to kill Harry if she didn't have to work with the Death Eaters."

"Oh, I don't _try_ anything," Selena stated, brushing past Hermione as she exited the alcove. "If I want someone dead, they're dead…I never miss my mark, so I'd watch my step Ms. Know-It-All Granger-Weasley."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Everyone watched Selena walk away, though she appeared to almost glide across the floor. Evelyn sighed and tucked her hand into Harry's with a slight smile. Hermione frowned and looked at her.

"Why doesn't Selena like me?" she asked, brushing back a strand of hair.

"If I had a Sickle for every time someone asked me that about Selena, I'd be rich," Evelyn commented. It appeared that was not answer enough for Hermione, so Evelyn thought about another reply. "Selena doesn't like people easily…Um, don't take this the wrong way, but she sees you as a know-it-all and a threat to her. You like to analyze her quite frequently – her emotions and deeds – and that makes her feel vulnerable. It's not that you're doing something wrong, but it grates on her nerves." She smiled a half smile. "She doesn't like Dumbledore for those reasons too."

"But I'm not trying to outsmart her or analyze her," Hermione commented. "I want to be friends with her –"

"No, you don't," Ron said, shaking his head. "Her 'friends' end up getting abused. If you heard some of the stories that George tells Charlie, Bill, and Dad, you would know that being closer to her than an acquaintance is pretty much asking to be sent to the hospital…" He paled. "I still have nightmares about what she did to George one time and I wasn't even there! She's a bloody monster, I tell you!"

"Hey!" Evelyn exclaimed, her free hand balling up into a fist. "That's my sister you're talking about! She's not some blast-ended skank you can talk about like that! And if I hear you make another rude statement or accusation about her, you're going to be speaking French through your ass!"

Ron stepped back, pulling Hermione with him. "You can't stop me from voicing my opinion. I have a right to do it."

"Not in front of me, you don't!" Evelyn smacked him across the face and turned, storming out of the alcove. "And I'm telling Selena to report any of your rude comments to me, if she doesn't feel like dealing with it herself!"

Ron shook his head and looked at Harry. "Both of those girls are mad!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selena walked out of the exam room after completely the last part of the N.E.W.T.S. with a small smile on her face. She had wished Evelyn good luck before leaving the room and now she was ready to go outside and be by herself like she normally did after classes. There would always be an hour before her friends grew concerned enough about her to come looking for her, even if Selena felt it was annoying to have so many people looking after her.

_There are too many people who look after me…The only person who doesn't trust me in the whole Order is Lupin and he's the one who started the craze of looking after me…and I bet if he has his way the whole Order won't trust me and I'll have to babysat by Snape for the rest of Voldemort's life…_Her eyes lifted to the sky. _God, please let him live only a short while longer…Harry's already found and destroyed four Horcruxes with the help of the Order, one was taken care of by someone else, …The last one is still unknown, but I have a feeling that when we find out what it is, we won't like the choice we'll be presented with…Then we can kill Voldemort and be done with it._

She knew it was easier to say than it was to actually do it. Voldemort was considered one of the greatest wizards of all time…Harry was a graduating wizard. Even Selena – trained by Dumbledore, Snape, and Voldemort – could not come close to the great evil wizard in power. According to Dumbledore, only Harry could defeat Voldemort because of a prophecy that was starting to make more sense as time progressed, but Selena didn't believe that all prophecies would come true. Harry was going to need all the help he could get to defeat Voldemort and if that meant a twelve on one ambush on him, then Selena would gladly stand back and let the goodies do their thing.

_Maybe I've created too much death with my hands…_Selena thought, glancing down at her hands. _But there are plenty of Muggles to make up for the loss of the dozens I've killed…they breed like rats…Oh, damn! I'm thinking of living humans as rats…Is that warped thinking or is it an excusable analogy?_

"_Help me!"_

Selena's eyes snapped up when she heard the cry for help. She saw a group of third year Ravenclaw students terrorizing a snake. Her hands formed fists and she stormed over there, knocking one of the Ravenclaw aside.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" she demanded, glaring at all of them, noticing how they shrank away from her. "Would you like it if someone terrorized you?"

"N-n-no!" one of the group said, shaking her head furiously. "But it's a snake! Snakes are gross!"

"So are you," Selena spat, bending down and holding her hand out. "_Come here…_"

The students looked alarmed when she spoke Parseltongue. Selena didn't care what they thought she said as long as she knew what she was saying. The snake slithered onto her hand and wrapped itself around her wrist, flicking its tongue at the people who had terrorized it.

"You're a – a Parselmouth!" the Ravenclaw girl exclaimed.

"So what?" Selena glared at the girl. "Harry Potter is one too. Big deal! Now, if I ever hear of you lot messing with animals in the wrong way again, I'll hunt you down and perform the Cruciatus Curse on you."

"What?"

"I don't think I was speaking French or Parseltongue…you heard what I plan to do to you."  
"You wouldn't dare!" The Ravenclaw girl looked horrified. "Those curses are forbidden! You'll get in trouble!"

Selena's eyes glittered darkly under arched brows. "Do you think that means anything to me? Now leave or I'll become very unpleasant with you."

The Ravenclaw group ran away in terror. Selena looked down at the snake in her hand, remembering how she had helped get Nagini into a position that killed her and therefore destroyed the sixth Horcrux.

She hated being the death of animals, which were innocent unless warped by the evil of their masters. It wasn't their fault that they were so easily warped, but Selena held the belief that their souls remained innocent no matter what.

_Humans are different…Humans are naturally bad and need to be punished for their bad deeds…_She lifted a finger and stroked the head of the snake wrapped around her arm. It flicked its tongue at her and Selena listened quietly to its gratitude filled words.

"_You shouldn't thank me…Any person who loves animals would have helped you…" _Selena said, walking towards a tree. _"Listen, you should probably stay away from the students of this school. I won't be here much longer to protect snakes like you…I'm graduating in a couple of weeks…So please leave and tell the other snakes to stay away from the students."_

"_Very well…" _

Selena lowered into a crouch and brought her hand down to ground level. The snake slithered off of her arm and vanished under the roots of a tree. Feeling a little bit better, knowing that the snake was all right, she turned and walked away from the snake. Her thoughts quieted down and stopped rushing madly through her head. She could breathe in peace now.

_Grandmother…I miss you…_

"Miss Charis," someone said and Selena heard the light sound trotting hooves. "May I have a word with you?"

Selena turned around to see Firenze approaching her. "You may."

"There is a dark cloud hovering over you, Miss Charis," Firenze commented, looking down at her with clear eyes. "The stars do not align themselves in your favor. If you do not veer off the path that you are on soon, it may be too late to save you from the darkness that is rising."

Selena was never one for fortune telling, fortune cookies, prophecies, or any of that mumbo jumbo. Hearing it from a wise centaur did not help her opinion of it either.

"Really?" Selena asked, feigning interest.

"Do not scoff, Miss Charis," Firenze said, crossing his arms. "The return of a great destructive force of your past will prove to make your fight between the light and darkness of your heart, most difficult. The course of your life will not be easily changed if you do not heed the words and accept the help of others."

"Listen Firenze, I'd love to get into a debate with you about how prophecies and reading the stars is just a bunch of mumbo jumbo, but I'm not in nearly enough of a good mood to do that." Selena crossed her arms over her stomach and frowned at him. "I found out that my sister is pregnant, the woman I used to call 'mother' is out of Azkaban, and everyone is staring at me like I'm a ticking time bomb! I don't need – or want – to hear anything about future predictions or prophecies or something that stars supposedly say! I have enough on my plate to worry about right now without dealing with this mumbo jumbo. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go write a detailed letter to my father for a matter that does not concern you. Have a good day, Firenze."

Selena tried to walk past him, but he stepped in her way. She glared up at him; wishing looks could kill for more than basilisks. Firenze stared her down evenly, not flinching.

"Your sister may not be the only one with child in the near future, Miss Charis," he declared. "All that you know and cherish could be ripped away from you if you do not accept the help of others…Surely you do not want to live the cursed life of your father and mother."

Selena hissed at him and withdrew her wand, pointing it up at his chin. "Do not speak of the people who created me! My father is Aberforth Dumbledore and he is a great wizard! You'll do well to remember that, centaur!"

Again Firenze didn't flinch. His tail swished and he sighed. "Selena, if only you dropped those walls around your heart, you would realize the storm you've been keeping inside is one that will destroy not only others, but you as well."

With that, Firenze turned and walked away. Selena was sorely tempted to send a stinging curse after him, but she was too frustrated to think of a spell. It would have only proved to lose points for her House anyway and Selena would hate to lose to Gryffindor again when it came to the House Cup, even if her House was a bunch of arrogant asses.

"Father, you're going to receive an earful," Selena whispered, heading back to the castle with a frown permanently set on her face.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I am so sick of this fucking school and its stupid, nosy professors who think they know everything about me!" Selena snapped, throwing an ingredient into her cauldron so the liquid hissed, bubbling for a moment. "First it was Lupin, then it was Snape, and then it was McGonagall, and now the stupid half ass Firenze! Who's going to come up to me next and act like they know where I'm heading? The fucking Whomping Willow?"

"Do my ears detect foul mouthed-ness?" Snape's voice floated over to her.

Selena didn't even bother turning around to see him standing in the doorway. "Severus, I don't give a damn about what you think a proper lady should sound like! I'll keep my foul mouth and still be more of a lady than half the people you slept with!" She threw in another ingredient and stirred the contents three times clockwise and once counterclockwise. "I'm so fucking pissed, that…"

Snape grabbed her by the wrist, preventing her from adding another dangerous ingredient to the potion she was brewing. Selena glared at him, her hand shaking as she held the bottle. Never once had Snape ever stopped her from mixing a potion or poison…

"Selena, making a poison will not solve your problems," Snape told her, grabbing the bottle from her hand and setting it down. "Killing others does not –"

"It wasn't meant for someone else," Selena whispered, turning her gaze away from him.

Snape fell silent, his dark eyes full of sadness and alarm. He took a breath and looked down at her. "Selena...why?"

"Everyone is happier when I'm not around. I hurt people – friends and enemies alike. I've killed. And because of Lupin, no one trusts me to be on the side of good. Admit the truth Severus. Your life was much less complicated before I came to this school."

Snape withdrew his wand and flicked it, causing the liquid in Selena's cauldron to vanish. That settled, he pulled Selena away from her cauldron, placing himself between her and it. "My life has always been complicated, Selena. Your involvement in my life has simply made me prioritize what matters most." She tried to pull away from him. "What would you gain from killing yourself just because people don't trust you?"

Selena stared at his chest instead of looking at his face, choosing to remain silent. Snape slid his wand back into his robes and continued holding on her wrist, preventing her from walking away.

"If you do not answer me, you can spend the evening of your graduation celebration in detention," Snape said, his dark eyes flashing as he looked at her.

Selena raised her eyes to look at him. "I would gain peace for a brief moment…then I'd be in Hell where I belong."

The Potions master was taken aback by the openness in her eyes. Her walls were down and for once, Snape saw the scared little girl who was desperate for someone to break down the walls forever. All she wanted was someone to look her in the eye and give a damn about what was going on with her, to give her what she needed.

"Selena…"

"Please don't tell me I'm wrong, Severus."

Snape raised a hand and gently touched her face. Selena didn't flinch at his touch, didn't make a sound. He realized what she needed to hear…

"You _are _wrong," Snape told her quietly. "You don't deserve to go to Hell…You are not allowed to kill yourself. Live, if not for me, do it for Weasley. That boy cannot live without you."

"And you?"

Snape pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, momentarily stunned when he did that. "I cannot."

"Get your bloody hands off my sister!" Evelyn's voice cried out from somewhere behind the two of them.

Selena jerked back away from Snape as if Evelyn's voice had roused her out of a spell. She pulled her wrist out of Snape's lax grip and turned to face her sister. Evelyn did not look happy at what she had just witnessed.

"The two of you better be under some Imperius curse or someone is going to be kicked in the throat!" Evelyn snapped, advancing on the two of them. "Selena, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Selena replied, glancing at Snape. "And I don't want to talk about what just happened. Ever."

Snape watched Evelyn grab onto Selena's hand and pull her out of the dungeon classroom. Selena looked back only once, but Snape could see that the walls had gone back up. It had taken only one person to do that and for that, Snape felt pity for the adopted niece of the headmaster.

If only she knew how much people really did care for her…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selena jerked her hand free of Evelyn, but Evelyn was not done with her. The Metamorphagus crossed her arms and stared at her sister.

"What the hell did I walk into back there?" Evelyn demanded, her voice as hard as her steel gray eyes.

"You walked into nothing," Selena stated, brushing off the hardness of her sister. "I just had a moment of weakness and Snape had a moment of stupidity." She brushed a hand across her forehead. "It's nothing to get your panties in a bunch over."

"But Snape kiss-"

"Eve, drop it!" Selena ordered, her tone growing sharp.

Evelyn stared at her sister in surprise. "Selena…what's happened to you?"

"I'm still the same old Selena that you've known for years just a little angrier…" Selena turned her face away from Evelyn and drew herself up to her full height. "I can't wait to be out of this hellhole."

"…Selena, I want you to stop being a Death Eater," Evelyn whispered, her eyes turning a soft blue. "Please…I'm afraid for you…"

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Selena murmured, turning her gaze back to her sister for a moment. "Besides, as a Death Eater, I can get close to le Roux and kill her for you…for your mother."

Evelyn felt like Selena wanted to say something more to her, but she couldn't force it out. If Selena wanted to keep something secret, there would be no getting it out of her. It annoyed the Metamorphagus, but she knew that sometimes it was best for everyone to not be included in on Selena's secrets.

"Everything is going to be all right in the end," Selena promised, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Now, let's go talk about plans for your future wedding with Potter…"

Evelyn didn't miss the dark gleam in Selena's eyes or the pain, but didn't comment on it. _Some things are better left unsaid…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Another touchy moment between Snape and Selena, but hopefully it's the last right? You guys came to read a story about George and Selena, didn't you? Well, here's to hoping that you review so I can post another chapter up…maybe with George in it? Who knows? **

**Please review me! Thanks Potter fans! ~ Scarlet**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a timely fashion. I've been under a lot of pressure resulting from papers and tests that I knew nothing about until it was too late. I'll try to do better so I can keep up with the demand for the story. :) **

**Thanks for bringing the reviews for this story up another few reviews. We haven't cleared 20 yet, but I'm hoping that we'll break the twenty record and get some awesome reviews up…As usual, here's the story while my George and Snape Muse are with me. **

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"_**Selena…how could you betray us all?" Dumbledore asked, weakly staggering back as Selena stood at the front of a group of Death Eaters.**_

_**The heir of Voldemort stood tall, evil shining in her eyes. "You were the ones that betrayed me, Dumbledore! Now die!" She whipped her wand out and there were several flashes of green light…**_

"No!" Selena cried out, sitting up on her bed, her chest rising and falling rapidly as her heart beat fast in her chest. "No…no…"

"Selena, are you okay?" Evelyn asked, appearing at the foot of the bed. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Selena stared at her sister with a frown on her face. "I don't have nightmares."

"Uh-huh," Evelyn said with disbelief clear on her face. "You just have dreams with really horrible endings, right?"

Selena narrowed her eyes. "How did you get in here without the Slytherin girls attacking you?" she demanded, completely ignoring the question.

Evelyn smiled proudly. "I made myself look like Minerva and they pretty much cleared out. You should have seen their faces when I ordered them out of the dormitories. It was priceless!"

"You abuse your powers too much."

"Why have these powers if you don't use them a lot?" Evelyn tipped her head to the side. "You use your smarts in Potions too much to make poisons that no one has ever heard of. Think of all the poor animals used to test your potions. They're all dead."

_All dead…_

Selena fell silent as those words echoed in her head. She could see the headmaster lying at her feet, turning pale blue, with the rest of the Order in her mind's eye. The sound of laughter rang out in her head and Selena felt her Dark Mark burn on her left arm.

_All dead…All dead…All dead…_

"Every one of them, dead," Selena whispered, staring blankly at a wall past Evelyn's head. "It's my…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Evelyn stared at her sister with concern. She'd known for awhile that Selena was different from everyone else. She had been faced with many more demons than Evelyn had and that had changed her in noticeably more drastic ways.

Since Selena had been made fully aware that Voldemort was her father, Evelyn had noticed that Selena was more secretive. She couldn't remember a time when Selena had kept a secret from her. They were sisters after all. They'd known each other since Selena was seven, but never had a secret kept them apart.

Another change she noticed was that Selena was constantly fighting with herself more than she fought with others. There were things going on in her sister's head that Evelyn felt that she should know and that she didn't want to face at the same time. She was very aware of the dark thoughts that circled Selena's mind.

It scared her to know that piece by piece, she was losing her sister to the darkness that had once won over Lord Voldemort when he was a child. (She had heard the stories of his life as Tom Riddle from her uncle.) She blamed it fully on the fact that Selena's mother, whoever that dumb woman had been, had been weak-minded and had let the darkness seduce her. She also blamed it on Lord Voldemort because he was the reason that Selena was turning towards Death Eater tendencies more.

"Selena…you…you know that I love you, don't you?" Evelyn asked, hesitantly placing a hand on Selena's knee. "As if you were my real sister…"

Selena's eyes flicked in her direction briefly still clouded with painful thoughts. "I know. I love you too, Eve…"

"And you know that you can tell me anything, right?" Evelyn pressed, raising herself onto her knees. "Anything at all…"

"Almost anything…" Selena whispered more to herself than to Evelyn.

"I want you to be completely honest with me…no matter what how bad it gets…I want you to be honest with me, with all of us…Selena, can you promise me that?"

Selena looked at her, her eyes no longer clouded by pain. "I…I don't know Evelyn. There are some things that no one should know about…Painful things that deserve to buried in the dust of a demented mind…"

"Your mind is not demented. It's just dark right now because of all the things You-Know-Who makes you do. That and I'm pretty sure that all Slytherin have problems with relating to others…That's why we have to get you out of the dungeons and into some fresh air. C'mon dear, let's get you out of here and enjoy the second to last day at this school. It's a casual day, so you won't need to wear your robes. And tonight, George is going to come here to dance the night away with you at the graduates' ball."

Selena didn't look thrilled about any of it. Evelyn clambered off the bed and opened Selena's trunk, pulling out clothes that she thought would be nice for Selena to wear on a summer's day. It disappointed her to see that the majority of the clothes were long-sleeve shirts, reminding her that her sister had a glaring mark that needed to be hidden.

"Take this and this," Evelyn said, tossing a pair of light blue jeans and a silver-and-green plaid button up at Selena who caught them awkwardly. "Now to find you a pretty bra to go with the underwear I can see peeking out from the waistband of your pajama bottoms."

She smiled when she saw Selena blush and quickly found a lacy push up bra. _Why does Selena even need this? _Evelyn asked herself, tossing the bra over to Selena who was just now slipping out of her pajama bottoms. _She must have hogged all the boobs in her family and mine as well…Totally jealous._

Evelyn turned around to give her sister the semblance of privacy. "Selena, I want you to be the godmother of my child," she told her quietly. "Harry and I have asked George to be the godfather."

"Why didn't you ask the Originals?" Selena asked from behind her. "Aren't Ronald and Hermione going to be pissed that you two passed them over with the offer? They were Harry's friends through everything…George and I…"

"Are going to be the godparents," Evelyn said firmly, turning around as Selena buttoned the last button of her shirt. "I want my children to grow up exposed to the real world, both the joy and horrors of it, should Harry and I pass away early…And they can only get that from you and George."

"How does Harry feel about this?" Selena asked, running a brush through her hair.

"He thought it through with me last night and we decided it was better this way." Evelyn held her hand out. "So will you accept the role as godmother?"

Selena looked at her sister and then looked away. "No. Granger deserves the position more than me. Give it to her and leave the Death Eaters out of your children's lives."

"Selena Marie Lea Charis! I've never asked for anything from you and I've given you all that you've asked for from me!" Evelyn snapped, her hair flaming to red as her eyes darkened to flint. "All I'm asking is for you to be the godmother of my child!"

"Evelyn, no."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a Death Eater!" Selena hissed, shoving up the left sleeve of her shirt so that the Dark Mark was bared before her sister. "I'm not fully part of the Order and no one in it trusts me anymore! I am evil. I hurt people. I've killed dozens of people – Muggles and wizards alike! I am the daughter of Lord Voldemort! I cannot be named godmother of Harry Potter's child! I can't!"

"I've never given a damn about who your real father was!" Evelyn snarled, getting in Selena's face. "To me, you were –and always will be – my sister! You're more Aberforth Dumbledore's child than you are of any deranged, evil wizard! I trust you! I don't care if you hurt me! I've never known you to hurt a child! You are not evil! Voldemort is! He's the reason for all the bad things that have happened in your life! Not you!"

Selena glared down at her sister, but Evelyn would not back down. Evelyn didn't flinch when the raven-haired witch poked her in the chest.

"You do not want me as godmother to your child. End of story." Selena slipped past her sister and walked away.

Evelyn stared after her for a moment before diving at Selena's brush. She pulled free several strands of hair and shoved them into a vial in her pocket. "We'll see what's making you so grouchy all of a sudden, Ms. Bitchy Witch…starting with a simple test."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selena sat in the shade of a tree, watching people go about on the second to last day of school. She envied them for being so carefree and for their friendships which made them stronger. Those friendships grounded them and made their bonds to the side of good stronger. Selena knew she was losing friends. That her distancing herself from the Original gang and her sister was probably something she shouldn't have done, but she couldn't let them get burned in the impending flames of her future downfall. It was like everything was going so very wrong at once.

The last heir of Salazar Slytherin turned her gaze up to the canopy of the tree she was leaning against as if she could see through the thick foliage and see the blue sky above.

"Was I wrong?" she wondered aloud.

"I've only thought you were wrong a few times, but who's to say I'm in my right mind?" George teased, plopping down next to her. "Good morning, love," he said, placing a kiss on her cheek before laying his head down on her lap. "Ah, this is the life."

"George, what are you doing here?" Selena asked, looking down at him as she stroked his flaming orange hair. "Shouldn't you be running a business somewhere?"

"Freddy can handle it solo for a little while," George told her with a bright smile. "I told him to hold his horses on any new trick up his sleeve. Do you know what he did then?"

"I have no idea."  
"He came up with a brilliant miniature unicorn that changes colors and trots around on your hand…And he declared that he was 'holding his horses'. Ha! That's my brother!"

Selena tried to smile, but it was more of a grimace. George's smile fell and he looked up at her. "What's wrong, pet?" he asked with his eyes full of concern.

Selena shook her head and looked out at the Great Lake without really seeing it. "So much has happened lately…Things that shouldn't have been done…That _I _shouldn't have done…" She looked down at George, her hand pausing against his hair. "I've killed twenty people in the last week…"  
George frowned. "Were they Muggles?"

His girlfriend nodded and closed her eyes. "George, people don't trust me anymore…not on the Order or in the Death Eaters. Well…Voldemort trusts me enough to keep my chaperones down to a minimum of one Death Eater…"

"More people than that trust you…Let's see, Fred and I trust you. Kingsley trusts you…And more importantly Dumbledore trusts you…No one can pull the wool over old Dumbly's eyes – believe me I've tried so many times, but nothing came of it."

_How could you betray us all?_

Selena shivered as her dream flashed before her eyes once more. "George…I think Voldemort has been screwing with my mind again."

"He can't do that. You told me he couldn't because you're not afraid of him and you've beaten him at the mind game…How could he be messing with your lovely head?"

Selena shrugged and opened her eyes with a frown. "George, my thoughts are darker…I want to be back in the light, but the light scorches me…How can I change that if Voldemort won't let me?"

George sat up and pulled her into his arms, situating her sideways on his lap. "'Lena, you've got to beat him at his own game. If he brings death into your thoughts, drown it out with beautiful scenes of the lives the two of us can create. Think of our future children tearing up the house and getting into the sugar to get sugar highs…Don't think of the murders he makes you commit, think positive." He smirked. "We can always give the Death Eaters a strong case of You-No-Poo. Maybe they'll all die of constipation?"

A weak smile graced Selena's lips for a moment. "George…I love you and your nonsense…"

"If you ever marry me, you'll hear a lot of my so-called nonsense," George promised, poking the tip of her nose. "But we have a while before that happens, don't we?"

Selena nodded and let George entwine the fingers of his right hand with hers. "George…I have to tell you something…," Selena swallowed her pride and her fear for a moment, "something about my mother…my real mother. But you can't tell this to anyone else, especially not the Originals and Evelyn."

"My lips are sealed," George swore, running a finger over his lips.

The heir of Voldemort glanced around nervously; making sure no one was within earshot. "You know Jacqueline le Roux…?"

"The Death Eater that escaped, who is supposed to be worse than Bellatrix Lestrange?" Selena nodded. "I don't know her personally, but if the Order ever catches her…I'll make a point to send a curse her way."

Selena looked down at their entwined hands. "Jacqueline le Roux is my mother…" she whispered so quietly George had to lean in closer to hear her. "She and Voldemort…well, they had a one night fling seventeen years ago because Voldemort granted her one wish, a wish that Bellatrix wants right now…it was over with quickly, but up until he ended up vanishing, he avoided my mother because he knew that the child she was carrying – me – was a girl and he had wanted a boy to come out of it. I'm not the heir that he expected, but now that he has me in his circle…he has admired the quote 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'…" She drew in a small breath. "She killed Evelyn's mother when I was seven and was turned in…Aberforth took pity on me when he saw me at the trial, awaiting placement into a 'better family' and drew up the papers for me to be adopted. He swore to never tell Evelyn who my mother was, just saying that she was a lesser Death Eater and she had little connection to Voldemort…"

"Selena…"

"It's getting harder for me to keep the secret, George," Selena rambled on, staring into his eyes. "And Lupin knows about it…one false move, one step out of line and he'll tell Evelyn, bringing my whole world crashing down on top of me." Her eyes watered and she closed them against the wave of tears. "I don't want to lose Evelyn…She's been my one friend for years…I've thought of her as a sister for just as long…If I lose her, I'll lose everyone!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

George had listened to his girlfriend ramble on and on, working herself into a fit. He couldn't stand to see her troubled like this. It always made him feel weak, even helpless, when he saw her cry. The tears were squeezing out from underneath her lashes and sliding down her face slowly. All he could think about doing was wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.

"Selena, you won't lose everyone," George whispered, rubbing her back soothingly. "You will never lose me…Nothing – not your father or your mother – will take you away from me. I've never wanted something so bad in my life…"

Selena's tears continued to wet his shirt and George continued to hold her. Her body trembled under his hands, against his body.

""Lena, remember when Mad-Eye turned Malfoy into a ferret and bounced him all over the place?"

"That was a Death Eater in disguise, not the real Mad-Eye."

"Oh…I forgot, but it was still funny to see Malfoy get bounced around. You have to admit that, pet." He searched through his memories, trying to find something that would make her laugh. "Remember when we met with Dumbledore's Army during the reign of the Toad? Your Patronus stalked me around the room and then when it pounced at me, I fell down and you started laughing…I remember laughing with you." He smiled slightly. "You kept close to me during the nights the DA met and I kept doing everything I could to get you to notice me, to laugh like you did on that night."

"You turned your hair pink with a spell," Selena recalled, resting her cheek lightly against his shoulder. "And went around the room, pretending you were Cupid and putting random couples together."

"And you were the only one left by the time Cupid George got around the room," George said, giving her a friendly squeeze.

"That was awfully unfair for the others…"

"It would have been unfair for _me _if I had been left with someone else…I wanted you and only you. I still do, pet." He took one of her hands in his and entwined his fingers with hers, squeezing it gently. "I don't have to be Cupid to make a perfect pair with you…"

Selena closed her eyes and her body relaxed against his. "We don't make a 'perfect' pair."

"Well, we are perfect for each other and I say that makes us a perfect pair."

Selena fell silent and snuggled in closer to him. George rubbed the back of her neck soothingly and in a few moments, she was sleeping. George smiled softly and looked out at the water of the Great Lake.

'_Lena, I'll always be here for you when you need me…You drive me crazy when you walk into a room and let me take your hand…We argue like an old married couple and we're not even married…_He glanced down at her. _Maybe that needs to change…Maybe I should take this relationship more seriously and put a ring on your finger. I don't know how you'll react to something like that…you nearly closed yourself off from me when we had that pregnancy scare. You were only fifteen…I was seventeen, not ready to be a father, but it turned out to be a false alarm… I left you alone at this school during the Age of the Toad and you swore you'd never forgive me for that, but you did when I reminded you of our blooming love…You never wanted expensive things from me, no trinkets and jewels that up until recently, I could never afford. I haven't even seen you wear jewelry besides that Muggle locket I bought for you…would you even wear a ring from me?_

Selena sighed in her sleep and George pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Sleep well, pet."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selena took a deep breath as she neared the top of the stairs leading out of the dungeon levels. Seventh year students were milling about, joining up with their boyfriends and girlfriends. She noted with a smile that loony Luna Lovegood was with Neville Longbottom, a pair she had never foreseen in her time at Hogwarts. She stuck to the shadows, trying to make herself as small as possible so she wouldn't be noticed.

"'Lena!" George called out, appearing by her side. "Merlin, you look beautiful tonight!"

Selena glanced over at him with a small smile forming on her face. He looked quite handsome in his dress robes. She was touched that the former Gryffindor had put on a silver and green bowtie to show his support for not her entire House, but for her.

"I…I think you look better than me," Selena commented, awkwardly rubbing her neck.

Her dress was a deep emerald green, long and sleeveless. A small tiara held her hair up and mostly out of her face, save but a few strands of hair that framed it. The locket he'd given her was around her neck and she touched it as she lowered her hand.

George collected her into his arms and looked lovingly into her eyes. "No one can look quite like a goddess like you can," he murmured with a large smile. "But if you think I can pull it off…well, you must be batty." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "But that's exactly how I love you."

Selena touched her lips to his for a brief moment before she became aware of eyes on her. Her smile fell and she awkwardly rubbed her left arm as she looked down at a spot on his chest. Her Dark Mark was not visible now, due to a heavy amount of makeup applied to cover it up, but she could feel it burning in her skin.

"George, people are staring," she whispered, still staring at his chest.

She could feel George press his hand against the small of her back while the other hand cupped her chin and gently tilted her face up so he could look in her eyes once more.

"Let them stare," George instructed. "What they do doesn't matter to me as long as I have you in my arms. What do you say 'Lena? Do you want to go tear up the dance floor or sulk in the corner all night long?"  
Selena looked at George as the corner of her lips turned up slightly. "Let's go tear up the dance floor."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Evelyn found Selena shortly after Dumbledore gave his graduation speech, her hand twisting in her purple dress as she held the skirt away from her feet. Harry, Hermione, and Ron followed her with varying looks of interest and concern. Selena looked up from her drink when she heard them approaching and her smile fell as if she was remembering what had happened earlier that morning between her and Evelyn. Right now, Evelyn could care less about her resisting the idea of being godmother.

"There are three things I'd like to say to you," Evelyn stated, crossing her arms. "One, you are doing Madame proud in that dress as you look very ladylike in it. Two, you are going to be godmother to my children with Harry. And three, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant too?"

George, who had been taking a drink at that time, choked on it and started coughing. Selena sat there for a moment, silently watching him choke. Ron patted his brother on the back until his coughing subsided.

"You're pregnant?" George asked, staring at Selena.

"She is," Evelyn cut across Selena. "Hermione and I whipped up a potion and tested some of her hair. She's pregnant and there will be on denying it." Her eyes narrowed while a smirk appeared on her face. "Guess we both have to tell Dad that we're pregnant out of wedlock. Ha! You're going to be in trouble just like me."

Selena stood up slowly. "Dumbledore is about to get really sick…"

"Oh, don't change the subject while I'm rubbing it in your face, Preggers!" Evelyn said, crossing her arms. Harry tapped her on the shoulder. "Yes love?"

"Dumbledore just fell over, clutching his chest…" Harry informed her quietly.

Evelyn spun around to see that her uncle was kneeling on the floor, a hand clutched against his chest. Right next to him stood Snape, a vial in hand. No one else had noticed.

"I'm going to kill somebody," Evelyn hissed before rushing towards her uncle with the rest of the group.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Selena has a lot of issues doesn't she? Oh well, problems will be resolved soon. Was it really Snape who poisoned Dumbledore at the end of this chapter? We shall see in the next chapter which should be up in a few weeks at the latest. Until then review/message me. And don't be afraid to check out my other stories. Thanks! ~ Scarlet**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Is it time to update again? I think so. You've all be such good readers and reviewers that I've conquered my little bout of writer's block to get this update up. Enjoy!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Evelyn looked up from her uncle's face when she heard Selena reenter the room, glad that he was conscious again. Selena had slipped him something when the wizard from St. Mungo's had been at a loss for what had caused the collapse and near death of her favorite uncle. Evelyn hadn't let Snape anywhere near her uncle, watching him like a hawk as he stood off to the side of the room that they had slipped into. She hoped that Selena knew enough about poisons to fix her uncle for good.

"Selena, can you help him?" Evelyn asked, watching Selena approach.

The dark witch ignored the question and looked at Dumbledore, passing a finger in front of his eyes. "Follow my finger Albus," she ordered. "How many do you see?"

Albus was silent for a moment, his eyes following her finger. "Two."

Selena lowered her hand and opened the bag she had brought with her. "How much did he take Severus?" she asked.

"The whole vial," was Snape's quiet reply.

"What did he mix it in?" Selena pulled out two vials: one green, one a sickly yellow. The young woman's eyes studied the vials for a moment.

"Pumpkin juice."

"Hmm…I'll need another goblet of pumpkin juice to mix the antidote with. Please fetch one for me."

Snape moved to cross the room, but Evelyn jumped to her feet angrily, pulling out her wand. "No! You are not leaving this room until someone from the Order gets here! Someone _trustworthy_!" she snapped, her hair turning a flaming red and her eyes turning black. "I don't need you to poison my uncle again, Snape!" She looked at Harry who had been standing by the door. "Mon cher, please go get my uncle some pumpkin juice."

Harry hesitated, casting a nervous glance at the occupants of the room, before leaving to fetch the pumpkin juice.

The Potions Master jerked to a stop. His eyes smoldering as he looked the Metamorphagus. Evelyn glared at him, her wand hand trembling in her fury. Selena observed this with an emotionless face. Dumbledore coughed and grasped at his chest as if he was trying to rip his heart from it.

"You believe _I _was the one who poisoned the Headmaster?" Snape whispered, his nostrils flaring.

"I saw the vial in your hands!" Evelyn snarled, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You were the only one standing next to Uncle when he collapsed! I know it's your fault, you half-blood bastard!"

Snape opened his mouth to retort, but Evelyn saw Selena shake her head, silencing him. The dark haired witch stood up, keeping her back to Evelyn.

"Severus wasn't the one who poisoned Albus," Selena stated, popping open the yellow vial. "_I_ was the one who gave him the vial full of poison…"

The occupants of the room stood silently for a moment, except for the occasional groan from Dumbledore as he tried to claw his heart out. Selena reached over and pulled his thin arm away from his chest and held it firmly down against the makeshift bed. Evelyn stared at her with a mixture of surprise and horror.

"You…you poisoned our uncle?" Evelyn gasped.

"I gave him the poison," Selena corrected, not looking at her. "I told him to only drink half of it, mixed with another liquid. He was the one to administer the poison to himself in a potency of two times the recommended dose. Not Severus, not me. Severus was just trying to help him."

Evelyn glanced at Snape, who was watching Selena with unfathomable eyes. "Why did you give him the poison, 'Lena?" she asked in rapid French.

"I was ordered to by my father and by Albus when he read the letter that Voldemort sent me," Selena replied evenly in French, turning the vial in her hand as if checking it for something. "I do not disobey all orders, Evelyn…just the ones that inconvenience me." She looked down at Dumbledore and felt his wrist for a pulse. "Your uncle will be fine in a few weeks as long as your pothead boy-toy comes back with that pumpkin juice soon."

Evelyn looked towards the door, slightly embarrassed. She had never been one to admit when she was wrong, especially when it had to do with Snape. Aberforth's daughter never really cared for Snape, finding it difficult to like the man who had stolen her sister away from her. Where once upon a time Selena would come to her with personal problems, she knew that Selena came to Snape now for support and a welcoming ear. And that kiss to Selena's forehead was proof that things were going downhill for their relationship fast.

Harry burst into the room like a ray of hope that Evelyn desperately needed with pumpkin juice in hand. Without a word, Selena took the pumpkin juice from him and poured the sickly yellow liquid into the vial. Dumbledore started clawing at his chest again and started groaning again. Selena swirled the concoction around in the goblet and looked at Snape.

"Severus, I need you to hold him down," she told him before glancing at Evelyn. "Let him help Albus, Evelyn. Or we'll be looking for a new Headmaster."

Evelyn stepped back and lowered her wand. Snape took that moment to cross the room to the makeshift bed, taking hold of Dumbledore's arms and pressing them flat against the wood. Selena looked almost apologetic as she held the concoction to Dumbledore's lips as if knowing what he was going through. It made Evelyn wonder if maybe she really did know what their uncle was going through – she'd never questioned how Selena tested out her poisons, so she wasn't exactly sure what happened.

"Albus, you must drink," Selena said gently, cupping the back of his head with a hand and pouring the drink down his throat with the other. "Drink it all. I know it tastes horrible. That'll be the…never mind, just drink."  
Evelyn heard the sick sound of her uncle choking down the liquid and turned away, hiding her face against Harry's chest. She couldn't believe this was happening. That her uncle had told Selena to give him a poison that even the wizards of St. Mungo's didn't know a thing about and therefore they couldn't cure. It created worry in her to think that her own sister could have created poisons that she or the Death Eaters could use on the Order and helpless wizards, witches, and Muggles that no one could cure except for herself, the original creator of the poisons.

Harry rubbed her back soothingly and held her close, watching the three near the bed. Evelyn truly did love him for being so strong in the face of adversity, for being there when she needed someone to be strong for her. Like now or when she found out she was pregnant. She loved him as he was and hoped that what they had would never change. But right now, she really hoped that her beloved uncle would not be on Death's threshold for many more years to come.

_Please Uncle, make it through this_, Evelyn thought, squeezing her eyes shut against the tears that threatened to fall.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selena leaned against a pillar, looking out at the moon quietly as she sifted through her racing thoughts. George was supposed to be back at any time, having gone to alert the members of the Order of Dumbledore's condition. It made her feel slightly lonely to be without him, without really any company, when tonight was her last night at Hogwarts. The place she had found support from some and rejection from many others. She had to admit there were some things about this school that she would miss.

"I can feel you there, Severus," Selena whispered, not turning her head. "You don't need to hide in the shadows. The cat has been let out of the bag that we're close…much closer than some people like."

Snape appeared at her side, watching her with dark eyes. She glanced at him and smiled a half smile, which he did not exchange.

"You didn't think I could save him, did you? That my antidote wouldn't work if it was diluted just a tad bit more than the poison was…Well, I proved us both wrong. Dumbledore lives. We can all die happy now."

"Indeed…" Snape said, crossing his arms under his cloak. "Selena, we could have lost the Headmaster today…had your sister not given up her ignorant nature."

"Don't blame Evelyn. I would have done the same thing in her place…if I was her." She tipped her head and leaned her back against the pillar, suppressing a shiver at the touch of the icy cold stone. "I'm sure you would have done the same thing if it had been…never mind. I promised not to bring her up anymore, so I won't."

The two Slytherin stood silently for a moment. Selena couldn't suppress a shiver when the breeze blew cold air off the Great Lake. She rubbed her arm, trying to be subtle, but she couldn't fool Snape and she knew it.

Snape pulled off his cloak and draped it around her shoulders. Selena looked up at him when his hands lingered on her arms, smoothing the dark material over her bare shoulders. She saw a hesitant look in his eyes and something that she only saw reflected in George's eyes, waiting for someone to let it free, waiting for _her_ permission.

"Severus, we must talk," Selena whispered, staring up at him. "We're getting a lot closer than I anticipated…than is right…I can't pretend that I don't like you, but I can't ignore what my heart is telling me either…" She looked down at her hands, picking at the skin around her thumb nail. "Severus…I can't love you…I can't be the woman that replaces Lily Evans in your heart…"

"No one can replace Lily," Snape breathed, looking down at her with unreadable eyes.

"But you're sure as hell going to try to find someone to mend your heart," Selena said, her eyes rose to meet his again. "Severus, I can't be that woman. I have George Weasley and he -"

"Does not understand you…"

Selena looked at him quizzically. "He does understand me. He loves me…and Severus, you have to realize that means a great deal to me…I've never known 'love' in my lifetime…"

Snape's dark eyes glinted in the pale moonlight's glow. "You really believe that Weasley loves you…"

"Yes."

"Have you not ever wondered what that boy really sees in you? Do not lie to yourself or to me, Selena. You have brought up the subject more than one time in earshot of me. You cannot see how anyone can possibly see past the darkness of your heart and see you for who you really are underneath the hard exterior of indifference."

Selena lifted a hand and pressed her finger against his chest. "And you think you can?"

"We have more in common than anyone in this damned castle…"

"No Severus…the only thing we share is the darkness of evil and hate," Selena said, turning as if to walk away. "A connection created by my birthfather, nothing more…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Snape saw that she was starting to slip away from him and quickly grabbed her by the wrist. She gave him an odd look and tried to pull herself away from him. He couldn't let her get away, not to go off to some corner by herself where she would be alone…A wallflower at the most important night of her life.

"Severus, please."

"_Severus, please. Don't tell me I'm wrong."_

The Potions Master pulled the daughter of Voldemort to him and cupped her chin gently with his hand, brushing his thumb against her cheek, over her smooth, velvet soft lips. He could not remember the number of times he had wanted to kiss the sad, painful worries off her lips, to take them into his own body and leave her in a blissful state, free from all worries, pain, and sadness.

Severus Snape lowered his lips to hers and brushed them tentatively against hers. Her breath hitched and her body shivered against his. The wizard put more pressure on her lips, her lips responding only a little to his, not enough to fully satisfy the hunger the older wizard felt. His hand slid down her side, gripping her hip and pulling it roughly to closer to his body. A soft gasp escaped her lips, the taste of her mixing with the warm taste of fire-whiskey in his mouth.

Her free hand slid up between them, resting against his chest. He felt her push against him which only served to make him hold on tighter. His lean body fit against hers, pressing her back against the pillar. She gasped again and Snape took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth, stroking hers as he had only dreamed of doing. When he pulled away to let her breathe once more, she looked up at him with glazed eyes just beginning to show anger.

"Selena…"

"Severus," she whispered, her eyes full of confusion and pain once more. "We can't be lovers… I have George. I'm pregnant with his child and…We just can't be together. ..If you can't accept that…maybe we shouldn't be…friends?"

Snape felt himself grow cold, much colder than he had felt before. The thought of losing her trust in him, no longer being her confidant, struck him as the second most painful thing in his life. Without being there for her, no one would be able to keep her from going over to the side of darkness completely. Already, with the lack of his presence, she was precariously walking the thin line between good and evil and nearly tumbling into darkness where no one – not even that Weasley who she was so devoted to – could save her.

"Selena…"

"No Severus," Selena told him, freeing her wrist from his lax grip. "I have George…accept that. Move on unless you want to ruin what we have any further…Please Snape. Just move on."

She slipped the cloak from around her shoulders and held it out to him just as Snape became aware of approaching people. He took the cloak from her and secured it back in place around his shoulders, turning to face the advancing people.

_If only the Weasley boy was dead…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selena was flustered from the kiss with the Potions Master, but she knew she couldn't let it show. A couple of the members of the Order were approaching with George bolting on ahead. As they grew closer, Selena was relieved to see that one of them was Kingsley, but was also chilled to see that the other was Lupin. No doubt they suspected that she had given Dumbledore the poison, but they would not discuss it with her. No one discussed anything with her except Snape, Dumbledore, and the people who were closer to her age like George and Potter.

"'Lena," George said, pulling her into his arms and holding her tight. "How is he?"

"He's going to live," Selena muttered, speaking to the others more than him. "But he's very weak…He took too much poison and…it'll be some time before he completely recovers."

"Where is he?" Lupin asked and Selena couldn't help but narrow her eyes at him. He was the one who didn't trust her at all and had begun to spread that mistrustful hate amongst the rest of the Order. It was his fault that no one would let her do anything without Snape, she could barely even be with George without someone from the Order watching her and she as getting sick of it.

"He's resting in his room with Evelyn watching over him."

"Good," Lupin marched past them and Snape turned to follow him. "Severus we need to prepare for him to leave Hogwarts…"

Selena watched them disappear through the great doors and turned to see Kingsley looking at her. She frowned at him.

"Selena, we're lucky to have such a skilled antidote maker," Kingsley said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I think we found your niche in the world."

"Go away Genie Man," Selena muttered, gesturing at the doors. "Go talk about me behind my back with Lupin and don't act like you don't. I can see it in your eyes."

"Honestly Shacklebolt, I thought you were her friend," George teased, throwing a fake glare in his direction. "Don't forget to stick up for her when old Lupin gets on his soapbox. Someone needs to teach him that getting on that box won't make him any taller…or cleaner…"

Kingsley smiled and disappeared through the doors, leaving Selena alone with George. She looked up at him and tried to smile for just him, but a smile refused to come. Not even with that stupid little pun of his.

"'Lena, we need to talk," George said, taking her by the hand and leading her into the castle. "Why did Evelyn say you were pregnant?"

"Because I am, George," Selena replied quietly, looking down at the floor. "I'm two weeks late and I've been regular since I was thirteen…If Evelyn and Granger brewed the potion I think they did and tested some of my hair…and got the color change that indicates positive pregnancy…" She placed a hand on her stomach as if she could already feel the baby moving inside of her. "George, I'm pregnant…and I don't know what to do about it…"

George's eyes were soft as he looked at her. "There's nothing to do about it…We're increasing the size of our family, creating a creature made from love…"

Selena sighed. "George…I was not made through love, so how could our child be?"

"Think of what you're saying, of what we've done," George urged, squeezing her hand gently as he pulled her into a hidden alcove on the way to the Slytherin common room. "If you can't call us two crazy cats in love, then you…" He brushed his knuckles against her cheek, brushing back a few stands of black hair that had fallen in her face. "Selena, there is no way we aren't in love, that we haven't created a beautiful love story…I think of you all the time and I get butterflies in my stomach every time you're around me…I love you, Selena and I know you love me. You've said it so many times before…"

Selena looked up at George, touched by his gentleness. She knew she had made the right choice in choosing him over Snape because she really did love George. The witch just had confused feelings about Snape because she was so depressed and needed to get out of the situation she was in.

"George…"

He tipped her face up gently and brushed his lips against hers. Selena's eyes fluttered shut and her knees grew weak to the point that she would have fallen if he hadn't wrapped his arm around her waist. The Weasley twin pressed her back against a wall and Selena shivered, feeling the cold stone against her back.

"Come on, 'Lena," George said, his voice husky. "Let's go to our favorite spot in the castle…"

Selena nodded and let him guide her away. She couldn't help feeling that there were eyes on the two of them as they left the alcove…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Evelyn looked at her uncle as he rested on his bed, twisting her fingers in the skirt of her dress. She didn't want to leave his side until he was fully recovered from being poisoned, but she knew she'd have to leave in the afternoon. She couldn't believe it was already two in the morning on her last day of Hogwarts. It was supposed to be a happy occasion, not like this.

"Uncle," she whispered, her eyes a soft blue, her natural eye color. Dumbledore stirred and opened his eyes a little bit. "Uncle, how could you take Selena's poison?"

"Evelyn, you are still young," Dumbledore said quietly. "I know it may seem like we are all doing things that you do not understand, but if I hadn't accepted the poison, Selena would not be with us…"

"I…I don't understand."

"To defy her father's order to poison me would have caused her to fall out of his favor…Evelyn surely you know what happens to the people who fall out of Tom's favor?"

Evelyn nodded and looked down at her hands. "I…I wish…that she wasn't a Death Eater."

Dumbledore reached out to her and placed a hand on top of hers. "That is a wish shared by many. No one wants her to be put in such a position where she could lose her life. It was with a heavy heart that I agreed to let Snape introduce her to Tom and to become a double agent…It was her idea to become like Severus."

"She was happier, nicer even, when she wasn't a Death Eater. Uncle, are we losing her to the darkness?"

The Headmaster was silent for a moment and Evelyn thought he had fallen back asleep. She looked at him to see that his blue eyes were on her, full of sadness.

"I believe, my dear, that all of us have tendencies towards darkness, but with the help and love of others that we can all be saved. In the case of your sister, we have yet to lose her to the darkness; do not be afraid for her, Evelyn."

"But do not trust her either," Lupin said, appearing in the doorway with Kingsley and Snape which made Evelyn jump in surprise. "She has killed too many people."

"By You-Know-Who's order!" Evelyn hissed, her eyes narrowing at him. "She wouldn't have done it on her own free will, Lupin!"

Lupin looked skeptical. "That remains to be seen, Evelyn."

Not wanting to get in a debate with the werewolf over a topic that they'd never agree on, Evelyn looked back at her uncle as he took a shaky breath. "What are you doing here, Lupin?"

"We've come to bring Dumbledore back to the Burrow," Lupin announced, looking down at the Headmaster. "He can't stay here in his weakened state. What if the Death Eaters break through the charms protecting this place?"

"That is highly unlikely," Dumbledore breathed, his eyes closing. "But I do agree with Remus…I do not want the students to see me in such a state as I am now."

Evelyn nodded and started to rise to her feet. Dumbledore grabbed her hand lightly in his and smiled weakly up at her. "You look just like your mother…"

The Metamorphagus nodded and moved away to let Lupin and Kingsley do what needed to be done. Her eyes turned to Snape and she could see that he was brooding more than she had ever seen him. She shook her head and decided to not worry about it. It wasn't like his problems mattered to her.

"I'll see you in no time, Uncle," she said, watching the two men carry him out of the room on a gurney that she hadn't seen them create. "You just stay strong…for all of us."

Dumbledore was silent and Evelyn sighed, hugging herself. She didn't like what was happening and hoped that the war would soon be over. No matter what happened, she knew she was in for some sort of heartbreak.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I don't know what to say about that moment between Snape and Selena, except 'bad Snape, bad Scarlet' and send him to a different corner than me. I just can't get it through my head that Selena needs to be with George. I mean, I could write a story where Snape gets a girl which could help my indecision and gutless flip-flopping between canon characters for Selena, but I can't really keep two storylines for Harry Potter going on at once in my already full head…I'll see what I can do. :) **

**As usual, please review this story. And I have an important note that must be mentioned: FLAMES = Virtual Smores, so if you want to badmouth my story, I shall make smores to give to the nice readers and reviewers. ALSO….FLAMES = the right for the author to write a story that openly pokes fun at flamer and author herself. So question yourself before you review because I may be nice, but I am not going to walked on. That is all.**

**Thanks again ladies and gents! ~Scarlet **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Happy belated Thanksgiving everyone! I see we have some new readers and reviewers, which is progress! Pat yourselves on the back, we have 20 favorites now on this story. And I consider this a really bad story or at least, I have for awhile now, but you guys are starting to make me think differently about my story. It's a positive change, I think, so yay!**

**(Also, to the anonymous reviewer who called me a 'skank'… I find you very rude and appalling and would like to kick you in the pie-hole! Or just kick you in the teeth…But, since I don't want to go to jail for assault, I'll just have to make up a story where you're mentioned, mocked, and made into virtual smores. Ha! You are going to regret messing with me.)**

**To my good reviewers and everyone else, I hope you enjoy this update! **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Selena climbed off the train and moved out of the way of other students, who were looking for their family. She couldn't believe that just a few hours ago, she had left Hogwarts as a student for the last time. It kind of made her sad to think that it was all over, that she had to find a job now, no longer dependent solely on her grandmother's and Aberforth's money.

_Time to grow up…_Selena thought, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. _And become what I was destined to be…_

She reached down and grabbed her birdcage where her black owl perched, hooting softly. The daughter of Voldemort held the birdcage up so that she was eyelevel with her owl. His golden eyes looked at her, though they were slightly closed.

"Well, you may not like it but we're moving in with George and the Weasleys," Selena said with a slight smile. "I don't care how many girlfriends you left back at Hogwarts, but you're just going to have to break their little hearts. We're never going back there again, Anubis."

Anubis hooted balefully and tried to nip at her fingers. Selena shook the cage a little bit before setting it down on top of her trunk.

"Someone definitely doesn't deserve to receive a fat mouse for a few days," Selena commented, pulling out her wand. "You'd make a lovely stuffed bird, though."

Anubis quieted down and turned his back on her. Selena smiled and waited for Evelyn and the others to find her. As she waited, she felt someone's eyes on her and a familiar sick feeling came over her. With a frown, Selena turned and saw that, not more than ten yards away from her, Malfoy stood watching her.

"What the hell do you want, Draco?" she demanded, her eyes glittering darkly.

"We have some unfinished business to deal with, Selena," Draco said, his wand held at the ready.

"Not now duckling," a familiar voice said as a woman appeared next to Draco. "The master only wants confirmation that Dumbledore was made weak."

Selena's eyes narrowed as she looked into the dark eyes of her mother. Time had not changed the face of the woman that Selena despised more than anyone in the world. There was still a pleasant plumpness to her face and her dark eyes glittered with adoration for only one person: Voldemort. Selena felt sick looking at her mother, but refused to look away.

"Yeah, Draco…it's not like you can defeat me in a duel anyway," Selena muttered, examining her wand like she didn't know what it was for. "And as for Dumbledore's condition…he won't be much of a threat to Father when it comes to taking over the Ministry."

"The Dark Lord will be very glad to hear that," Jacqueline crooned with a dark smile. Her smile dropped for a moment. "Something is different about you, dear." Her nostrils flared. "You smell like a blood traitor."

"That would be because I hang out with blood traitors," Selena stated, glancing around. "You shouldn't even be here, Jacqueline."

"Who's to stop me from going anywhere these days?" Jacqueline asked, wrapping an arm around Malfoy's shoulders. "The Ministry?" She laughed.

"Keep it down!" Selena ordered, her eyes narrowing again as she looked at her mother. "Do you want the Order on your ass?"

"Such language! Where did you learn such foul language?"

"The Weasleys taught her," Draco explained, looking at Jacqueline with a smile. "And Potter."

"Jacqueline, Malfoy, go away." Selena ordered, spotting a bobbing pink haired head amongst the crowd with a group of flaming red hair. "Before I grow rather unpleasant with you!"

"Ah, you're ashamed of me," Jacqueline commented, crossing the distance between the three of them. "That explains why you didn't come to break your dear Mummy out of Azkaban when you broke out Bella…Honestly, did you convince the Dark Lord that I was dead?"

"No."

"Pity, it would have made our reunion more memorable." Jacqueline smiled and placed a cold kiss on Selena's cheek. "I shall see you when the Ministry falls, my dear." Her eyes landed on Anubis. "How nice of you to keep that bird in remembrance of your grandmother…"

"_Go away!_" Selena seethed, her eyes darkening in her anger.

Draco and Jacqueline smirked triumphantly and backed away from her.

Selena watched as the two disappeared with two cracks, rubbing her hand against her face in an attempt to rub the feeling of the kiss off her face. Evelyn stormed over, holding her cage where her great horned owl perched.

"Was that who I thought it was?" Evelyn demanded, her eyes burning blacker than Jacqueline's.

"Depends on who you're talking about. The stupid git or the incredibly ugly hag," Harry said, holding Evelyn's hand.

"I already know the git was Draco!" Evelyn snapped, her eyes narrowing. "Was that Jacqueline le Roux?"

"Well, it wasn't Bellatrix," Selena replied, reaching down to pick up her luggage. _Though it would have been better if it were…I would have loved to smack that hag across the face…Ooh! She just gets under my skin like a mite and I just got to -!_

Evelyn pushed Selena away from her things. "Don't you toy with me, Selena! That bitch killed my mother and you didn't kill her to avenge my mother? What kind of sister are you?"

Selena didn't look at her. "I'm merely an adopted sister…Your mother was not mine and therefore, I don't feel the need to avenge your mother. Avenge you, yes, but not your mother."  
"Selena-! Oh…Go jump off a cliff!" Evelyn snapped, turning her back on her sister.

Selena scooped up her cage and levitated her trunk, shrinking it to an impossibly small size. "Fine…if that'll make you happy." She looked towards George as he approached. "Where's the nearest cliff?"

"I don't know," George said, wrapping an arm around her waist, his hand finding a place in her pocket. "And knowing that you have suicidal tendencies, I just can't tell you unless I have a net to catch you before the unavoidable stop."

Selena rolled her eyes and jumped when Fred pinched her side. "Hey!"

"Mum, you have to fatten up Selena," Fred said with a smirk in the direction of his mother who was doting on Ginny. "Look at her, the fattest thing on her is her ample bosom. Everything else is skin and bones and if I know George, which I do very well, he's worried about her weight." He looked at Selena again. "You must weigh forty pounds."

Selena bristled with mock anger. "Actually, I weigh 120 pounds."She punched him on the arm. "And you better stop making comments about my breasts. Yes, they are large, but I don't like people commenting on them. Or staring…" She elbowed George, who had gone glassy-eyed. "George Weasley!"

George smiled and looked down at her. "Yes pet?"

"Not one word!" Selena ordered, poking him sharply in the belly. "Understand?"

"Perfectly, I won't breathe a word that you're p-!" Selena elbowed him again and he gasped. "Mum, look at all the abuse I take for this beautiful woman of my dreams! I deserve Ron's share of dessert from now on."

Molly looked at him with a smile. "Now George, that's just how Selena shows she loves you. You've said that many times before, you can't take it back now." Her eyes turned to Selena and softened. "Selena dear, you really must eat something when we get back home. Fred is right for once. You are a bit too skinny."

"I am not," Selena complained, pocketing her trunk. "If anyone is too skinny, it has to be Evelyn. She only weighs 100 pounds. And everyone knows that's not healthy for when a baby comes along."

Evelyn's eyes narrowed at Selena as Molly hugged her and Harry, making a complete circle around the group. "I hate you," she hissed. "Absolutely hate you!"

George smiled and looked over at Fred. "Don't you think there's too much love going on here?"

"Absolutely," Fred agreed before grabbing Evelyn by the arm and pulling her over to stand next to Selena. "Now you two need to shake hands or hug or have a make out session to get past this little bump in the road."

"She didn't kill Jacqueline when she had the chance three minutes ago!" Evelyn growled, pointing at Selena. "And she poisoned my uncle!"

"For the last time Evelyn, I didn't poison your uncle," Selena muttered, leaning against George. "I supplied the poison, he took it by his own free will, and I gave him the antidote that saved his life. Get over yourself already."

"What about Jacqueline?" Evelyn demanded in French. "Why didn't you kill her?"

Selena gave her a look before answering in the same tongue. "Do you really want me to get killed by Voldemort for disobeying a direct order? He told me not to kill her because he needs his _best _Death Eaters to be with him now that so many of them have died. I would if I could because that woman makes my skin crawl, but I can't. So get over yourself and realize I'm doing to best that I can, given my circumstances."

Evelyn blinked stupidly and nodded, looking away. "Fine…I don't hate you as much, but you're pushing it."

Selena smiled slightly. "I know."

Fred looked slightly disappointed. "Why must all the conversations you two have be in French where no one can understand anything you two say?"  
"Because we're French and we don't want you to know what we're saying," Evelyn replied which caused Molly to smile.

"The boys just need to learn the language of love to catch a girl's attention," Molly said with a dreamy smile. "If only Arthur knew French…"

"I am not learning the language of the devil," Ron grumbled, glaring at Selena. "Sorry Hermione, but you can forget me learning French as long as that bloody woman is French."

Selena smiled prettily and allowed George to take Anubis' cage away from her. "Aw Ron, afraid to learn a little extra language."

"Piss off."

"Now you've done it," George said as Selena straightened and her eyes narrowed. "Everyone scatter!"  
Selena marched over to Ron and kneed him in the groin as sharply as she could. He doubled over and she smashed his nose with her fist, grabbing onto one of his ears and twisting.

"Don't you ever say that to me again," Selena hissed in a sickly sweet voice that reminded one of Umbridge. "Do you understand Ronald?"

Hermione moved as if to go against Selena, but Fred held her back. "Let him learn his lesson," Fred urged. "We all have to learn it some time."

Selena smiled and released Ron, knocking him to the floor. "Let's go George. I'm feeling a little peckish after all."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selena sat outside the Burrow in the backyard, watching the boys de-gnome the garden. She kept shooting spells at the gnomes to keep them confused for longer in hopes that they wouldn't come back. Evelyn sat on a bench next to her, a hand resting lightly on her stomach. Selena reached over and flicked that hand.

"If you want Molly to find out about the baby in your belly sooner, then I'd keep that hand where it's at," Selena muttered before looking back at the boys. "You know how she gets over 'happy' news like that... I plan to keep my problem quiet until it is too late for her to squeeze me to death."

Evelyn smiled slightly and patted her stomach gently before putting her hand on top of her knee with the other one. "Molly's approval isn't the one I'm worried about. She loves babies…but…I am worried about Dad's reaction." Her smile dropped. "I haven't told him about either of us yet and I'm starting to think that he'll be beyond pissed to know that his two daughters are…you know."

Selena ran a hand through her hair for a moment, thinking. "Didn't we already discuss this? Our dad is going to be angry about this, but…" She leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table. "My father is going to be absolutely livid…Or pleased that there's another connection between me and the Order, giving me even more trust from the Order for having assimilated completely into their group." She rolled her eyes. "Whatever the feelings, I'm not happy."

"Why? I thought you'd be thrilled to have a mini-George or mini-you in your tummy…"

Selena stared at a spot on the table, a frown situated firmly on her face. "I have dreams Evelyn…I want to play for a professional Quidditch team…I want to retire when I'm thirty-five and work at St. Mungo's, making potions and curing poisons…Hell, I want to be the one that figures out how to cure werewolves, just to get stupid Lupin off my back…" The corner of her lips twitched. "I want to write romance novels that are tasteful but full of passion, in my spare time." Her eyes turned to her sister. "How can I do those things now that I'm…"

She cut off abruptly when someone wrapped their arms around her and swung her away from the table. Her wand hand twitched, but never came close to her wand because she realized the person hugging her so tightly around the middle was Charlie. Bill laughed from the sidelines.

Evelyn and Selena's faces dropped at the sight of Bill because that could only mean one thing… Fleur was at the Burrow.

"Dammit Charlie!" Selena gasped, jumping out of his arms and spinning around. "Warn someone when you're about to do something like that!"

Charlie laughed, his eyes sparkling with his uproarious laughter. "Sorry 'Lena, but you don't get the chance to surprise a feisty dragon more than once. I had to do it." He held out one of his large, calloused hands. "We're still friends, right?"

Selena shook his hand once. "Oui, Charlie."

Evelyn made a disapproving sound. "Bill…do you have to be here?"

"Yes, Mom asked that I be home for tonight's graduation celebration for the members of our extended family," Bill said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders in a one-armed hug. "C'mon Eve, you can't say you didn't miss me."

"It's not you that I'm upset about being here," Evelyn replied, pushing him away like he had some kind of disease. "It's _her…_"

"Who?"

"You're charming, yet narcissistic and overwhelmingly snobby wife," Selena answered for her sister, "who we just happen to hate from back in our time at Beauxbatons Academy. She was rude and prissy and…why am I wasting more air on her than I need?" She promptly sat down next to Evelyn. "We just hate her and if I ever marry into your family, I'm not going to invite her over to any parties I may throw."

"But that means Bill can't come either," Evelyn pointed out, looking at Selena. "He's awfully in love with her."

"You're right. Bill, you're not invited either."

"But I'll be your brother-in-law," Bill protested. "I'm George's older brother…"

"Sorry Bill, but unless you let me turn your prissy wife into a little white ferret, you're not invited." Selena spread her fingers out on a table and grabbed a knife, poking the point rapidly between her splayed fingers. "She'd make a lovely ferret…"

"No deal."

"Suit yourself. You're banned from my life." She pointed the knife at him when he made to hug her. "Do not hug me when I can smell _her _on you."

"All right, deny me something I was looking forward to since I heard that you received top marks on your N.E.W.T.s," Bill popped his shirts collar and slid his hands into his pockets, hunching his shoulders. "I see how fast you've turned your back on me."

"Drama queen," Selena, Charlie, and Evelyn said at the same time before laughing.

"What is so funny?" Fleur asked, gliding over with her wand levitating pots and plates of food ahead of her.

"You thinking your IQ test gave you a high number," Selena muttered, stabbing her knife into the table in between her right hand's fore- and middle fingers.

"Selena, I really do wish you would stop doing that to my knives," Molly said, adding more things to the table with a flick of her wand. Her eyes landed on Evelyn for a moment, looking at her curiously. "Evelyn, you…you're not pregnant, are you dear?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Evelyn blanched and everyone fell silent, staring at her. "Um…I…uh...might be…?" She looked around her desperately seeking a lifeline, but everyone looked shocked, even Selena.

Molly's eyes sparkled with happiness and she collected Evelyn into her arms, squeezing her tightly in a hug. "I'm so happy for you…You should have waited until you were married though…" Molly rambled, hugging Evelyn even tighter. "Harry's the father, right? Oh! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Molly," Evelyn murmured, her eyes watering. "Hug Harry now…"

Selena laughed quietly when Harry was tackled next by Molly, who pulled him into a backbreaking hug. George came over and plopped himself down next to her, putting his hand over hers on the table. She glanced at him with a smile on her face and leaned her head lightly against his shoulder.

"Arthur!" Molly called out once she released Harry. "Arthur! You won't believe the news! Evelyn's pregnant!"

Evelyn blanched even whiter when she saw all the people who had started coming out of the Burrow. Arthur, Tonks, Lupin, Kingsley, Snape, Minerva, Mad-Eye Moody, and a weak Albus Dumbledore supported by none other than her own father. She was delighted to see some, but horrified at the thought of the others hearing the news. Her eyes lowered to look at her hands when she saw the stony face of her father, knowing she had let him down.

Tonks patted her on the back and took a seat on the opposite side of her. Evelyn felt Selena move her chair away when Lupin sat down next to Tonks. It didn't surprise her that Selena would act this way. There was a long standing hate between her and Lupin that only one of them was willing to acknowledge publicly.

"Um, well…Congratulations Harry and Evelyn," Arthur said, sitting down at the head of the table.

Evelyn noticed that Snape sat across from Selena, but refused to look at her. Personally, Evelyn hoped his relationship with her sister had taken a nosedive and that Selena would return to her normal self, talking about everything with Evelyn instead of some greasy old professor. She shuddered at disturbing thought that things might have grown more serious between the two if they had been allowed to bond more at Hogwarts.

_Thank God that Hogwarts is in our past now_, Evelyn mused with a sigh of relief as plates were passed around. _No more Slytherin except for Selena, Snape, and any of the Death Eaters that we manage to take down…No more classes and endless time with Harry…_

Harry was seated further down the table, engrossed in a conversation with the Originals, Kingsley, and Ginny. They were going on and on about Aurors and getting a job as one. Evelyn, though interested in becoming an Auror too, decided to tune them out because she wasn't in the mood to hear about more years of training and tests. Besides, the Ministry wasn't going to be running smoothly for awhile, now that Voldemort was back and threatening to take it over. Her dream would have to wait for awhile until the war was over, she was married, and she had had the baby.

"So you're pregnant," Aberforth said, sitting across from her with Albus. "When were you planning on telling me, Evelyn Alice?"

_Phew! He only used one middle name…that means he's not as angry as I thought he'd be…_Evelyn thought, before nodding. "I was going to tell you when I found out, but I didn't have the time. I was studying for my N.E.W.T.s and working on getting my graduation plans in order…Daddy, I just didn't know how to tell you that I was pregnant when you've always wanted me to get married before I had a baby."

Aberforth's eyes softened, but not by much. "Are you going to keep it?"

"Of course."

"Good." He accepted the bowl of green beans as it was passed around. "You'll have to find a job now."

"What?"

"I can't support another child on my salary and if you're grown up enough to get pregnant, you're old enough to get a job." His eyes turned to Selena and Evelyn felt a little moment of smugness at the thought of her sister getting the same treatment. "Selena, have you found a job yet?"

"I have a couple offers from different Quidditch teams, but nothing that interests me right now," Selena replied smoothly, putting a little food on her plate as she passed the plates around. "Ireland wants me on their team and Britain, but I haven't made any commitment yet, seeing as they just want me to be another Chaser."

"Chasers make a killing when it comes to sports," George said, sneaking more food onto Selena's plate and his when she wasn't looking.

"That's because they get beat up the most," Fred pointed out, supporting his brother's plan.

"I want to be a Seeker."

"You can't have everything you want." Evelyn smiled at what the twins were doing until she realized Tonks was sneaking food onto her plate as well. "Tonks!"

"Sorry, but you have to put some weight on for the baby," Tonks whispered, putting a hand on her own swollen belly. "Trust me; baby is happier when there's plenty of good food to go around."

Evelyn wanted to make a face, but she knew that Tonks would probably make the face right back with subtle changes to make her laugh. She closed her eyes and concentrated on an image in her head and her hair turned a pale blonde, her natural hair color. It was the color of her mother's hair and helped comfort her when she needed to feel close to her mother.

_Mommy, I miss you…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selena glanced over at Evelyn as everyone talked over dessert a couple of hours later. She knew that it had been hard on the girl to have her secret announced to the adults, but she was not keen on repeating the same thing on herself. Her eyes turned down the table for a moment when she felt eyes on her, thinking that it was Snape again, but it wasn't.

Lupin was looking at her out of the corner of his eye as he ate his pudding. Selena realized with a start as she held his gaze that he knew her secrets. The secret of her pregnancy and the secret of her family were in his grasp, but Selena was sure there had been no spies around her. Not even Voldemort knew she was pregnant, yet this man, this werewolf knew.

_Dammit…_

Selena felt someone move beside her and looked back at her plate. One spoonful of pudding had remained, now sat three more huge spoonfuls that almost turned into a fourth one. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at George who held the guilty spoon.

"George…"

"'Lena, you have to eat more," George stated, plopping the extra pudding onto his plate, "because you are…"

"Don't say it," Selena ordered in a hushed whisper. "Don't say anything and stop putting more food on my plate! I am stuffed as it is...You're just making it worse."

George smiled and put a dab of pudding on her nose. Selena shot him an annoyed look and reached for a napkin, but her hand stilled when he put his on top of it. "Whatever you say, pet," he whispered back, kissing the pudding off her nose.

Selena blinked with surprise and nearly dropped her spoon onto her lap. She blushed and looked down at her chocolate pudding with a soft, uncertain smile on her face. The heir of Salazar Slytherin tried to take a drink of juice, knowing she couldn't have wine or fire-whiskey, but found that there was none left in her cup. Her eyes travelled along the table in search of the juice container. Snape had it on his side of the table.

"Severus," she said, trying to pretend like everything was still cool between them. "Will you pass the juice?"

Kingsley heard that and looked down at her. "Why aren't you drinking fire-whiskey? I recall you saying that it would be the first thing you'd drink after graduation…"

Selena sighed and scratched her left arm. "I just don't feel like drinking fire-whiskey right now."

"Could that be because you're planning on getting pregnant?" Tonks asked, peering around Evelyn.

The table became uncomfortably quiet around Selena. She stared at Tonks like she was crazy. "No…"

"Perhaps it is because Miss Charis is already pregnant," Lupin said, helping himself to some fire-whiskey as if to mock her inability to have any. "Am I correct, Selena?"

Selena would have loved to jump over her sister and Tonks and punch Lupin in his teeth. There could be no way to divert the attention off of herself because everyone was curious about the truth. Selena felt the desire to turn into her Animagus form and run for the countryside where she could be free from prying eyes and the wizard war. Not even Dumbledore or Voldemort would find her.

Selena glanced at George when he slipped his hand on top of hers once more and sighed. His uncertain smile offered her little comfort, but she took what she could.

"Selena?" Molly asked, her hands braced on the table as if she was waiting for a reason to bounce up and launch herself at her son and Selena. "Are you pregnant too?"

Selena and George nodded at the same time. The older Order members looked at each other and started whispering to each other while Molly leapt out of her seat and wrapped her arms around Selena. Selena had never been hugged by an older woman since her grandmother had passed away, so it was both odd and welcomed as she was squeezed tightly by her boyfriend's mother. Molly pulled back for a moment and looked down at the dark haired witch for a moment.

"Do you know how far along you are?"

Selena nodded again. "One month."

Molly smiled pleasantly and hugged George just as tightly as she had hugged Selena. "Now George, this means you'll have to marry her someday in the near future…We can't have her raising the child in an unwed family environment…"

"I know Mum."

"The same for you, Harry and Evelyn. Marriage is important to this family and I expect you to get married soon if you're able to."

"It shouldn't be too hard," George said, rubbing the back of Selena's hand with his thumb. "All I have to do is ask You-Know-Who if I can marry his daughter…There's no risk in that, is there?"

Selena made a face and looked down the table as some of the adults rose and walked away. She saw the triumphant gleam in Lupin's eyes as he walked away and hated it. Charlie and

Bill offered their congratulations to their brother while Fleur plopped herself across from Selena and Evelyn and started rambling on and on about a double wedding which Selena ignored. She had a feeling that her life was soon going to be turned upside down by one man, who spread distrust in her like a disease…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Selena is in for some rough patches, but so are Evelyn and Harry. It's all in the master plan that is slowly being revealed to me as I type up these chapters, word by agonizing word…(Really, I'm having to force myself to write after all of my homework is done…) and I'm starting to enjoy it.**

**Please review this story and note that if you seriously want to flame me, you will be called out and mocked – hell, I'll mock myself at the same time. Not anything you guys say about me in a negative way will hurt me because I'm a strong person and with strength comes responsibility to protect oneself and the other readers. I can and pay you back for what you've done, it'll be even worse if you do it anonymously like a coward…  
**

**Hugs and puppies for everyone! Virtual smores will be passed around later! Thanks! ~ The one called Scarlet the skank**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So, we've finally hit the 25 review mark! I think that is a cause for a celebration. ~does little happy dance~ All right, party's over. Back to the update that you all were waiting for. **

**Warning: Foul language, violence, hatred, and insanity are in this chapter. Most is centered around or caused by Lupin…or was it Snape…or was it Jacqueline? Hmm…I can't remember. **

**ENJOY!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selena walked into the hideout of the Death Eaters a few days after news had spread that Dumbledore was very ill at the graduation. She placed her hand on the back of the tallest chair, Voldemort's chair and stood there a moment, contemplating on whether or not she wanted to try out the seat. It was to be hers should Voldemort die for good, he'd hinted at that before, but…it felt wrong to sit there, tainted by the evil of her birthfather's deeds.

"Sit in it," Voldemort said from behind her, but Selena did not jump in surprise like she did for George and the others.

"Father?" Selena turned slightly to see him standing near the door she had passed moments before.

"Go ahead, Child. Sit in it." Voldemort ordered, moving forward. "You must get used to the seat of power for you shall be reaping the rewards in days time…Sit." He pulled the chair out for her like a gentleman and that scared Selena, but she didn't let it show on her face. "Sit."

Selena slowly lowered herself into the chair and Voldemort pushed it in for her before stepping back. The table looked longer from this position and Selena could feel the cold evil that filled the room as if bad spirits had possessed this building.

"How does it feel to be in a seat of power?" Voldemort asked a sick little smile on his pale face. "To know that one day you will be sitting here with your child in the new world order that we will create…"

Selena looked at him, keeping control of her face lest it betray her thoughts. "Father, it makes me happy to think that one day I will lead the continuance of your dream…to rule all of the world…"

"I am…so thrilled to hear that, Selena." Voldemort's face did not show how any of this 'thrill' he spoke of. "Now, is there any news that you want to reveal to me?"

_Yeah, I quit_. Selena nodded, keeping that thought suppressed. "Father, I'm pre-" She cut herself off abruptly when she saw that Jacqueline had entered the room with Bellatrix and the Malfoy family. Snape appeared moments later, looking quite grim.

"Don't stop talking just because your dear, old Mum came into the room," Jacqueline murmured, her Dark Mark proudly displayed on her bare arm so that all of the world could see. "Go ahead and tell the Dark Lord what it was you were about to say."

"I would rather not say it in front of so many people," Selena replied coolly, meeting her mother's gaze with a harsh glare.

"This is our family, Selena," Voldemort said, gesturing at the few people who sat in the room. "We hold no secrets from one another. Now speak."

Selena sighed, knowing that it was either reveal the secret or face torture and for the safety of the baby growing inside of her, she decided it was best not to get tortured for awhile.

"I'm pregnant," she announced to the group, the Death Eaters whom she hated with an undying passion.

"Who is the father?" Jacqueline demanded, pointing at Draco. "Is it this boy that pleasured you or the blood traitor that takes you to bed like some common whore?"

Selena bit her tongue, keeping back angry comments about her boyfriend being the best thing that had ever happened to her and how he didn't treat her like a whore, Malfoy did. She wanted to smack the look of adoration off of Draco's cruel little face, but restrained herself as Bellatrix pointed her wand at the daughter of the Dark Lord.

"It's the filthy blood traitor's child," Bellatrix hissed, her dark eyes narrowing. "I can see it in her eyes…" She laughed, though it was not pleasing to the ears. "You've fallen in love with the blood traitor!" Her wand waved in Selena's face. "You're a filthy blood traitor, unworthy of our Master's favor!"

Selena didn't move. "Yes, it is the child of George Weasley. A _pure _blood child…I thought it would please the Dark Lord to have another pure blood come into the world, whether or not it was the offspring of a faithful pure blood or a pure blood, blood traitor." Her eyes turned to Voldemort without fear. "Father, I have further been accepted into the Order with this pregnancy…and the child shall be _my _heir."

Voldemort's red eyes peered into hers, but Selena kept him out of her head. A small smile touched his face, so cruel it was almost a smirk. "You have done well, Child…Others would do well to learn from your techniques of worming into the Order's core. And Dumbledore is none the wiser. I am very pleased with this new development." His eyes turned to the others now. "Is there any other news that I have not heard?"

Selena's eyes turned to Snape now as he sat there, brooding. _Please Snape…don't mention Evelyn and her baby…Please Snape…don't say anything._

The remaining members of the Death Eaters sat silently as if waiting for someone to speak, but no one spoke up. There was no more news that she was aware of, besides the secret of her sister's pregnancy. Even Jacqueline had no news to bring.

"Very well." Voldemort waved his hand dismissively. "You may leave. In two nights, we take down the Ministry."  
Selena stood up as he left the room and moved away from the Malfoy family, still repulsed by the sight of them. She didn't even want to know where Pettigrew was, knowing that he was just as bad as the others. She personally hoped that they all died in the war.

"Selena," Jacqueline's voice broke through her thoughts of cruel deaths that could be inflicted upon the Death Eaters she despised. "Are you ashamed of your mum?"

The heir of Voldemort turned and met her mother's gaze. "I am…For years you harassed me, beat me down, and cursed me. You are very lucky I have not told the Dark Lord about your abuse on me when I was being raised by you and Benjamin…What would he do if he found out you were abusing his favorite spy?"

Jacqueline blanched for a moment. "You call it abuse; I call it training for the life I had wanted you to live. To inflict torture, you must live through torture." Her eyes lit up with darkness. "The Dark Lord inflicted great torture on me to test my loyalty and worthiness to pleasure him…to create you."

"And he has only had you in bed once," Selena shot back coldly. "You displeased him greatly to have produced a daughter after the first encounter, prostrating yourself like some common whore to the Dark Lord…" Her eyes narrowed with contempt. "How pathetic…"

Jacqueline crossed the little space between them and smacked Selena across the face. "Do not speak to me that way, you little bitch!"

Selena didn't bother touching her face to feel the echoing sting of pain. Her green eyes darkened with anger as she stood there, glaring at her mother. Jacqueline looked quite shaken to see that Selena hadn't even flinched.

"Hit me again," Selena hissed, her tongue wavering in and out of Parseltongue in her cold fury. "I dare you…Hit me again, whore!"

Jacqueline stepped back and looked quite horrified. "You're insane."

Selena would have said something back if Snape hadn't wrapped an arm around her waist and pushed her out of the room. She twisted against him and glared at him once they were beyond the house's land. He refused to let her go until he was sure the others were not following.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Selena demanded, stepping away from him.

"I believe I was saving your life and that of your unborn child," Snape stated bluntly, his dark eyes piercing into hers, suppressed red hot anger burning into the cold fury of hers. "What did you hope to accomplish by getting into an argument with a woman who is insane?"

Selena's eyes remained narrowed in anger. "I was telling her off! For the first time in my life, I was defending myself from the woman who cut me down when I was a child. Now, I have more power than her and she's going to know better than to mess with me."

Snape looked away from her, clearly disappointed. "Perhaps you are insane."

"What?"

"Selena, you provoked that woman. Once upon a time, she would have killed you upon sight for your remarks instead of slapping you. You've taunted the beast and now, you have to be prepared for the consequences," Snape warned, his eyes turning to her once more. "Those you love could be in far greater danger now than they were before."

"Ha! Jacqueline isn't going to touch anyone in my family," Selena hissed, poking him in the chest. "And she sure as hell isn't getting the chance to torture me…or kill my baby." She turned her back on him and vanished with a crack.

When Snape reappeared by her side outside the gates of the Burrow, Selena wrapped her arms around him in a very brief hug. "What was that for?" Snape demanded.

"Thank you for not revealing the secret of my sister and Potter," Selena whispered, looking around like she felt eyes on her. "I owe you one, but…" She held up one finger. "Don't expect sexual favors as payback. Not even one kiss, Mister."

Snape stared at her in confusion. Selena smiled bitterly at him and walked off towards the Burrow's front door. She knocked twice.

"Who is it?" Evelyn's voice floated from within the house.

"Who the hell do you think it is?" Selena demanded, crossing her arms as she stared at the wooden door.

"Well, it sounds like someone quite rude and temperamental," Evelyn commented, giggling with another person. "And they have a lousy British-French accent. Really darling, I can't understand you."

"Evelyn!"

"If you're who I think you are…what was the present given to me that I cherished the most on my first Christmas with you?"

Selena rolled her eyes. "It was an enchanted crayon drawing of your mother from me and Aberforth. Now open the damn door!"

"Fine."

The dark haired witch waited until the door opened to kick her sister's shin. Ginny jumped out of the way to avoid being attacked by the infuriated witch, but Selena made a mental note to borrow and alter one of the twins' candies as punishment for being so annoying with the door. In the back of her mind she knew it was just a precaution against the Death Eaters, but she was really getting sick and tired of answering these types of questions. A glance at Snape told her that he was getting tired of it as well.

"Is Harry still training in the backyard?" Selena asked casually, looking around the cramped living room before plopping herself down on an overstuffed chair.

"Lupin and Kingsley have been teaching him all day and testing him at random moments," Evelyn said, closing and locking the door behind them. "He's bruise-covered and hit his head a few times…" The Metamorphagus crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her sister. "Selena, they don't want us to fight in the war anymore."

Selena sat up board stiff and looked at Snape for confirmation, but he disappeared down the hall, leaving the three girls alone with each other. "What?"

"Mum said that with Tonks, Evelyn, and you pregnant, that the men are starting to question whether or not you guys can still participate in the inevitable fight," Ginny announced, perching herself lightly on an arm of a couch. "They don't want to run the risk of any of you losing your first child."

"They've been talking about issuing an order to keep the pregnant ones hidden safely away until the war is over," Evelyn added grimly.

Selena stood up and smirked, straightening the collar of her shirt. "As if that will stop me…"

"Perhaps we shouldn't fight it, Selena. Maybe we should go along with what they say. We can take care of the home front and -"

"I'm not hiding as long as my boyfriend and his family are fighting to save the undeserving wizard community!" Selena snapped, feeling her temperature rise.

"But Lupin -"

"I don't have to listen to Lupin, Evelyn! I don't have to listen to anyone anymore. Especially not that scrawny, cowardly mutt!"

Ginny and Evelyn paled at that. "Selena, you're going to be in so much trouble if you don't listen to the adults…They know what they're talking about and if you don't listen to them, you or your baby could suffer."

Selena placed a hand on her stomach and drew in a deep cleansing breath, trying to force out her anger with one breath. "I'm not listening to them about the 'not fighting' situation," she said in a forced level voice. "And I'm never listening to Lupin again. I'm not telling him anything again and if I catch one word of you guys running off to tell him things about me, I'm going to shove a blistering hot pipe up your asses to burn you from the inside out. Do you understand?"

Ginny and Evelyn nodded, but remained pale. Selena frowned and moved away from her sister and boyfriend's little sister. She walked through the kitchen to the outdoors, pushing gnomes out of the way with her feet. George was lounging on the grass, talking with Fred. Selena plopped down next to him and lay down on the grass next to him, closing her eyes.

"Wake me up when it's Christmas or when Dumbledore is back in charge," she ordered in a dull voice, throwing her arm over her face. "I can't take anymore mutt given orders."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

George rolled onto his stomach and looked over at his girlfriend as she laid there next to him. "'Lena… he can hear you out here, you know."

Selena mumbled something unintelligible and snuggled closer to him. George pressed an ear to her stomach and drummed his fingers gently. Selena didn't move or say anything more as he listened to her breathe. He missed moments like this.

"Did you ever think our future would lead us to this point?" George asked, lifting his head to look at her face once more.

"What point?"

"We're living together and you're pregnant…in the midst of a war that could go on for another thirty years." He smiled. "I hope it doesn't because I've got this bet with Fred that it'll end before the end of the year."

"Harry just has to grow some bigger balls and kill Voldemort," Selena said, removing her arm from her face. George chuckled. "What?"

"My love, the brutally honest one…" George traced an invisible design on her stomach, earning a shiver from her. "It never gets old."

"Shouldn't you be at work?" She glanced over at Fred. "And you too?"

"We're taking inventory today," Fred answered, stretching out on the grass.

"I thought we were taking a creative marketing day," George said, glancing at his twin.

"Paid vacation."

"Government day off."

"You're right, the government loves us," Fred conceded, nodding.

Selena laughed at the two of them and George smiled at her, wrapping his arm around her waist. His eyes turned to Lupin as the man gave Harry a break at training and entered the Burrow. George had to admit that the man was starting to rub the wrong nerve. It hadn't been his place to reveal that Selena was pregnant. How he had known was beyond George's knowledge since neither he nor Selena had spoke of it beyond the short discussion at the graduates' ball. No one had known but the two of them, Evelyn, and the Originals.

"George, I'm going to fight by your side till the end," Selena whispered, drawing his attention back to her. She was also looking after the older man with bitterness and hatred in her eyes. "No matter what anyone says…"

Fred smiled. "I'm glad to hear that we've finally rubbed off on you. Aren't you, George?"

"Sure."

Selena suddenly went tense against him and sat up when they heard glass break inside the Burrow. George, alarmed by her sudden reaction, sat up as well.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Evelyn's voice roared from the house. "WHERE IS THAT LYING, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING BITCH, I CALLED 'SISTER'?"

George pulled Selena to her feet and held her hand tightly as the color drained from her face. "What's wrong 'Lena?"

Selena looked at him and whispered words that made him cold. "She knows…She knows who my mother is…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Uh-oh! Who let the cat out of the bag? Maybe it's not who you think it was, it could honestly be someone different. And when are we going to get another mushy gushy love scene between George and Selena? Stay tuned for the next update in a couple weeks…or sooner! And as usual, review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Aw…You guys are so nice! I love it and I've been working really hard on getting the storyline the way I want it, but it keeps changing, so I have no clue where this is going to take me next. (I really need to organize the ideas and pre-write this thing.) Oh well, I know it hasn't been that long since I updated, but since I may not be able to get another update up until after Christmas, I decided to update now. Kind of like an early Christmas present from me to you. Enjoy!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selena remained pale as Evelyn emerged from the Burrow, steaming mad. The Metamorphagus' hair was a deep red and her eyes the color of hardened flint. She raised her wand and pointed it at Selena, the unforgivable word of _Crucio _on her lips. Selena watched in horror as George stepped in the curse's path and crumpled at her feet, twitching and crying out in pain.

"George!" she whispered, tears coming to her eyes, blinding her.

"Don't you look away from me, Selena _le Roux_!" Evelyn snapped, lifting the curse off of George only to point her wand at Selena again.

Selena's eyes hardened for a brief moment, the words automatically coming out. "Don't call me that name."

"Why not?" Evelyn demanded, her voice sharp. "That is your name, isn't it?" Her eyes narrowed. "I can't believe how stupid I was! To think that you weren't related to that hag who killed my mother, I must have been blind! You are your mother's child!"

"I am not my mother's child!" Selena protested, never once reaching for her wand. "I do not claim her as my flesh and blood! She killed my Grandmother Charis, whose name I claim as my own."

"Lies!" Evelyn hissed, making a slicing motion with her wand. "All of our friendship, our sisterhood, is based on a lie! That is something I can never forgive!"

Selena remained silent as a gash opened up on her body, the warm blood rising to the surface and spilling over, staining her pale skin red. "Evelyn please…" Another gash opened up as Evelyn flicked her wand again. "Please…"

"Shut up and scream!" Evelyn screamed at Selena. "I want you to feel the pain that my mother felt when Jacqueline killed her and the pain that I have felt with her loss!" Her eyes burned with hatred. "I want you to _die_, Selena!"

Tears spilled in rivers down Selena's porcelain-colored cheeks. She remained silent, though she wanted to scream, with each gash that opened up on her body, spilling her blood upon the ground. George, Harry, and Fred were trying to get close enough to Evelyn to make her stop, but she kept shooting curses at them, keeping them back. George looked at Selena and ordered her to put a shield around herself, to keep Evelyn from spilling more of her blood, but Selena was deaf to it all. She could see their mouths moving, but all she could hear was the sound of her heartbeat racing inside of her, trying to pump blood through her body.

_Is this how it's all going to end? _Selena asked silently. _Is this the end of my time with Evelyn and the others…the first wave of rejection from her that will soon become the wave of rejection from others? Will I be forced to leave all that I've known and stay with the Death Eaters? Are they to become my only family…_

"Evelyn…" Selena whispered, watching Snape, Ginny, and Lupin step out of the Burrow with looks of alarm on their faces.

"Don't you say my name, you bitch!" Evelyn snarled, her eyes burning darker with hate. "Were you there to watch my mother die? Did Jacqueline give you the chance to torture my mother too?" Her eyes narrowed into slits. "I bet you were both laughing behind my back the entire time, working your way into the Order through the kindness of my uncle and father! How dare you do this to me and my father! How dare you lie to us and pretend you've never heard of your own bitch of a mother!"

Selena coughed up blood as Evelyn opened another gash on Selena's chest, this one deeper than the others. She wanted to explain, to make things right, but no words would come out. Her head was growing lighter and she swayed a little, her blood-covered hand resting on the flat of her stomach which was lacerated with bleeding gashes.

The others were yelling at Evelyn, trying to calm her down. She was firing off Stunning spells rapidly, in all directions, not caring who she was aiming at. Snape, George, and Fred moved in between the two of them, conjuring a shield to protect Selena. Lupin, Harry and Ginny managed to knock Evelyn's wand out of her hand, ending the wave of spells.

"She killed my mother!" Evelyn snarled like an animal, tossing her head as she fought against Lupin and Harry, trying to get at Selena. "Selena le Roux! I'm going to murder you for what you've done to my family!"

Selena saw a little gleam in Lupin's eye that she didn't like, but when she opened her mouth to speak, no sound came out. She closed her eyes and fell to the ground, quiet and still.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Evelyn smiled bitterly when she saw that Selena had fallen into a pool of blood behind the three men who dared to stop her from exacting revenge for her mother's death. She saw how Snape hesitated, fighting against the urge to rush to her false sister's side when George did.

_The web of her lies run deep in the Order_, Evelyn thought, straightening as Lupin and Ginny let her go as she visibly calmed down. _Everyone's been touched by her deceit, but now…perhaps we'll be free from it_

"I'll go call the Ministry," she said calmly, almost perky. "They'll want to lock her away or execute her straight off to prevent another escape."

"And you call Selena a vindictive bitch…" Fred muttered as George picked up Selena and cradled her in his arms despite the blood that flowed from her wounds. "Why don't you take a look in the old mirror once and awhile?"

Evelyn blinked in surprise. "Can't you see past the lies she's told you? She's the enemy! A Death Eater! The daughter of Lord Voldemort and his bitch, Jacqueline le Roux! She has been lying to us all along!"

George stared at her with narrowed eyes. "We all know she's a Death Eater, not by choice but by Dumbledore's order. And we know she is the daughter of Voldemort, we've accepted that. And I've known about her mother being who she is…I can't say I've met the woman, but I know that Selena isn't anything like her."

"Oh please!" Evelyn snapped, crossing her arms. "There's no mistaking it! She's _exactly _like Jacqueline! Evil through and through…With the same bitchy attitude and dark looks…" She glared at the unconscious Slytherin in George's arms. "I can't believe I trusted her…She's murdered so many people that…she deserves to die…"

"And if you've killed the baby, I'm going to see to it that you die," George warned, walking past her with a frown on his face.

Evelyn reached out and dug her nails into Selena's face, leaving long, bloody scratches across her cheek. Snape knocked her hand aside and pushed her away from George. Evelyn's eyes narrowed.

"Oh George, did she forget to tell you that she made out with Snape?" Evelyn asked, looking for any way to shake George's love for Selena.

"Miss Dumbledore that is enough!" Snape hissed, backhanding her across the face.

Evelyn stared at him in shock, touching her face where it was beginning to sting. Her hair drained of color and her eyes faded to crystal blue. "He has the right to know Severus…" she whispered.

George sent Evelyn a withering look. "I already know about it. Selena doesn't keep secrets from me…And maybe she had a reason not to tell you all of her secrets…You're simply not mature enough to handle the truth, Evelyn."

With that, George disappeared inside the Burrow. Ron and Hermione walked out of the house and looked petrified. Harry, Lupin, and Fred simply stared at Evelyn. Snape was seething with anger, but he didn't say a word before he walked into the Burrow and vanished inside.

"Evelyn, what have you done?" Lupin asked, his voice quiet.

"I was exacting revenge on the daughter of the woman who killed my mother," Evelyn stated, looking at him like he was an idiot until she realized Selena always looked at him like that and decided to change her look to a just a simple 'you don't get it?' stare. "She lied to me. She lied to everyone. You, of all people, should be relieved to have someone take such measures against her." She looked at Harry, hoping he'd understand. "Mon Cher, I did the right thing, yes?"

Harry hesitated. "Evelyn, I'll be the first one to admit that Selena has her flaws, but maybe she had a good reason for hiding the truth about her mother. You remember all the times that she's badmouthed her mother – without naming her –and said she felt only family relations to Aberforth, don't you? Maybe she really cut off ties with Jacqueline?"

"Harry, she is a Death Eater! Le Roux, her mother, is a Death Eater! Voldemort is the leader of the Death Eaters, he's her father too!" Evelyn protested, stomping her foot once. "That's a bad family with an even more terrible daughter! And she's planning on killing all of us…I know she is!"

"Dumbledore trusts her," Hermione pointed out quietly, staring at her shoes, her hand tightly clasped in Ron's. "And if we can't trust Dumbledore's faith in her…we might as well surrender to the Death Eaters…because if we can't trust Dumbledore, who can we trust?"  
Evelyn looked at the others and saw that she wasn't going to win this battle by herself. She jumped when a heavy hand was placed on her shoulder. When she turned her head, she saw the face of her father, so sad and tired, as he looked at her.

"Evelyn Alice Olivia Katherine Dumbledore…we need to talk about what you did to your sister," Aberforth said, his tone hard.

Evelyn paled, but allowed herself to be pulled into the Burrow's kitchen. "She's not my sister! She's a fake, a phony! She is a Death Eater and the daughter of the murderer of my mother!" She looked at him accusingly. "You brought her into the family knowing she was the daughter of le Roux! How could you do that, Father? How could you save the daughter of a killer?"

Aberforth reached into his pocket and withdrew a newspaper clipping that had been yellowed with age. He unfolded it and shoved it into Evelyn's hands. "Do you remember this girl, this day?"

Evelyn looked down at the French words and the moving picture. She saw a younger version of herself standing there with tears in her eyes. A younger version of Selena stood next to her, holding her hand tightly in hers and she was whispering something to Evelyn.

_**I will avenge you…I will never lift a wand against you, only against the vile woman who did this to your family…I swear it, Evelyn…**_

"She promised to avenge me," Evelyn whispered, her hand trembling as she held the clipping. "That was at Mom's funeral…She – she didn't know Mom, but she promised…" _She never lifted her wand against me…_

Aberforth nodded and gestured at the drops of blood on the floor. "And look what you have done, Evelyn. You've attacked a girl who was beaten by her parents while you were being coddled by yours. From what the others have said, you attacked her – put the Cruciatus curse on George…"

"I was aiming for her…" Evelyn mumbled, looking down at the blood drops, so big and red with long tails indicating that they had been created with a quick speed. Had she really inflicted that much damage on Selena?

"Evelyn…" Aberforth sighed. "You should have kept a level head when faced with the truth. Selena was trying to explain it to you, but…" He shook his head and took the newspaper clipping out of her hands, folding it up. "You weren't mature enough to face the truth."

"But -"

"Graduating from wizard school doesn't make anyone mature. Turning seventeen doesn't make you an adult. It's the willingness to face the truth with a level head that makes you come closer to being mature." He turned his back on Evelyn. "And you haven't reached that point yet, so now your _sister_ is paying the price."

Evelyn blanched at the sharp edge to her father's voice, its quiet nature forgotten. "Father…I…I'm…"

"Don't apologize to me. I'm not the person you hurt. The people you've hurt are in the living room, but they've requested that you stay away from Selena until you have grown up."

Evelyn watched her father walk away, feeling a sudden hollowness in her chest. "Selena…I…I can't forgive you…I can't apologize…not to you…not until _she's_ dead…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

George watched as Molly worked her magic on Selena's wounds. The dark haired witch's clothes were literally in blood-stained shreds on the front, barely covering her body. Several deep cuts crisscrossed over her stomach and upper body with some scattered across her thighs and the blood had soaked through everything.

"We should take her to St. Mungo's," Molly whispered as she dabbed a salve on Selena's cuts. "They could get her back on her feet before the end of the day."

"Selena doesn't trust the quacks at St. Mungo's," George pointed out with a sad, half smile. "She trusts you more than she trusts them." His smile fell. "Mum…do you think the baby's all right?"

Molly turned slightly to look at her son as she closed the lid of the salve's bottle. "I believe so. Selena's too stubborn to let go of any piece of you…the baby will be fine." Her eyes were full of concern though, and George couldn't be sure of whom it was directed at: him or the baby. "George, are you sure you're all right?"

"Of course Mum," George told her with a weak smile. "One thirty-second Cruciatus curse can't have hurt me that bad. It actually kind of tickled."

George hated lying to his mother. Being put under the Cruciatus curse had hurt like Hell and now he understood why Selena was the way she was. The curse could change a person completely if put on them for too long or too often. He just hoped he'd still be able to have more children with Selena.

Molly smiled a wan smile and turned back to Selena. "Her clothes are ruined. She'll need to be put in new ones, but I need to clean the salve off in a half an hour. Once that's done, I'll heal her wounds, but George…" She looked at him over her shoulder. "She's going to be very weak when she comes to…So there will be no canoodling in your room for a few days, understand?"

That made George smile and laugh a little laugh. "_Canoodling? _Mum, I thought you were cooler than that."

"Oh, I'm a cool mother. I let her live in your room, don't I?" Molly said, putting her hands on her hips. "George, there will be no _shagging _her until she gets some color back in her. She's lost a lot of blood and will need her rest."

"Aye aye Mum." George threw her a bad salute.

Molly sat down next to Selena's head and stroked her hair, almost lovingly. George wished Selena was awake, so she could experience the gentle love of a mother that she deserved. He knelt on the floor next to Selena and one of her hands in his.

"George…" Molly began quietly, looking at her son. "Selena's got a fighting spirit in her…all she knows is pain and loneliness…I was a little bit cross with you for developing a relationship with her after Ron told me about how she liked to 'bully' him. I was a little bit cross with her as well, but then when I heard her story and saw the two of you together for the first time, so in love and happy with each other, I realized that the beating people up was just her way of showing she cared. I've never been happier for a relationship than I am for yours." She looked back at Selena. "You're probably the best person for her, George. Do me proud and never break her heart."

"I'll never break her heart," George swore before pressing a kiss to Selena's cheek. "I promise, Selena…Mum, I promise to love her forever and ever and ever."

"Good boy."

A thought occurred to George, nagging at him from within the safety of his head. "Mum…do you know who told Evelyn about Selena's mother?"

Molly sighed and folded her hands in her lap. "George, if you're looking to blame all of this on someone -"

"I'll blame Evelyn and her informant," George stated, rising to his feet. "The only people who knew about Selena's mother were the oldest members of the Order…One of them let it slip and Evelyn went bat shit crazy on my girlfriend! I plan on putting my foot so far up their ass until they sing bloody God Save the Queen through their nose!" His eyes narrowed. "Was it Lupin?"

"Oh George, don't start sounding like Selena," Molly replied wearily. "Lupin is not out to ruin her life or get her killed. He's not the bad guy that Selena makes him out to be."

"Right…" George rolled his eyes. "I still think it was him. He's revealed too many of Selena's secrets before…" His eyes narrowed. "Or it could be Snape. The bloke would rather see Selena dead than with me…"

"Contrary to your belief, Mr. Weasley," Snape's voice floated in from the doorway. "It was not I who told Miss Dumbledore the name of Selena's mother."

"Then who did, Snape?" George demanded, turning to see Snape enter the room.

"I did," Charlie said, following Snape into the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Ha! I bet you didn't expect that! Oh, Scarlet, what are you thinking, right? All in good time, people, all in good time. (I'm working on the next few chapters as you read this.) I hope that you enjoyed this and hope to receive some awesome reviews as my Christmas present from you. Thanks! ~ Scarlet**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: How was everyone's Christmas? I hope you got everything you wanted, but I was very naughty by not putting up another chapter of this story on Christmas when I had this one typed up and ready to go. Don't be too mad, I had to go back and change some things. **

**I hope you continue to enjoy this story because it's going to go on for a little while longer. (I haven't decided how many chapters of it I want to put into this story, so it could go on and on and on…) So, here's the update…**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

George stared at his brother in disbelief. "You – you told Evelyn who Selena's mother is? Charlie! How could you?"

The dragon enthusiast rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I didn't mean to."

"You didn't mean to…" George repeated, his eyes narrowing. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said, George," Charlie replied, looking at his brother with a pitying look. "I was talking with Snape in the kitchen and he made a comment that Selena had been done something to warrant him thinking she was insane. I asked him what that was and he said that she had started a fight with Jacqueline. I said that she had to have some nerve to attack her mother in You-Know-Who's lair and that's when Evelyn walked in with a dirty look on her face." He gestured at Selena, though he didn't look at her. "I didn't expect for this to happen."

"Well it did!" George snapped. "Evelyn's gone mad and Selena could have lost the baby if I hadn't taken the Cruciatus curse in her place! And it's your fault, Charlie!"

"Now George," Molly said, looking between her two boys. "You can't blame Charlie for this. It was an accident that Evelyn came upon the knowledge of Selena's real mother. Surely you can see that your brother is very sorry to have let the secret out and for what happened to Selena. No one intends for this kind of thing to happen."

"You're right, Mum." George turned his back on Charlie and knelt beside Selena again. "It would have been easier if it was Lupin who spilled the beans, but…" He stiffened. "Charlie, you're not invited to the wedding."

"What wedding?"

"The one that will happen when Selena and I get married in the near future. You're not invited, just like Bill and Fleur."

"But –?"

"George," Molly began in a weary tone. "This is not what I wanted to happen to our family. We need to stick together in this time of war. You'll regret it later if you keep up this hateful attitude." She started stroking Selena's hair again. "Would Selena like it if she found out you were being like this towards your brother, the one she actually has no problems with?"

"She might after she hears what's happened," George muttered, not ready to concede that his mother was actually making some sense. "I know how vindictive she can get…"

"George," Charlie said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Selena's been a good friend to me since she came to Hogwarts and joined the Order. I wouldn't want to see her get hurt. Not even with a paper cut." He looked at Selena's pale face. "I was going to take her to see some dragons once the war was over…How could I do it if I wanted her to get hurt?"

"Dragons? Oh no," Molly made a tutting sound with her tongue. "I don't want the mother of my first grandchild to be around any dragon."

"She'd be perfectly safe Mum," Charlie assured her before looking earnestly at his brother's face. "George can you forgive me?"

"Only because you're my brother," George mumbled, taking Selena's hand in his own again. "But I'm still telling 'Lena everything about what was done to lead up to Evelyn's insane rage." He smiled lightly. "This year, I'm getting her a toilet seat for Christmas and will tell her to flush her crappy attitude down the toilet before knocking her out with the toilet seat. That'll teach her."

"Toilet seats, lovely." Charlie looked at his watch and sighed. "I've got to go. Dad wanted to check something out before coming home."

"Stay safe," Molly whispered as he walked from the room. "George, go de-gnome the garden or something."

"I'm not leaving her," George protested, looking at his mom like she was nuts.

"George, it's time for me to clean the salve off and heal her wounds," Molly explained patiently, rising to her feet. "After that, Severus is going to revive her and I will calmly tell her what happened." She looked down at Selena. "I don't think her clothes are salvageable…We'll have to get rid of them."

"Oh, no!" George rose to his feet and pointed at Snape. "He's not seeing her without her clothes on, no matter how much he claims he can help. No, her clothes stay on until after she's revived and told about what happened. Mum, you and Ginny can help her get dressed after that."

He didn't care about the look that Snape sent his way. It wasn't quite as dirty of a look as usual, but it clearly conveyed his thoughts. Snape didn't need to see Selena naked; he'd seen her in a worse way before.

"Fine George," Molly conceded. "Now shoo…We've got things to do."

George took one last look at Selena and walked out of the living room, passing Evelyn on the way. She opened her mouth to say something but George pointedly ignored her on his way out of the Burrow. He had a twin to find and plans to make.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Snape allowed Molly to prop Selena up, her arms wrapped loosely around the younger witch's shoulders, while he poured the liquid in a vial down Selena's throat. She coughed and made a choking sound before jerking violently up, her eyes wide and a soft groan escaped her lips. "Perhaps, you should have been less active upon revival," Snape muttered, putting the stopper back in the vial and hiding it in his robes. "The pain would have faded…slowly."

Selena didn't send him a dirty look at that which surprised him. She looked around her as if expecting to see a Boggart coming towards her. Snape watched her pull away from Molly and run a hand through her hair.

"Selena, dear," Molly began kindly. "Are you in pain?"

Selena shook her head like Snape expected. She had never admitted to being in pain before, not even when Draco Malfoy had raped her. Snape blinked against the images that flashed unbidden before his eyes. He did not need to remember the sick feeling that had come when he had seen Selena in the arms of a monstrous little boy.

"Where's… Evelyn?" Selena asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"She's taking some time to think about what she's done," Molly told her, patting Selena's hand. "Now, let's get you into some clean clothes and I'll explain everything to you."

Selena looked at Snape as she stood up with Molly's assistance and walked away. Snape watched her leave with a frown on his face. It still amazed him that even after all that had transpired between the two of them and the fact that she was with another man, that he still cared for her.

"_Professor Snape?" a lightly accented voice rose above the crackling of flames and muttered curses from the class. _

_Snape looked up to see that one of the new students was staring at him, not touching her cauldron. "What is it, Miss Charis?"_

"_Step four is wrong," the girl said, pointing at the blackboard. "You have to add the eye of newt and then stir clockwise three times, only once counterclockwise." _

_The room in the dungeon grew very quiet as the class listened to this new Slytherin point out a flaw in Snape's instructions. Snape looked at the blackboard and hardly glanced at instruction four, bristling at her suggested comment._

"_My instructions are very clear, Miss Charis," Snape seethed, looking at her with dark, narrowed eyes. "And they are very accurate."_

"_Only if you want to fail at making this potion." Selena crossed her arms and held her chin up defiantly. "Really, what kind of professor are you if you're setting us up to fail?"_

"_Bloody hell, that girl's lost her mind," Ronald Weasley whispered to Harry Potter, Hermione, and the other new student. _

"_Silence!" Snape ordered, glaring at the students as they started whispering, instantly silencing them. "Fifteen points from Gryffindor for talking…and…"His eyes turned to the witch who dared to question him. "Fifty points from Slytherin."_

_Selena's eyes burned into his and he saw the story of her life, recognizing parts that had mixed with his memories. He had seen this child before, heard about her when the Dark Lord was still in power. She was the daughter of Jacqueline le Roux, a woman worse than Bellatrix and the Dark Lord himself. But she resented that, choosing to call Dumbledore's brother her father. All she wanted was to find the light and fall in love with someone like her, lost and yearning for acceptance from the world. _

"_Oh, that wounds me," Selena said, putting a hand over her heart. "Taking points from a House that stands no chance in the House Cup and that I don't really give a damn about…Really." She pulled out her wand and waved it at the blackboard. Instruction number four was erased and changed with a very pretty handwriting. "There. Problem solved. Now go brood in the corner, Professor."_

_Admiring her bravery, Snape knew he had to make an example of her. "You will serve four detentions Miss Charis, served consecutively."_

_Selena rolled her eyes and turned her back on him, turning her attention onto her potion. Snape turned and walked over to Longbottom's potion, seeing that it had turned orange and was spewing copious amounts of thick green smoke…_

"Severus," Lupin's voice entered his thoughts and tore him away from his memory of the first encounter with the real Selena. "How is Selena?"

Snape sent his signature dirty look at Lupin. "Why do you care to know, Remus? Aren't you the one who tends to make life difficult for the girl?"

"If you're talking about the revelation of her pregnancy, it was best for the parents to know as soon as possible." Lupin looked at Snape with a frown. "Surely, you didn't want Selena to participate in the war when she's pregnant."

"Yet, you let your wife put herself in harm's way."

"Tonks refuses to stop fighting because she's an Auror. She's mature enough to make her own decisions while Selena is only seventeen and unable to make serious decisions."

"Of course, you would not consider her acceptance of the dangerous task of becoming a double agent as I am as a serious decision."

"Severus…don't make comparisons of the life of Selena with the life of Lily…"

"She is nothing like Lily," was Snape's automatic response.

Lupin cast a studying look in Snape's direction, a look that Snape was finding it hard not to slap off the man's face. "I know, but you seem to be taking more than a professional interest in the girl. Selena has become a part of the Weasley family through her relationship with George – as unwise as that may be on his part – so she is therefore untouchable. And despite what 'moves' you have done around her, she has no love for you."

Snape allowed none of his emotions to show on his face. He turned and walked away, not willing to make a remark back on the subject. The Potions Master exited the front door of the Burrow, went through the gate, disappearing with a soft crack. He had better things to do than be spoken to like an inferior.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selena sat in George's room, looking out the window with sad eyes a couple days later. She no longer felt odd aches over her body; the remnants of the 'battle' wounds had disappeared hours ago. Now all she felt was emptiness and a simmering anger.

_I caused George to get hit by the Cruciatus curse…does that make me a bad person? Of course I'm a bad person. I've killed and I've tortured people to the brink of insanity. _She frowned. _I truly am my mother's child. Evil, cold, unfeeling…I didn't feel anything when Evelyn cut me open…not even one of those wounds hurt me…but…_

She placed a hand on her lower stomach. _I can't think about just myself and George anymore. There's something – someone – growing inside of me that will need my attention before too long…I'm going to have to stop putting myself in dangerous situations and protect myself more…I'm not losing something this precious just because of war._

The witch looked down at her arm when it burned. The Dark Mark was standing out so dark against her pale skin, causing her a little amount of pain. She shoved her shirt sleeve down over it and turned away from the window, rising to her feet. The young witch stood at the door for a moment, bracing herself for any attack that may come, before opening it cautiously.

Nothing moved in the hallway and Selena breathed a quiet sigh of relief. She walked down the hall, down the stairs and made it to the ground floor of the Burrow without running into anyone. Then, just before she made it to the front door, Ron came out of the kitchen, his mouth stuffed with food and in his hand a piece of chicken. His eyes widened at the sight of her and he quickly swallowed his mouthful of food with difficulty.

"Bloody hell," Ron said, taking a step back. "What are you doing out of George's room? Shouldn't you be on bed rest or something?"

Selena moved away from the front door and approached him slowly. He took another step back when he saw her hand lift towards his face, flinching. A small smile appeared on Selena's face as she patted him on the cheek.

"Thanks for caring," she said quietly. "I'm fine now. I don't need to be on bed rest anymore. I need to get back to work."

"Get back to work? Your work is dealing with bloody Death Eaters!"

"Ron, lower your volume," Selena ordered, her eyes glancing behind him just to see if anyone else was coming out of the kitchen. "I have to go to the Death Eaters today. They're taking over the Ministry with Voldemort."

Ron paled. "Stop saying his name!"

"Oh Ron, you need to get over that stupid fear of his name. It's not going to become solidified and attack you."

"With you around, it just might." He looked at the piece of chicken in his hand and frowned as if he had lost his appetite for his favorite food. "Besides, the Order is already beating back the Death Eaters at the Ministry. Snape told them everything and they left awhile ago. Their strict orders were to keep you and Evelyn separated from each other and in the house."

"Who is going to keep me in this house?" Selena demanded, looking Ron in the eye. "You, ickle Ronnie-kins?"

"Only family can call me that," Ron muttered before sticking his chin out defiantly, "And maybe I will be the one to keep you in the house. I'm – I'm not afraid of you anymore."

"Oh, you're not? Just because you see that I bleed red just like everyone else, you think that makes you tougher, less afraid of me?"

"Y-yes?"

"Spider." Selena said, taking a step closer to him. "Voldemort and spiders."

Ron paled. "Stop. Saying. That. Name!" He looked around him wildly. "There are no bloody spiders here at all. Mum kills them all."

Selena pulled her wand out and pointed it at the chicken in Ron's hand. She barely flicked her wand and the chicken turned into a spider that crawled up Ron's arm much to his dismay. Selena watched as he started having a panic attack as the spider neared his neck.

"Get…it…off, please," Ron begged between rapid, panicky breaths on the verge of tears. "Please…"

Selena reached out and plucked the spider off of Ron. "Promise to stay out of my way?"

"Y-y-yes," Ron nodded quickly and backed away. "It's not fair, you always fight dirty!"

"So grow some balls and do the same back," Selena shot back, turning the spider back into a piece of chicken. "I mean, you are two times my size. Put on your big boy underwear and grow a pair. You can't depend on your mommy and daddy, Granger, and Potter for the rest of time. Understand Ronnie-kins?"

"Damn you woman," Ron said, tossing his chicken aside. "I don't want you to be my bloody sister-in-law…ever."

"Can't help you there," Selena muttered, walking back to the front door.

"Dammit woman! You can't go out there!" Ron exclaimed, brandishing his wand.

Selena felt the wave of air come crashing over her as he flicked his wand. She turned slightly and looked at him. "Really Ron? You're resorting to spells?"

"I'm a wizard, what else would I use?"

Selena frowned at him and reached for the door knob just as it turned. Molly stood there with her hands on her hips. Selena stepped back quickly and placed an innocent smile on her face.

"Selena, Ron, have you two been butting heads again?" Molly demanded, walking into the house. "And Ronald Weasley! Pick up your damn chicken!"

Selena looked past Molly to see George limping up to the front door with Fred and the others. Blood stained his shirt and there was a long cut across the bridge of his nose and his right cheek.  
She slipped past Molly and ran out to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"George, what happened?" Selena asked, pulling back just a little so she could look at him.

"The Death Eaters have taken over the Ministry," George muttered, taking her by the hand. "They have dozens of wizards and witches under the Imperius Curse. The Minister is dead." He sighed. "We didn't make it there in time and they've already enlisted more help like the Toad."  
Selena made a face and guided him into the house and up to his room. "George, you should have let me go with you and the others."

"Dumbledore didn't want you or Evelyn there." George sunk down onto his bed and pulled off his shirt. "But if you'd been there, maybe we could have gotten closer to You-Know-Who and killed him…"

"I highly doubt that." Selena said, pulling out her wand as she tipped his face up with a gentle hand. "George, who did this to you?"

"Does it matter?"

"George, just answer the question or I'll search through your memories."

A challenging smirk appeared on George's face. "I'm not answering the question."  
Selena looked him straight in the eyes and let her Occlumency take control. She blushed at the memories and thoughts that were immediately shown to her. Then she dug deeper, just to get that perverted smile off of George's face. She saw past memories of their entwined bodies, past their secret meetings back at Hogwarts, all the way to the hidden memory she was searching for. Her eyes narrowed and her hand shook as she retreated back into her own mind. George looked disappointed that she hadn't stopped to enjoy his perverted memories.

"She…she did this to you?" Selena's voice grew to have a sharp edge to it that made George wince.

"Selena, don't have one of your postal moments…" George whispered as Selena jabbed her wand at his face, making each of his wounds heal. "I'm a big boy. I can use the potty and take a few curses like one."

The witch's eyes remained narrowed and darkened with anger. "She used the Cruciatus curse on you!"

"But Fred helped break the curse, almost as soon as she hit me with it," George said, grabbing her by the hand when she pulled away from him. "'Lena, I'm fine. I don't hurt anymore."  
"I'm going to kill her," Selena muttered, not paying any attention to him as he pulled her onto his lap. "I'm going to kill her for what she's done…"

"Love," George began, cupping her face with his hand. "Love, look at me. Think about the baby. Think about keeping safe and whole for the baby."

Selena's eyes met his again, but she stayed in her own mind. She saw love in his eyes and wondered how someone as screwed up as she was, could get someone as loving as him. It made her feel like she was tainting him, that she was only going to bring pain to him and his family through hers. George smiled at her and kissed the tip of her nose. Selena lowered her lips to his and smiled into the kiss…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selena pulled a cloak of darkness around her and walked out of the Burrow, intent on killing that night. She turned to look at the Burrow only once, knowing that there were people in there who hated, loved, or simply lived with her.

_If I don't make it back alive,_ Selena thought, feeling a wave of sadness come crashing over her. _Perhaps that will be for the best, but I'm taking someone purely evil with me…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Taking out someone purely evil, hmm? I wonder who that could be and what the consequences would be. And what was George planning before he got knocked around by…Never mind, I'll mention no names and no plans until the next couple of chapters…whenever I decide to put them up. **

**Remember to leave a contribution in the little review box. Thanks! ~Scarlet**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry about not updating sooner, but I was without internet for about the entire week. Never fear though, I've been working on this story on and off while I enjoy my last few days without school. Ah…it's been a good three weeks…**

**On with the update!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selena stood in the middle of a park at midnight. No one was there, the place completely empty and devoid of life except for her. She turned, letting her cloak swirl around her as she paced, her face hidden in shadow beneath the cloak's hood. The dark witch waited with violent thoughts playing out in her mind, causing her temper to rise past the danger zone.

"Evelyn Dumbledore," someone said and Selena felt her temperature rise as she recognized the voice of her evil mother. "Come to relive what happened to your dear mum?"

Selena looked at the woman she hated with her eyes in shadow. She pulled out her wand and held it at the ready. This seemed to amuse Jacqueline and she laughed a cold, cruel laugh as she drew her wand as well.

"Oh you poor, demented fool," Jacqueline cackled, throwing her cloak aside. "You really believe you stand a chance? You are your mother's daughter and look how easily she fell under my spell…you, a child, should be even easier to put down."

"_You are your mother's daughter…"_

Selena flicked her wand and Jacqueline cried out as a gash opened up on her flesh. Selena directed her attacks at the older woman's legs, making sure that the woman could not run. Jacqueline stumbled and fell on her knee, blood flowing freely from her wounds and stained the ground crimson. That's when Selena used the Cruciatus curse for the first time on her mother, earning screams of pain that made her skin crawl.

The young witch walked over to her mother and grabbed the wand from the woman's twitching hand, taking it from her. She temporarily lifted the Cruciatus curse and let her mother catch her breath. Jacqueline stared up at her with fear that she had only shown in Voldemort's presence.

"You are not…You can't be Aberforth Dumbledore's brat," Jacqueline panted, her chest rising and falling in shallow breaths.

"You're right," Selena hissed, pulling back her hood so that her mother's eyes widened in a mixture of fear and surprise. "I am a daughter of Voldemort's bitch and I've come to avenge Evelyn Dumbledore and Grandmother Charis!" Her eyes glittered darkly. "And George Weasley!"

"Traitor!" Jacqueline screamed at her, pointing an accusing finger up at Selena. "You traitorous whore!"

"Don't speak about yourself like that," Selena kicked her back onto her back when the woman started to rise, "because you really are worse than that." She pulled out a silver knife and showed it to the woman on the ground before her. "Really Mother, I expected more of a fight from you, but I guess all those years in Azkaban have taken away your nerve."

"Selena, what do you plan on doing with that?" Jacqueline asked with a small, challenging smile on her face. "Cut your dear old mum in an act of Muggle violence? Dice me into little bits and feed me to the birds?"

Selena reached around her mother's head and grabbed her beautiful black hair. Jacqueline grabbed hold of Selena's arm and her nails dug into the girl's flesh. "I have my plans for you," Selena snarled, her eyes darkening in her rage. "You have failed me, Mother! And the Dark Lord!"

Selena cut her mother's hair off and dropped it on her mother's lap. She saw that Jacqueline was reaching for the wand that stuck out of a pocket in Selena's cloak and stabbed her knife into the woman's shoulder, twisting the blade to earn a painful cry from Jacqueline. The woman clutched at her shoulder with her non-wand hand, knowing her wand arm was now useless.

"Aw…don't tell me you're losing your nerve," Selena whispered, snapping her mother's wand in half and casting the pieces aside. "You haven't experienced such pain since Voldemort made you his whore, have you?"

"You dare speak his name when you are attacking his mate?" Jacqueline demanded, her eyes betraying her fear despite how much anger she tried to put in them.

"Don't flatter yourself. You were his one-time whore. He cast you aside once he realized you were having a girl…" She smirked at her mother, sliding her knife across her mother's face so that a thin cut bled from cheek to cheek. "And can't you agree, Mummy that I'm better than he thought I was going to be?" Selena kicked her mother in the side and stepped back to admire her handiwork. "Now if I only had a Dementor to Kiss you...but what fun would that be? I need you dead, not soulless."

Jacqueline tried to stand up, but Selena cut her down with another Cruciatus curse. The older French woman's cries filled the night air, but no one was around to hear her. No one cared. All was still.

"Now…Mother," Selena said, pointing her wand at her mother's heart. "Let's see if I can make you scream and go mad like you made Aberforth Dumbledore's wife before you killed her." Her eyes flashed red. "And then I shall be done playing around and you will be dead, wretched woman!"

Jacqueline lifted a bloodied hand and looked scared as she stared into Selena's eyes. "M-Master?"

Selena laughed coldly and started opening more wounds on Jacqueline…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

George was pacing in the front yard of the Burrow when Selena Apparated outside of the gate. She didn't look at him as she walked towards the front door and disappeared inside, telling him that something was wrong. He followed her inside and kept close to her heel as she walked through the Burrow, her cloak of darkness billowing around her. George knew that Evelyn was in the backyard with Tonks, both Dumbledore brothers, Lupin, and Snape, but he figured that the Metamorphagus wouldn't attack her as long as there were older Order members around.

They walked outside and Selena went straight towards the three Dumbledore family members. She reached into her cloak and grabbed something. Evelyn looked at her with wary eyes as if expecting her to draw her wand on her. George held his breath, hoping that Selena wouldn't make such a reckless move.

Something silver and red gleamed in Selena's hand and George realized with a start that it was a blood-covered knife. She stabbed it, point down, into the wooden table in front of Evelyn and George heard Evelyn gasp.

"It is done," Selena hissed in a tight voice.

George didn't understand what that meant, but apparently it was something that the Dumbledore family knew and something that Snape registered in his mind. Everyone grew eerily quiet and still except for Selena. She turned and walked past him, her eyes hidden in shadow beneath her cloak's hood. George couldn't help feeling like something was wrong with her, so he followed her again.

"'Lena?" George asked as they ascended the stairs and approached the bathroom. "What was that all about?"

Selena didn't answer him. She flipped on the light of the bathroom and pulled her cloak's hood off. George couldn't help thinking that she was paler than she had been when he'd last seen her the night prior. And there were drops of red on her face. Startled but curious, George reached out and grabbed the back of her cloak and pulled it off of her. Blood stained her clothes and the skin of her arms.

"Selena, what did you do?" George demanded.

Selena looked at him with glassy eyes, full of sadness. "I killed her…"

"Who?"

"Jacqueline Marie le Roux," Selena told him with a slight smile. "The witch that did so much evil is dead because of me." She looked at her reflection in the mirror. "It wasn't a peaceful death. She didn't die by a simple Killing curse." Her fingers tightened on the edges of the sink so that her knuckles were visible through her skin. "I tortured her for hours, from midnight to dawn and then I killed her…"

George listened carefully to her voice. It was shaky as if she was just realizing what she had done, but he heard no remorse. Part of him was thrilled to know that le Roux was dead. That part had wanted to take her out with his own hands. However, there was another part of him that was worried for his girlfriend and their unborn child…

"Selena, why did you sneak out and kill her?"

"Why? I had a sister and grandmother to avenge, George. I had to make her pay for what she did to you, to my family…" Selena turned her head slightly and looked at him with one eye. "I know it's bad, that I'll be in big trouble if Voldemort catches me, but it felt…"

"'Lena?"

"It felt really good…like I had done something right for once, something…good."

George stared at her for a moment, unsure of what to say. He watched her pull her shirt off and draw her wand. "My beautiful little troublemaker," he sighed.

The Dark Mark on her arm shifted and he saw her wince, signaling that it was burning again. George wished he could point his wand and say a spell to make the Mark go away. Selena didn't deserve to be stuck with a bunch of evil, pureblood fanatics. It was changing her in ways that he didn't like, in ways that scared him.

She waved her wand over her shirt and the blood magically disappeared as he watched her. George, wanting to do something besides stand there stupidly, reached over and turned the faucet on for her.

"Thanks love," Selena murmured, scrubbing the blood off of her arms and hands.

A thought occurred to him. "How did you convince your mum to meet with you before you… killed her?"

Selena's spine stiffened slightly as she rubbed at the blood drops on her face until they were gone. "I contacted her using Evelyn's name. She came alone and expected performing a repeat of what she did to Evelyn's mother. Evelyn's stronger than her mother in many ways, but she's not capable of thinking clearly in her anger…Jacqueline knows this because of Malfoy and was expecting an easy victory…" She turned the water off and dried her hands off on a hand towel. "She wasn't expecting to meet me or my wrath, but once I had her in my grasp she was never going to get free. Every one of the Death Eaters will think that Evelyn killed my mother…There's no other reason for them to think otherwise."

She slipped her shirt back on, taking away one of the views that George found pleasing. George saw that she was regaining her color slowly which was a good thing.

"George, I will protect my family," Selena told him, holding a hand out for him to take. "I'll protect you and everyone else in your family."

"Our families are one," George whispered, taking her hand and pulling her close to him as if he needed the contact to be sure that she was really there, that this wasn't some twisted dream. "Selena, I swear to protect you, but you've got to stop sneaking out of the house for hours on end or I won't be able to keep my promise to you."

Selena nodded and looked up at him. "Okay. No more sneaking out…I'll make sure to tell you where I'm going and when I plan to come back. Will that make you happy?"

George stared into her eyes and color flooded her face as she read his mind. He smiled at her and touched her face. "Can you help me for wanting to be close to you all the time, pet?"

"You could be less perverted about it."

"The way I see it, you're either really perverted or not perverted at all," George told her, tapping his finger on her nose a couple of times. "There is no middle ground."

Selena smiled up at him and allowed him to press her up against the door. He was just about to kiss her when his annoying little brother popped up the stairs.

"I don't want to know what you did, woman," Ron said, staring at Selena. "But whatever you did has gotten the adults acting all bleeding crazy."

Selena looked at George. "Five minutes." A phoenix feather fell into Selena's hair. She grabbed it and frowned as she looked back at George. "Six minutes."

"I'll come with you…"

"No. You stay here and I'll…" She leaned in close and whispered something intriguing in George's ear.

He pulled back and looked at her in surprise. "You'd really do that?"

Selena winked and disappeared from the bathroom, heading past Ron as she descended the stairs. Ron stared after her for a moment before looking at his brother.

"What did she say she'll do?" Ron demanded.

"That, ickle Ronnie-kins, is something that you're not mature enough to hear about," George said with a smirk as he headed for his room. "And I'd watch your food tonight if I were you. I hear the spiders are coming for a visit…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selena stood in the kitchen with her adopted family and Snape. Evelyn couldn't stop staring at her with wide eyes, her hand resting lightly on her stomach. Snape was scowling and the way he was looking at her made her think that he was going to admit her to the psych ward of St. Mungo's. Aberforth stood between her and Evelyn as if not trusting his daughters to keep on civil terms. Dumbledore looked very sad and tired.

"Well, let's get this started," Selena muttered, leaning against the oven as if needing the extra warmth it gave off. "Who wants to have the first crack at it?"

"This is just a game to you, isn't it?" Evelyn asked, speaking to her for the first time since the attack. Selena wasn't surprised by the bitterness in her voice. "You sneak out. You torture and kill. You come back with bloody trophies and the adults discuss things with you. Are you that sick of a person?"

Selena shrugged a shoulder, her Dark Mark standing out against the skin of her arm. "I thought you'd be happy that I killed perhaps Voldemort's strongest witch, who killed your mother." She glanced over at Evelyn. "I did it under your name."

"I never asked you to."  
"You're my once sister, you didn't have to ask." Selena looked up at Aberforth when he cleared his throat. "But now I'm thinking that I should have waited a day or so to kill her."

"Selena, killing Jacqueline le Roux under Evelyn's name was a reckless thing to do," Dumbledore commented, looking at her over his half moon spectacles. "Not only have you put Evelyn's life in further danger, but you have risked your life in the off chance that another Death Eater was in the vicinity of your attack on Jacqueline."

Selena sighed and crossed her arms, not meeting Dumbledore's gaze. "It's not like Voldemort loved my mother. You told me yourself that he was incapable of feeling love. Besides, he has plenty of brainwashed minions to take her place."

"Miss Charis," Snape said, his voice quieter than normal and Selena knew it was only because he was mad. "You had better pray to your God that the Dark Lord does not find out that there is a traitor in his midst. He will not show favor to you even though you are his daughter."

"You would know about being a traitor…"

Snape opened his mouth to say something else, but Selena held her hand up silencing him.

"Listen, I know it was possibly a stupid move," She earned a few dirty looks, "but can't you agree that it was a _smart _move in the fact that one of Voldemort's best minions is dead? Now all we really have to worry about is Bellatrix, the Malfoy clan, and a handful of brainwashed wizards and witches."

"And a very pissed off Voldemort!" Evelyn snapped, her eyes turning to flint again.

Selena looked away from them. Aberforth put a hand on her shoulder, but Selena didn't look at him.

"There's something else, isn't there Selena?" Aberforth asked, squeezing her shoulder gently. "Something you're not willing to admit…"

Selena pushed herself away from the oven and looked up at her adopted father. "Do you really want to know something that horrible…?" She glanced around the small kitchen at the people that cared about her in some way, shape, or form. "It will set in stone the way you view me…At least, the way those that hate me view me…" Her eyes landed on Evelyn and stayed there, knowing that their relationship might never be fixed at the rate they were going.

"What is it?"

The young witch suppressed a shudder at the memory of the cold feeling of evil filling her with her father's laughter. She could feel all eyes on her and quickly put up her walls to keep those trained in Occlumency out of her head.

"I think…Voldemort's knows that I killed someone last night," Selena muttered, crossing her arms. "But…"

"How would he know? You said that he didn't know about you killing le Roux! That he thought I did it!" Evelyn's eyes narrowed. "Or are you changing your story?"

Selena shook her head and looked at Dumbledore pleadingly. "There was a moment when I was…with my mother…and I – I think Voldemort slipped into my head."

Dumbledore looked interested while Evelyn looked at her skeptically. Selena didn't know what else to say, so she closed her mouth and bit her bottom lip, a habit she hated. She knew it was bad that Voldemort had slipped into her head for a moment during the torture of her mother, but she didn't know how bad it was.

"You were aware of Voldemort's presence in your mind?" Dumbledore asked, standing up slowly. "Have there been any other incidents like this where he slipped into mind, Selena?"

Selena hesitated, chewing on her bottom lip. "When I…killed my stepfather, but that was before I was taught Occlumency." She looked at Snape. "How could he get into my head if I've kept my defenses up?"  
Evelyn sneered at her. "Maybe because you're evil just like him."

"And you're a hateful bitch, you know that?" Selena snapped, glaring past Aberforth at her. "One that really needs to shut her damn mouth."

"Girls!" Aberforth looked at the two of them. "You both need to shut your damn mouths!"

Evelyn's face flushed full of color and she looked away, her eyes watering. Selena pointedly looked up at the ceiling as if it held all the answers she needed. Albus waited until Aberforth gestured at him to speak.

"Selena, it may be that during these moments where you are experiencing a very powerful emotion that your defenses grow weaker. Temporary though it may be, it is enough for Voldemort to plant a malicious seed of doubt and evil in your mind." He turned to Snape. "Severus, when Voldemort calls you to his side again, Selena will not join you."

"What?" Selena's green eyes snapped onto his in an instant.

"Need I remind you that you are pregnant, Selena? You and your sister are not to leave this house without an older Order member." He smiled slightly. "No more sneaking out on a romantic adventure with George, I'm afraid to say. We cannot risk losing either of you and your unborn children. You are to remain here, both you and Evelyn."

"But how am I supposed to do my job and spy - ?"

"That is no longer your job, Selena." Dumbledore turned and headed out of the kitchen as promptly as he had entered it.

"Ha-ha!" Evelyn laughed, smirking at Selena. "Now you can't see your daddy anymore!"

Selena moved as if to walk by Evelyn on her way out of the kitchen, but the look on Evelyn's face finally got to her. The dark witch slapped her sister across the face. Evelyn looked stunned, but no one moved to stop Selena from hitting her again.

"Shut your damn mouth!" Selena snarled, her eyes flashing. "I killed my mother because of you! I would have been content to let her rot in Azkaban for years after this wizard war ended, but no! You wanted revenge and couldn't get it without killing yourself and your baby at the same time, so of course, big sis had to step in and do the work for you!"

Evelyn's eyes darkened to flint again. "First of all, you didn't have to kill anyone for me! And second, you're not my sister! You're an unwanted, unloved, miserable creature that my father brought home with him years ago!" She pushed Selena back. "Why don't you go back to your father and your old family? I'm sure Draco Malfoy would love to see you again!"

Selena's face became emotionless and her voice void of all emotion. "I hope your baby dies inside of you and you have to deliver it only to bury it in the cold, unforgiving ground, Evelyn Dumbledore."

"Selena!" Aberforth growled wearily as Snape ushered her out of the room.

"I'm never apologizing to her," Selena told Snape bluntly as he ushered her into the living room. "So don't get your hopes up for a peaceful family reunion. And…" She saw the look in his eyes. "I'm not going to listen to another word about me being a danger to society. I know what I am and I'm happy to be the way I am."

Snape looked down his nose at her. "Tread with caution now Miss Charis," he said quietly. "You are fast making enemies…I suggest watching your back and your cup."

Selena looked at him with a frown and nodded after a moment. She placed a hand on his arm for a moment, just above his concealed Dark Mark before turning her back on him and walking away…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I think I went a little far in this chapter, but I think Evelyn deserves a slap on the face every now and then…But again, I could have gone too far…I know it's an awkward ending to the chapter, but I'll do my best to make the next couple of chapters worthwhile. **

**I'd like to thank you all for reviewing my story and as long as I keep it going, I hope to see more reviewers. Thanks for your support! ~ Scarlet**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I was so happy when I saw the three reviews that came with the last update because it meant I had not failed as an author to produce something worth reading. I'd like to thank you all for the reviews and for being just awesome people. True, I'd like to see some more reviews in the future, but I'm content for now. **

**Anyway, here's the update that you requested…**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Four days passed slowly and Selena's temper was starting to go past boiling. She was tired of sitting in a house with people who cared too much for her, hated her guts, or were afraid of her. She'd even gone so far as to draft out a seven page letter to Voldemort telling him to break her free of this hellhole, but quickly burnt it into a fine powder that she put in Ron's pumpkin juice when no one was looking. Her only ray of sunshine in this situation was George, who would rush home from work every night just to see her and test out new products on Ron with her.

"Why can't the war be over with now?" Selena demanded, hugging a pillow to her chest as she sat on George's bed. "I'm tired of hiding like a pathetic weakling…"

"Aw…but I love hiding like a pathetic weakling," George commented as he pulled a shirt on. "We weaklings are all cozy and warm in our beds while the world goes to Hell around us."

Selena rolled her eyes and looked out the window at the sunset. "Says the boy that gets to fight the dark wizards all he wants. You better enjoy the freedom that you get. I would kill for it."

George cast a look in her direction at that and Selena quickly looked down. She didn't know why she was getting so fed up with her situation. It had to be a good thing that she was no longer killing people and risking her neck with Voldemort's gang.

"George, why does it feel like I'm doing something wrong just sitting here while the rest of the Order gets attacked and killed by Death Eaters?" Selena asked, trying to get the dark images out of her head.

"Well, it's because you're a fighter," George said, sitting down next to her. "You were born and bred to fight…"

Selena stared out the window again. "I was born to kill and destroy…"

"No, don't say that, pet." He took her hand and held it against his chest. "That's You-Know-Who talking, the hugely incorrect lesson your birth parents have tried to teach you. You were meant to love and to fight for what you love…Just like me."

The young witch stared out at the world. "No one is like you…" she mumbled in an off-hand way.

"My twin would beg to differ." George brushed a strand of hair out of her face, his fingers lingering on her cheek. "No one is like you."

"_The flower that blooms in adversity is the most beautiful." _

Selena turned her face into his hand and kissed the palm. George smiled at her and Selena felt her anger dissipate. He sometimes had that effect on her and for that she was glad.

"Do you want to go outside?" George asked after a moment of the two of them staring at each other. "You haven't come outside for a few days."

"I didn't think I was allowed," Selena admitted, tossing the pillow aside. "Dumbledore said that I can't leave the house."

"The yard is an extension of the house, so you're not technically leaving the house." He leaned in close to her. "Just be careful in the kitchen…"

"Why?"

"Evelyn's there with knives."

"Oh…" Selena's eyes darkened and she looked away from him.

"Don't fret, love. I will be your protector during this grand excursion to the great outdoors…"

"And who's going to protect me from you or you from me?"

"We'll just have to wing it."

Selena let George take her by the hand and lead her out of the room. When they got to the stairs, George did something that he had only once done before: swung her onto his back and carried her down the stairs, singing Hogwarts' song all the way down. Selena laughed and sang with him when she knew the parts, but his exaggeration of some of the words made it difficult for her to sing with him.

She knew he could have just Apparated the two of them to the backyard, but it was evident that he just wanted to spend more time with her. If she was honest with herself, she liked having more time with him. Times like this made her fall in love with him all over again.

"And learn until our brains rot!" George bellowed with gusto as he entered the kitchen with Selena on her back.

Molly looked up from the pot she was cooking with and smiled at them. "Be a little quieter George, you'll wake the dead."

"Right Mum," George said with a cheery smile in the direction of Evelyn who was cutting potatoes. "And Evelyn, you better watch your hands. We wouldn't want you to get blood in the cheesy potato soup…Orange is not your color."

Selena glanced over at Evelyn, her green eyes meeting Evelyn's crystal blue gaze and holding it for a moment. Evelyn's fingers tightened on the knife in her hand, but she made no comment or clever retort to George. Selena almost wanted to apologize to her for what she had said to her the other day, but she remembered her oath to never apologize to Evelyn for what she said, and she closed her mouth tightly as George carried her out of the kitchen and into the yard.

Fred and Charlie were busy lining up the twins' brand of fireworks. Selena paled at the sight of them.

"Aren't you worried about the neighbors seeing them?" Selena asked as she slid off of George's back.

"We have neighbors?" Fred teased.

"Shocking," George agreed.

"Should we invite them over?"

"We could see how good everyone is at brainwashing…"

"Let's go for it!"

Selena reached out and grabbed them each by an ear. "Don't even think about it."

"Too late," the twins laughed.

Selena rolled her eyes and let them go. "Someone give me the fire-whiskey, it's gonna be a long night."

"Naughty, naughty, you ain't getting squat-y." Fred said in a perfect imitation of Peeves. "Fire whiskey is bad for pregnant women. Makes the baby like…"

"A troll?" George suggested with a crooked grin.

"Ron?"

They looked at each other and smiled. "Percy."

Selena shook her head and turned her back on them as she sat at the end of table in her self-designated spot. She told herself silently that she would not kill either one of them for being adorkable idiots. She didn't want to kill them. She didn't need to.

"Aw, love…" George said, wrapping his arms around her as he sat down next to her. "Don't be like that…We'd never let another person like Percy be born into this family."

"Yeah 'Lena, I'd have to join your family if another Percy was born," Fred agreed sitting on the opposite side of her.

"I'm the only one left," Selena pointed out. "Besides my father…and he's not going to be around for much longer." She tapped her fingers on the table. "I should be out there looking for the last Horcrux with the rest of the Order…but no, I'm banned from the search and fight. What will you guys do if Voldemort comes here demanding to have me back?"

"Personally I'd play 'I've Got Your Nose'," George said, poking Selena on the nose. "Then I'd demand that he drop dead."

"And then we'd give him a case of You-No-Poo and send him on his way, courtesy of the Weasley twins," Fred added.

"You two have it all figured out, don't you?" Charlie said, walking away from the fireworks.

"Sure. We've had it planned out since we found out that You-Know-Who was 'Lena's father," Fred told his older brother. "Just in case Harry…How would you say it 'Lena?"

"Just in case Harry doesn't have the balls to do it himself," Selena said, having heard the same thing before. "In that case, we're all dead."

"But at least we'll be together," George said, kissing her cheek.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

George snuck more food onto Selena's plate when she wasn't paying attention. He listened to her get into a discussion with Kingsley and Snape about the use of poisons to combat the Death Eaters. Apparently, it had worked for a time, but now Voldemort was demanding Snape to procure some poisons for his use, using what was left of the collected venom of Nagini. George hoped that Selena wouldn't help Snape supply the poisons, though she was probably the best graduating witch to make poisons.

He liked to watch her speak, he realized. He liked to hear the words roll off her tongue with a light British-French accent. The way her lips quirked up in a pleasant smile as she talked and the way she brushed her hair back when it fell in her face. The way her eyes lit up when she knew what she was talking about.

Selena glanced in his direction as she lifted another spoon of potato soup and put it in her mouth. Her eyes were bright and clear, but George could see the anger, the sadness creeping just behind the fire of her happiness. He smiled at her and placed his hand on top of hers, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. A soft smile graced her lips and she turned back into the conversation at hand.

_I'm one lucky fool_, George thought with a glance over at his brother, who winked at him. _Let's see if Lady Luck keeps me in her favor tonight…_His eyes turned towards the sky now. _Just get a little darker before dinner is over and the show will begin…_

"George! Stop putting food on my plate!" Selena ordered, knocking his hand aside when she caught him. "Or I'll carve your heart out with a dull spoon."

"Okay," George said, handing her what he thought must be a dull spoon. "Just promise to keep it by your side always, pet."

That brought a smile to her face again and she looked away. George couldn't help but notice the dirty look on Snape's face as he watched the two of them. His opinion didn't matter to George when it came to the relationship that Selena shared with him. Snape was her friend. George was…well, he hoped to be something more…

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Selena leaned against George as they lounged about on the grass with the Originals and Evelyn. The older adults were talking at the table, but Selena wasn't paying them attention. George was pointing out constellations in the stars and telling her his names for them. She couldn't help but smile at him when he pointed to one shaped like a horse and called it 'Ickle Pony Firenze'.

"What?" he asked with a smile as she giggled. "Don't you think it looks just like him?"

"Maybe a little," Selena said, looking up at the stars. "I don't see it."

"You've got to squint your eyes a little and look a little more to the right," George told her, pointing. "A little more…A little more…" He kissed the corner of her lips when she followed his instructions. "See him now?"  
She smiled at him, color flooding her face in the pale moonlight. "Yeah, I see him."

"Hey Georgie," Fred called from beside the little shed. "I need your help with something over here."

"Okay," George said, slipping away from Selena. "I'll be right back, 'Lena."

Selena watched him for a moment until she saw a shooting star blaze across the sky. She closed her eyes, but couldn't think of a wish that would make her happier than she was now. Here at the Burrow with the love of her life and his happy family, Selena found she was happier than she had been in a long time. But there was still that nagging anger about not being able to do something to stop the Death Eaters.

_Get over it_, Selena told herself, looking back at the stars. _I'm taking care of the home front…God! How lame does that sound? I hope Voldemort doesn't miss me because the next time I see him, I'll – I'll do something to make sure his other favorite bitch is removed from the picture…And I'll start thinking about what could be his last Horcrux…I need to work on that problem._

"Back," George said, sitting next to her again.

"What did your better half want with you?" Selena asked, looking over at him.

"Oh Fred, he just wanted to see if I wanted to add something to the magical fireworks display," George commented in an offhand fashion. "I told him he could do what he wanted; we fought, made up, and promised to never talk about it again." He smiled. "It's the third time it's happened this week…We're on a roll now."

Selena snuggled closer to him. "When is the show going to start?"

"It'll start As soon as Charlie finds his wand…and not the fun one either…The practical one that everyone is always whipping around like a toy." He smiled. "Of course the fun one can also be whipped around like a toy…for specific purposes…"

"George!" Ginny protested, slamming her hands over her ears. "Stop making dirty jokes! I have virgin ears!"

"Well, that's the only part of you that is," George countered quietly, but of course Ginny couldn't hear him with her hands over her ears. "Annoying sister…" Selena opened her mouth to say something, but George pointed at Charlie. "Look! Charlie's found his wand!"

Selena shifted position and hugged her knees to her chest, her eyes turning towards Charlie as he started igniting the Whiz-bangs. She watched as beautiful designs flew through the air, laughing as a fiery dragon chased Ron around the yard. Her eyes were lit up with the beautiful colors and sounds of the Whiz-bangs exploding in the air.

"Please tell me that you didn't include the Scribblers," Selena said, glancing over at George.

"But of course, mademoiselle," George said with a horrible French accent. "We had to include those. Especially for the finale, pet…"

"Bloody hell," Ron cursed as he hit the ground, the dragon flying over him. "That thing tried to kill me."

"It failed." George pointed out.

"Looks like we'll have to try harder, George," Fred said cheerily, igniting more Whiz-bangs.

"No!" Ron protested, scrambling over to Hermione's side.

The show lasted for another twenty minutes and kept everyone entertained for just as long. Selena was impressed with her boyfriend's and his twin's creations, thinking they knew how to create a fantastic show. She was just starting to get sleepy and stood up to leave when the Scribblers started firing.

_The brothers and founders of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes would like to thank you for attending the show…_ one spelled out in cursive.

_However, there is one problem with this…_proclaimed another.

_One of us has a very important question to ask…_

Selena got cold chills down her spine when she saw her name scribbled up in the sky. "Me?"

_Yes, you Selena…_

_Will you marry me?_

It took Selena a moment to realize that George was down on one knee in front of her. She looked at him in surprise, seeing the velvet-covered ring box in his hand and put a hand to her heart to make sure it was still beating. After pausing in shock for just a moment, her heart started beating rapidly.

"Well 'Lena?" George asked, opening the box to reveal an emerald and silver ring. "It's not diamond or any clear colored gem that resembles a diamond because I know you'd throw it in my face if it was…It's not as precious to me as your constant love for a fool like me, but I hope you'll wear it anyway." He swallowed nervously. "Will you?"

"No! Say no!" Ron whispered, growing paler than she was. "You don't want to be related to me through marriage…Say no…"

"Can it Ronald," Charlie said, smacking his brother on the back of his head.

Selena glanced over at her friends, the people she had considered part of the family God had not given her directly. Evelyn pointedly looked away from her, her hair draining of color. Her eyes went to Molly and Arthur next – Arthur was smiling and Molly looked like she was praying. Snape was staring at her and George like he couldn't believe what the boy was asking.

_He's not just a boy Severus_, Selena thought, feeling a little bit furious with him for not giving up his borderline-crazy love for her. _He's my boyfriend and I love him…Can't you just accept that?_

She didn't expect him to hear her thoughts since she had her walls up against him. A smile came to her lips as she looked back at her kneeling boyfriend.

"Yes," Selena murmured, though her voice was breathless as if she had just run a mile.

A bright smile appeared on George's face and he slid the ring on her finger before jumping up to crack her ribs with a big bear hug. "I love you, Selena," he whispered to her, gently kissing her lips. "Be prepared for a even tighter bear hug…in three…two…one."

"My baby boy is getting married!" Molly exclaimed, rushing over and crushing George in a tight hug. She pulled away from George, only to wrap Selena in her arms as tightly as she could. "And to a lovely young woman too! I'm so happy for the both of you!"

"Thanks Molly," Selena said, hugging the woman not quite as tightly.

"Oh Selena, we've got so much to plan," Molly said, taking her by the hand. "So much…"

"Mum," George gently pried Molly's hand away from Selena's. "I think she wants to go to bed…Plans can be made later."

"You're right George," Molly said, wringing her hands. "We have plenty of time to plan out the wedding…Plenty of time…Yes, all of you kids need to go get cleaned up and go to bed." She yawned and turned away from a moment before spinning around and poking George in the stomach. "And no, you're not getting a Muggle rocket ship cake for your wedding. You're no star kid…whatever they are."

"Aw… but Mum!" George pouted. "What will you do if I ask nicely?"

Molly pointed her wand at his chin. "Don't think for a second that I won't use this. I've kept my best spells a secret, but I'll be inclined to use them if you even try to get a rocket cake…Understand?"

"Yes Mum…" George wrapped an arm around Selena's waist and ushered her across the yard towards the door. "Come along love, we can share a shower…"

"Oh bleeding hell no!" Ron protested, leaping to his feet. "We all use that shower! I do not want the cleanest place in this house to be tainted with your perverted love!" He stomped his foot. "I'm putting my foot down and declaring the shower a 'couple' free zone…"

Selena spun around and pointed her wand at a gnome who was peeking out of the bushes. With a flick of the wrist, she turned it into a spider and made it crawl over to Ron. "Don't put your foot down ickle Ronnie-kins because you might get bit."

"Mum!" Ron cried out, jumping up and running behind his mother. "Kill it! Kill it!" He glared at Selena over Molly's shoulder. "What is it with you and spiders?"  
"I like things that start with S," Selena told him. "Spider starts with S…so does shower… and my personal favorite phrase which is and I quote 'Shut your damn mouth Ron because no one cares what you say'." She turned her back on him. "And next time, I'll unleash a snake on you, so watch yourself."

"Mum!" Ron protested while Hermione attempted to turn the spider back into a gnome. "Are you going to let her do this?"

Selena could hear the smile in Molly's voice. "She's just showing how much she loves you."

"But - !"

"Ronald, she's going to be your sister-in-law one day. Don't make your relationship any harder than it has to be…"

Selena heard a soft thud and didn't look back, but somehow knew that Ron had just fainted…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: This chapter was the weirdest one to write for me. I couldn't exactly get it down the way I wanted it to, but it has all the key points that I wanted. It promises good news, but the next update may bring bad news for the characters…As Pink once quoted in one of her songs 'somebody is gonna die', but be it man, woman, child, infant, or animal, I have yet to decide…or have I?**

**Please read and review as usual and I'll get back to you with the next update as soon as my fingers can type it up! Thanks! ~Scarlet**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So, we didn't quite reach the 45 review mark with that last chapter, but that's okay with me. I plan to keep going along with this story for as long as I possibly can while managing to keep it stuck to the path I want to go on and without repeating myself too much.**

**Here's my update, but be warned, there are only four characters in this chapter. One of whom, some of you are getting tired of…Snape.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Selena yawned as she sat at a table in the kitchen, reading a book of poisons and antidotes she had created. The book listed the side effects of the poisons and how quickly they worked on the victim. It was a few hours before dawn and she knew that everyone was sleeping or, in George's case, snoring away in dream land. Selena was too restless to go back to sleep, so she was reading up on her potions to see if there were any that needed to be improved upon. So far she had zilch.

"_**Selena…"**_

The young witch didn't look up from her book, making her mental defenses go up quickly to keep the voice of her father out. She wouldn't let him have another small victory over her. And she wouldn't let him take control of her so that when she regained control of herself, she'd find that she had murdered all of her new family and friends.

Her Mark burned and she closed a hand over it. Dumbledore had forbidden her from leaving the Burrow until the war was over and she was trying very hard to abide by his rule. Voldemort was testing her, she thought. He wanted her to come to his side and…well, she wasn't exactly sure what else he wanted, but she knew that she didn't want to know.

"The Dark Lord calls for you," Snape's voice drifted towards her ears, making her look up from her book.

"Voldemort can call for me all he wants," Selena muttered, closing her poisons book. "I'm forbidden to leave this place…" She propped her chin on her hand and looked at him through guarded eyes. "Didn't you tell him that I wasn't able to come back?"

Snape gave the slightest hint of a nod. "I told the Dark Lord that the Headmaster had caught you in the act of slaying a Muggle and had wiped your memory clean of all traces of the Dark Lord and your allegiance to him."

"Let me guess…He didn't like that."

Snape said nothing. Selena frowned at him and pushed her book aside. She noticed how he glared at the gleaming stone on her finger.

"Severus, you're going to need to grow up sometime soon," she told him quietly. "I'm getting married God-knows-when and I'm pregnant with another man's child…You need to find someone else to fixate upon…someone more deserving of your love…someone that takes your breath away…" She saw the dark gleam in his eye and pulled out her wand, setting it carefully on the table in front of her so that he could see it. "I won't tolerate any more glares at me and George when we're together in front of you and I won't tolerate any more of your advances…"

"You still believe that boy could love you from the depths of Hell and back?" Snape asked, his voice low. "That he can continue to make you happy with novelty products and parlor tricks?"

Selena sighed. "Severus, he makes me happy without these so-called parlor tricks."

"Will it last forever?"  
"I hope so."

Snape looked at her like she was an idiot. "You _hope _so. You're not sure."

A nerve was rubbed the wrong way and Selena stood up, bracing her hands on the table. "Snape, enough!" she hissed. "Once upon a time, I had a crush on you. Once upon a time, I hid my feelings for you from everyone, but that was a long time ago. I have grown up with these fading feelings and have realized that if I were to admit any feelings for you, I would lose you all too soon because of your age and job." She trembled, trying to keep her emotions bottled inside. "I can't love you because you're going to be gone…I can't love you because you're too much like me and…"

Snape stared at her with surprise in his eyes. Selena glared at him for a moment before picking up her wand and book, turning to leave.

"Selena," Snape began.

"Don't say anything," Selena snapped, her green eyes flashing in his direction for a moment. "Not about this. Never again…Do you understand me, Severus? Never again…" She cleared her throat quietly and turned to face him, her book held against her chest. "Is there something else you needed to tell me?"

"Evelyn Dumbledore's life is in danger," Snape said quietly, not looking at her directly. "The Dark Lord has indeed believed that she is the reason that one of his most loyal followers has been eliminated." His eyes darkened. "He has orders for me to bring you back to him with her, so that he can watch you kill her."

Selena nearly dropped her book in her alarm. "What?"

"I do not repeat myself, Selena," Snape told her calmly. She cursed and started pacing under his carefully guarded gaze. "Did you honestly believe there would not be consequences for your actions?" She opened her mouth to say something, but he shook his head. "Stupid girl…Meddling with things as if you have an endless supply of chances. You are sorely mistaken. There is merely one life granted to a person at a time and you have put two lives in danger."

"Evelyn's and the baby's lives…" Selena cursed again and threw her book on the table. "I won't let them die by my hand or any of his minions. I'll make another Unbreakable Vow if I have to. She scratched at her Dark Mark unconsciously as if determined to rid it from her skin. "I can't let Evelyn die…"

Snape walked over to her and grabbed hold of her wrist, pulling her hand away from her arm. "This is coming from the girl who swore never to apologize to Dumbledore's niece for hoping for the death of the unborn child in her womb. You never cease to contradict yourself, stupid girl."

"Will you stop calling me that already?" Selena demanded, trying to put herself out of his grasp. "I am not stupid!"

Snape released her, causing her to fall back against the table. "Then stop meddling in the affairs of adults like you know everything…Allow the true adults to formulate and execute the plans."

"Without my help, a lot more of us would be dead!"

"And _with _your help many will die."

Selena glared at him. "Then what the hell am I supposed to do? Stand by idly while everything I know and everyone I love gets destroyed? Severus, I can't do that anymore because -" Her eyes narrowed into slits. "- because of you!"

"How is it my fault?"

"You're the one who brought me to my father!" Selena snapped, pointing an accusing finger at him. "I was perfectly happy living with Aberforth, completely untroubled by this wizard's war until you got it into your head to make my continued existence to Voldemort! I did not want to meet him until I was strong enough to kill him, but no! You had to tell him about me after he regained his body and introduced me to him…

"Now I can't escape him because of you! Being a spy is so deeply ingrained in my system now that I'm not exactly sure whose side I'm on! I can't spend the day reading a good book or hanging out with my fiancé and our friends because I see danger and threats everywhere! You've turned me into this Snape! I am who I am now because of you and every death my hands have created is on your hands!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Something was wrong, Snape realized as he stepped away from Selena. Her body was trembling and there was a red gleam in her eyes as she glared at him.

"Selena, keep your defenses up!" he ordered, withdrawing his wand.

She grasped her head, pulling at her dark hair. "I – I can't!" she hissed, her voice wavering in and out of Parseltongue. "He's pushing too hard! No Voldemort! You're not welcome in my head…Stay out!" She groaned and fell to her knees. "Stop, stop, stop!"

Snape took a step forward, keeping his wand drawn on her. She dropped her wand and he quickly kicked it aside, just in case she lost the battle. "Fight him! Do not let the Dark Lord win!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Selena looked around her, staring into the darkness around her. Suddenly a spot light shone on an old woman with a beautiful face. Selena recognized her as her grandmother, Adele Charis and immediately started walking towards her. _

"_Grandmother…"_

_Selena paused as a little girl moved into the light with Jacqueline. The little girl didn't turn her face in Selena's direction, but Selena knew that the girl was her. She took a step back and tried to turn her face away from the scene, knowing what was going to happen next. An invisible force kept her face turned towards the scene and her eyes open._

"_Grandmother, may I see your wand?" little Selena asked, holding her hand out innocently. "Mama won't let me see hers."_

_Selena hated the look of triumph on Jacqueline's rotten face when Adele handed her wand over to little Selena. Jacqueline pulled her wand out of the flowers she held in her hand and performed the Cruciatus curse on Adele. Little Selena stared with interest while Selena's eyes filled with tears._

"_**Why do you cry?"**_

_Selena was repulsed by Voldemort's voice in her head, knowing that he was the one who had constructed this memory to torment her. "I cry because this was the day I lost the one person who loved me…before George ever could…"_

"_**And did you cry for your mother's passing at the hands of your adopted 'sister'? No, I do believe you were relieved at the news. I can feel it in your heart that you wanted her dead. Had Evelyn Dumbledore not killed Jacqueline, I would have given you the opportunity to after Harry Potter was dead…Such a pity. Your technique at torture and murder has always been rather entertaining…You really must do it again." **__He laughed and Selena's felt his cold hand touch her cheek. __**"Starting with Evelyn Dumbledore…"**_

_Selena winced when she saw herself killing Evelyn, torturing her slowly so that she suffered…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Snape watched Selena's body tremble and she lifted her head, looking at him with blank eyes. He saw her tears falling from her face, but made no move to console her.

"Knock…me…out…" she whispered hollowly. "Please…Severus…"

Snape saw the inner struggle that she was facing and knew all she wanted was to find some semblance on peace. Whether or not she could do that when she was unconscious, it was still left to be proven.

Snape flicked his wand. There was a flash of red and Selena fell to the floor, unconscious. He gently turned her over so that she was no longer lying on her face and brushed her hair back. Even unconscious, she looked troubled and Snape wished he could alleviate her troubles. As he retrieved her wand, he became aware of another presence.

"What did you do to her?" Evelyn's voice broke through the darkness of the doorway.

Snape was silent, watching her enter the kitchen in her 'princess' pajamas. She had her wand trained on him as she walked over to Selena's side. The little Dumbledore crouched down and touched Selena's neck, feeling for a pulse Snape assumed. He highly doubted that this girl would care much if Selena was dead after all the hostility between the two 'sisters' he had witnessed…

"Why did you Stun her?" Evelyn demanded, her blue eyes glaring at him as if she could make him melt with just her stare. "Were you trying to steal her away from George? And don't you give a damn about her baby? You could have killed it!"

Snape stared down his nose at her. "I do not have to explain myself to a child."  
"You will if you don't want me to scream and get the others on your case," Evelyn threatened, maneuvering Selena onto a chair. "Now, explain yourself, Severus."

The Potions Master heard the commanding tone in her voice, so similar to Albus Dumbledore's that for a moment he almost felt compelled to tell her what had transpired before she had entered the room. He mentally had to remind himself that Evelyn Dumbledore was not to be told anything about the dealings of the Order now that she and Selena had been ordered to remain at the Burrow by Albus. "No."

Evelyn put a hand on Selena's shoulder, her eyes softening. "She was ordered to kill me, wasn't she? Because of what she did under my name…killing le Roux, you know...that must have pissed off You-Know-Who a lot…"

Snape was confused. Here was a girl who had attacked Selena with the intent of killing her not more than two weeks ago and she was speaking softly, almost kindly about Selena. These daughters of Aberforth Dumbledore were full of contradictions and loved to create confusion in their elders.

"Indeed," Snape said, placing Selena's wand on the table in front of her.

Evelyn let out a quiet, little laugh. "She promised me that she'd kill the woman who murdered Mum when we were little...and that she'd never lift a wand against me…" She looked down at Selena who was rather unattractively slumped over in the chair. "She's kept her promise…killed her own mother for killing mine…never lifted a wand against me, even when I deserved it…God! I don't see why she doesn't kill me…after everything I've done…after everything I've said…" She smiled slightly and petted Selena's hair. "I used to claim we were sisters because were so different and argued a lot…but now I see that we're the same…we are sisters…"

Snape watched her for a moment, feeling awkward. He lifted his wand to rouse Selena, but Evelyn shook her head.

"Let her sleep whatever she's dealing with off," Evelyn ordered, stepping away from Selena's unconscious body. "Molly will probably be up soon and will revive her. I don't want Selena to know about what happened just now, if you don't mind." Her eyes locked onto his. "You don't mind, do you?"  
Snape hesitated. "She may have heard you."

"Let's hope not," Evelyn muttered, heading back the way she had come. "G'night Snape."

Snape stared after her for a moment, visibly shaking himself out of thought. With a sigh, he turned and exited the Burrow, thinking that Aberforth Dumbledore's girls could be so confusing…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Whew! Glad that's over with, huh? Aberforth's girls really are confusing, but that's just how I create them. (By the way, I didn't create Evelyn on my own. She's a creation of my friend on here, but I forget what her username on here is…) If you hate one or both of them, there's not much I can do about it except make virtual smores from your hate flames.**

**Remember: Do not meddle in the affairs of authors, for your hate is warm and makes tasty smores.**

**I hope you enjoyed this enough to review me…Thanks in advance! ~ Scarlet**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I agree with the awesome reviewer who said that the last chapter was more of filler than anything. If that was a bad thing, I'm sorry, but others seemed to like it, so I'm not too sorry.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't responded to your reviews. has messed with my account or something because I can't comment on the reviews. Believe me, I'm trying. I don't like to leave you guys hanging.**

**On with the update…**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Selena felt someone touch her, but didn't know who it was. She was starting to come out of her spell-induced unconscious state, but everything was still a little foggy. Her head ached as if it had been beaten with a rock.

"Selena," Molly's voice seemed to float to her ears. "Selena…are you all right dear?"

"…" Selena lifted her head off the table and looked around her blearily. "Where...am I? Where is…?"

Molly patted Selena's shoulder gently. "You're in the kitchen…Someone Stunned you dear." Her look turned serious. "Was it Evelyn because I heard her talking to herself about something in the living room? I won't stand for anymore of her nonsensical wand waving and cursing…You're both pregnant and one of you is going get hurt if she keeps this up."

Everything came rushing back to Selena with a bang. Her fingers twitched and she quickly got up, though she was rather unsteady, and hurried over to the shiny metal pots. Her eyes quickly searched her reflection for any telltale signs of Voldemort's presence in her head. Nothing jumped out at her. Her defenses were up so there were no extra voices in her head. All she was left with was a violated feeling and horrible images of what her hands could do.

"Is something wrong Selena?" Molly asked as Selena set a pot down. "You seem distracted…"

Selena shook her head and forced a tiny smile, hoping that Molly would be satisfied with it. "I'm fine, really. And it wasn't Evelyn who Stunned me. It was Severus."

Molly looked startled. "Severus? Why on earth would he want to Stun you?"

_Maybe because I ordered him to_, Selena thought, easing herself back into a chair. "I can't remember why he did it." Molly opened her mouth to say something, but Selena cut across her. "You know, I might have deserved it…but my baby and I are okay. I think."

"I could take you to Mungo's," Molly offered.

Immediately, Selena shook her head and put a hand on her stomach, straightening in the chair. "No!"

Molly put her hands on her hips and cocked her head. "Why do you distrust doctors so much, Selena?"

"I've had bad experiences with doctors," Selena muttered, squeezing her legs together under the table at the memory. _Benjamin was a doctor…_ "I only trust female doctors and even then, I'm not that keen on seeing them." She forced another smile. "It's a good thing I'm a witch and not a Muggle because I can just whip up a healing potion in a cauldron instead of…well, I'm not exactly sure what a Muggle goes through when they go to their hospitals. Do you?"

"I don't know much," Molly admitted, pulling her wand out of her robe and waving it at various things in the kitchen. "But I do know that the witches and wizards who are doctors at St. Mungo's are good people. They took great care of Arthur and Bill when…well, you know their stories."

Selena hesitated, wondering if it was still a touchy subject. "Is Bill still craving rare steak?"

"Just a little. He's made some big gains in his new life, but I suppose it could have been worse. He could have turned into a reclusive werewolf." Molly frowned and reached into the refrigerator, pulling out an impossible number of egg cartons and ham. "He's getting better though."

"He could have been like Lupin," Selena muttered, folding her arms on the table.

"Now, now Selena, you can't keep up this hate for Lupin. What he does is in your best interest."

Selena rolled her eyes. "I can keep up this hate for Mr. Me-Hater for as long as I want. I've kept my hate for all things Slytherin since I was taught about my family's heritage before I learned that Voldemort," she noticed how Molly shuddered at the sound of the name, but would not take it back, "was my father and that started back when I was four." Selena frowned and looked at the scarred wood of the table. "I never wanted to be in Slytherin."

"Then why did the Sorting Hat put you in Slytherin?" Molly asked, busying herself with the action of making breakfast for the group of people who had yet to wake up and the girl who was in the kitchen with her.

"It put me there because it didn't see anywhere else I could go. I'm not quick witted. I'm not brave. And I'm definitely not good at finding anything. The stupid Hat put me in Slytherin because it said I could do 'great things' and 'redeem the honor of Slytherin', whatever that means."

Molly looked thoughtful for a moment. "You're being too hard on yourself, dear. You are as smart as Hermione. You are brave because you faced You-Know-Who without wetting yourself. And, this is most important to everyone, you found your soul mate in George. What better find could you make than that?"

Selena looked at the doorway and saw that Evelyn was standing there. Molly took notice of Selena's lack of reply and saw the Metamorphagus too.

"Good morning, Evelyn dear," Molly said with a soft smile. "Breakfast will be ready in a jiffy."

Selena watched Evelyn warily, her fingers curling away from her wand. Flashes of her torturing Evelyn appeared before her eyes, forcing her to look away from the girl she had considered as a sister for ten years. Selena felt her stomach twist into knots and she quickly hid her hands on her lap.

"Still plotting on how you're going to kill me?" Evelyn asked, her voice distant and cold, but less so than Selena recalled from last time they had spoken.

"I wouldn't waste my breath on you," Selena muttered, glancing at her out of the corner of her eye. "I've already wasted ten years protecting you. Why should I waste anymore?"

"I never asked for you to protect me," Evelyn stated bluntly, sitting across from Selena. "I never asked for you to do anything except be the godmother of my child and you were too stubborn to accept the offer."

"Did you forget that I'm evil and my father is Voldemort? I don't think he'd take too kindly for his daughter to be the godmother of Harry Potter's child…" Selena's nails bit into her thighs as she struggled to maintain a calm she was losing. "Besides, I don't want anything to do with you as long as you keep being a bitch."

Molly spun around before Evelyn could reply and glared at them, her hands on her hips. "Now girls, you're both acting like bitches," she snapped, "and stupid little children! I swear if you were my children you'd both be boxed around the ears!"

"But -!" Evelyn protested.

"Now listen here Evelyn Dumbledore," Molly ordered, shaking her finger at the blonde. "You had absolutely no right to attack Selena the way you did. After all these years of sisterly love and friendship, you shouldn't have let one lie make you as bad as the woman who tortured your mother. That woman is dead now, just like you wanted, leaving more blood on Selena's hands." She turned to look at Selena next, wagging her finger. "And you listen too, Selena…You shouldn't have wished for such a horrible thing as you did when you were pissed off at Evelyn. No one should lose their first baby or _any _baby for that matter. I know you won't apologize to her because that's just how you are, but you could at least make an attempt to not sound so cold and bitter." Her hands returned to her hips. "Both of you need to shape up and stop acting like brats. You're sisters for Merlin's sake and you better start acting like it."

Selena blinked and looked at her sister, noticing how Evelyn's hair turned a sad brown and how the Metamorphagus was biting her nails. The dark witch put her hands on the table in front of her and tapped her nails against the table twice, then one more time. Evelyn seemed to snap out of it and lowered her hand onto the table, tapping twice. Dumbledore's niece smiled a small smile at Selena before looking away.

"That's better," Molly said with a smile, turning back to the food she was preparing. "Can I trust one of you to cut up some peppers and onions without killing the other with a knife?"

"I don't cook…much," Selena muttered, standing up and straightening her shirt. "But I am rather good at cutting things to bits."

"Don't remind us," Evelyn pulled a silver knife out of her robes, "I think this belongs to you…"

Selena took it, mentally noting that it had been cleaned thoroughly except for one spot of blood in the crest on the hilt. "Uh…thanks?"  
"Selena! Do NOT use that knife to cut the vegetables!" Molly exclaimed when she saw that Selena had the knife pressed to an onion.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

George sat on the grass next to Selena and she was barely listening to him talk about what was happening in his business, finding it less humorous than normal. She was idly pulling grass out of the ground, blade by blade, leaving a little patch of dirt bare. Her thoughts were rushing through her mind; bring back the horrific images that Voldemort had brought forth with his unexpected visit.

"And now I'm going to have wild sex with you in front of the gnomes," George concluded, watching her.

Selena continued to ignore him, pulling at the grass without seeing anything but the images again and again. Something cool touched her face and she immediately struck out with her hand before realizing that it was George she had struck to the ground. "Oh George! I – I didn't mean to hurt you!"

George let out an airy laugh as he touched his cheek gingerly. "Hurt? Who says I was hurt by such a pleasant love tap? I'm just glad you didn't use your left hand or I'd be in real trouble."

Selena looked at him for a moment with a half-hearted smile at his lame attempt to cheer her up. The Weasley sat back up and scooted closer to her so that they were almost joined at the hip. Selena could smell his aftershave and wondered what it would be like if he had a beard, even though she hated beards. But even that somewhat pleasant thought could not wipe away the painful thoughts that Voldemort stirred up in the vacuum of her mind.

"Lena," George said, brushing his knuckles against her cheek as he pushed a stray hair behind her ear, "besides your attempt to kill me and de-grass my mother's yard, what's on your mind?"

The heir of Slytherin frowned at him. "I don't want to talk about it."

"All right, then I'll talk." George cleared his throat noisily. "As far as I know, what's bothering you has something to do with either Snape, Evelyn, or You-Know-Who. Or it could be two out of the three of them. Maybe even all three of them…"

"No George," Selena whispered, throwing down the blade of grass in her hand. "It only has to do with two of them: Voldemort and Evelyn."

"Who's going to tell this story?" George asked, looking into her eyes as if he could see what was going on in her head. "You or me?"

"Me because you wouldn't get it right, so I'd get mad and punch you in the teeth again." She

sighed. "I really don't want this to get out to anyone though…"

George stood up suddenly and grabbed her hand, hoisting her up. "I know just the place."

He pulled her towards the shed and held open the door for her. Selena looked at him like he was crazy, but entered anyway just to humor him. George stepped into the darkness with her and closed the door behind him.

"Speak, love."

Selena rubbed her arm nervously. " I don't know George. I don't think you want to hear what is going on in my head…"

"Love," George said, reaching out and touching her.

"That's my breast George, not my arm."

"Ah, I wondered why it felt so warm and supple…"

Selena smacked his hand away from her and folded her arms over her chest. "George…you were about to say something."

"Oh, right." George made a show of clearing his throat again. "Love, you can tell me anything. I'm like all those other blokes who fall head over heels in love with a woman…I don't want there to be any secrets between us."

"George…" She could tell he was giving her his lost puppy-dog eyes even in the darkness of the shed. "Fine…I'll tell you, but I guarantee you're not going to like what you're going to hear." She took a breath, but it didn't calm her down. "Voldemort was in my head late last night, early this morning…He wormed his way into my memories and showed me images -"

"What kind of images? Ink blots that are supposed to be in the shape of something, but really are just ink blots?"

Selena gave him a serious look through the darkness. "No…memories of my grandmother, Adele Charis…and how she died when I was five…" She hesitated, not wanting to remember the past that had been brought to the present. "Le Roux tortured her with the Cruciatus curse while I watched…I didn't give Adele her wand back, I held it in my hands and watched le Roux hurt her…her screams unheard by the neighbors because there were none…"

"What happened next, love?" George's arms wrapped around her, holding her close as she started to cry.

"I'm a terrible person, George!" she cried softly against his shoulder.

"You're not terrible. You're beautiful and rife with girlish attitude." Selena could hear the soft smile in his voice. "That made no sense, did it?"

"George…I killed my own grandmother…" Selena whispered, pulling back slightly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

George was startled at her words. She had killed her own grandmother? When she was five? He hadn't known any spells when he was five, but then again, his parents weren't evil. And now Voldemort had brought back the memory to torment her.

"You know, I'm really starting to hate your father," George said, letting her go since it seemed she didn't want to be held anymore.

"Did you hear what I said?" Selena asked, her voice soft and full of tears. "I killed Adele…"

"I heard, but I'm sure that you didn't mean to kill her…"

George heard Selena kick the side of the shed. "I didn't want to, but I was terrified of Jacqueline and the Cruciatus curse, no matter how many times it was used on me…I didn't want my grandmother to suffer under Jacqueline's wand…so I killed her…"

"You didn't mean to."

"George, when you use the Unforgivable curses you have to mean them or they won't work. All I wanted to was give my grandmother a quick and peaceful end, but Jacqueline wouldn't lift the Cruciatus curse off of her…And now…"

"Now?" George urged, pressing for more information as to what was going on in his fiancée's head. "What did You-Know-Who do to you, 'Lena?"

Selena drew a shaky breath. "He wants me to bring Evelyn to him, so he can watch me torture and kill her…He showed me images of what it could be like…how he would like to see me do it…he tried to convey how much pleasure I would get from killing the woman who 'took away my chance to kill my mother'…I still see it…Every time I see Evelyn or hear her name mentioned...every moment I am left to my own thoughts, I see her dying at my hand, suffering under my wrath…And…" She shook her head and turned slightly away from him. "And part of me wants to do it…wants to torture her and kill her after everything she did to me…" More tears fell, but George couldn't see her face. "I am a terrible person! I really am…"

"Oh 'Lena," George whispered, pulling her into his arms and resting his chin lightly on top of her head as he rubbed her back gently. "We already went through this, you're not terrible…I've had some murderous thoughts recently…only they involved Charlie, Evelyn, and Snape…But I didn't act out on them." He squeezed her gently. "I know you won't act out on the images your father put in your mind…You're stronger than that…"

George held her against him and slowly started moving them into a slow dance. Selena sniffled and looked up at him.

"What are you doing?" Selena asked, her breath tickling his chin.

"Making you happy again," George promptly replied with a smile. He lowered his lips to her mouth and kissed her softly. "Selena, we'll make it through this. Together."

Selena put her hands up between them and softly traced little circles on his chest. George caught one of her hands and brought it up to his lips.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," George whispered, noticing how it was growing rather warm in the shed. "Or I really will have to ravish you right here, right now."

Selena laughed quietly. "Oh, poor Georgie…Am I make things uncomfortable for you?"

"That's it, love." George said, pulling her out of the shed. "Now you've gone and set what I'm going to do in stone…"

Selena let out a little yelp as he grabbed her and hoisted her over his shoulder. "George, this is not dignified."

"Forget dignity, I prefer dirty naughtiness."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Evelyn stared at something on the ground, unsure about what she should do about it. She didn't know if she should scream for help or if she should cover it up. It really didn't look that great on the ground with its guts spilled out, pink and bloody, on the ground. She could see dainty little white bones protruding and sticking out in disturbing angles.

It was a bird, she was quite sure of that. A rather big bird of prey. An owl by the looks of it and it had a bloodstained letter attached to its broken right leg.

"You look familiar," Evelyn whispered, tapping her chin as she walked around the carcass to get a better angle, if there was one. "I feel like I should know who you are…were, I mean. But I'm drawing up blanks…"

The bird didn't answer. She didn't really expect it to since it was dead. It would be both scary and cool if the dead bird could answer. Zombie bird.

"Hey Harry!" she called, seeing him walking out of the Burrow. "Take a look at this…"

Harry walked over and Evelyn gestured down at her gruesome discovery. His face wrinkled in disgust and stepped back. "That's gross."

"I think it was an owl at one point," Evelyn said with a slight smile at her boyfriend's reaction. "Now it's just a pile of dead." She nudged him playfully. "Want to touch it?"

"No!" Harry said before crouching down. "It's got a letter attached to it." He reached out to grab the paper.

"Oh Harry! I didn't really mean for you to actually touch it," Evelyn gasped, feeling slightly nauseated at the thought of her boyfriend touching something as disgusting as the dead bird.

"I'm just seeing who the letter is for," Harry muttered, freeing the letter from the bird's leg. "It says 'Selena' on it."

Everything clicked into place. Evelyn paled and stepped away from the bird as if it would suddenly come to life and attack her. Harry cocked an eyebrow at her reaction and held the blood stained letter awkwardly.

"What's wrong Evelyn?" he asked.

"That owl…I knew it was familiar!" Evelyn's hair lost all color, turning an extremely pale blonde. "It's Anubis!"

Harry jumped back away as if shocked. "You mean…?"

Evelyn nodded. "Selena's owl..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: There you go, another chapter down and forgotten. There will be more in due time and I hope you'll stick with me to the end. Please don't forget to review. I'll try to get past and their blocking of my messaging capabilities. If not, I'll complain some more to them. Thanks! ~ Scarlet**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: WOOT! WOOT! Fifty-one reviews for a seventeen chapter story, is awesome y'all! Thanks for sticking with me for this long. Let's see if I can keep you interested.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Evelyn remained pale as she stared at the owl on the ground. "Anubis was Selena's owl, a gift from her grandmother," she whispered, looking at Harry. "She loved him…Who would do such a thing?"

Harry glanced at her and then quickly looked away, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Well…"

"Harry James Potter," Evelyn hissed, poking him in the side as sharply as she could. "Do you honestly think that _I _did this?"

"Well…you were really mad at Selena," Harry pointed out when she gave him the death glare from Hell. "And you almost killed her…"

"But that doesn't mean that I would kill Anubis! I liked the owl too!" She hesitated, biting her bottom lip. "We can't tell Selena about this."

"She's going to find out about it sometime," Harry pointed out, edging around the bird's corpse as if it would suddenly jump up and bite him. "It's only a matter of time before she wonders where he went…"

"Then you tell her."

"She'll kill me. You tell her."

"You're the one who grabbed the letter off of the corpse."

"Yeah, but you were the one to find Anubis in the first place."

"You're the Boy Who Lived, you've faced You-Know-Who, and so you can tell her!"

"Selena's scarier than Voldemort. I am not telling her." Harry saw her flush with color. "What?"

"Why do people keep saying _his_ name?" Evelyn squeaked, her hair flashing a rainbow of colors as tried to figure out what she was feeling at that moment. "It's taboo!"

"If it was, don't you think Voldemort would have appeared by now?" Harry asked, looking down at the letter in his hands. "I'm not telling her."

"Harry!" Evelyn whined as Hermione and Ron walked out of the Burrow, one with a book in hand, the other just holding hands. "You've got to tell Selena that someone killed her owl!"

"Someone killed Selena's owl?" Hermione asked as one of her eyebrows quirked up. "Evelyn, how could you?"

Ron paled and pointed a finger at her. "Have you gone seriously off the deep end? You've killed Selena's owl and now you're as good as dead!"

"Shut it Ronald!" Evelyn snapped, jabbing her finger in his stomach. "Why does everyone assume that I killed Anubis?"

"Well, you did almost kill Selena," Hermione pointed out, looking down at the owl's carcass. "It's only logical to assume that you're still mad at her and wanted to inflict a deeper kind of pain by killing something she loved." Her eyes lifted to meet Evelyn's burning red ones. "Did you kill her owl?"

"No."

"I don't believe her," Ron muttered, leaning close to Hermione as if he believed that he would be safe from anymore jabbing from Evelyn's slender, get-between-your-ribs fingers.

Evelyn looked at Harry pleadingly. "Harry, I didn't kill Anubis."

Harry nodded. "I know. You were with me for most of the day. Unless you have a Time Turner, I don't think you could be in two places at once."

Evelyn was suddenly glad to have an understanding boyfriend. "Maybe Hermione's cat killed him."

Hermione crouched down and looked at the bird's carcass. "That _is _a possibility, but it's more likely that someone slashed open his throat," she said with a frown. "It's too clean of a gash to have been made by Crookshanks…" She glanced at Harry and straightened. "What's that in your hand, Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "It's a letter addressed to Selena. The writing is not familiar, so it could be from a…"

"Death Eater," Selena's voice floated from behind the group. "The letter is probably from a Death Eater."

The group turned guiltily, hiding the carcass from Selena. She looked flushed with color and a content smile was on her lips, but Evelyn knew when that once the dark haired witch found out what had happened to her owl that she'd flip. No more smiles. No more happiness radiating from her.

"Uh…" Harry jumped when Selena pulled the letter from her hands. "Who is it from?"

"A Malfoy," was all she said before she glanced at Ron. "What's the matter Ron?"

Evelyn looked at Ron and saw that he was fidgeting like he had something that he wanted to tell her. _Please let Ron be the one to tell her…he hasn't been abused enough anyway…_

"Bloody hell…" Ron muttered, staring at his shoes. "Evelyn told us to hide something from you."

Selena's eyes snapped onto Evelyn. "Really?"

"Ron, you prick!" Evelyn snapped, glaring daggers at him. "I did not tell anyone to hide anything from her!"

Selena pulled her wand from her pocket and pointed it at them. "Move or else."

Hermione and Ron instantly stepped out of the way, like smart people. Evelyn held Harry's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Selena -" Evelyn began.

"Move."

"All right, but don't say we didn't try to stop you," Evelyn mumbled, stepping aside.

Selena looked down at the carcass for a moment and her eyes narrowed. "You were hiding this from me? My owl…My last gift I had from my grandmother?" Her voice shook slightly, but Evelyn wasn't sure if it was with anger or sadness. "Who killed him?"

"We don't know Selena," Harry said, speaking up when no one else did. "Evelyn came out here and found him like this."

Selena jabbed her wand in the direction of her owl and the corpse burst into flame. "I'll find out who killed him and when I do, someone is going to die…"

Evelyn watched Selena storm back into the Burrow, slamming the door behind her so that the windows shook.

"I take it back," Ron said, pointing after Selena. "She's gone off the bloody deep end…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selena irritably locked herself in a closet, keeping her back to the door as she opened the blood stained letter. "What the hell do you want with me, Malfoy?"

_Selena, I know what you did to your mother…_was scrawled across the top in a more elegant hand than Draco's. It almost looked like…

"Impossible."

…_and it's got me thinking about what could happen to my son if I don't get him away from the Dark Lord. He was always such a good boy before he became one of us. I know you were a good girl before your mother got you involved in the Dark Arts. _

_I'm sorry for what my son did to you. I realize now that it was he who came up with the idea to…Please, you have to forgive him! I know what you do to people who cross you, but I'm begging you! He's my only son and I'm too old to have another! Please Selena spare my son if you will not spare me or Lucius. He's scared out of his mind at the things the Dark Lord asks him to do. If it weren't for Severus, my son would be tortured and dead. Please, you have to do something!_

_I know that you'll do the right thing. ~ Narcissa_

Selena stared at the letter for a moment. Forgive Draco? How could she forgive Draco after everything he had done to her? He had violated her in the worst way and yet Narcissa was asking for her to forgive Draco?

"You're asking for too much, Narcissa," Selena whispered, folding the letter into a square no bigger than an inch. "How can I help you and your family if I can't even keep the bastard out of my head?"

The Dark Mark on Selena's arm shifted and burned. She closed a hand over it and took a cleansing breath. She knew she couldn't go see what was wrong. The only thing she could do was construct a letter to send to Narcissa, under the ploy that she didn't know who Narcissa was. She'd send Anubis and the letter…

_Anubis…_Selena thought, feeling pain echo in her chest. _Who would kill an innocent bird like that? Slashed him open and grossly presented him before me and my friends with his guts…_Selena felt acid scorch her throat as she remembered what her owl had looked like on the ground. _No dignity…that's not how Anubis would have wanted to die…He was a proud owl…had all the lady owls wanting to be the mother of his babies…_She almost wanted to laugh, but the echo of sadness was in her heart, gripping it too tightly to produce the sound of happiness. _Anubis…I will avenge you._

"And someone will face the bloody wrath of Selena Marie Lea Charis le Roux!" Selena hissed, her eyes gleaming in the soft light of her wand.

"Selena, love?" George's voice floated from the other side of the door. "Are you playing the Avenger in the Closet game again?"

Selena whispered the counter spell and let the light at the tip of her wand go out, blanketing her in darkness. "George, go away," she ordered with a frown.

"I can't. Not as long as you sound upset," George stated¸ tapping on the door. "A man never lets his lover have a frown on her face for long. Will you tell me what's wrong, pet?"

_Pet…_

Selena felt bitter tears appear in her eyes, but she closed her eyes against them. "Please George, just go away. I don't want to talk about what's wrong and I don't want to be happy right now. I need to be sad for now. Please, just let me be sad…"

She heard George move outside of the closet and prayed that he was going to walk away. She couldn't let him see her like this. He had already seen her in vulnerable states before, but she didn't like that he had. It made her feel like a burden, so weak and unable to protect herself no matter how hard she tried to give off the air of strength. Little by little she was losing that strength and she resented that.

"I can't do that. I don't want to hear that you've cried a river bigger than the Thames without me doing something to help you not cry." He laughed lightly. "Really, I don't think Mum has flood insurance."

Selena stared into the darkness, not even cracking a smile at his attempt at humor. George seemed to realize that she wasn't going to laugh because he sighed and tried to turn the knob. She pressed her back against it, bracing herself so that it wouldn't move much even if he tried to open the door.

"Selena, why are you fighting against me?" George asked, turning the knob and pushing against the door gently. "Is it because of what happened to Anubis?"

"What do you know about what happened to him?" Selena demanded bitterly, wondering why she was being so hard on George. He was only trying to help her after all.

"Harry told me that someone killed Anubis and left him in the yard for you to find…Selena, I know how much you loved that owl…but there's nothing you can do to change it. Dumbledore had all the Time Turners stolen and destroyed a few months ago, so you can't go back in time and change the past." He hesitated. "I'll buy you a new owl, one as feisty as Anubis was."

Selena whirled around and opened the door, glaring at George. "I don't want a new owl! There is no other owl like Anubis!" She jabbed him sharply in the chest with a finger. "I've had him since he was a baby and we practically grew up together! Nothing can replace him!"

George looked down at her, a serious expression on his face. "What about our baby?"

Selena frowned at him, never letting her eyes break contact with his. "I will have the baby in less than seven months and I will love it just as much as I love you, but I will not forget Anubis. And I'll never forgive the person who killed him. Never…"

She grabbed his hand and turned, Disapparating with him into the kitchen because she was thirsty. Selena walked over to the sink, grabbed a reasonably clean glass and filled it with water. She noticed how her hand shook, but quickly downed the water before George could see.

"Selena," George whispered, putting his hands on her hips and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Who contacted you from the Death Eaters?"  
It appeared that Harry was a bigger blabbermouth than she remembered. Selena sighed and put the glass in the sink, knowing that it was better not to have secrets these days when everything could go to Hell at any minute.

"Narcissa Malfoy. She wants me to forgive her son for his attack on me and help her find a way to save him from the life of a Death Eater," Selena said, staring out the little window above the sink.

George's hands tightened on her hips. "She wants you to forgive that bloody bastard? After everything he's done to you?"

Selena nodded, watching a blue bird fly by the window. "I'm not sure if I can though…There is nothing he can do to make up for the rape, no kind deed to erase it from my memory, but even I know that being a Death Eater can mess you up mentally…"

"Don't make excuses for him. What he did was wrong in all senses of the word. It was unforgivable."

Again, the witch nodded, hesitating. "George, she knows that I killed Jacqueline."

George turned her around and looked down at her in alarm. "How could she? "

"I don't know and that's what scares me," Selena whispered, gesturing for him to keep his voice down as the ceiling creaked overhead. "If she tells anyone, then there's a good chance that Voldemort will find out that I was the one that jumped the gun in killing Jacqueline." She sighed when she saw the question in his eyes. "He was going to let me kill her after the war was over."

George frowned. "Selena…we have to tell someone about everything."

Selena took a step back, backing into the sink. "No, George. You promised you wouldn't tell anyone anything that I said today."

"Love, you know I wouldn't if I didn't think that the situation was going over our heads, but that's what it's slowly becoming…Selena, we have to tell your uncle."

Selena shook her head, knowing that if she revealed any of this to Dumbledore, she might lose everything. _But Snape knows about Voldemort getting into my head...and he reports everything that could potentially harm Harry to Dumbledore…I might as well go lock myself in a room, put a Body Bind jinx on myself so I can't move anywhere. Maybe I have some Muggle duct tape left from…earlier activities…_

Selena unconsciously rubbed at her wrist where sticky remnants remained. "George, I don't want to tell my uncle anything. I don't think any of it is dangerous for Harry, so why should he be concerned?"

"You know I care about you a little more than I do about Harry," George said, looking into her eyes, "and I know that things have been bothering you lately. With You-Know-Who getting into your head, Anubis' strange murder, and now Malfoy's latest dish on you…I think it's time to get the older members of the Order involved…You're not -"

"I'm not what?" Selena demanded, feeling her temper flare up again. "Strong enough to handle this on my own? George, I've lived through years of physical, mental and emotional abuse, painful periods, rape, and persecution from everyone I've ever encountered…If that doesn't make me strong enough to handle something as minor as Voldemort getting into my head and the note from Narcissa, I don't know what will."

George cupped her chin with his hand. "Selena, I'm not strong enough to protect you from what could – will – happen if we don't go to the adults. I can fight like hell to protect you, but I know that it's better to have more backup than a lovesick fiancé."

"George, don't tell anyone."

Selena saw that she was losing this fight and instinctively reached for her wand. As her fingers closed in over the cold wood, she remembered a quiet vow she made when George was sleeping.

"_I will never again use my wand against you," _she had whispered, looking down at him as he slept next to her. _"I may raise it to you, but I will not use it. I swear this to you, Granger, Ron, Potter, and of course Evelyn."_

She released the handle of her wand and knocked his hand aside. "Fine, tell on me. Tell everything you want about me and what's going on in my head. Get me in trouble with the Headmaster like you used to," Selena muttered bitterly, pushing him back so she could slip past him. "Watch how fast the bloody man sends me away because his precious Potter may be in danger if he lives under the same roof as me." She snapped her fingers. "That's how fast I'll be gone from your life until this God forsaken war between wizards is over."

"'Lena, calm down," George begged, following her as she stormed up the stairs. "You know I'd only do it because I care about you."

"Oh, so now you have my best interests at heart too, eh? Trying to be like the mutt that has already spread enough distrust about me?" Selena didn't care that Lupin was at the bottom of the stairs with a look of alarm on his face at the sudden noise. "Well, why don't you two go and find more dirt on me? Oh, wait! I can tell you all of it now just so you can get it right!"

"Selena…"

Selena spun around and put her hands on her hips. "I've killed my grandmother, my stepfather, my mother, six other Death Eaters, fifty-two Muggles, a unicorn, cats, and birds! I've tortured and maimed three dozen wizards and witches, drove three dozen people insane, tortured animals for the hell of it, and have abused every single person that crossed my path because I can! I've had Voldemort in my head over three dozen times and almost every time I came to, someone was dead or seriously hurt." She lifted a hand off her hip and pointed down the stairs at Lupin. "And I'm proud to say that I'm no longer afraid of the werewolf because I've grown to realize he's just a pathetic excuse of a werewolf and even more pathetic as a wizard! The only person who has any sway over me is Dumbledore and even then, he's growing weaker…"

"Selena, think of what you're saying," George whispered, reaching out to her as people started emerging from other parts of the house with confused looks on their faces. "You can't be that cold and heartless about all of this…"

Selena felt her heart harden and break into little pieces as she stared at her fiancé. "I will never apologize." She turned her back on him and headed down the hall. "Go ahead and tell Dumbledore everything…"

She didn't stop walking briskly until she was in their shared room. She locked the door behind her and flicked her wand at her wizard radio, making the music turn on at a volume that made her ears hurt. The heir of Salazar Slytherin sank down on the edge of the bed and let the tears that she had held back for so long fall.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: The moral of this chapter: even the strongest stone will break, so don't bother with diamonds. :P Also, I don't have internet at home right now, so responses to your reviews and future updates can be a little delayed. I promise, I am working on the story in my spare time, but you just have to be patient with me. Please review! ~ Scarlet**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I am sorry that it's taken me this long to get another chapter up. I've been having problems that no one can help me with and they're still not going away. It's taken a lot of my energy to get the concentration to finish this chapter and start one for another story, bu I'm not going to let that hold me back. I WILL continue to produce chapters for this and I will do my best to make something likeable.**

**As a reward for your patience and faithfulness, here's your update… **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Dumbledore wearily stood up after Lupin, Snape, and George told him everything that had transpired in his absence from the Burrow. "This is troubling…very troubling, indeed."

"Dumbledore," George said, rising to his feet as he had done frequently during the meeting whenever Lupin or Snape had said something that hinted at Selena being a danger. "What are you going to do to her?"

"Unfortunately, there are only a few options left," Dumbledore said, looking at the boy who he had watched become a man over a short period of time. "The most kind would be to eradicate the select memories of her past as I have made Severus claim to Voldemort or to remove her from the house and put her in a much safer one –far away from Harry."

The Weasley's face fell. "Dumbledore, you can't send her away! She needs to be here!"

"She _wants _to be here, George," Lupin corrected, speaking in a low, placating tone of voice. "Selena doesn't _need _to be here."

"Shut your bloody mouth!" George snapped, doing exactly the opposite of what Lupin had intended for him to do, by getting angry again. "Selena would have been fine if you hadn't made her life so difficult and her happiness nonexistent! It's your bloody fault she's this way!"

Lupin sighed and looked away from the boy, looking to Dumbledore instead. Snape remained silent, but Dumbledore could see the war going on behind the man's dark eyes.

"George," Dumbledore began, knowing he had to choose his words carefully. "You cannot blame Remus for what has happened to Selena. All of his intentions have been aimed at protecting all of you children."

"No," George hissed, smacking his hand on the table. "His only intention has been to protect Harry! That's the only goddamned person he cares about! The rest of us can drop dead and he'd be just fine!"

"George," Dumbledore tried again to placate the boy, but George was far too angry.

"I don't care how much you want to go back to the glory days of the Marauders," George continued, glaring at Lupin whose face became impassive at the words coming out of George's mouth. "Sirius is dead! James Potter is dead! I'm sure as hell not going to let you remove Selena from the picture just because it was her father that killed your best friend!"

"Remus," Dumbledore warned when a soft growl came from Lupin's throat. The growl instantly ceased and Lupin pointedly looked away from George. "George, what do you propose we do with my niece?"

George, still breathing harshly, glared at Dumbledore. "I just want you to talk to her. She feels like the world is against her and it is people like Lupin and Evelyn who are making it so hard for her to keep her head in check." He closed his eyes for a moment, forcing himself to calm down. "Dumbledore, please just talk to her."

Dumbledore nodded and turned, walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He heard loud music playing in a room and knew from inference that it was the room that Selena was hiding in. He put his hand on the doorknob and felt it click free of the lock as it turned. He entered the room and closed the door.

There on the edge of the bed, sat his adopted niece, perched as if she expected to be removed from the spot at any moment. She didn't look at him, her head was bowed and he could hear her sniffling as she presumably tried to stop crying behind the curtain of dark hair that concealed her face. Dumbledore walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Uncle," she whispered in somber greeting, her voice full of bitter sadness.

"Selena," Dumbledore greeted without an attempt at merriment since he knew that would annoy her. "Would you like to tell me what you set you off this evening? The whole house is on edge because of what you said…"

The young witch shook her head. "I was just…directing my anger at the wrong person…George must think I'm a monster now." Dumbledore noticed how she twisted her ring around her finger as if unsure whether or not she should keep it on. "I'm…angry with…"

Dumbledore put a hand on top of hers and squeezed it gently. "I can assure you that George does not think you're a monster. He's very concerned for you and has almost severed ties with members of the Order to prove his faith in you…"

Selena shook her head and pulled her hand free of Dumbledore's. "He's an idiot…"

"Would you love him if he wasn't?"

His niece lifted her head and looked at him with one pale green eye. "I'd love him no matter what," she stated quietly. "Albus, I'm not…I don't want to…Please Albus, don't make my only family lie in the arms of the Death Eaters."

One of Dumbledore's eyebrows lifted. "Now, why would I do such a thing, Selena? Why give my brother the heartache?"

Selena brushed her hair back and looked at the ceiling for a moment as if consulting the invisible stars above. Dumbledore gave her time to collect her thoughts, still as astonished by the depths of emotions that passed behind her eyes as he had always been. She turned her face to him slightly, not willing to give direct eye contact.

"I'm…I'm a murderer, aren't I, Albus?"

Dumbledore nodded. "You are," he held up a slender finger before she could speak again, "but so is the person who kills an innocent bug for that is a life too. We are, in a sense, all murderers."

The daughter of Voldemort shook her head. "Uncle, I am a murderer, far worse than those who squish bugs. I envision death constantly, beat people senseless…my hands do Death's work before he has a chance to..." She searched his eyes for answers as he did hers. "Albus, have I gone mad?"

"No Selena," Dumbledore told her with a soft smile. "By taking the blame for so many crimes and experiencing the healing power of grief over the deeds caused by your hands, you have proven that you are not mad. Your father might want you to believe that you have gone mad with the killing of so many, but I can assure you that you are not mad."

"But I am a threat to Harry," Selena whispered, looking at her hands again. "I've sworn to never raise my wand against him...and some of the others…but it's getting tougher to fight against Voldemort and with him trying to get me to get Evelyn to kill her as a blow to get Harry fired up and ready to die….I don't know how long I can keep up the fight, Albus…I just don't know…"

Dumbledore placed his hand on top of hers again. "Selena, you have fought the battle against bad influences and evil forces for all the years of your life," he said gently. "They have shaped you into a strong, passionate young woman…but, it's time for you to let your elders take care of you, to be your strong wall against Voldemort and the Death Eaters." He looked at her over his half-moon spectacles. "Do you understand?"

Selena's eyes suddenly looked haunted as he pulled out his wand. "What are you going to do with me, Dumbledore?"

"Selena after everything I've heard and due to the uncertainty of the future, I will have to erase your memory…of certain things, not all things. And if I can manage, I'll attempt to remove the Mark that your father has placed upon you."

Selena's hand closed in over her Dark Mark. "It won't go away until Voldemort is dead," she told him. "He was too smug about that fact when he marked me."

"Then I shall merely make you forget why you have it," Dumbledore said, rising to his feet. "You are all right with this plan, aren't you?"  
Selena nodded and dropped her hands onto her lap, staring at a candle lit in the corner. Dumbledore watched her silently say goodbye to her memories before flicking his wand in her direction…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

George put his hand on the doorknob, hearing Dumbledore's quiet voice on the other side of the door. Snape stood off to one side, watching over the boy he had silently been left in charge of, though it was clear that he only cared about what was going on behind that closed door.

"What do you think he did to her, Snape?" George asked quietly, glancing at the older man.

"What was…necessary," Snape muttered, his eyes barely flitting in the direction of the Weasley. "Are you going to open the door or are you going to stand out here like a fool?"

George didn't favor the man with an answer before opening the door. Dumbledore's gaze turned to him as he rose from his perch on the bed.

"'Lena," George whispered, stepping into the room.

Selena looked at him with a quirked eyebrow. "George?"

George saw that the Dark Mark on Selena's left arm was gone, but knew that it was impossible. _Dumbledore must have covered it up with magic_, he realized, crossing the room in three steps to scoop his fiancé into his arms. _Which means that…_

"What's wrong George?" Selena asked, a soft smile on her face as he squeezed her tightly. "Did Evelyn put something in your food again to make you be in such a hugging mood?"

George shook his head. "Love, it's you that makes me be in a hugging mood," he told her with a bright smile, "among other actions that express love…"

Color flooded Selena's face and she smacked him on the arm. "Pervert! My uncle and…" Her eyes turned to Snape with a curious gleam. "Severus is in the room…Is there another super secret meeting going on in the Order? I wish I could do something to help defeat Voldemort…" She shuddered as she said that word. "Oh, I hate that name! It is taboo, you know, but this is a secret place and no one can find it like they can't find Hogwarts…"

George felt a cold wave hit him as he realized exactly what Dumbledore had done. He released Selena after giving her a peck on the cheek. "Dumbledore, can I have a word with you?"

Dumbledore took Selena's hand for a moment and brushed his lips against her knuckles. She laughed and turned, raking her fingers through her hair. George frowned as he let the old man slip past him and closed the door.

"What the hell did you do to her?" he demanded, poking Dumbledore in the chest. "She's – she's different than the Selena I felt in love with!"

"Only slightly," Dumbledore told him. "She no longer thinks that she was the one who killed Adele Charis, Benjamin and Jacqueline le Roux, and all of those people she tortured and murdered. She knows nothing of her allegiance to Voldemort. Her life has suddenly been un-darkened."

George's brow furrowed. "Dumbledore, I only asked for you to talk with her, not to brainwash her."

"I know what you requested, George, your words were quite clear. However, when I looked into Selena's eyes, as I have every time I get the chance to talk with her, I saw…pain, fear, and sadness," Dumbledore explained quietly. "She was walking a perilous path and she was very aware that any one event could push her over the edge."

George sighed and looked back at the door. "I suppose I'll have to get used to her sunny side," he muttered.

"Oh, she's still the same sarcastic, mean-spirited girl you remember," Dumbledore said in what George guessed was his attempt at being reassuring. "I just took the edge off of her darkness."

"So, she's not different?"

"She's not different."

"And she's not going to go off the deep end?"  
"No."

Relief spread through George, though he still had a bad feeling about all of this. Dumbledore placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze before turning and walking down the hall. George looked after the man, wondering what else he had seen in Selena's eyes that had caused a shadow to pass over Dumbledore's eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Snape looked at Selena, who was sitting on the windowsill. He knew by Dumbledore's look that her memory had been wiped. She no longer knew she was a Death Eater. She no longer knew of the deaths her hands had caused. She was a lighter shadow of the woman she had been.

"Snape," she said, looking at him instead of the stars of the night sky. "Why do you look so sad?" Her eyes flashed in the light of the moon. "Don't tell me you're thinking of our relationship and where it could have gone had I not fallen in love with George. I thought I told you that I wouldn't stand for your nonsense anymore."

The Potions Master turned a lukewarm stare upon her. "You have made your point quite clear, Miss Charis."

Selena nodded slightly and rubbed at her left arm, almost unconsciously. Though no trace of her Dark Mark visibly remained, Snape could feel the connection between her, Voldemort, and the Death Eaters. Selena's mind appeared to know that something was missing there, could feel it burning, but didn't know why. Snape knew that not even Dumbledore could remove the Dark Mark and silently cursed the older man for not being strong enough to free the poor girl.

"Does – _has _– your Mark bothered you recently?" Selena asked, her eyes darting almost nervously in the direction of his concealed Mark.

_It bothers me at all times_, Snape thought, but he shook his head slightly. "No."

"I can't imagine what it feels like to have that connection to my birth father," Selena said, slipping off the windowsill and straightening her shirt's hem. "It must be truly repulsive and burn the flesh it mars."

"It does," Snape conceded.

The daughter of his evil master stopped in front of him and pulled out a blood stained letter. "Harry found this on my owl's corpse earlier…Someone killed my owl, you know…and it's from Narcissa Malfoy, but I don't know what she's talking about. I'd never help Draco after everything he's done to me and my friends."

"And why are you telling me this?"

Selena grabbed onto his hand and placed the letter on his palm. "I want you to take it back to her and tell her I don't know what she's talking about. My mother was killed by Evelyn, not me. I can't help her son at all and I don't know why she's talking to me. I am not a Death Eater like her…or you."

The way she said that last part made Snape think she was sad about the hand that Fate had dealt him, all those years ago. She couldn't possibly know – or remember – what it was like to be trapped in a position that was unwanted. The young woman tilted her head to the side and looked up at him.

"Snape…I wish I could free you from the grasp of my father and give you back your life," Selena told him quietly. "If I could take your place in his ranks…"

"No!" Snape snapped, grabbing onto her arms just below her shoulders. "No, you do not want to be in my place! No, I will not let you be changed into a cold, heartless murderer like your father! I will not let it happen!"

Selena stared at him in surprise, her body trembling slightly under his hands. "Snape…?"

Snape, realizing that he was hurting her even if she'd never admit it, loosened his grip on her. "Selena…" he whispered, staring into her eyes in search of answers. "I cannot let you join the forces of darkness...do not say your father's name and do not even think about joining the ranks of his pawns. It's not your fight anymore. Let someone else take care of this."

"But -!"

"Think of your unborn child," Snape said, cutting across her.

Almost instinctively, Selena's left hand touched her stomach. "Severus…about my baby…" she began quietly. "I…I want you to be…the godfather…"

Snape stared at her, expecting her to crack a smile at the joke she must be playing on him. No smile came. She simply looked back at him, waiting for him to say something.

"You are joking…"

"No, I'm serious. I want you to be the godfather."

The half-blood prince turned his face away. "No…"

"Severus," Selena pleaded, putting her hand on his arm. "Please, you're the only person I trust in this house besides George. The others that are closer to my age…they'd brainwash the baby into thinking that I was as evil as Voldemort…" She frowned at him. "George and Albus think it's a good idea."

"I decline the offer…"

"Severus Snape!" Selena snapped, grabbing him by the chin. "For once in your life without Lily Potter, do something that will earn you the love of a child! Harry may like you a little more now, but he'll never love you. My child just might."

_That is not the love I want_, Snape thought, his eyes looking into Selena's, but the walls of the man's mind were up. "No."

Selena's eyes narrowed, searching his for answers. "Severus, are you expecting to die in this war? Or are you such a coward around love that you can't stand to be in its presence?"

Snape's eyes narrowed in answer. "I had thought I made myself quite clear, Selena. I do not wish to be saddled with a child that is not mine. Nor will I accept any responsibility for children…" _Except for Lily's son…_

The raven-haired witch made an impatient sound and released him. "Now I really do wish I was a Death Eater, so I could have a justified cause to curse you." She waved her hand impatiently when he opened his mouth to say something. "I know, don't think such things. Whatever. If you've got nothing else to say to me, get out."

She turned her back on him and walked over to a candle next to the bed, passing her hand over the flame. As Snape headed for the door, a thought crossed his mind. Even now, Selena was still walking a dangerous path that Dumbledore couldn't free her from…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: So, what do you think? I can't really concentrate right now, so I leave you with this short reminder…Please review. ~ Scarlet**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: So, I'm starting to think about the end of this story. I'm not sure exactly how I want to end it or when, but know that it is coming closer. I wish it never had to end, but all great stories do…**

**On that happy note, let's see what trouble Selena gets into…**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Selena stood next to Molly in the kitchen, holding a blood covered knife. She'd cut her finger and was currently sucking on it. The rusty taste of blood filled her mouth, but Selena didn't mind it much. Molly was searching the cabinets for a potion or something to help clean the cut before she would heal it. Personally Selena didn't think it needed to be cleaned and casually reached for her wand.

"Molly, I got this covered," Selena said, pointing her wand at the long cut. She thought she saw bone and grew slightly entertained by the idea that she'd cut herself that deep. "Really Molly, don't worry about it."

"Fine Selena," Molly said, watching Selena's skin knit back together. "But don't come crying to me if it gets infected and falls off."

Selena cocked an eyebrow as she slipped her wand behind her ear, heading for the sink. "You know I wouldn't…" She smirked slightly. "I'd probably keep it preserved or something."

"We do not keep preserved body parts in this house." Molly returned to cutting up vegetables. "I wish you wouldn't tuck your wand behind your ear…It could backfire and hurt you."

Selena rolled her eyes at Molly's concern, dropping the knife in soapy water. She reached up and pulled her wand free, looking at it for the first time in years. It was made of cherry wood and contained the heartstring of a dragon. Selena was personally glad that it wasn't like her father's at all.

A burning sensation went up her left arm, radiating from near her wrist. Selena sighed, still confused as to why this was happening. There was nothing there. No cuts. No burns. No anything but smooth, pale flesh. Selena picked up the knife and shoved her wand in the back pocket of her jeans, turning to start cutting up the vegetables she had been working on before she'd cut herself.

Ron entered the kitchen and immediately pressed himself against the wall. "Who the hell gave her a bloody knife?" he demanded in a squeaky voice full of fear. "Mum! Are you seriously asking her to kill someone again?"

Selena didn't favor him with even a second glance. "I've never killed anyone Ron."

The witch could feel Molly's heated glare at Ron on her back, though it was not directed at her. Ron cleared his throat and frowned at her.

"You could have…" he muttered.

"Ron…" Molly said in a warning tone of voice.

"Ron if you don't watch it, you'll be my first murder victim," Selena said calmly, scooping the vegetables into a pot.

"More like your fiftieth…" Ron mumbled, scuffing his shoe against the floor.

"What was that?" Selena asked, turning to face him, her hand straying dangerously close to her wand.

"You're a murd-"

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly snapped, pinching him on the ear. "You really need to stop spreading such horrible lies about people. Don't you think that if Selena had murdered someone that she would have been in serious trouble with Dumbledore?"

"Not the ear…not the ear…not the ear!" Ron whined, his voice raising a couple octaves. "Mum! Please let me go!"

Molly twisted Ron's ear. "Do you swear to stop calling Selena a 'murderer' and all those horrible accusations?"

"Yes…p-p-please Mum…" Selena could see tears forming in Ron's eyes and smiled slightly at his pain.

"Geez Ron, you're stuttering worse than your first DADA teacher," Selena said, turning back to her work when Molly let him go.

"Hey! You didn't even know the stuttering Squirrel!" Ron rubbed his ear and walked over to the fridge, presumably in search of his not-so-secret, secret love: chicken. "You were in France learning girly things like the bloody hell that happens one week out of a month." He looked forlorn for a moment. "Hermione's on hers…"

Selena rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I don't give a damn about Granger, so I don't see why you're sharing her personal business with us."

Ron shot her a dirty look when he couldn't find any chicken. "I wasn't talking to you, You-Know-Who's-Daughter-From-Hell. If I was, you'd know it."

Selena's hand clenched over her wand, but she found that she could not draw it. Something deep in the dark recesses of her mind was telling her not to draw her wand on Ron. She frowned and released her wand, turning to face Ron. She walked over to him, watching him flinch as she pulled her hand back, and kneed him in the groin as sharply as she could.

"There. One less baby maker in the family," Selena muttered, patting him on the head when he doubled over. "We definitely don't need a baby coming from Granger that acts like you…" She paused, thinking about it for a moment. "Actually, we don't need any baby to come from Granger."

"Selena…" Molly said in a warning tone. "Every woman should have the opportunity to have a baby of their own…And I do wish you would be nicer to Hermione. She goes out of her way to be nice to you."

Selena rolled her eyes and picked up the knife once more, preparing to cut more vegetables for the older woman. She heard someone approaching the kitchen door and her fingers tightened on the knife slightly. It confused her to have this reaction to the sound of mere footsteps, almost like a guilty conscience, but it was as if her body was trying to remember something that her mind could not.

Molly walked over to the door and held the doorknob firmly. "Who's there?"

"I do believe my name is Gred…or was it Forge?" George's voice floated from beyond the door. "Mum, what did you name me again?"

Molly rolled her eyes with a slight smile and opened the door. "George…"

"Ah-ha! That's the name I was given!" George pressed a kiss to his mother's cheek and walked into the kitchen, holding a large, cloth-covered object. "There's my beautiful fiancé, no doubt readying plans for our adventure into the dreaded realms of the adult."

Selena accepted the kiss he offered her, not even glancing at the object. "I haven't been making any wedding plans, George," she stated. "I'd rather do that together – with you – and not with…_Fleur_…" She shuddered at the thought of Fleur coming to her wedding and making it something that she would dread.

"Again Selena," Molly protested, her hands flying onto her hips. "Fleur is a member of this family, just like Hermione, Evelyn, and Harry. You need to let go of these bad feelings you have for them and move on with your life. You're all adults now."

'"Except for ickle Ronnie-kins," George piped in.

Ron grumbled something under his breath and walked back over to the fridge, opening it with a sour look on his face. "Why is there never chicken when I need some bloody comfort food?" he complained.

"Because you eat it all, Ron," Molly said, waving her wand so that the rest of the meal started preparing itself. "George, what is that in your hand?"  
Selena dropped her knife when George pulled the cloth off the cage. Perched in the golden cage was an owl, a black owl with golden eyes just like Anubis. The owl stared at her and puffed its chest out with a little hiss in her direction. Selena leaned down and put her finger in the cage, poking the bird of prey which caused the bird to try to bite her.

"I picked this owl out just for you, love," George said, watching her examine the owl. "I asked for the most proud owl they had in black and they gave me him."

Selena stared at the owl for a moment longer before straightening. "Why did you pick him out? I thought I told you that I didn't want another owl after Anubis?" Her chest ached dully at the thought of her dead owl. "Do you ever listen to me?"

"Yes, I do listen and yes, I know you told me not to get you an owl, but I thought-" George began, setting the cage on the counter.

"If you thought it would make me happy to have an owl that looks like my dead owl, you're dead wrong!" Selena snapped, feeling her temper start to boil. "I don't want a reminder of what I have loved and lost! I don't even want another owl at all!"

"I'll take it back," George told her, trying to touch her arm, but she wrenched herself away from him. "I'll get you a cat or-"

Selena's eyes blazed. "I don't want a cat, a toad, or a fucking rat! I want the Death Eaters, Order members, and all of society to leave me the hell alone!" She pointed a finger at him, shaking in her sudden rage. "I want you to take that stupid owl out of here and drown it. Do you understand? Drown it."

Selena felt the surprised and slightly terrified looks of the others on her back. Tears threatened to come to her eyes, but she wouldn't let the others see her cry. Not again. Not ever.

She turned and walked out of the kitchen, passing Evelyn on her way up the stairs. As soon as she entered the safety of George's room, she closed the door and rested her forehead against the cold wood.

_Why am I doing this to the people who love me?_ Selena asked herself in the safety of her own mind, turning away from the door. _Why am I making such a big deal out of nothing…They're just trying to make me feel better, but…_

She saw that a candle was lit in the corner of the room and walked over to it, knowing she had not left in that condition when she had been there in the early morning. She pinched the flame out and reached under the mattress, looking for her diary. It wasn't there.

"That's odd," Selena muttered, her brow furrowing as she lifted the mattress a little higher and looked under it. "Where could it be?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

George looked after Selena with a frown on his face. Molly let out a small sigh and walked over to him. He looked at her helplessly for a moment before looking back at the owl he had bought for his fiancé. Molly wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug, but he took very little comfort from it.

"George, don't listen to Selena," Molly ordered, squeezing him one last time before stepping away. "That's a beautiful owl and Selena will warm up to him when she needs to an owl to send letters to her friends."

"Mum, her friends live here," George pointed out. "Except for Snape, Bill, and Charlie…" He stuck his finger in the cage and the owl hooted, nipping at his finger. "I just don't see how she could have such hate towards this owl…I mean, she doesn't like birds, but she always gave Anubis attention. Why not this one?"

He heard a snicker from the side of the kitchen and saw that Evelyn was standing there, arms crossed with a smile on her face.

"Really George? Are you really that dumb about your fiancé?" Evelyn asked, studying him through blue eyes that reminded one of Dumbledore's. "She had a bond with Anubis, a bond that no other owl could hope to form with her…Selena raised Anubis since he was just a baby and now that he's gone, she's lost all the good parts of the past she had with her real family."

"Good parts? Her family had gone off the bloody deep end of evil," Ron pointed out. "There can't be any good parts to her past at all."

Evelyn pointed her wand at Ron. "I will use this on you, Chick-Ron."

George didn't even crack a smile when Ron gasped and hurried out of the kitchen with a wary glance in Evelyn's direction. Evelyn looked back at George, twirling her wand between her fingers.

"You know, she _might _give the new owl a chance if she feels like you're not pressuring her to keep the owl," Evelyn commented, putting her wand behind her ear. "It's bound to rub off on her soon and she's going to need an owl…"

"She is?" George asked.

"Duh, wedding invitations." Evelyn said. "Just because she had her memory cleaned, doesn't mean you're not getting married, right?"

"I can't let a catch like her walk at another man's side," George agreed, setting the cage on the counter.

Evelyn rolled her eyes at him. "A simple yes or no would have sufficed, you hopeless romantic. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small battered, black book. "Molly, I found Selena's diary like Albus asked, but she's bound to be looking for it by now. It's her last best friend she has that doesn't judge or lie to her. Hell, it doesn't even talk to her…what kind of best friend is that?"

Molly took the diary and threw it into the fire, poking her wand at it to make sure it burned faster. George frowned at his mother's backside as she put another log on the fire.

"I was going to read that," he complained. "There might be some details that could help me out…"

Evelyn snorted. "I've read it and believe me, I'm not impressed. It was written in French, so you wouldn't understand a word of it, though there were some paragraphs written in Parseltongue that I didn't understand." She glanced at Molly. "I was hoping to have Harry take a look at it, but there's the fact that it's now in the fire…"

"Dumbledore doesn't want anyone to know what's in that diary," Molly explained quietly. "He knows it contains dark accounts of her past crimes and the pleasure she got from killing people…Even if it didn't, I wouldn't have let you read Selena's diary. It's a personal place for her to clear her head without the fear of betrayal." Her hands went on her hips. "Honestly, do you think that Selena would want all of that out in the open for you to mock and blackmail her?"

Evelyn shook her head. "No…"

George sighed and picked up the owl' cage. "You're probably right Mum, but it would be nice to know what goes on in her head once in a while…"

"Then talk to her."  
"RONALD!" Selena's voice rose from the second floor. "WHERE IS IT?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Ron's squeaked, running into the kitchen.

Selena was in the kitchen within seconds and tripped Ron so that he fell onto his back. She sat on his stomach, straddling him with her legs, and pulled her fist back. "Where did you put it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Selena…" Molly began, but Evelyn made a hushing motion.

"Where did you put my diary?" Selena snapped, punching him on the chest.

"I've never even seen your diary!" Ron coughed, raising his hands in a feeble attempt to protect himself. "I didn't take it!"

George saw a dark gleam in Selena's eyes as she punched Ron again. "'Lena…you can stop now…"

Selena grabbed Ron's face by the chin and stared into his watering eyes. No one moved as they watched Selena's dark green eyes never blink. George knew what she was trying to do and knew that he should stop it unless he wanted all of Dumbledore's efforts to be made in vain, but Evelyn beat him to it.

Evelyn rushed over to Selena and pushed her off of Ron, severing the eye contact. Selena growled while Ron fought to breathe through his fear.

"Selena, he didn't take your diary," Evelyn said, putting herself between Ron and Selena. "The idiot is not smart enough to even look for it." She stuck her chin out defiantly. "I took your diary."

Selena straightened and her hands went on her hips. "Give it back!"

"I can't. I burnt it and threw the ashes down the toilet," Evelyn lied, calmly meeting Selena's piercing gaze.

"Did you read it?"

"What do you think?"  
George swore he could see something moving behind Selena's eyes; something dark and cold. Selena stared at Evelyn with a hateful intensity that she had only directed at her fellow Slytherin. Evelyn didn't blink, staring back at her calmly. George held his breath as he waited for Selena to make the next move.

"If you ever touch my diary again…I'll kill you with my bare hands," Selena snapped, pulling out her wand. "_Accio _Firebolt…"

Evelyn sneered at her. "Running away? I thought you were better than that."

The daughter of Voldemort ignored her adopted sister and grabbed her broom when it flew into the kitchen. Molly made a small sound of disapproval and the owl on the counter squawked. George was simply at a loss of what he should do, so he did the thing that he was best at: improv.

"Selena's probably going to go practice for her one man – er…woman – professional Quidditch team," George said, wrapping an arm around Selena's shoulders. "I bet she can beat Krum with one hand tied behind her back and her broom on fire." He looked down at his fiancée. "Want me to play with you?"

"Charlie already offered," Selena mumbled, not looking at him, "but you can join his team and try to keep me from getting the Snitch."

"What Snitch?" Evelyn asked, her blue eyes turning blue-gray in her confusion. "We don't have an actual Snitch…"

Selena reached into her pocket and pulled out a little golden ball with delicate golden wings, showing it to the others. "I took it back from Ron since he was letting Crookshanks play with it." She closed her hand, once more trapping the Snitch in her grasp. "Some people just can't appreciate gi…"

George looked at her as she trailed off. He knew that everyone was expecting her to say 'gifts' but that would have backed her into a corner about the gift _she _didn't appreciate. Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Evelyn kicked him onto the ground again with a sweet smile on her face.

"Aw Selena," Evelyn crooned in a sickly sweet voice that reminded George of Umbridge. "Were you going to say-?"

Selena stormed out of the kitchen into the outdoors, mounting her broom and kicked off the ground. George told his mother that he was going to leave the owl where it was until after dinner before hurrying after his fiancée…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selena looked around as she flew above the Burrow. She felt free of the four walls that had held her in their trap and free of the problems she had faced. Everything fell away from her, but she wasn't content.

Her eyes turned to the far off distances. She knew she could be gone faster than the others could chase her and that she could escape from this wizard's war until word got back to her that it was over. A voice inside was telling her to flee the Burrow, to flee all of this chaos, but Selena didn't know whether or not she should trust that voice.

"'Lena!" George called from below.

_There is my reason to stay, _Selena thought, looking down at her fiancé.

The heir of Salazar Slytherin looked around her as she felt the air grow colder. Her breath came out in little frosty clouds and she nearly fell off her broom. Only one thing could have caused this and Selena could see them coming as she landed awkwardly.

"The Dementors are attacking!" she cried out as one Dementor knocked her to the ground…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I'm sorry about the randomness of this chapter, but that's how it came out when I wrote it. I've probably made a few mistakes, but I'm sure I didn't make a major mistake, if that makes sense at all.**

**I ask that you lovely people read and review this story. Thanks! ~Scarlet**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: So here is another update this week. I've been getting some nice feedback from you guys and I'm grateful for all of it. If you review me with questions about the story, I will reply back to you guys as soon as I can get my hands on a computer with internet, even if it's a simple 'thank you'. **

**Anyway, I welcome you once more into the story of a haunted girl named Selena…**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Selena jumped to her feet, seeing the lights go out in the Burrow. She tossed her broom aside and reached for her wand, trying to come up with a happy thought that she could use to conjure a Patronus. The others were completely caught off guard and Molly was screaming for her children to get in the house. Selena ignored the older woman and a silver coyote flew past her, charging the Dementors.

"George, get help!" Selena ordered, pulling her wand out of her back pocket.

"No way," George called back, hurrying to stand beside her. "I'm not leaving you alone with these dirty bed sheets!"

Selena looked at the Dementors, knowing that there were so many of them and so few Order members at the Burrow that very moment. She flicked her wand and produced a thin silver vapor.

_Dammit! Why isn't this working? _Selena thought, desperately trying again only to get the same result.

"Think about something happy 'Lena," George said as Molly, Fred, and Charlie shot off their Patronus. "You can do it."

Selena knew she could do it – having done it so many times before – but she couldn't come up with a happy memory that wasn't tainted with a mysterious, bad feeling. Her eyes narrowed as her insides grew cold and her hands grew clammy. She wasn't going to put up with this any longer.

Selena pocketed her wand and started walking towards the Dementors. Even though the Dementors were hardly physical creatures, she grabbed onto the sleeve of one and threw it to the ground. She pulled her fist back, the cold of the Dementors' presence creeping into her core. She was growing dizzy and a little sleepy, but her anger was keeping her awake.

"My father sent you," Selena hissed, glaring down into the blackness of the Dementor's face. "Why?"

The Dementor remained silent, staring up at her with unseen eyes. Selena wasn't exactly sure if they could talk at all, but it was worth a shot. The young witch looked around her as the scant few members of the Order present kept their Patronuses after the Dementors. George's Patronus was circling her, keeping the other Dementor's back, but it could do nothing to warm the chill of her heart.

_**Selena, you are my heir…Through you will come a new world order for pure blood wizards…All you have to do is come…come to your real family…come to me…**_

Selena shivered and froze as horrible images of actions she didn't remember flew past her eyes. There no longer was any happiness in her thoughts. Just confusion, fear, and anger. She stood and pulled her wand out, brandishing it at the fallen Dementor.

"You put them there!" Selena snapped, her eyes flashing in the dim light of the setting sun. "You put all those thoughts in my head!"

The Dementor rose into the air and stared down at her. Selena, though starting to grow weaker, threw out a Killing Curse that had no effect on the Dementor. The Dementors turned and fled into the night, allowing the lights to be restored and the warm summer air to come back in force. Selena stood there, breathing heavily and swaying slightly. She dropped her wand and turned slightly to face George, a dark light in her eyes.

"'Lena…?" George stared at her in surprise. "You…"

Selena collapsed onto the ground on her side, seeing only the blackness and images that she felt she should remember…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lupin arrived at the Burrow with Tonks moments before Selena had collapsed. He had been amazed at how she had charged a Dementor with her bare hands and that she hadn't been able to produce a Patronus. Everyone knew that Selena had been able to produce a Patronus at will even in the face of Dementors, but now? What had happened to her?"

"'Lena," George whispered, rushing forward.

Lupin hurried after the boy, to make sure that Selena had not been Kissed by the Dementor. She was breathing shallowly. Her skin was cold, pale, and clammy, but she had not been Kissed by a Dementor. George lifted Selena into his lap and stroked her hair, patting her face in an attempt to rouse her.

"'Lena, wake up and I'll give you some pepper imps," George said as if that alone would rouse her. "You can blow your stinky breath in my face…'Lena, please…"

Selena's face remained paler than normal and she didn't make a sound. Lupin reached into his pocket and pulled a small vial of smelling salt. He uncorked it and held it under Selena's nose. She coughed after a moment and weakly opened her eyes, peering up at the two men crowded around her.

"What happened?" she asked quietly, her voice shaking as her teeth chattered. "Why am I on the ground?"

"You ran into a Dementor," Lupin explained, searching his pockets for something that would help her. "It was a stupid thing to do, but very brave at the same time. I've never heard of a witch attacking a Dementor with only her fists…"

"And you're not going to hear about it again," Selena muttered, wincing as if something was bothering her. "I will never touch another Dementor with my bare hands again."

"Aw…" George complained in a teasing manner. "I was hoping to see you take on another dozen of them…"

Selena looked up at him, a frown playing on her lips. Lupin caught the look in the young witch's eyes and pulled out several bars of chocolate.

"George, take these to the others," Lupin ordered, handing them to the ginger haired boy. "And tell them to stay inside in case the Dementors come back. I need to have a word with Selena."

George didn't say a word nor did he look thrilled to leave Selena, but he took the chocolate bars and walked off to the others. Selena rubbed her arms, her teeth still chattering slightly as the summer air tried to warm her up. Lupin partially unwrapped a bar of chocolate and offered it to her, taking note that she eyed him with distrust.

"It's not poisoned," Lupin assured her. "It is quite safe to eat and it might actually do you some good to have some."

Selena reached out and grabbed the chocolate bar, taking a dainty bite of it. "Why are you helping me?"

"Contrary to your belief in me, I do care as much about you as I care about everyone else," Lupin said, helping himself to his own chocolate bar. "Though I can't imagine why you don't like me."

The daughter of Voldemort glanced at him. "I don't like you because you boss me around, you're a werewolf like that bastard who used to be in Voldemort's army, and I'm tired of you spreading distrust in me. That's why I don't even respect you anymore."

"Selena, if you don't like me, why do you make the potion to keep me harmless during the full moon?" Lupin asked, an eyebrow quirking up in mere curiosity. "And why haven't you tried to kill me?"

"I don't know," Selena muttered, looking away from him as she chewed some more chocolate. "I've always been good at making potions and since you got into that argument with Severus, the responsibility fell on my shoulders…And I have no clue why you aren't my hit list…" Her expression turned almost thoughtful. "Maybe it has something to do with Harry having already lost two father figures."

Lupin's heart clenched painfully at the memory of Sirius Black and James Potter. He had missed them for years and every time someone mentioned them, he would feel the depression slowly edge back into his life. Selena looked back at him when he remained silent and Lupin quickly shoved the rest of his chocolate bar in his pocket where it would hopefully not create a mess. He stood and offered a hand to Selena.

"You were very brave Selena," Lupin told her as he pulled her to her feet. "Not just anyone could attack a Dementor with their bare hands and not pass out."

"Um…" Selena looked at him out of the corner of her eye as they walked around the perimeter of the backyard. "I'm not brave. I'm just evil, well…evil-in-training. I'm stupid too; you said so, so it _must _be right."

Lupin smiled a weak smile. "Not everything I say is right Selena…"

"Really? I had no idea…" She rolled her eyes at him, the hint of a smile turning up the corners of her lips.

The werewolf sighed. "Selena, I am sorry that I revealed the secret of your pregnancy to the others. I realize now that you may have wanted to wait to tell everyone, but I also realize you like to keep secrets until it's too late for anybody to do anything about it."

Selena was silent as she chewed on a piece of chocolate, the color returning to her face as the warmth of the chocolate spread through her. Lupin knew that she still didn't trust him and probably never would. Why should she when he had always been against her?

"Remus, how did you know that I was pregnant in the first place?" she finally demanded, turning to face him. "George and I didn't tell anyone outside of school."

Though astonished that she had finally used his real name, Lupin tapped his nose. "I could smell something different about you…as gross as that sounds. That's how I knew Tonks was pregnant before she told me." He looked at her. "Miss Charis, I never meant to get you in trouble with the others…"

Selena laughed and threw the candy wrapper at him when she was done with the chocolate. "Don't lie to me or yourself, Loopy. You're pissed at me because my birth father is the man who killed your best friend, indirectly killed the other, and controlled the mind of Pettigrew before…" She instantly shut her mouth as if she knew she was saying too much.

"Before what?" Lupin pressed, searching her eyes for answers.

The witch hesitated. "Before…the Order…killed him…"

Lupin didn't like the way she wouldn't look at him directly as she said this. There was nothing he could do about it though and he really wasn't in the mood to accuse her of lying. "Right…I know I shouldn't base your character on that of your father's, but there is a part of me that can't accept you."

"I can't accept all of you either," Selena muttered, rubbing her left arm just below the elbow. "You're someone who has made my life miserable and constantly spills your guts to the people who don't need to know all that is going on with me." She bent down and picked up her broom. "I know you're trying to protect Harry, but that doesn't mean you have to ostracize me for being a little different than all the happy do-gooders."

Lupin looked amused. "A little?"

"Okay, so I'm _very _different from the happy do-gooders that are our friends. However, you can't ostracize me. It's not like I'm going to kill Harry. Evelyn would be heartbroken if I did. So what would I gain from killing The Boy Who Lived?"

The two started walking again in silence. Lupin shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and looked around them. He saw three faces pressed against the glass of the kitchen window overlooking the backyard. A small smile appeared on his face and he looked back at Selena when she cleared her throat.

"Selena?"

"Remus…I don't think the Burrow is a safe place for Harry to be anymore…" Selena said, looking out at the distance though her eyes appeared unfocused.

"What do you mean?"

"If the Dementors knew where to find Harry, the Death Eaters might not be far behind." The young witch looked at him. "And if they come, we won't be prepared to face them. Harry is still not ready to face my father…Don't you want to protect him?"

"Of course," Lupin watched her eyes, seeing accusations in them that she was unwilling to release. "I want to protect all of you, even at the cost of my life." He hesitated, swallowing nervously. "Selena, is there something you want to say?"

Selena shook her head stiffly. "Just tell Albus that I think Harry is in danger," she ordered. "And tell him whatever he did…to ensure Harry's safety…didn't work. _I know _it didn't work."

Lupin stared at her for a moment, but she refused to look at him. "I'll tell him and I'll tell the others to keep watch while the threat of the Dementors coming back looms over us."

Selena nodded. "I'll keep the first watch."

Lupin turned and walked into the Burrow to see how the others were doing. All seemed to have the color back in their face and no one was shivering anymore. Harry, however, was rubbing his forehead as if his scar bothered him. Oh, how Lupin wished he could relieve Harry of the nightmarish connection to Voldemort! It was his opinion that no one should have to suffer with a connection to the evilest wizard in history. Not even Severus or Selena.

"Lupin, what did the two of you talk about out there?" Molly inquired, looking away from the food she had been preparing for that night's dinner.

Lupin's eyes became haunted. "She knows."

"She knows what?" Ron asked, always clueless except in wizard's chess.

"Selena knows everything." Lupin said, looking at the people in the room. "She's starting to remember and…she told me that it didn't work."

"That's impossible!" Hermione commented, her eyebrows disappearing into her hairline. "No one can regain memories when their mind has been wiped clean magically!"

"She had help," Harry whispered, bringing the attention of all the others onto him. "Voldemort's was projecting images in her mind of the deeds he knew about when the Dementor's attacked." The Boy Who Lived looked up at Lupin. "And he knows where we are…"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: Please review. I see a lot of people who have read it, but not reviewed. Honestly, I don't bite…much. Ask any of my faithful reviewers, they'll probably say I'm nice or something. And I'm thinking about writing a Snape/OC story, a Charlie/OC story, and many others, I just need to find the time and energy. Luckily for me, I have summer break coming up soon and then, I'll dedicate my time to making you guys – or girls – happy.**

**Thanks! ~ Scarlet**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I am so thankful to have readers and reviewers as great as you all. If I could reach through my monitor and yours, I'd hug you all. Then again, that's kind of creepy and kinda makes me think about this chapter as a may be creepy, filler chapter. Sorry just in case!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selena sat there at the backyard table, her broom resting against her knee. Everyone else was inside, waiting for directions from Dumbledore and eating dinner. Her stomach growled, but she didn't want to leave her spot in case the Dementors came back with Death Eaters. She knew it was only a matter of time before the Death Eaters would discover the location of the Burrow and attack them when they were least expecting it.

_One of them erased my memory_, Selena thought bitterly, clutching her wand tightly in one hand while the other tapped its fingers against the wood of the table. _And Voldemort is trying to bring them back…He has no idea about all that I've done or he would have kept filling my head with images…_Her brow furrowed and she let out a heavy sigh. _I really don't know who to trust anymore…When will the lies end and the truth be revealed…_The hint of a smirk curled up the corner of her lips. _ Probably when I admit that I'm a little more evil than I am good…At least Voldemort was honest enough to reveal those memories he had of me…Now all I have to do is sort through the pieces…_

The girl looked up at the sky, catching only glimpses of the stars before the clouds rolled in, blocking the view. She closed her eyes as the rain started falling on her, washing away the pain and the anger.

"'Lena," George said, standing out in the rain a few feet away from her. "Want to make mud pies and throw them at Ron?"

Selena turned her face towards him and opened her eyes slowly, looking at him with a soft smile on her face. He smiled back at her as she straightened, laying down her wand and Firebolt.

"George…" she whispered, taking a slow breath in as he walked over to her. "Everything is…so wrong now…"

The ginger twin put a finger to her lips, looking down at her with those beautiful eyes of his. "Don't think about it," he ordered gently, sliding an arm around her waist and holding her close. "Just think about jumping in puddles and the feeling of my heartbeat next to yours."

Selena's eyes narrowed slightly. "George wouldn't say something that corny," she hissed, pushing herself away from the person, instantly picking her wand back up and pointing it at them. "You can't fool me."

"I had you fooled there for a moment," the person who looked like George and Fred said. "I am not George Weasley, the blood traitor. I'm Narcissa Malfoy…"

Selena's eyes narrowed. "I don't know why you're here. I haven't seen Draco since he was expelled. And I don't fraternize with Death Eaters."

"That's funny coming from the girl who killed a number of Death Eaters and is marked by the Dark Lord," Narcissa said, baring her arm for Selena to see the Mark that marred her flesh even in the guise of George.

Selena's face was emotionless. "I don't know what you're talking about. I've never been part of Voldemort's gang and I haven't killed Death Eaters. You're still a liar to me."

"Who is lying to whom? I know very well that you've been under a Memory Charm and that the Dark Lord has brought some of the memories back to the surface."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I have no connection to my father."

Narcissa crossed the distance between them and ripped the left sleeve off of Selena's shirt. She muttered something under her breath and a black mark started spreading across Selena's pale arm. It didn't feel like it had just been branded on her arm, more like it had been there all the time, but someone had covered it. "So, you don't have a connection to the Dark Lord? Then what do you call this?"

Selena wrenched her arm free. "A mistake." Her eyes burned with an inner fire. "Go away Narcissa or I'll kill you."

"Not until you swear to save my son from this war," Narcissa hissed, looking into Selena's eyes. "Please, he's all I have. This war between wizards is going to end soon and the Order is going to win."

"No. I will not show pity on your son because he hurt me in a way you can't imagine."

Narcissa's eyes took on a haunted, distant gleam. "Can't I? You've never asked what happened when Lucius first courted me." She took a step closer to Selena. "He raped me again and again until I was pregnant with his heir…pregnant with Draco…my sweet boy."

Selena drew her breath in sharply. "Lucius raped you?" She tore her eyes away from Narcissa after a moment. "All the men in Voldemort's flock are rapists…"

"Not Draco," Narcissa whispered, earning a sharp look from Selena. "He made a mistake, Selena. He let the Dark Lord into his head." She reached into her pocket, withdrawing a piece of folded parchment. "He wrote this letter after the…incident…Please, read it. You'll see that Draco is just as terrified about the Dark Lord getting into his head as you are."

Selena took the parchment and shoved it in her pocket. "We won't be here when the Death Eaters come looking."

"I know." With that, Narcissa disappeared into the night.

Selena picked up her broom and hurried into the Burrow, no longer afraid to leave her post. As she had said, they wouldn't be there when the Death Eaters came looking. No, they'd be far away, in a place that not even Voldemort could find.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selena ignored the others as she quickly packed her things into her trunk. Dumbledore had sent a Patronus a few minutes earlier to tell the Burrow's occupants to follow Selena to the place that no one but her knew existed. She could tell that they all hated the idea and she could hear Molly crying about leaving the Weasley clock behind. Everyone was trying to figure out what to bring and what to leave, rushing about like they were chickens with their heads cut off.

"'Lena," George said, standing next to her in his dragon skin jacket with his trunk packed next to hers. "Where are we going?"

Selena paused for a moment, looking at a photo album she had already placed in her trunk. "Somewhere safe...My father doesn't know where it is, so we should be fine there."

"Is it still in England because I don't think anyone wants to abandon Britain for France or somewhere?"

The dark-haired witch sighed and closed her trunk, shrinking it down until it fit in her pocket. "Don't worry about it George," she murmured, looking around at the bare room. "We're not abandoning anybody…especially not the innocent wizard community." She jumped onto the ball of her feet and kissed him on the cheek. "I won't let you get hurt."

Fred popped his head into the room, holding the black owl that George had meant to give her. "Got some more of that love to go around, 'Lena?" he teased, stepping into the room.

Selena blew a kiss at him and smiled when he caught it and smacked it against his cheek.

She hated taking these people who called her family away from the place they made a home in. To her it was just an oddly shaped, wooden house, but to the Weasley family it was where they had grown up together. It was home and she knew that it was going to be destroyed once the Death Eaters arrived on the scene.

"Are you lot ready?" Charlie called from the stairs. He didn't wait for an answer. "Everyone meet in the living room! Now!"

Selena grabbed her broom and pulled George from the room as Evelyn and the Originals sadly trudged down the stairs. Molly was crying as she stood there in the living room, holding onto Arthur. Bill and Fleur were talking quietly with McGonagall and Kingsley. Tonks, holding Teddy in her arms, stood close to Lupin. Snape stood by the window, peering out into the night. Everyone looked grim and when she stepped into the room, an eerie silence fell upon the occupants.

George took hold of her hand and pulled her into the middle of the room. She cleared her throat quietly and looked at the other, wishing things were different.

"I…know that this is hard for all of you…as hard as it is to trust me these days," Selena muttered, her voice barely audible over the rain. "But the Death Eaters know where we are and as long as we stay here, Harry's life is in danger. Normally, I wouldn't care about them knowing. I'd want to meet them and kill them as they tried to get into the house, but that's not going to work this time. I know it's not. If there were more of us, we'd have a chance to stay here, but my father has increased the size of his army by brainwashing wizards and witches. We can't face them here; we're not ready for a surprise attack, so we must leave."

"Where in the bloody world are you taking us?" Ron demanded, clutching Hermione's hand as if he was sure they'd never see each other again.

"To another house in Britain," Selena said, willing herself not to look at him for very long. "Not even V – You-Know-Who will find us…We'll be safe Ron."

"If we're going with you, there's no way in bloody Hell that we're going to be safe," Ron uttered, shaking his head. "Why can't we follow the freaking butterflies to Mexico?"

"Ron!" Charlie snapped, smacking his brother on the back of the head. "Dumbledore said that we can trust Selena, so that's what we're going to do. If you can't handle that, we'll leave you here with Percy."

Molly wailed at the mention of her third oldest son. Selena had not seen him in years and didn't know if she wanted to because he had turned his back on the entire Weasley family when they had told him about Voldemort's return from the grave. But Percy was going to be her brother-in-law someday and she knew Molly would be heartbroken if he died in this war.

Selena sighed and looked away from them all. "Let's get this over with."

She led the solemn bunch outside into the rain and turned to face the others. "Follow me as closely as you can," she ordered, mounting her broom. "Snape, Minerva and Kingsley you stay at the rear. Charlie, Bill, Molly, and Arthur, stay with Harry. Everyone else, follow in your own order." She looked up at the dark sky. "Dumbledore will meet us there with Mad-Eye and Aberforth. Any questions?" Fred and George raised their hands, but Selena ignored them. "Good. Now, let's go!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selena called back to the others, telling them to start reducing their speed and prepare for the descent. It had been two hours of nonstop flying, but under the cover of night and the storm, it felt so much longer. A cold feeling of dread welled up in Selena's gut as she came in sight of the place they'd be living at until the war was over.

She dismounted her broom and stared at the darkened windows of the large country house. The others quickly landed and dismounted behind her, stretching their stiffened limbs. George wrapped an arm around her shoulders and looked at the house in front of them.

"Where are we?" Evelyn asked, a hand resting on her stomach.

Selena hesitated, bitter tears appearing in her eyes. "This…this is where…it happened…"

"What happened?"

"This is where, I killed Adele Charis…" Selena whispered, blinking back the tears as she took a step towards the house. "My grandmother…this is her house…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: This was kind of short, but it had to come out like that. So much was happening that night, that I had to keep going at a fast pace. There's always the chance that I could come back to this filler and add some more to it, but not now.**

**As usual, my lovelies, please read and review! Virtual butterbeer for everyone who reviews! ~ Scarlet**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: So, I kinda left you hanging with that last chapter. Selena's character is delving deep into her creator's depression and things are going to get a little off. Have patience, I know what I'm doing…I think…**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"_Selena," Adele called as she worked in the garden. "Selena, where did you go?"_

_Selena appeared at her grandmother's side, holding a bouquet of wild flowers held together by the red ribbon that had been in her hair. "Here I am Grandmother," she said, holding the flowers out. "These are for you."_

"_Thank you, Mon Cherie," Adele said with a smile. "Come now, it is time to make lunch."_

_Little Selena looked away from the big country house and looked out at the surrounding country side. She could see dark clouds approaching and knew that a bad time was coming their way._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selena walked towards the house, head bent in guilt. She had never expected to come back to this place of tainted memories, even though she had continued to pay the bills on it. Fawkes flew overhead and landed on her shoulder, brushing his warm face against her cheek. She nudged him off, feeling undeserving of his warmth. He chirped and circled her once before flying into the house.

George rushed to catch up with her. "'Lena, why didn't you tell me about this place?"

The young witch shook her head. "I didn't want to remember that this place existed. The only people who knew it existed were Jacqueline and me. Jacqueline is dead and told no one about it, so the secret was passed onto me…" She glanced at him through a curtain of her dark hair. "I couldn't trust anyone with the secret because my father might have gotten into their head. Not even Dumbledore knows the address…"

"You are so fond of secrets," Charlie commented, dropping a heavy arm over her shoulders.

Selena made a small noise of discontent and pushed his arm off of her. Charlie sighed and shouldered his broom, looking back at the others as they neared the house. Selena chose not to look back as George took hold of her hand, knowing she couldn't face them while she was feeling guilt over her grandmother's murder and the fact that she was returning to the place where she had committed the crime. She lifted her head when she entered the house and slipped out of her shoes.

"Take your shoes off," she ordered the others, turning slightly to face them as they entered the hall. She sighed and decided to temper her bitterness. "Please…"

The others quickly did as they were told, putting their shoes next to hers and two other pairs with an extra shoe that told everyone that Mad-Eye was there. Selena walked carefully through the house, her wand held at her side, ready to launch a spell at anything that would harm her or her friends. She could hear Mad-Eye cursing ahead in the kitchen and frowned when she heard a glass break.

"Moody!" she snapped, entering the kitchen. "Fix it or else!"

Mad-Eye's electric blue eye turned on her and he glared at her. "Or else what, little traitor? You're going to curse me? Ha! I was the one that put your mother in Azkaban all those years ago; you don't compare to that devious wench at all."

Selena's hand tightened on her wand and she pointed it at him, black smoke issuing from the tip. "Fix it!"she ordered, her eyes burning with the heat of her anger and the effort to keep the tears from falling. "Fix it!

Mad-Eye didn't blink, not even moving to fix the glass that he had knocked over. George moved, pulling his wand out and pointed it at the broken glass. He charmed the glass back onto the counter in its flawless state and quickly stowed his wand back in his pocket.

Dumbledore looked at her with sad, understanding eyes and she realized that he pitied her. They all pitied her and had from the moment she opened her mouth about this beautiful, haunted place belonging to the grandmother she had loved and killed. The battle against her tears grew harder and she quickly looked away from all of them.

"Find your own rooms," Selena muttered in a tight voice. "I don't care where, but stay out of the master bedroom. No one is to go in there but me." She fixed a burning stare on the Originals and Evelyn. "Understand?"

Ron quickly nodded and hid behind Hermione which was hard because he was fairly taller than her. Selena didn't spare a smile, not even a smirk, at how lame he was acting. Harry and Evelyn looked at her with eyes that seemed to understand her pain. She'd never forgive them for pitying her.

"Harry, Evelyn, Hermione, Ron and Ginny," Dumbledore said quietly, "Fred and George…could you give the adults a moment alone with Selena? There are some things we must go over."

Selena felt George's hand tighten on hers. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and saw that he had grown tense.

"I'm not leaving her alone with you," George stated while the others filed out under the charge of McGonagall and Molly except for Fred and Evelyn, who looked uncertainly at the two young adults speaking hostile.

"George, just go," Selena whispered, pulling her hand free of his with difficulty.

"They're going to erase your memory again," George whispered back, looking at her. She quirked up an eyebrow. "Oh, don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, 'Lena. Everyone knows that you got your memory back, so don't play Witches Get Dumber." He shook his head at her annoyed look. "That's a horrible game."

"George, I can assure you that I am not going to erase Selena's memory again," Dumbledore said, gesturing at the other adults to move into the dining room. "I will not harm her, but I will attempt to keep her from harming herself."

Evelyn grabbed hold of Fred's hand and moved forward to grab George's. "Come on George," she urged, pulling him towards the hallway. "Trust in my uncle, just once more. If anything bad happens, Selena will make us pay for it later."

Selena shook her head at that, but only Dumbledore saw it. She had the paranoid idea that he could see everything. She ran her fingers through her damp hair, separating the strands as she walked slowly past him and into the dining room. The adults watched her with careful, pitying eyes except for Mad-Eye, who looked rather annoyed with her as he always had.

Dumbledore pulled out a seat for her, but she shook her head. "I…don't want to sit."

McGonagall – who had snuck into the dining room – looked surprised that someone would defy Dumbledore. Lupin and Tonks sat quietly, Tonks rocking Teddy with a slight look of awe. Kingsley, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, and Arthur looked mildly confused. Aberforth sat at the corner of the table and watched her with carefully studying eyes.

"Very well Selena," Dumbledore said, sliding the chair back into place as if not bothered by her refusal or the Order's reaction and choosing to stand up as well. "I will not let you be the sole person standing because I know how you abhor being alone."

Selena was too weary to roll her eyes at that untruth. "Albus, what do you want with me?"

"Selena, I know you are uncomfortable here," Dumbledore commented, resting his hand on the top of a chair's back, "but you must realize there are times when we must do what is uncomfortable for the good of all…Think of the lives you have saved in volunteering Adele's home – a place of good and bad memories for you – when there was nowhere else to turn."

"We could have gone to Hogwarts," Fleur pointed out quietly. "But this is much prettier…"

"Is that all that matters to you?" Selena demanded, glaring at Fleur. "Beauty? Wealth? It means nothing in times of war." She shook her finger at Fleur. "If I had my way, you would be out on the street without anything but the clothes on your back. I hate you! Do you understand that or do I have to spell it out for you with lipstick? I _hate _you!" She smirked. "You'd make a nice ferret."

Fleur looked shocked and tugged on Bill's arm. "Are you going to let her talk to me like that?"

Bill sighed, patting his wife's hand. "There's nothing to be done. Selena has her opinions and she sticks to them to the very end."

Selena turned her gaze on Dumbledore. "I never wanted to come back here! I can't save lives because I'm a _traitor_! I hate you for making me come back to this place, even if you say I'm saving lives by opening the house's doors to the Order. I'm condemning lives of other people." She gestured at Arthur. "Because of me, the Weasleys had to leave their home and Percy…Because of me, Harry is not safe…Because of me, I have to face _her _all over again…"

"Selena," Lupin began, "you can't place the entire blame on yourself. Wars happen. Sacrifices must be made in the event of war. No one blames you."

"Who does she have to face?" Tonks asked, looking around at the others.

"The ghost of her past deeds," McGonagall said, folding her hands on the table. "Which is no excuse to turn on everyone."

Selena's eyes flitted from each person's face, looking for someone who understood. Her eyes hesitantly met Snape's and she saw understanding. There was a place he refused to visit because of the memories that it conjured. He was the only one who understood her and that made her feel fear for the first time in a long time.

"I don't care what any of you think," Selena said, pulling her gaze away from Snape's, "but if you're going to stay in my house, you have to follow my rules. Including you, Moody!" she snapped, fixing a burning gaze on him once more. "The master bedroom is off limits to everyone except me. The last room on the right at the end of the hall in the east wing is off limits to everyone except for me and George. Failure to obey any of my rules will result in the most painful charms I can think of or expulsion into the outdoors."

There was a collective sound of outrage from the group. Selena turned her back on them, holding her broom against her shoulder.

"I have spoken," she stated in a cold voice.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Charlie watched Selena walk out of the dining room stiffly. He had never seen her act so cold or be so depressed. It was like she was a completely different person than the slightly sarcastic, moody Selena he knew before. He realized that it must have been a combination of her returning memories and the return to the house that had been tainted by one bad memory.

"That girl is going to become a full fledged criminal before this war is over," Mad-Eye said, smacking his hand on the table. "The next You-Know-Who, I tell you! We should have put her down a long time ago, I say."

Aberforth shifted slightly. "That is my daughter you want to kill…"

Mad-Eye laughed a harsh bark-like laugh. "That is not your daughter, no more than I'm your son…She's bred to be evil…"

Charlie shook his head. "She's not evil. She's angry. Just because a dragon is angry doesn't mean she's an evil creature, it means something is bothering her." He looked at Dumbledore. "Albus, you know what's going on in her head – you know she's not evil."

Dumbledore nodded, stroking his long white beard. "Selena is not evil…not yet and hopefully not ever. We cannot kill her and I will not wipe her memory clean again. That will only ensue more anger and hate…We must all tread with caution…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Evelyn was standing outside the last room on the right in the east wing with George and Fred when Selena made it upstairs. She noticed how the Metamorphagus was still holding Fred's hand, though she no longer held George's. Selena moved stiffly towards them with bitterness in her heart.

"So you really made a spectacle of yourself," Evelyn commented, cocking her head to one side as she regarded Selena. "Angry words and screaming all the way…"

Selena ignored her and walked into the room, followed shortly by George. She looked around at the bright colors of her walls and the white sheets that covered every piece of furniture in the room including the bed. It was exactly how she had left it all those years ago. It was hard for her to believe that at one point, she had loved being in this house.

"Aw…look," George commented, walking over to the bed and pulling the white sheet off. "A teddy bear…And what's that out the window in the garden? A Greek statue?" He laughed and pointed out the window. "I can see her boobies!"

"George!" Selena groaned, holding her Firebolt out to him. "Put this in the corner. I need to unpack my things…"

George trotted over and took the broom, shaking his finger at it. "You've been a naughty little broom. Very naughty taking my fiancée to a place she hates...Time for you to go to the corner to think about what you did…."

Selena cracked a little smile at George's nonsense. "George, thanks for trying to cheer me up."

"Is it working?" George asked, turning to her as he put the broom in the corner. "I could really have a conversation with the Greek statue in the garden from up here."

Selena shrugged and pulled her trunk out of her pocket, magically making it grow back to its normal size. "George, do you think I did the right thing, coming here?"

George wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. "Yes…Now, unpack and we can throw mean comments at the Greek statue lady about her whole attire."

"That statue doesn't have clothes George," Selena pointed out, remembering the statue in the front of the garden.

"I know, it's like she's not wearing anything!"

Selena shook her head and started unpacking as he rambled on and on, making fun of everything he possibly could to make her laugh.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Evelyn stared at the master bedroom's door, wondering what was beyond it. It was late and most of the people in the house had gone to bed. She was wide awake though and had decided to explore the house, but the door was locked.

_I can't believe I forgot my wand in my room,_ Evelyn thought, staring at the door knob as if she could open it that way. "Oh, what's behind this door? Wait. What's that?"

Evelyn pressed her ear to the door and listened carefully. Someone was singing quietly in there, almost like a lullaby. "Who's in there?" she demanded, gripping the door knob once more. "No one's supposed to be in this room!"

The door knob grew much colder and a face appeared, then a translucent head. Evelyn gasped and stepped back. She had found one of Selena's greatest secrets….Adele Charis was a ghost…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Yeah, I went there. Selena has some secrets, but I'm thinking that Harry and Evelyn have a secret of their own…As usual lovelies, please read and review. ~ Scarlet**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Sorry for the much awaited update. I've been having issues with my school and home life. Plus, I think I broke something in my left wrist which connects to my writing hand. Updates will be slow in coming for awhile because I'm slowly losing the will to write and it's no one's fault but my own.**

**On a happier note…ON WITH THE STORY…**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Evelyn stood there, gaping at the specter in front of her. She couldn't believe that this beautiful ghost was Selena's grandmother. Adele Charis was petite with a sweet face and from what she heard, a sweet voice with a light French accent. There had to be something off here. How could this ghost be that of Selena's murdered grandmother?

Adele Charis floated above the ground for a moment, looking at the young witch. "You must be Evelyn," she said with a smile. "Selena's adopted sister."

Evelyn blinked and stepped back. "How do you know that? Selena never mentioned you to me, so why would she mention me to you?"

The ghost's eyes saddened. "Selena never mentions me to anyone. She feels guilty for what she's done and…"

"How do you know about me?" Evelyn demanded, crossing her arms.

"Selena used to keep in contact with me," Adele replied, smoothing down the front of her apron, "before her mother was arrested." She shook her head and floated down the hall. "Its' been years since I've had company…and I welcome it, though I wish it was for a different reason."

Evelyn followed the ghost down the hall past rooms where people were snoring behind. "How old was Selena when she…?"

Adele sighed. "She was a few weeks from turning four, but her mother had taught her so much dark magic…the poor thing. Dumbledore told me what's happened since I died or at least, what he could. It seems like my granddaughter likes to keep secrets."

"Well, she didn't tell any of us about you."

"She feels guilty for killing me…but I don't blame her," Adele said, stopping at the end of the hall. "She did all that she could to save me from my torture." She turned her silvery eyes on Evelyn. "You can't blame a three year old for not knowing any better."

"No, I suppose you can't," Evelyn agreed, shoving her hands in the small pockets of her pajama shorts. "But she's seventeen going on eighteen, I can't keep making excuses for her."

Adele laughed a light tinkling laugh. "You sound just like Albus…"

Evelyn sighed and looked down at her feet, scuffing her slipper against the carpet. She knew that being around Albus so much had made some of his quirkier characteristics rub off on her.

"I saw you with the tall boy with red hair," Adele said, breaking into the thoughts of Evelyn. "The boy who calls himself 'Forge'?"

"Forge? Oh, you mean Fred," Evelyn blushed and looked at the older woman. "Well, um…I…um…"

Adele smiled pleasantly. "I don't think you and Mr. Potter can keep up this charade for much longer before someone finds out about your crush on…"

Evelyn made a hushing motion. "Please don't tell anyone, Adele," she whispered in French. "If anyone were to find out…"

"I understand."

Evelyn glanced around them and jumped when she heard footsteps on the stairs. Selena appeared on the landing and turned, staring at the floor. In the pale light of the moon coming from the window, Evelyn could see the tears falling in silent rivers down Selena's face. The Metamorphagus took a step towards her sister, but the floor board creaked and Selena's head snapped up. Evelyn gave a half hearted wave and looked nervously at Adele.

"I thought I told you to stay out of the master bedroom," Selena said, putting a heavy hand on the railing of the stairs. "Why don't you ever listen to me, Evelyn?"

"I did listen," Evelyn muttered hurriedly. "I thought I heard someone in the master bedroom and so I knocked on the door and told them to get out of there, but instead of someone I knew coming out…" She gestured at Adele. "She came out and started talking to me. This isn't my fault Selena and it's not your fault -"

Selena glared at her with the intensity of hellfire, stopping her halfway through her sentence. "Not my fault? Haven't you realized that everything bad that has happened is either Harry's fault or mine? Most of this shit that is happening now is my fault!"

"Selena Maria Lea Charis!" Adele snapped, crossing her arms. "Do not use that filthy language in my house! As a young lady, you should know better."

The hellfire in Selena's eyes instantly vanished and her eyes lowered to the floor again, staring at her toes. "Yes Grandmother…"

She turned and walked down the hall, not looking at Evelyn or Adele again. Evelyn turned and watched her enter the last room on the right and close the door quietly. Adele sighing made her turn back around.

"That girl worries me," Adele whispered, shaking her head as she watched her granddaughter disappear. "She's becoming more and more like her mother…but she has so much promise for good deeds that…maybe I worry too much."

"Uncle Albus seems to think that there's someone worth saving in Selena's character…I've seen it before she killed Jacqueline le Roux, but I haven't seen it since." Evelyn looked at the ghost. "Do you think she'll go back to being good again, after this stupid wizard's war is over?"

Adele nodded and looked at the young witch. "I do believe that she will be better at the end of the war…if she doesn't get herself killed."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selena stood in front of the mirror in her bathroom, her top half wrapped in a towel, and looked at herself. She was paler than she remembered being and she noticed her stomach was protruding a little. She poked her stomach lightly, unsure when it had gotten to that point. Certainly, Evelyn was bigger because she was farther along, but Selena didn't expect to be this big so soon.

_Just get over it_, Selena thought, dropping her towel back into place as she looked around her for a bra. _Your body will never be the same after this baby…_

"Looking for something?" George's voice teased her ears and she quickly turned around, holding the towel shut.

George was twirling her lacy black bra around his finger. "I think you misplaced this," he commented with a large smile.

"George," Selena sighed. "You won't love me in a few months…I'm already getting fat…"

George set Selena's lacy bra on the vanity and put his hands on her hips, pulling her close to him. Selena made a little sound of protest at the slightly rough movement and held his gaze with her own.

"I'll love you forever and a day," George told her. "No matter how old and wrinkly you get, I'll always be with you because let's face it…You're going to age much better than McGonagall." He smiled at her, tilting his head to the side slightly. "Besides, you're not fat. The baby is fat. You're beautiful."

Selena felt his hand cup the back of her neck and saw his face lowering to hers, his lips brushing hers softly. She knew what he wanted, but she wasn't in the mood. Not even after his cute little spiel.

"George, no. We're not doing this," she stated, turning her face away from him.

George kissed her neck. "Doing what? I'm about to get in the shower." He pulled her closer to him, so she could feel his 'friend' against her hip. "Want to join me?"

"No."

He continued to kiss her neck, pressing his body closer to hers and snuck his hand under the towel, massaging her left breast. Selena closed her eyes and tried to remind herself that she had places to be. There were plans that needed to be made and she was hungry.

"George…no," Selena hissed in his ear, her fingers tangling themselves in his hair. "No…" She pulled on his shaggy hair. "Get off of me, dammit!"

The Weasley twin pulled back away from her, his hands returning to his sides. "What is wrong, love? Did I do something wrong?"

Selena saw the hurt in his eyes and felt bad. "George…coming back here has messed with my head…I…I just need some time to settle in…Besides I think you, Fred, Evelyn, Harry, and Ginny are hiding something behind everyone's back."

George held his hands up in surrender. "You got me Gov'nor…We're all thinking of a way to make you smile forever and ever and ever…So far, it hasn't worked, but we haven't put much effort into it yet…You'll be laughing your underpants off when we do. You'll see…."

Selena patted him on the cheek. "Keep dreaming, mon cher. Not even another marriage proposal could get me to laugh my underpants off…" She looked at her forearm as her Mark burned. "He's calling for me…"

"Tell him he's got the wrong number and hang up," George ordered with a small smile. "He can't have you…you're part of the Order."

Selena frowned at him and slipped on her bra, dropping the towel on the floor. "Not completely. I can't be if I have this stupid Mark on my arm and a magical connection to my father…" She turned, scooping a tank top off the vanity and putting it on. "The only person I know who has a Mark and is still completely on the Order's side is Snape."

George rolled his eyes. "'Lena, why does Snape have to be in most of our conversations? It's like you have a crush on him…" He smiled at her. "Ooh! Does little Miss Charis have an ickle crush on her former potions teacher?"

Selena smacked George's arm. "No George. I don't have a crush on Snape. If anything, he scares me."

"What? Not even You-Know-Who scares you….How could Snape?"

"George, he understands everything I'm going through, even more than you sometimes. And-" Selena watched the mirror, seeing two silvery eyes looking at her from the corner. "Go away Grandmother."

"Grandmother? Now that's the first time I've been called that," George said, taking his shirt off slowly, almost like he wanted to tease her into getting in the mood. "You sure you don't want to take a shower with me, pet?"

"No George, look." Selena pointed as a face appeared in the mirror.

George cocked an eyebrow and tossed his shirt aside. "Blimey…that's odd."

"That's funny dear," the sweet voice of Adele said as she floated from the mirror. "I was about to say the same thing about you." She turned and looked at Selena. "I thought I told you that there would be no sexual interaction with a boy until you were married."

George smiled. "We're an engaged couple and we've made love three hundred and forty three times…in a period of three years." He patted Selena's belly lightly. "There was only one consequence…"

Selena shook her head, though curious as to why he had counted, and picked up her towel. "I don't care about your rules anymore, Grandmother. You're dead. I'm living and this is my house now…even if I never wanted to come back here…" She didn't look at Adele directly. "I want you to go back to the master bedroom and stay in there. No doubt Dumbledore will visit you."

Adele looked sad. "Selena, I do not simply wish to have the company of a great wizard. I want to have time with you to talk about your life, your goals, and the plans you have for the future," the ghost said quietly, clasping her hands. "Please, do not avoid me. Don't blame the others for your need to be here…Don't blame yourself for my death."

Selena stared past her grandmother's ghost. "Then who should I blame? Why can't I blame myself? I had your wand. I'm the one who uttered the Killing Curse and made you this way. Who should I blame if not myself?"

Adele reached out and put a cold, ghostly hand on her granddaughter's shoulder. "Blame your mother and your father…They are the ones who deserve the blame for all of this chaos and destruction. Blame them, but not yourself. You were only three when I died…"

"When you were murdered," Selena corrected, walking past her grandmother. "George, I'll see you later."

"That's all right," George said as she closed the bathroom door behind her. "I can take a shower all by myself…a really cold shower to get the blood moving…"

Selena turned to her grandmother once she was back in the main room. "Why are you following me?"

"Selena, I told you that I want to talk to you. Dumbledore and Aberforth are waiting for us out on the veranda…"

The young witch walked over to the window and looked outside. She caught a glimpse of the two men sitting at the veranda. "I have wedding plans to make with Molly and Evelyn…" she whispered, turning away from the window. "I don't want to talk to anyone about you or what happened…I want to move on."

"That's exactly what I want you to do, Selena," Adele said, her eyes full of sadness. "But you keep holding onto the past…it's changing you into a person as dark as your mother."

Selena's eyes narrowed slightly. "That woman was never my mother…you were more mother-like than she was. Molly took your place."

"Ah yes, Molly Weasley talked with me while making breakfast. She loves you as I did, but she sees the same thing in you as she saw in Jacqueline. If you don't move on with your life instead of hating the past you cannot change, you will become the tool that You-Know-Who needs to destroy the Order…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Evelyn watched Harry joke around with Ginny as they cleaned the Charis country house. She didn't feel upset about this. No, she had known something like this had been going on for months now. It wasn't like she hadn't enjoyed other people's company herself.

_I don't know if I can keep up this farce for much longer,_ Evelyn said, her hand resting on her growing stomach as she dusted off the cherry armoire._ Harry has to admit to the others that the baby isn't his…it's _his.

A hand appeared at her side and reached higher on the armoire. She smiled at him and leaned closer to him, whispering a promise in French though she knew he didn't know what she was saying…

"Evelyn Dumbledore! Fred Weasley!" Selena's voice cracked like a whip behind them. "You've got some explaining to do and it better happen now before I get pissed and kick your pregnant ass up to the attic…"

Evelyn swallowed nervously and looked away from Fred. She had a feeling that this was not going to end well…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: So, I'm starting to get away from my story line, but I assure you, everything will make sense in the end. And if you want to review you can, I'm not going to demand it anymore. By the way, Adele is modeled after my grandmother who I lost a few years ago but still think about to this day. Have fun and keep smiling. ~ Scarlet**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: So this is basically another filler chapter, I think. I would really like to thank my reviewers for making this story what it is today, especially **_**Dirty Little Half-Blood **_**for their continued support of this story's growth. Thanks to everyone who reads this too!**

**Now, on with the update!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Selena stood there, tear stains on her face, watching the room with a frown. Evelyn noted that there was a brighter light in her adopted sister's eyes, a much happier light. It was like she had reached out and accepted some peace.

_Father and Dumbledore must have talked some sense into her_, Evelyn thought, idly picking at the feathers on the feather duster in her hands.

"Well?" Selena pressed with a hard edge.

"Well what?" Evelyn handed her feather duster over to Fred.

Selena stepped further into the room and looked Evelyn in the eyes. Evelyn wasn't fast enough to get her walls up before Selena had entered her mind. Images flashed by her mind's eye as Selena sifted through the Metamorphagus' memories. There were images of her body entwined with the body of a ginger and the whispered message of a secret plan with the other three people in the room at the moment. Evelyn tried to push Selena out of her mind, but she wouldn't be moved until she knew all about what was going on.

"You lied to me," Selena said finally. "You all lied to your family."

"Selena, we can explain." Harry moved to stand in front of Ginny as if to shield her from Selena's simmering anger, but Evelyn knew he couldn't. "I love Ginny. Fred loves Evelyn."

"That's not much of an explanation Harry," Evelyn pointed out. She looked at her sister once more. "Selena…Harry and I came up with the plan during the Umbridge era. We were to pretend to be in love to protect the ones we actually did love. Our thinking was that You-Know-Who would go after us together instead of going after the actual people we love." Her hand found Fred's. "We couldn't bear the thought of losing the Weasleys should we fail in killing your father…Death in a lie seemed like a better option."

Selena stared at the two mismatched couples, her anger permeating the room. Evelyn felt Fred squeeze her hand in support. She held her breath and waited for Selena to say something.

"You are all idiots," Selena muttered, glaring at all of them. "And I don't mean that in a good way, Fred!" she added, watching him start to raise his hand. "You're not outsmarting Voldemort with this plan. And you're not going to save anyone this way."

"But-" Ginny began, but Selena cut her off.

"Get your heads out of your asses and pay attention!" Selena snapped withdrawing her wand. "My father is the king of deception; he'll see right through this fake love between Evelyn and Potter and probably already has. If you're going to do anything to protect your love, then fess up to it and be together…The best thing you can do is not have any secrets because you'll look like imbeciles when this has blown over."

"But _you_ keep secrets," Harry pointed out, allowing Ginny to take his hand.

Evelyn watched Selena's eyes narrow and darken for a moment. "He's got you there sis."

The dark haired witch shook her head and looked away. "There are some secrets that are meant to be kept hidden from children."

"Really?" Fred asked, smiling brightly. "Wow, I didn't know you were an old woman and I'm a child, being two years older than you…"

Selena glowered at him and turned on her heel, heading out of the room. "Just tell people the bloody truth, you morons."

Evelyn waited until she heard the front door close before sighing. "That…could have gone worse…"

"I don't see how it could have gone any better," Fred said, looking after Selena for a moment. "Unless she started singing 'Joy to the World' and danced around…naked like that statue in the backyard."

"Fred!" Evelyn growled, smacking him on the arm. "That's my sister you're talking about. I don't want to see her naked and neither do you."

Fred smiled slightly. "Oh really?"

"Typical boy answer," Ginny muttered, returning to her cleaning. "Harry probably wants to see her naked too."

Harry held up a hand. "I plead the fifth."

"Harry, we're in England. The US Bill of Rights doesn't apply to you," Evelyn pointed out, taking her duster back from Fred. "Let's just get this stupid room cleaned up quickly, so I can go chase down Adele's ghost and chew her ass out for telling Selena about me and Fred." She noted the looks on the others' faces. "Oh yeah, that's right. You guys didn't meet her yet."

"Meet who?" Harry asked.

"Adele, Selena's grandmother. Selena killed her by accident when she was three, but the woman had left a mark on the world and hasn't been able to get away from it." Evelyn's eyes took on a sad light. "She's awful lonely here and I don't see how she hasn't gone insane being alone for over ten years. Selena hasn't visited her since after Dad took her in…If I was her, I would have liked to keep at least some reminder of what life was like when she was living in the good times."

"I don't mean to sound rude, but don't you think that it was impossible to live in the good times when You-Know-Who's influence was strong in her life?" Ginny glanced at Evelyn. "Her grandmother was dead. Her mother was a bitch. Her stepfather was probably not any better. And her father was the reason for all the disastrous things that were going on in Europe. I'd say the good times were long gone by the time she was adopted by your father. "

"I'd rather not get into the details anymore," Evelyn muttered, turning her back on her friend. "Let's just get this over with."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selena sat outside in the garden, just looking up at the clouds and thinking. She didn't know if she should be happy that she was there at the place where she _accidentally _killed her grandmother. Had she known any better back then? Not really. All she wanted to do was end Adele's pain. The Curse had come to her lips the same way it came to her mother's when the woman wanted to grant peace to what Selena later discovered were her mother's victims.

Adele seemed fine with the results, except that it meant she hadn't been around to save Selena from the hands of her stepfather and mother before they went to Azkaban. Everything was supposed to be all fine and dandy. At least, that's what her elders were telling her.

_This just makes my life harder_, Selena thought, slowly breathing in the light fragrance of the flowers all around her. _Wouldn't it be easier if I could just vanish from the world and not be a problem for anyone else?_

Her Mark burned suddenly and Selena quickly closed off her mind from outside contact. She wasn't going to let Voldemort into her head again. Not after all the pain she had caused for the others. Selena drew her breath in as a hiss and gripped her forearm where the Mark burned. She hoped with all of her heart that this house's location would remain off of the maps like Hogwarts, so that no one could find it but her and the Order members she had told about it

"Father, why are you so persistent?" Selena asked quietly. "According to the ruse, I don't even know about my connection to you, haven't made the contact, and therefore haven't a clue about what you want with me. Why do you still persist?"

She suddenly became aware of another person standing in the garden when they let their breath out in a hiss of air. With a look of alarm, she realized that it was Snape and that he was covered in blood. She leaped to her feet and hurried over to him, pulling her wand out as she went. His eyes were glazed over with pain and he was favoring his right leg.

"Severus, what happened to you?" she demanded, guiding him towards a bench next to a small pond.

"That is none of your concern," Snape replied quietly though he did not stop her from helping him down onto the bench. His eyes roamed over her face, taking note of the remnants of tears. "Who made you cry?"

Selena smiled slightly as she turned a rock into a bowl and filled it with water. "That's none of your concern."

She caught the hint of a smirk on his face at her answer. Snape ripped a non-blood covered section off his cloak and held it awkwardly in his hands. She took it quickly and dipped it into the rock-bowl.

"Severus, my father did this to you, didn't he?" Selena asked, not meeting his gaze as she dutifully cleaned the blood from his right leg where his pants were shredded. "Only he could have left such damage behind or would dare attack you…" She rolled her eyes when he drew in his breath sharply as she wiped the blood away from the more tender areas of his leg. "Or he could have ordered Bellatrix to do it…she's crazy enough to do something like this."

Snape muttered something under his breath, his words inaudible to Selena's ears. She dropped the cloth in the bowl and gently pulled the shredded part of his pants up so she could assess the damage more easily. His wounds were deep and she realized they had been inflicted by magic. Magic hurt him and her magic would heal him…she hoped.

"You should not do this," Snape said, once more speaking to her. Selena ignored him, calmly rubbing off the congealed blood off of his leg. "I can take care of myself, stupid girl."

She rolled her eyes and continued to clean his wounds. Snape wrenched his leg away from her, causing his wounds to reopen. Selena frowned at him and crossed her arms.

"Look what you've done now Severus," she chided as if he was a child. She pulled her wand out and pointed it at him. "Get your leg back over here and let me heal you before you bleed out."

Snape attempted to climb to his feet, but the weight on his injured leg caused him enough pain to force him to remain where he was. "This is not your job."

"Yeah, but no one else wants to help you. Not even Molly because she's busy doing other things. Even the Boy Who Lived won't help you and I wouldn't let him do it if he would. His magical healing spells are lacking in the healing department." Selena pointed at herself. "It's me or you're going to pass out."

It was Snape's turn to frown. Selena took that as permission to aid him once more. She pointed her wand at the wounds and whispered a healing spell. The wounds closed, but blood remained in their wake. Selena grabbed the piece of his cloak once more and quickly wiped his leg free of blood. She prodded his pants' leg with her wand and it was immediately mended.

"There. That didn't hurt too much, did it?" Selena asked, standing up and putting her hands on her hips. "You'll need to rest for awhile because of all the blood loss…and you'll need to eat something…"

Snape stood up and started to move away from her. Selena cleared her throat, causing him to stop.

"Do I get an explanation now?"

The Potion's Master hesitated. "The Weasleys' house is now a pile of ash and rubble...The Dark Lord is furious that the Order got away and commands that I find out the address of the Order's new base."

"You won't tell him."

"Of course…I am under an oath to you and Albus, not to reveal the location to anyone. It was a blood oath and…use your brains to figure out the rest, stupid girl."

Selena pointed her wand at his throat and closed the space between them. "Do I have to repeat myself to you, Severus Snape? I am not a stupid girl. You know it because I passed my N.E.W.T.S with high scores and passed your most advanced potions class."

"And yet, you make so many blundering mistakes," Snape commented, causing Selena's eyes to narrow slightly.

"Yeah, well…the only reason we didn't win the Quidditch Cup for the three years I was at Hogwarts is because I hated our team and told the Gryffindor team where to find the Snitch first." She put a hand on her hip. "I absolutely hate Slytherin. The two of us – me and you – should have been sorted into Gryffindor…"

Snape looked at her as if she'd suddenly grown an extra arm. "As I said…stupid girl."

Selena kicked him as hard as she could by planting her boot into his stomach, causing him to fall down. He stared up at her in confusion, though he wouldn't let her into his mind to see what he was actually thinking. Her boot stayed planted on his chest as she looked down at him.

"Don't call me stupid. You know you wanted to be in the same house as Lily Evans…you know where I was sorted was a mistake due to my bloodline…We were trapped even before we knew it…"

Snape was silent, breathing through his nose as he regarded her. Selena pointed at his leg with her wand.

"Say 'thank you' to me for healing your leg," she ordered in a mocking sweet voice. "And then go about your day, reporting things and brewing potions as you normally do."

"Thank…you," Snape muttered, watching her eyes.

Selena lifted her foot of his chest and pocketed her wand. She turned and started walking back towards the place she had been before Snape had entered the garden. Snape however, drew her attention back to him.

"Who made you cry?"

"That Snape…is a tale for another time…" Selena whispered, disappearing behind some flowers as she plopped back down on her rock. "A much later time…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Not much happened here and as you can tell, I'm totally against the real plot of the seventh book. This is called creative license and I believe many of you enjoy it as you have continued to follow me thus far.**

**I will not force you to review me. I am leaving the option floating in the air because I know no one likes to be forced into anything. Just know that your review will help me figure out what you like about the story and how much you remember of the story so that I leave no loose ends in the wind.**

**Thank you for reading. ~ Scarlet**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Woo! Late update. I'm sorry it has taken me this long to update, but my writing skills and access to internet leave much to be desired, if you know what I mean. I'll try to do better because you guys – or girls – seem to like this story.**

**Just a warning…this is a filler chapter in a way. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

Selena sat at the dining room table with examples of patterns, colors, and what-not spread before her. An irritated look was on her face as Molly, Adele, and Fleur talked about color schemes and themes for her wedding. All of this was making her think of eloping to the United States with George so that she could be away from these infuriating people.

"Selena, are you sure you want a _black_ dress?" Molly asked, looking at her curiously. "That seems more appropriate for a funeral."

"That's what it is going to turn into if _she _comes to it," Selena muttered, pointing at Fleur.

Fleur looked at her with a perfectly arched eyebrow raised in question. "Why do you hate me so much?" she asked in French.

"Because you're a prissy little bitch who hates to get her nails dirty and you always talked about me behind my back when I came to Beauxbatons," Selena replied coldly in the same tongue. "I don't like you're 'better than thou' attitude or the way you dress -"

"Selena," Adele said in a warning tone.

"Be nice, ladies," Molly added, watching the hurt look on Fleur's face and the angry face of Selena though she wasn't exactly sure what was being said. "We're all family here."

Fleur looked at her hands for a moment as if unsure about what to say. "Selena, don't you think I've changed? I married Bill and -"

"You're probably the best thing that happened to him," Selena muttered, looking darkly at a pile of wizard wedding gowns. "I…mean it. Bill would be a hopeless bachelor like Charlie with absolutely no reason to live if he didn't have you…" She glared at Fleur once more. "But that doesn't mean I like you. I still hate your face."

Fleur smiled a little pretty smile. "Am I invited to your wedding?"

Selena sighed heavily and made a show of rolling her eyes. "You can come as his plus-one, but I absolutely refuse to have you sit anywhere close to me. Understand?"

"Oui," Fleur said before looking back at the wedding catalogues with a small satisfied smile on her face.

"Selena," Molly said, looking at her. "Don't you like any of the white dresses?"

The heir of Slytherin shook her head looking at the enormous pile of dress photos that they had tried to present to her before. "I don't. They're just too gaudy and…ugly. I want something simple and -"

Evelyn came running into the room, holding a battered black book with large smile on her face. "I have the dress!" she exclaimed, opening the book and withdrawing a piece of parchment to give to the other two. "Selena has loads of dream dresses in here but she never had the time to make them…"

Selena's eyes narrowed as her future mother-in-law and Fleur ogled over her 'dream dress'. "Where did you find that book, Evelyn?" she demanded in a low hiss.

Evelyn smiled evilly as she flipped through the pages of the book. "In your room, under your pygmy puffs which of course needed to be fed. Honestly, if you're going to have them you should take better care of them."

Selena made a dark face. "I told you to stay out of my room!" She held her hand out for the book. "Give me the book."

"Selena, it's beautiful!" Molly crooned, her eyes full of happiness and awe as she looked at the dress Selena had drawn.

Fleur nodded in agreement. "Maybe I should have had you design my dress?"

The daughter of Voldemort stood up and grabbed the piece of parchment, wrenching it from their all too eager hands. "Give me that."

Selena looked at her dream dress' mockup. She remembered drawing it up when she was thirteen at Beauxbatons when she had nothing better to do at midnight. She'd gotten the basic design from a Muggle magazine and added her own personal touches. It was a simple dress with a slightly ruffled bust and simple silver bands crossing just under the bust. The back of it bore an X that connected with the spaghetti straps that held the front of the dress up. The train was modest and flowed gently from the back of the dress. There was to be no veil or tiara with the dress, no jewelry either except for the wedding ring and her engagement ring. And now, thanks to George, there would be that Muggle locket. Simplicity at its finest was all she wanted for the dress.

"I -" Selena began, looking at the others.

"Oh, come on Selena," Evelyn cut across her as she handed the battered book to Fleur. "You love that dress. It was designed just for you by you. You have to wear it to your wedding."

Selena sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine…This is the dress I'll wear to my wedding." She stood up and wrenched the book out of the hands of Fleur. "Are we done now?"

The other three women looked at her like she had sprouted a second head. Selena sighed and sat back down. She was really starting to regret marrying into the Weasley family and she wasn't even married yet!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

George looked up from his latest gadget when the bell over the door to his store roared like a dragon. A smirk appeared on his face when he saw that the newest customer was none other than Severus Snape. He hadn't expected the old man to come anywhere near his and his twin's store ever. Not for novelty Muggle tricks because Snape was obviously a Muggle hater. Not for the girl stuff because he couldn't get a date to save his life. And he certainly couldn't have come for any of the Weasley's tricks and treats.

Snape walked down an aisle, his teeth practically grinding over the noise that always came from the Weasley's shop. George put his latest gadget down and came out from behind the counter, walking leisurely down a pink aisle. He grabbed something off the shelf and casually Apparated in front of Snape, cutting him off before he could go down another aisle.

"Hello Snape," he said with a cheery smile. "Can I help you in finding anything? Perhaps some Whiz Bangs? Or Muggle tricks? Or how about a bright pygmy puff for that special someone in your life? We've got a little of everything." He held up the object in his hand. "This is probably the best thing for you."

In his hand was a pink bottle of shampoo. George got some satisfaction from the dirty look on Snape's face. George smiled at the man and set the bottle aside, knowing very well that Snape could have killed him on the spot for that. Then again, he could have killed him a long time ago for a number of different reasons.

"So you're still on your no shampooing phase, I see," George commented, crossing his arms. "And you're the no fun guy of Hogwarts, just slightly below Filch and Madame Toad, which means you're not here for any of our products…Why are you here then?"

Snape merely looked at him with that dark expression that never seemed to leave his face. "You have no idea…how lucky you are…"

"Lucky?" It was George's turn to frown. "My family has lived in poverty for years. Fred and I never completed school. We built this company up off of nothing. My family lost our home because we've suddenly become the most wanted family in Europe. How is that lucky?"

Snape stared at him as if nothing that had been said had fazed him. George had the unpleasant thought that nothing could faze the man after the death of Lily Evans.

"As foolish as you are," Snape began, his dark eyes glittering darkly, "you should realize that your…fiancé -"

George rolled his eyes, thinking that he'd had this conversation before. "Severus, get over yourself and your bloody pity party. Selena chose me and she's happy with me. She may have had an awkward school girl crush on your when you were her professor, but that's long gone."

The Potions Master's face was unreadable now. "Happy? Do _happy _people cry enough to leave stains on their face? Do happy people hide in the garden and stare blankly at space?"  
The Weasley twin's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about? Who made Selena cry?" His hand itched with the desire to draw his wand. "Did you?"

"No," Snape stated, walking down an aisle with the guise of a customer interested in buying something. "If I wanted to hurt her…I would not simply make her cry." He glanced at George as they walked. "You know how I feel about her, so why would I want to make her cry?"

George sighed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I don't know…but why was she crying?"

"I believe that the Headmaster and his brother upset her when they attempted to make her accept her innocence for the death of her grandmother." The hint of a smirk appeared on his face. "You didn't notice?"

"Selena was buried under the blankets when I left her this morning. She hasn't had a lot of sleep lately, so I didn't wake her…" He cursed under his breath. "I should have known something was up when she was in bed before me...snoring lightly and everything. She's never snored before. Why doesn't she talk to me about her problems anymore?"

"I can think of a number of reasons," Snape commented.

"Oh yeah? How many?"

"Three hundred ninety four…reasons that point out your immaturity and above normal hormones…"

George smiled slightly. "And you're simply too mature and have an annoying habit of popping into people's heads..."

The Weasley twin caught the flicker of a smile on Snape's face, before it was back to his normal scowl. George knew better than to hope to walk out of this war as a friend of Snape. They both knew that the other wanted to be with Selena, so their rivalry would keep them from becoming true friends. At the very least, they'd learn to tolerate one another after George married Selena. That's when George remembered a secret discussion he had had with Selena.

"Snape, old buddy," George said, turning to face him. "Selena…she wants you to be the godfather of our child...and since she let me choose Ginny as the godmother, I think I can live with the idea that a serious, dark, brooding man can be the godfather…Then again you're a lot older…so…you could die before us…not that we're rushing you into the grave…"

"Indeed."

George didn't know why he had to ask this, other than the fact that Selena would be mad at him if he didn't. "So Snape, will you be the godfather of Selena's and my child?"

Snape paused for a moment, staying very still. "For Selena…"

"Yeah, yeah. Get over your love interest in Selena, Snape, it is unhealthy chasing another man's bride."

Snape gave him a look and George sent it right back at him. "Obviously…"

With that, Snape left the store and George sighed. _This is why no one likes him…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selena managed to escape the fashion-crazed women she was somehow related to. She walked around the grounds of the country house, trying not to think about what had happened in her past. She only wanted to think of happy things, but there were so many evil things in her thoughts.

"Love!" Selena heard a voice call from behind her. "'Lena, wait up!"

The young witch turned and saw that George was running towards her. She smiled a relieved smile, recognizing his odd loping run as his own. No one but Fred could copy that run.

In a matter of seconds, he had her caught up in his arms and had pressed a long kiss to her lips. Selena kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him. She looked up at him when he pulled back to breathe.

"George," she said slightly breathless. "Why the sudden need to kiss me?"  
George beamed. "There's no other thing I'd rather be doing…well, right now."

Selena looked into his eyes for a moment and color immediately flooded her face as she tore her gaze away. She heard George chuckle and felt his hand gently cup her chin, turning her face back towards his.

"What do you say 'Lena?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Here? George, I don't know…"

Her fiancé smiled at her. "We could go back to the house and try to sneak by the women you're trying to avoid…Of course, they might smell the scent of odd fashion and detect our presence…especially if we go through the back door."

Selena narrowed her eyes at that. "I can't deal with their fashion nonsense again! George that's blackmail!"

"I know." George cocked his head to the side. "Aren't you proud of me?"

The daughter of Voldemort smirked. "Yes, I am…" She pulled herself out of his arms and crooked her finger at him. "Catch me if you can!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Odd way to leave a chapter off, huh? Well, I already wrote one bad lemon in the very first chapter. If you want another, slightly better lemon in the next chapter you have to tell me. Leave a review in the new review box and we'll see where we'll go from here. Thanks! ~Scarlet**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I know that some of you wanted another lemon, so I did my best to provide you with one. It's nothing breathtaking or phenomenal. I have no idea how to write a good lemon, so please be patient.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Selena laughed as George chased her down a hill. Her laughter cut off abruptly when she tripped, lurching towards the ground. George tripped too – only on purpose – and rolled down the hill with her. The two laughed as they came to a stop at the bottom of the hill, their bodies touching intimately and grass stained.

George freed one of his hands from underneath her and tapped Selena's nose twice. "I caught you, 'Lena."

"That's obvious," Selena said with a smile, "but I think gravity caught me first."

George smiled back at her. "I'd get in a fight with gravity any day, just to keep you with me."

"That was a little cheesy with a hint of corn," Selena commented, slipping a hand behind his neck and twirling her fingers in his hair. "But that's exactly how I love you."

The Weasley twin leaned down and kissed her gently before pulling back as if he expected her to tell him to back off. When she didn't, he lowered his lips back towards hers and kissed her with a little more pressure. Selena wrapped her other arm around him, holding him close as she kissed him back. His tongue slid across the crease of her lips, silently begging for entrance. Her lips parted and his tongue danced with hers, fighting for dominance and exploring the complex tastes of the other.

George's lips traveled down Selena's neck, leaving a white hot trail that left her breathless. Selena let her mind go blissfully blank as he returned to her lips. She felt his hands on her body, cradling and caressing it as he tried to convey what he was feeling all at once.

Selena reached between their bodies and grabbed hold of his shirt, pulling it up. He shivered against her as her nails grazed his skin, leaving goose-bumps in their wake. The young witch smiled up at him as he straddled her body and pulled the shirt completely off, throwing it aside without a care. Selena's eyes wandered over her fiancé's chest, following the curves of his muscles and the light hair that went in a trail from his bellybutton to below the waistband of his jeans. She kissed him right over his heart, the racing heartbeat beneath the flesh speeding up as she touched him.

"'Lena," George whispered, his hand cupping her cheek as she pulled back.

She put a finger to his lips and smiled up at him as she ran her hand over his leanly muscled body. "Don't talk…"

George kissed her once more and his fingers gripped the silver zipper of her shirt, pulling it slowly down. He peeled the shirt off of her to find that she hadn't been wearing a bra. Selena gasped as he took the full of her breast in his mouth, gently nipping and sucking at the sensitive flesh while he massaged the other breast, flicking and tweaking the nipple until it was hardened and Selena's breath was coming out in kittenish moans.

His hands slid below her torso and quickly undid the clasp of her jean-shorts, gripping the waistband. Selena shivered in anticipation underneath of him when he ripped her shorts off of her. The entrepreneur of the Weasley family slid his fingers underneath Selena's panties and stroked her womanhood. Selena's hips arched a little when he slid two fingers inside of her, her walls tightening around it as he started a slow rhythm. Selena moaned softly as he moved inside of her, her nails biting into his flesh when he added yet another finger into her.

George leaned over her as he worked his fingers faster, "C'mon pet…you're holding back…I know you're louder than this…"  
Selena's eyes snapped onto his and she stopped holding back. Her moans which had been suppressed with difficulty quickly grew louder and she started cursing as he worked his magic on her.

Her walls went into spasms around his fingers and her juices soaked her panties and his fingers. George smiled slightly despite the pain of his new "love marks". "That's my girl," he kissed her on the lips after removing her panties.

"George…you know I…don't like it when you….when you finger fuck me," Selena managed to get out before he pulled off his jeans.

"I know…you _love_ it."

George's hardened member brushed against Selena's entrance and spots flashed before her eyes. She cried out and clung to him as he thrust into her slowly, filling and stretching her as he always did. George started a slow rhythm of thrusts, but from experience they both knew that this slow control would be lost.

Selena's nails bit into his shoulders again after what seemed like a few minutes. "Fa-faster…dammit George... faster!"

The Weasley twin gripped her hips tightly with his large hands, grinding against her at a quickening pace. Selena eyes rolled with pleasure and her nails left bloody trails on the back of her fiancé. She felt him caressing her body once more as he moved inside of her, taking her closer and closer to the edge again. The young witch cried out his name, scaring some nearby birds out of a tree.

"'Le_na_…I…God…I love…" George was losing control of the rhythm, his hips grinding even closer to hers as she raised her hips to meet him half way. "'Le_na_!"

Selena cried out as he started thrusting harder into her. "George…oh God!"

George could feel her walls tightening around his member and her cries were growing louder. He hoped that no one had heard them from back at the house because he didn't really want to explain the birds and the bees to Ron.

Moments later her walls went into spasms around him and milked him of his release. He let out a moan from deep in his loins and fell upon her. Both fought for breath as they laid there on the grass, their bodies covered in sweat, dirt, and grass stains. George rolled off of her, eliciting a moan from the two of them as he pulled out of her. Selena glanced over at him and smiled breathlessly at him. George propped himself up on his elbow and looked at her with a bright smile on his face.

"So…how do you feel now?" he asked. "Still think gravity deserves to catch you before me?"

"I feel…great but sore," Selena murmured, sitting up. "I think we got a bit carried away…I'll never get the grass stains off my back…"

George wiggled his eyebrows. "I could always help you with that little problem."

"Oh no, we're not doing it in the shower again."

"Fine, we'll do in the bathtub."

Selena rolled her eyes and reached for her wand which had fallen out of her shorts' pocket. "We're not doing it again tonight, George," Selena stated firmly. "I'm tired. I'm filthy -"

"Yes, you're a very dirty girl…" George said, watching her magically clean her clothes before she slid them back on.

"All I want to do is eat dinner, check on Lupin's potion, shower, and go to bed." She looked at him as she pulled her shirt on, zipping it up slowly. "I've had a long day of wedding planning and avoiding people…"

"Let's elope then." George straightened and slipped on his pants and shirt. Selena shot him a dirty look. "Why not? It's not like I can give you a big wedding now that You-Know-Who is on the lookout for my family…"

Selena ran her fingers through her hair. "George, are we really having this conversation?" He gave her a look. "I don't care if you can or can't give me a big wedding. I never wanted a big wedding. Whoever said I did was lying to you."

"That's not what your sister says."

"If you haven't noticed Evelyn is not a reliable source to consult about me because -"

"You keep a shitload of secrets. Seriously Selena, how many secrets have you been keeping from me and the others?" He gripped her below the shoulders. "What does Snape know about you that I don't?"

"Nothing."

He didn't look like he believed her. Selena squirmed out of his grasp with an irritated look on her face.

"George, I don't know what to tell you because there is _nothing _else left to tell." She put a hand on his chest and looked up at him. "Please George, believe me."

"Why didn't you tell me that Dumbledore and Aberforth made you upset?" George demanded. "Why did I have to find out that bit of information from the perpetual fountain of darkness?"

"Snape told you that?"

"Yes and you didn't. Why?"

Selena turned away from him and started walking away, but he caught hold of her hand and held her in place. "I'm fine, all right? I cried a few tears, said some words, cried again, and now I feel better. I didn't tell Snape anything."

"I don't believe you."

Selena's eyes narrowed. "This is about Snape being my choice as godfather for the baby, isn't it? You're still pissed that I chose him over Fred, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"George…get over it. Snape needs something bright in his life and he's not going to be around for much longer. Can't you give him this one job without blowing up in my face? There will be other children."

George's face was stony. Selena sighed and wrenched her hand away from him. She hated this, but there was only one option left to her.

"George, I want you to sleep in a guestroom tonight…"

She expected him to argue with her, to fight to keep his place in her bed, but he didn't. "Fine," he said.

Selena sighed again and started up the hill, completely losing that good feeling that had been there since they made love. She Disapparated half way up the hill and appeared in her room, falling against her door with tears spilling down her face in rivers. She absolutely hated this.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: This did not end the way you guys expected it to, did it? Sorry but it came out this way because my Forge and Gred Muses have been acting up. My Snape Muse has been pouting in the corner since I haven't made time to write up his story. **

**Hopefully, you enjoyed this enough to review. See you later. Keep smiling. ~ Scarlet **


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: My thanks goes out to a good friend of mine for working with me on this chapter. This is for you, Moony. **

**Also, I'd like to thank all of the people who have made this story possible. Thanks for the favorites and the alerts, the sharing and the help and the love. I'd also like to thank my baby sister for her newfound love for Harry Potter that keeps this Potterhead proud and for her help with this chapter.**

**Now that I've bored you lot, let's get on with the story…**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Selena stood there as Molly measured her with a faded measuring tape. She didn't pay much attention to the tsking sounds that Molly was making when she read the measurements. Her thoughts were drifting elsewhere.

"Selena dear," Molly said, finally draping the measuring tape around her neck like a scarf. "You haven't paid attention to a single thing I said, have you?"

The young witch shook her head. "No, I was just…thinking…"

Molly smiled sympathetically. "You got into a fight with George, didn't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well George did sleep on the couch last night…and was grumpy this morning. Not even Fred could bring a smile to his face." She put her hands on her hips and looked at Selena. "I haven't seen him this put off since you broke up with him five months ago. Thank Merlin you got back together, but you both need to work on strengthening your relationship so little fights like this don't send you two in separate directions."

Selena frowned and rubbed her left arm absently. "I didn't want him to sleep on the couch…I told him he could sleep in one of the guestrooms…"

"George would rather sleep on the couch than in a room without you. Trust me dear, he slept on our couch for almost a month before Fred helped him come up with several different plans to get you back…" Molly smiled. "It's evident that the simplest one was the best one."

Selena stepped down off the crate that she had been standing on. Her hand instantly went to the necklace at her throat, her fingers closing around the heart-shaped locket. She sat down on the arm of a couch and looked out a window with tears in her eyes. "Why do I feel this bad? I didn't do anything wrong, so why…?"

"Did you ever get into fights with your boyfriends before George?"

Selena shook her head slowly. "I never had a boyfriend before George…."

"Really?" Molly sounded incredulous.

"No one was interested in me."

"I find that hard to believe. You're a beautiful young woman and -"

Selena looked at Molly with sad eyes. "I'm not the fair beauty that others are…not even the exotic beauty that drives boys crazy…" She sighed and continued to fiddle with the locket. "It wasn't like I was interested in the kind of boys that Evelyn was interested in…Hell, I wasn't interested in anyone because I didn't know who I could trust."

"You can trust George."

The young witch sighed again. "Do you think I made a mistake in naming Severus as the godfather of my child?"

"Selena," Molly said, moving to stand in front of her. "You need to stop asking questions like that. If it feels right to you to give Severus an important role in your child's life, then who is to say it's the wrong choice." She put her hand on Selena's. "I know George and Severus have a sort of rivalry in regards to your heart, but Selena you must know in your heart that you made the right choice…Regardless of what George and his testosterone filled rages say." She smiled slightly. "It's just the cave man in him."

The corner of Selena's lips turned up slightly. "Cave man…that sounds a bit like him…" Selena put her hand on her stomach which she had noticed was starting to grow firmer, rounder. "I have never told anyone that George was my first…first to love, first to hold my hand in public…first at everything a couple does…" She frowned. "I don't want him to be the first man I lost."

Molly pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips. "Do you want me to talk to him? I'll tell him to -"

"Molly, that would be very nice of you…but I think that I should let this simmer down on its own. If George wants to talk to me…he knows where to find me."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

George trudged around Diagon Alley after closing up the store for the night. His hands were shoved in his pockets and he was staring at the ground, not really caring where he was going. He knew Fred was following him at a discreet distance, but didn't care about that either. None of Fred's jokes seemed to get through the dark haze that had settled over George's mind and shoulders.

_What the hell has gotten a hold of me? _George thought, kicking a small stone out of his way. _I shouldn't have snapped at 'Lena…I bet she's had enough of that kind of behavior to last a couple of lifetimes. _He sighed and continued walking. _She deserves better. _

_**That is right…she deserves someone who will kill for her.**_

George stiffened and lifted his gaze from the ground, only to meet the red gaze of Voldemort. He reached for his wand, but stopped when he realized that Voldemort already had his drawn. "Was that you in my head?"  
Voldemort smiled a very disturbing smile. "Yes…as I have been in your fiancée's – my only child's – mind. Hers is full of beautiful dark thoughts, which require more nurturing to turn into dark actions, while yours is so pathetic. I expected more of a challenge getting into your mind because Selena has shown favor on you…" He circled George as if sizing him up. "There is nothing useful in your mind; you have little value to me."

"Then I suppose you're going to kill me…"

"You have no idea how tempting the thought is… However, there is some value to you." Voldemort smiled that creepy smile again, causing George to swallow nervously and glance in the direction of his brother. "Yes, I know your brother has been hiding from sight. By now he has already sent word to the Order…I did not come here to fight. I came here to offer a way out of this war…"

"The Order is not going to surrender to you and let you kill thousands of "undesirable" wizards," George said, finding some courage that he didn't know he had.

"Do not speak of that which you know nothing about," Voldemort ordered, standing a mere arm's length away. His sudden anger quickly left his eyes as they locked onto George's. "Yes, though they include you in the Order, they do not reveal all of the facts to you or your friends. Dumbledore knows he cannot trust you with the vital information…To him you are all pawns."

"No." George said, shaking his head though he found he could not look away from the older, eviler wizard. "You're lying."

"Am I?" Voldemort smirked and George felt his certainty waver. "Tell me, do you know everything about Selena or just what she wants you to know?"  
George took a step back. "She tells me everything…"

Voldemort laughed and to George it was a horribly wretched sound. He hoped that Selena's laugh would never become like her father's.

"Even now you're thinking about her and her many secrets," Voldemort commented, his eyes gleaming with cold humor. "That is why you are angry with her. That is why you think you hate her..."

George paled as a cold chill settled in the pit of his stomach. "I don't hate Selena." His eyes narrowed. "And I think you are insane."

He pulled out his wand and threw a spell at Voldemort. Voldemort laughed and deflected the spell, watching George as a cat would watch a tasty mouse. George stood there, his wand at the ready with a look of absolute hate on his face. The longer he looked at Voldemort, the angrier he got.

"Yes, feed on the hate. It will make you stronger," Voldemort said, lazily pointing his wand at George as if this was boring him. "Unfortunately, you won't last long with pathetic spells…and I am not in the mood to teach you the proper spells to hurt someone…"

George fell to the ground, screaming in pain as Voldemort silently placed him under the Cruciatus Curse. His muscles felt like they were ripping and on fire all at once. It felt worse than when Jacqueline and Evelyn put the curse on him. And he knew that no one was there to help him.

"George!" Selena's voice rang out.

_No, Selena…you're not supposed to be here! _ George thought, trying to see her but he couldn't move his head without causing more pain.

He saw flashes of light fly over his prone body and then the curse was lifted. He fought to catch his breath as he lay there. Friends surrounded him and he had a feeling that Selena was at the front with Dumbledore.

"You dare throw spells at your master, your own father?" Voldemort's cold voice demanded and George heard Selena's teeth grind together as she remained silent.

"Some father you are," Charlie muttered, his wand drawn.

George eased himself up onto his elbows and heard Selena start hissing words when Dumbledore put a hand on her shoulder. Apparently, Voldemort was the only one who could understand her because his face grew darkly amused.

"I believe I have made a stronger son-in-law," Voldemort commented before vanishing in a swirl of black, "and daughter."

Selena shot a curse and made to charge after him, but Charlie caught her around the waist, holding her back. George could see her eyes shining with tears and anger from where he sat. Dumbledore walked over to him and held out a vial, simply instructing him to drink it. Fred hurried to his brother's side and helped him rise to his feet, allowing George to lean on him for support.

"Sorry we couldn't get here faster, mate," Fred apologized. His eyes were full of sadness as he watched George down the liquid in the vial. "I honestly thought I was going to lose you."

"Nah," George said, smiling slightly. "I could have lasted a good long while, mate. It really just tickled…"

Fred flashed the hint of a smile before looking at Selena as she started screaming profanities. "You sure know how to pick 'em Georgie."

George lifted his eyes to his fiancée and nodded. "I sure do."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Charlie held onto Selena as best as she could. He knew that she would give anything to go after her father for attacking George, part of him even wanted to go after the devil. Charlie knew better though, he knew that it would be a suicide mission to go after Voldemort on his own. All he could do was hold onto the girl who had a temper similar to a Hungarian Horntail and hope that she'd calm down.

"Let me go dammit!" Selena snapped, twisting in his grasp. "Let me go after that motherfucking bastard! I'll show the bloody wanker not to mess with people I love!" She stomped on his feet and elbowed him. "Charlie dammit! Let me go!"

"Easy Selena," Charlie said, not relaxing his grip despite the fight she was putting up. "Easy girl…you don't want to go after him. He'll kill you if you do…"

Selena twisted violently in his grip, so he did the only thing he could think of to calm her down, a trick that he had discovered since he had met her. When she twisted again, Charlie grabbed hold of her arms and crossed them over her stomach, holding her by her wrists. With nowhere to go and her body trapped against his, she started muttering profanities and dark thoughts under her breath. Her twisting movements stopped, but she continued to stomp on his right foot.

"Let. Me. Go!" Selena ordered.

Charlie sighed. "I'm not going to let you go after him. No one needs you to go on a suicide mission like that." He glanced over at his brothers, who were talking with Dumbledore. "Do you understand what would happen to George if you died?"

Selena continued to stomp on his foot, but her muttering subsided. "Let me go Charlie!"

"Selena, you know he loves you more than he loves anyone else, except maybe Fred, but your death will be the end of him. I mean, he can't even stand one day without being in some form of contact with you. How do you think he'd react if he lost you?"

Charlie reached around her and grabbed her wand out of her hand without releasing her wrist. He knew he was a little closer to calming her down. Selena wasn't putting up much of fight anymore, her stomps becoming a little less painful and frequent.

Charlie knew that Selena was far from being completely calm. A part of her would always be simmering with anger for wrongs done to her today and for all of her past, some of which he knew he never wanted to know about.

"Charlie," Selena said, her voice full of emotion. "Let. Me. Go!"

"Do you swear you won't go after You-Know-Who?" Charlie asked, his eyes turning back to her.

"I'm…I'm going to check on George," Selena muttered, no longer stomping on his foot or twisting. "Then I'm going to Adele's."

Charlie slowly released her, but kept her wand in his hand. He watched her walk over to George and smiled. Sometimes you had to let the fiercest dragon go to her mate and ease them back into normal life….

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selena had to admit that she wasn't mad at Charlie for holding her back or for taking her wand. He had probably saved her life…again. She needed a clear head to kill Voldemort, if Harry didn't beat her to it.

The heir of Voldemort walked over to her fiancé, but didn't look him in the eye. "How do you feel?" she asked, straining to keep the ice out of her voice.

"That little potion you whipped up worked wonders," George told her and she could hear the sincerity in her voice.

"Good."

Selena turned and started to walk away, but George reached out and grabbed her hand. She glanced at their joined hands and sighed, a little color coming to her face. The two stood there, not saying a word, for a moment before Selena slid her hand free.

"I'll – I'll see you at Adele's," Selena muttered and George nodded.

She took her wand from Charlie and Disapparated, appearing at Adele's. She had plans to make…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: So, what do you think? Leave a contribution in the little review box and don't forget to share, read, review, and most importantly, smile at Snape. Thanks! ~ Scarlet who is not on pot right now.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I thank all of my reviewers and those that have listed this story as one of their favorites. There are too many of you to name and the number is always growing. I offer my thanks to all of you and hope to have your continued support as this story nears its end which is still a long way off.**

**Now I have a proposition for those of you who have kept faithful to the story, but there will be more on that later. First, read this update and then I'll tell you about my proposition. Ready? Here we go…**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Selena stood in the backyard, her eyes focused on the horizon that seemed so far away. She did not see the hills or the setting sun. Instead she saw Narcissa, busily scratching a letter out on paper. Selena smirked and touched the table, lifting the inkwell off of it and setting it aside. It amused her to see how easy it was to get into Narcissa Malfoy's head, even from a vast distance.

Narcissa jumped and looked up, her eyes full of fear. "Selena…what are you doing here?"

"I'm not here," Selena said, peering at the letter that Narcissa had been writing. "And you wouldn't want this to be here when my father sends for you…Such weakness and traitorous thoughts written down on parchment does not lead to a pleasant future if my father finds out about it."

Narcissa looked down at the words she'd written in a letter addressed to the woman who was now speaking to her within the relative safety of her mind. "You are like your father…our Dark Lord."

Selena drew her fingers across the wet ink on the parchment, blurring the letters. "Our master attacked my fiancé and will soon make plans to attack Potter for the last time." She looked down at Narcissa with dark eyes. "There are plans to be made. Deaths to be dealt."

"Selena, please do not let Draco be scorched by your hate of the Death Eaters and our master," Narcissa begged. "I can't stand the thought of losing my only son! My precious boy! Please Selena; do not let your heart beat ice through your veins at the thought of my son, please!"

The heir of Voldemort was tempted to laugh at the woman who was prostrating herself at her feet. It was something to see, the mother of her rapist begging a dark tempered girl to spare the life of her son. Selena swallowed bile and turned her face away from the woman.

"As I said before, there are plans to be made," Selena muttered when she had the stomach to look back at Narcissa. "Now listen closely, I will not repeat myself…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

George looked up when he heard Selena come in from the garden. She had a bouquet of fresh- picked flowers in her hand and a small smile was on her face. George would do anything to make that smile grow and last forever on her face, but he was worried that she was still mad at him for his stupid comments yesterday. Then again, she had saved his life and had given Dumbledore a soothing potion to give to him, so how could she be mad at him?

"Say something clever," Fred said, sitting next to him. "Like how many Selena lookalikes does it take to brighten a room?"

George smiled. "Zero because the real one is the best there is," he answered.

He saw Selena's lips twitch as she placed the flowers in a vase on the table. George caught a glimpse of the silver locket that he'd given her around her neck. Her eyes met his and held his gaze for a moment, in which George couldn't help but think about the last time they'd made love minus the anger that had happened afterward. Color flooded Selena's pale face and a smile stretched across her lips.

"Do you mind if I sit by you tonight, Georgie?" Fred said in a mock girl voice. "I wouldn't mind if you sat on my lap 'Lena," Fred answered for his brother. "Ooh, shiny."

George saw that Evelyn had entered the room out of the corner of his eye, taking away his twin's attention. "Well, 'Lena?" he asked, looking at his fiancé with a smile. "Do you want to sit by me?"

Selena nodded and walked around the table to the side that he was sitting at. George saw how his mother smiled as the love of his life sat beside him. Selena rested a hand against her stomach and put the other on the table as Molly put the food onto the table. A warm glow seemed to radiate from under her skin, making her all that more beautiful to George. He placed his hand on top of hers and squeezed it gently.

The other members of his family and his friends filed into the room and the food was passed around. Laughter filled the air and kind words were said. Charlie, Fred, and George couldn't help but make fun of Ron and sneak food onto the plates of the pregnant ladies. George was relieved that he was no longer bearing the secret of the love his brother and sister felt for Evelyn and Harry. Now they could love freely just like George hoped he could do with Selena without worrying about her birthfather killing him or his family.

"Selena," George said after dinner was over. "Can I have a word with you?"  
Selena glanced over at him as she held a precariously unbalanced stack of plates and silverware. Her eyes were dull with worry. "In a moment…I have to help Molly in the kitchen."

"Oh no, you don't," Molly said, lifting the dishes out of Selena's hands. "You need to take it easy, Selena." She gave George a warning look. "Don't upset her."

The way his mother said it made George's insides blacken with frostbite. "Yes Mum."

Selena, now without an excuse, walked out of the dining room with George and into a side room. She put her hand on the back of a chair and looked at George as if preparing herself for something unpleasant. George offered her what he hoped was a comforting smile.

"I hate staying mad at you," George admitted, the smile faltering when Selena didn't smile back. "I've only been mad at you four times since I met you. During the Tri-Wizard Tournament when you were flirting with the boys from that other visiting school…When you told me the secret that you'd been keeping from me – that you were You-Know-Who's daughter – and acted like it wasn't a big deal…When you broke up with me and left me unconscious on the ground to be found by my mother…And now this pointless argument…'Lena, I don't want to be mad at you anymore."

Selena frowned at him. "George…I didn't want you to sleep on the couch. I didn't want you to sleep in a guestroom…I-I wanted you to be with me, but you got pissed and…" She shook her head and looked away from him.

George walked over to her and cupped her chin with his hand, gently tilting her face up so he could look her in the eye. "'Lena, I'm sorry. I know I don't particularly enjoy the idea of Snape being the godfather of our child, but it was your choice and I'm sure you have perfectly good reasons and I'll respect it." He kissed her forehead. "Love, can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Selena looked up at him and the corner of her lips twitched up into a half smile. "I can, but you're going to have to work on your jealous streak. No one is going to take me away from you."

George smiled and tenderly brushed his lips against hers. Selena kissed him back, pressing her body closer to his. They stood there wrapped in love's embrace for a few more moments before Selena pulled back to breathe. George found it funny that he now had her gum in his mouth but chewed it anyway.

"George, I need to borrow that new owl of yours," Selena told him, looking up at him.

"You mean _your _owl," George teased.

"I told you that I'm not replacing Anubis with that damned owl, but I need to borrow it."

"Why?"

"I have to send wedding invitations to Luna and Neville. If I'm going to marry you – and I know I am – I want to have them there." Her eyes softened as she looked at him. "They were nice to me and…I miss them…"

George blew a bubble with the gum in his mouth and let it pop in surprise. "You miss them? The woman who promised to miss no one from Hogwarts actually misses people?"

Selena smacked him lightly on his arm. "Yes, I miss someone. I miss a lot of people, but only two of them come from school."

"You don't miss ickle pony Firenze, do you?"

"No. Merlin knows I despise that star-crazed half-ass. I wouldn't want him here to read the stars about our future again because he'd probably tell me that I'm still on a dark path towards oblivion."

George nodded and patted her head like she was a child. "Yes, I can see where the partial truth can annoy you once you hear it over a dozen times…"

She stuck her tongue out at him and George's fingers brushed over her sides, giving a slight warning of what he could do to her. Selena immediately put her tongue back in her mouth.

"So, can I borrow the owl?" she asked.

"Let me think…" George stepped back away from her and tapped his chin thoughtfully.

Selena let out a sigh of impatience. "_George_…"

George laughed and walked over to the window, opening it to the outside world. "Rex, come here ole' boy…"

"Rex?"

The black owl flew into the room and landed on George's arm. It clicked its beak and flapped its wings at the sight of Selena. She crossed her arms and turned slightly away from it. George made a tsking sound and walked further into the room.

"Now you two are going to have to become friends," George said with a grin, "so I think you two should kiss and become bosom buddies."

Selena rolled her eyes and the owl hooted balefully. "Not likely," Selena muttered, jabbing her finger in the direction of the owl. "I don't make friends with birds nor do I kiss them."

"Fair enough." George looked at Rex. "You're going to have to work with her, whether you like it or not. And maybe one day you two will be friends."

Rex turned around on George, evacuated his bowels on the ginger, and flew out the window. Selena laughed and George stared at his shirt in disbelief.

"I think I like that owl a little more now," Selena giggled.

George got a wicked gleam in his eyes and started walking towards her with his arms open. "How about a hug?"

Selena backed away from him and turned, running out of the room with him on her tail. "Get away from me! Don't touch me, George! No, you're filthy!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Evelyn looked out the window as she stood in the guestroom she'd picked. Her eyes were crystal blue like her mother's. Her hair was sun-golden. She knew she was the prettiest girl to graduate in her year and if she wasn't, she could always change her appearance to become the prettiest.

_But does it matter anymore? _Evelyn thought, her hand resting on her rounding belly.

Beauty meant nothing in times of war, especially in a wizard's war. What mattered was the knowledge and application of spells, power, and hate. She knew none of that fell upon her, never blessed in such ways.

Selena had it all – beauty, power, knowledge, and unending depths of hate – but she didn't have everything. She couldn't have everything because of her screwed up family tree, her simmering temper, and the fact that she had killed more people than Evelyn had ever seen in one place.

_She's going to end up dead and where will that leave George? _Evelyn asked herself silently, watching the moonlight touch the garden. _ Selena…she doesn't fit in anywhere but Slytherin…And that's what makes her more dangerous than Voldemort…_

**A/N: I know this was rather short, but I can assure you that I have my reasons. Now, about that proposition…As I am no good at writing lemons, I am looking for those brave enough to write a one-shot with George and Selena or Fred and Evelyn. (Also, if you read my newest story, you could do one on Fred and that OC.) It's just an option…you don't have to do it if you don't want to. However, if you do want to do one, please notify me of the name of the story so I can enjoy it like the rest of the world. **

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, and dealing with me. Keep smiling! ~ Scarlet **


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: …Hi. I feel like a bad author for not updating sooner. And I appear to have lost some reviewers…this makes me sad. Please come back and bring some friends. It's getting closer to the end and I would like some insight of what could make it a better ending.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Selena lifted her head off her pillow when she felt someone move in her room. She sighed when she saw who it was and let her head fall back against her pillow. "Go away…"

"I can't," Evelyn said, sifting through Selena's things. "Lupin needs more of that potion to make it through tonight."

"I gave him some awhile ago…"

"That's the funny thing about potions…you always have to make more of them," Evelyn muttered, putting her hands on her hips, "especially if you want to keep a werewolf harmless."

"Poisons keep longer…"

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Selena get up and help me find that potion. The wolf-man really needs it."

The heir of Voldemort shoved her blankets off and climbed out of bed, dressed in her undergarments, not giving a damn about the envious look that Evelyn sent her way. Selena walked over to her vanity and pulled out a large vial of potion. She shoved it into the hands of Evelyn. "There. Go make wolf-man happy."

"Selena…" Evelyn began, looking cross.

"What?"

"Never mind." Evelyn turned and walked from the room, closing the door behind her.

Selena stood there, watching the door for a moment longer and feeling confused. She decided that Evelyn was being unusual and pulled her robe off a chair, wrapping it around herself. It was raining outside when she peeked out the window and it was a little chilly in the room.

The Death Eater spy turned when she heard glass break on the stairs. She hurried out of her room and down the hall, bracing herself for the worst. Evelyn stood halfway down the stairs, staring at the broken remnants of the vial and the liquid within with her hands over her mouth.

"Evelyn," Selena said, watching her sister. "What did you do?"

Evelyn lowered her hands and smiled prettily at Selena. "Can't you make more?"

Selena nodded with a frown at her sister's reaction to all of this. "But it will be too late for it to do Remus any good. It needs to –"

"Evelyn," Lupin's voice came from the bottom of the stairs. It sounded strained and very shaky. "Do you have the potion?"

The Metamorphagus looked down the stairs. "Selena threw it at me and it broke on the stairs, Lupin," she said calmly and almost too smoothly.

"I did not!" Selena snapped as Lupin ascended the stairs. She pulled her wand out and pointed it at Evelyn. "Who the hell are you and what have you done to Evelyn?"

Evelyn pulled her wand out too. "What have _you _done to Selena?"

Lupin looked between the two young witches, his hand straying near his wand. "What's going on here?"

"This is not Evelyn." Selena's eyes narrowed as she saw something shift behind Evelyn's blue eyes. "Who are you? Don't you even try to lie. I'll see right through it."

Evelyn smirked and twirled her wand. "You should know who I am, you filthy blood traitor…"

"Bellatrix," Selena hissed.

"Oh does that make you angry?" Bellatrix taunted, tilting her head to the side as her own image came back. "To know that I know where your little rat's nest is must cause your blood to boil. The Dark Lord's blood runs in your veins, his power and you've gone and betrayed him."

Selena pointed her wand at Bellatrix, but her spell lifted the glass shards of the broken vial – some sharp and very dangerous – and they didn't make a sound. "What have you done with Evelyn?"

"Dumbledore's brat lives and walks free…for now." She looked at the gathering crowd of Order members with hate burning in her eyes. "Your little hideout will be found by my Master and then you will all die." She laughed and gestured at Lupin. "That is, if your _pet _doesn't beat us to it."

Selena flicked her wand and the glass shards went shooting through Bellatrix's back and out the front. Bellatrix's laugh became a gurgled sound as her punctured lungs filled with blood. She fell down the stairs, attempting to laugh as she slowly drowned. Selena waved her wand and a green light hit Bellatrix before she collided with the bottom step. The dark witch was dead before she hit the floor.

Selena looked at Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "Harry, Hermione…get rid of the body. I don't care how you do, just do it. Ron, clean up the mess – the blood and spilt potion. Remus, I think I have another glass of that potion for you." Her eyes turned dark as she turned around. "Someone needs to get the word sent to Dumbledore and the others. I'll need help putting more wards around this place. Bellatrix found a hole somewhere and I intend to fix that."

Feeling like she could order even Voldemort around, Selena walked back to her room to fetch Lupin's potion.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It turned out that Evelyn was with Fred and George that morning and she was livid when she found out that Bellatrix had taken her guise. Fred hugged her tightly and told her that he would have been able to tell the difference between her and a fake any day. All of them knew that it was lucky that any of them hadn't been murdered when the evil witch was in Selena's house.

Selena didn't have time to change into normal clothes because she spent most of the day casting spells and raising wards around the house with Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape. The four of them ignored Molly when she called them in for lunch, though Dumbledore was the nicest about it by politely declining the offer.

By dinner, the house was protected as much as Hogwarts, but Selena couldn't help but feel as if all of the spells and wards were no good if Voldemort's henchwoman could find the place. She stood just inside the back door, watching the rain fall down, in her robe with a frown on her face. Her eyes scanned the backyard, seeing shadows move in the darkness. Selena knew that she was just imagining the shadows, but she couldn't help but worry.

"Severus," Selena whispered, knowing he was nearby. "What am I supposed to do?"

Snape stood off to the side, looking at her face. "The spells are cast. The house is protected. There is nothing more you can do."

"Nothing more I'm allowed to do, you mean." Selena glanced at him and folded her arms under her breasts. "I don't see why I can't fight in this war anymore."

"Obviously, you do not realize how vulnerable you are."

"What?" Selena felt a flash of white hot anger in her body and dropped her arms. "Are you saying I'm weak?"

"Of course not." Snape scowled at her as if looking at something he couldn't have. "Your so called strengths – the keenness of mind in the heat of anger and your passion for doing what is best – can also be weaknesses." He seemed to notice how her hand was resting lightly on her stomach. "Not to mention the presence growing inside of you that will soon need your attention."

Selena didn't even glance down. "I can still fight. Hell, Tonks fought on when she was pregnant with Teddy and no one complained about that."

"Have you forgotten that she is an Auror? Have you forgotten that you are a new graduate, barely out of school for more than three months?"

It was Selena's turn to scowl. "I've forgotten nothing. I just don't see why being an Auror gives her the right to fight when she was pregnant. And I want to know who the fool is that put it in Dumbledore's head to keep me out of the war."

The two fell silent as they heard a baby cry in the dining room. Selena looked back out at the rain and felt Snape look at her.

"I am the man you should blame," Snape told her after a moment. He didn't flinch when she turned her burning green gaze upon him. "I told Professor Dumbledore that it would be unwise to let you – and his blood niece – fight in the war…"

"Why Severus?" Selena demanded, crossing the distance between them, though she made no move to touch him. "Why don't you want me – or Evelyn – to fight for the wizarding world against my father?" She saw him take a step back as she approached him, but he gave up no more ground. "And please don't tell me it's because you have that crazy crush on me…."

Snape looked away from her. Selena lifted her foot off the floor and stomped on his once before kicking him in the opposite shin. Snape fell back against a wall, stunned that she had done something like that. The young witch put her finger under his chin, stabbing him with her nail.

"Answer me," she ordered.

Snape stared down his nose at her. "I…do not want… your fiancé to be heartbroken if the war does not go our way…"

Selena lowered her hand and stared at her former Potions Master in shock. "You don't want George to be…?" She shook her head and smiled. "You know, you're really not such a bad guy after all…Even though you hate George, you still wouldn't tear the two of us apart. That's really mature and…kind of you, but I'm still not going to kiss you."

"Obviously."

Selena looked up as the lights flickered. Her skin grew paler and her eyes widened slightly. Snape slipped past her and looked out the back door as one of lights went out.

"Are there any Dementors?" Selena asked him.

"No." Snape turned when Selena sighed. "It appears you will sleep very restlessly tonight…"

Selena ran her hand through her hair and glanced in the direction of the dining room where muffled talking could be heard. "It's going to be difficult for all of us to get some sleep…I can't believe Bella found this place…and I can't believe that I didn't see through her farce before handing her Lupin's potion. She was…" She trailed off and shook her head, hating herself for not being smarter.

"Anyone could have been fooled," Snape stated, reaching into his robes and withdrawing a vial of a lavender colored potion. "Take this."

Selena took the vial and uncorked it, carefully smelling it. Just the scent of the potion within calmed her jumpy nerves. "A sleeping draught?"

"Yes. To help you sleep." Snape said with a frown. "Expecting mothers must have proper sleep."

Selena nodded and slipped the vial in her robe's pocket. She could tell that Snape expected that to be the end of their conversation because he turned and put his hand on the door knob, but she wasn't finished with him yet.

She wrapped her arms around him in a hug and rested her head lightly against his shoulder.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Snape looked down at the strange creature that hugged him, automatically stiffening at the contact. Very slowly he relaxed when he realized who was hugging him, though he made no move to touch her.

"Severus, you're a good man." Selena whispered, pulling back slightly. "And thank you for everything…"

Snape barely breathed as he looked at her. "Don't…mention it."

"If you want to, you can sleep in one of the extra guestrooms," Selena told him with a smile. "I'm sure no one would mind. I don't."

"Perhaps…"

Selena smiled at him and turned away, walking out of the room. _Maybe there is still some hope for that girl…_Snape thought, turning to look out the back door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Yeah, I did another Snape and Selena moment. At least they didn't glomp each other. (Or was it Snape who did the glomp-ing all the time?) I forget. Please review and I will send you my regards. ~ Scarlet**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Filler.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Selena stood very still as Molly made finishing touches to her wedding dress. It felt odd for her future mother-in-law to be making the dress, since Selena had always made her own dresses, but so far, Molly hadn't let her down. The dress was turning out just like she had wanted it to.

"That should do it," Molly said with a smile as she stepped back to admire her handiwork. "Selena, you look beautiful."

The corner of Selena's lips curled up in a half smile. "Thanks Molly."

Molly took one of Selena's hands and patted it affectionately. "You're going to have to get married soon or we'll have to let the dress out…" She saw Selena glance down at her stomach. "Oh, don't worry about it dear. You're only showing a little."

"You're going to be a grandmother soon," Selena commented as Molly smiled at her. "Two of your sons with me and… Evelyn…" She saw something shift behind Molly's eyes. "Did you know that Fred and Evelyn were together?"

"A mother tends to learn things about her sons before the boys want it to be known. I knew that Fred and Evelyn loved each other from the moment I saw the two of them look at each other." She sighed. "Of course I knew that Ginny liked Harry and when I found them in bed together, I wanted to shout 'Not my daughter, you bastard!', but I'd rather have her with Harry than some boy I hardly knew." Her hands found a place on her hips. "I just wish you lot would have waited until you were married before shagging."

"I was told to wait until marriage before giving away what was special," Selena mumbled, stepping down off the ottoman that she'd been standing on with Molly's help. "Grandmother told me that…but I didn't listen…" She looked at Molly with the same half smile she'd given earlier. "I love George so much that…I didn't stop to think. I never wanted to bear a child in a time of war…."

"Sometimes, a birth is a blessing in the times of war…It gives hope and motivation to make the world a better place." Molly's eyes softened and she put her hands on Selena's shoulders. "You know, I worry about you every day and I know it's foolish because you're a very smart witch…The very first time I saw you with George, I saw the pain in your eyes…the loneliness…you were completely alone in the world save for the few friends you had made. I wanted to step in as the mother you never had…"

A true smile appeared on Selena's face. "You've done a good job, Molly. A much better job than Madame Maxime…She taught me how to wear makeup so I could be pretty and how to act like a proper lady, but you taught me so much more."

"You don't need makeup, dear." A small smile crossed Molly's lips. "Promise me that you won't wear any makeup on your wedding day. You're beautiful without it..."

"I agree," Charlie said from the doorway.

"Charlie!" Selena and Molly exclaimed at the same time.

"You're not supposed to see her in the dress until the wedding!" Molly shrieked, stepping in front of Selena to shield what had already been seen. "Turn around and say why you're here."

Charlie rolled his eyes and turned around, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "Diagon Alley has been raided by the Death Eaters…"

Selena's blood ran cold at those words and she pushed past Molly. "Are George and Fred all right?"  
"They weren't there when the raid happened," Charlie assured her. "It happened last night when everyone was sleeping. George and Fred's shop was destroyed, but they think they can salvage some of their merchandise..."

Selena could have cared less about the merchandise. She was concerned about George. Merchandise could be replaced. George couldn't.

Selena walked over to her closet and stepped out of her wedding dress, pulling other clothes on in the process. She threw her dress onto a chair and raked a hand through her hair.

"What do you think you're doing, Selena?" Molly asked, her hands going on her hips.

Selena straightened the collar of her skeleton-emblazoned shirt and turned to look at Molly. "I'm going to check on George. He may need help."

Charlie, seeming to sense that she had changed clothes, turned around and faced her. "You know that Dumbledore told you not to leave the house."

"Yeah, but he's never stopped me before." Her eyes narrowed as she produced her wand. "And you won't stop me either, Charlie."

Charlie stared at her for a moment, his eyes searching hers for something. "I'm coming with you then," he stated, causing his mother to turn to look at him. "Sorry Mum, but I can't let her go alone…"

Molly sighed and threw her hands up in defeat. "Fine. Be safe and come back in one piece."

Selena watched as Charlie hugged his mother and placed a small kiss on her cheek. She could have sworn that there were tears in Molly's eyes. Selena quickly looked away, willing herself not to feel anything except for anger.

"Let's go Charlie," Selena muttered, turning her back as Adele floated into the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Molly watched Selena exit the bedroom with her son, feeling extremely worried. She hardly noticed Adele until the ghost put a hand on her shoulder, causing a chill to run down Molly's spine. She glanced at the petite ghost, absently wondering who Selena had inherited her height from, before walking over to where Selena had deposited her dress.

"The wrinkles will come out easily," Molly muttered, trying to calm her nerves by busying herself with details as she picked the dress up. "And it would look better if the skirt was an inch or two shorter…"

"Molly…" Adele said, watching the motherly witch hang the dress up properly.

"And the girls' dresses need to be touched up…Ron needs to get his dress robes ironed…"

"Molly," Adele said with a little more force, causing Molly to look at her with deer-in-headlights eyes. "You need to calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down?" Molly practically shrieked. "How can I calm down when my children and my friends are all in constant danger? How Adele?"

"You have to have faith that everything will turn out all right. Your children have been taught how to use many spells, and they've had practice at using them according to Albus. And your friends are strong wizards and witches -"

"So are the Death Eaters," Molly countered, turned and waved her wand, making the blankets on the bed straighten. "I've lost so many friends over the years, ever since He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named started his reign of terror before his fall and return from the dead…" Her eyes misted as she stared across the room at a moving photo of the graduates, the twins, and Ginny. "I can't bear the thought of losing any of the children…A mother is not supposed to outlive her children…

"And Harry has such a heavy burden on his shoulders. Part of me knows he's ready to battle You-Know-Who, but there's this overwhelming part of me that keeps telling me that he's not ready. That I shouldn't let him go into battle by himself…" She looked helplessly at Adele. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Adele nodded with a small, understanding smile on her face. "I feel the same way about Selena…She's grown up so fast in this world and has become a very powerful witch." Her eyes saddened. "A witch that treads close to the path that I saw her mother go down…but I have faith that she will triumph over her demons. She has your son's love, many friends, and…you."

Molly sighed. "I haven't been there as much for her as I should be."

"But you're always there for the children when they need someone to listen to them, to give them advice. They all rely on you as they would their own mother." Adele put a hand on Molly's shoulder again, a cold chill to run down her spine at the contact. "You've raised them well and you've done so much good…Sometimes we just need to step back and let them explore beyond the nest…"

Molly nodded and turned to look at Selena's dress once more…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selena looked around as she walked into Diagon Alley with Charlie at her side, wand drawn and at the ready. She had loved this place, but now it was in shambles with the shop owners picking through the wreckage to salvage what they could. She passed the pet shop and had to turn her gaze away from it.

The animals were all stiff and dead, flies buzzing around them. The image of Anubis' carcass came to mind as the stench of death filled her lungs. Selena fought against her gag reflex as she hurried past the pet shop.

_Why do I gag at the sight of dead animals and not at the thought of killing people?_ Selena asked herself within the relative safety of her head._ Am I that morbid? Am I truly one that revels in death and pain?_

She shook her head and continued walking amongst the destruction. She caught snippets of people's conversations. Apparently, there had been several wizards under the control of the Imperious Curse who had been directed by a blonde man. Selena realized it had to have been Lucius or Draco, not that she cared who had done it. What she cared about was several feel away from her.

The Weasley twins' store was a pile of rubble. George and Fred were picking through the carnage, pulling out what they could save. Selena had never seen them look so worn down except when their father was attacked by Nagini. The twins looked up when they heard Charlie let out a low whistle.

"Wow…you must have really pissed someone off," Charlie said, making his way through the rubble. "This place is a mess."

Fred mustered a small grin. "They took all the You-No-Poo though, so we consider it a small victory."

"Yeah, those Death Eater zombies will be shaking for weeks," George added before looking at Selena. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking up on my future husband," Selena muttered. "Tell me they didn't get all the money you made?"

"They didn't; we always take the money home with us at night. Why?"

"I don't want you to have to start all over again…I know how hard you two worked to make a successful business." She breathed in gingerly. "This place smells way too sweet."

"That would be the witch beauty products," Fred answered, picking through the mess. "We managed to save some of the bottles, but not all. And the Death Eaters had something against the Muggle novelty items…" He rolled his eyes. "Some people just can't take a joke."

Selena felt awkward and out of place in Diagon Alley, knowing that it was her father's fault for this mess. She touched her left arm and closed her eyes, sending her thoughts to whatever god would listen to her. She hated living this way.

"I'm…I'm going to go see how bad the rest of this place is," Selena said, watching the three men sort through the mess.

Her words seemed to fall on deaf ears because no one paid her any attention. Selena turned and walked away from the Weasley twins' store, her wand at the ready. She knew that there would be no stopping the Death Eaters from returning to this place at any hour, there was simply no Ministry of Magic to protect the wizard community – or the Muggles – from them. Everything was going to Hell in a hand-basket and she was powerless to stop it.

As she was passing what had been an alley, something moved in the wreckage. Selena quickly pointed her wand at the darkness and muttered "_Lumos."_ Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Percy?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: What is the author doing now? Oh wait, I'm the author. I still don't know where I'm going with this and eagerly await any author on here who wants to write me a better lemony scene…I eagerly await more reviews, so let's not disappoint me or my Weasley Twins and Snape Muses…**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Bit of a rushed chapter. I now know how I'm going to end this story, but what's in between here and there, remains a mystery. Sorry that it took so long to get this most recent update.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Percy?"

Selena had never met this son of Arthur and Molly Weasley, she'd only heard about him. According to George, he was no one to associate with if you had a sense of humor. To the young witch, he looked like he'd seen better days. She had to remind herself that they had all seen better days…

The wizard groaned and tried to climb to his feet, blood caked on the side of his face. He fell heavily against what remained of the wand shop and looked at her through bleary eyes. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Selena Charis," Selena said, taking a step closer to him. "I'm engaged to your brother, George."

"Oh." Percy rolled his eyes. "…probably another not-so-funny idiot like him and Fred…" he muttered more to himself than to her.

Selena's temper simmered and she pushed the glowing point of her wand into the soft flesh under his chin. "I am not funny and I'm not an idiot. I beat you when it came to the O.W.L.S. and the N.E.W.T.S., so don't call me an idiot."

Percy sputtered and quickly shut up. Selena felt odd standing there with him and a little concerned because of what had happened in Diagon Alley. She saw that his clothes were ripped and blood covered, but that he was wearing long sleeves like her. Suspicion clawed at her, digging deep with its cold fingers and Selena frowned.

"Selena!" she heard George calling, but she didn't pay any attention as she stepped further into the alley.

Percy looked at her, his eyes clearer and alarmed as she pointed her wand at him. "What are you doing?"

Selena ignored him and ripped his left sleeve off, her eyes searching for something that was all too familiar in her life. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the Dark Mark boldly imprinted on his forearm. "Why did you betray them?" she demanded, pushing him out of the alley way.

"Betray who?" Percy asked, holding his less than pristine wand at the ready.

"Your family!" Selena hissed. "Look at your arm!"  
Percy glanced at his arm and did a double take. "How – how did that -? I'm not a…" His eyes turned towards hers once more. "I swear I'm not! Someone must have done this to me. I would never join You-Know-Who!"

Selena felt her arm burn and quickly clasped her hand over it, grinding her teeth. Her mental defenses were up in an instant, hindering her ability to see into his mind. It was a decent trade though because she didn't want to be exposed to Voldemort again. Her eyes closed for a split second and when she opened them, Percy was right in front of her with his wand drawn.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded as he flicked his wand at her arm.

Her sleeve rolled up on its own accord, exposing her Dark Mark. Selena's eyes narrowed as his did and they pointed their wands at each other. Selena heard the other Weasley brothers approach, but didn't care. She was only focused on Percy and his new "tattoo". She doubted he'd gotten the Mark by choice since the Weasley family was known to be against Voldemort. The only other option was that he had been branded while under the Imperius Curse and she didn't like it.

"Selena Charis," Percy said, flexing his grip on his wand. "Are you a Death Eater?"

George, Fred, and Charlie moved in front of Selena, blocking her from view. Their initial shock at seeing their brother for the first time since he left was gone in an instant.

"She's my pregnant wife-to-be," George said, crossing his arms. "And I'd prefer to have her with a beating heart..."

"Not to mention a smoking hot body," Fred added with a slight smile.

Selena could see that Percy was confused and furious at the same time. Immediately, she despised him. She could tell he was going to be more trouble than he was worth.

"George!" Percy hissed. "You're engaged to a Death Eater?! What does Mum think about this?" His eyes turned dark and haunted. "Unless Charis killed her…"

"I wouldn't dream of it," Selena muttered under her breath.

"Oh poor Percy," Charlie said, shaking his head in disappointment. "If only you knew the whole truth, but you did abandon our family…so, it makes sense that you are utterly clueless, you stupid prick."

Selena peered at Percy over Fred and George's shoulders, looking into his confused eyes and seeing something that she didn't trust. It was like looking into Voldemort's eyes all over again. A cold chill settled in her stomach, sending her heartbeat into overdrive.

"_Stupefy!_" Selena hissed, pointing her wand at him.

Percy's eyes rolled and he fell down in a heap, completely unconscious. The other three brothers present turned to look at her quizzically.

"My father still has some lingering control over him," Selena explained, her eyes remaining narrow as she stared past them at the brother she hated more than Ron. She pushed her sleeve down so that it would cover her Dark Mark before anyone else could see it. "The Imperius Curse..."

Charlie sighed and walked over to Percy's prone form. "Mum is going to flip when she sees the bloody mess that Percy has gotten himself into."

"Don't remind us," George said, shaking his head.

"We all know who the favorite son is," Fred agreed.

The twins looked at each other and smiled slightly. "Ginny."

Selena walked over to Percy, ripping his right sleeve off of his already ruined shirt. Without saying a word, she wrapped it around his head completely blinding him. No one asked a question about it; they already knew what it was for: Percy couldn't be trusted until the Imperius Curse was off of him. Even Charlie seemed to have the same idea because he pocketed Percy's damaged wand.

"Let's go." Selena helped hoist Percy off the ground and looked at the twins. "There's nothing for us here anymore…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selena pointed her wand at Percy's chest and revived him in the darkness of the cellar. An enchanted candle was lit, casting a soft glow around the small space. Somewhere over their heads, Molly could be heard crying for her third eldest son. Selena wanted to pity her, but she had little pity left to spare with someone as pitiful as Percy was around.

"Where- where am I?" Percy asked, blinking in the dim light. "Why –is that my mother crying?" His eyes narrowed. "What have you done to her?"

"Nothing," Selena said, pushing him down onto the chair he had risen from. "She's just overwhelmed to see you again…it's been years since you turned your back on her…on your entire family."

"They…they were not…"

"Yes, they are poor when it comes to money and yet, they gave everything they had to you when you needed it. What you wanted, you got and you always wanted more. Hell, they haven't even met your girlfriend." Selena's eyes narrowed. "Don't you even _love _your family?"

Percy's eyes were hard. "Of course I love my family. I just don't see why you care so much about whether or not I do, Death Eater."

Selena's hand struck him across the face. "Don't call me that! My name is Selena; you'll do well to remember that in the future Percy." She took a deep cleansing breath and turned her back on him after putting a spell on him to keep him on the chair. "You'll find out a lot of things about me from the others when you are deemed safe to let loose, I'm sure. You might find out that I'm much worse than your average Death Eater…much, much worse."

Percy looked skeptical. "The only thing that's worse than a Death Eater is You-Know-Who himself."

The young witch smiled slightly, almost smugly. "I'm his daughter."

That mere statement made him laugh hysterically, a reaction that Selena was not familiar with. "You? The daughter of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Percy laughed. "You-Know-Who never had a kid. The wizard community would have known about it, you Mary-Sue."

Selena pointed her wand at him once more, green sparks flying through the air. "I killed my stepfather, my mother, and countless others…Don't think for a second that I would hesitate to kill you…" _If only Molly would give me permission…_

The door to the cellar opened, sunlight pouring in for a mere moment before darkness returned. Selena turned to see Snape coming down the steps with Dumbledore. She knew her time with Percy was almost up; the adults would handle the rest.

"Where am I?" Percy demanded again. "And what the hell do you want with me?"

Selena stared him straight in the eye, looking for that little dark spark that remained of her father's control over this pathetic excuse of a wizard. "You will never find out where we are until the war is over," she said. "And as for what I want from you…I want you to grow the balls to admit the whole truth about what's happened, who it's happened to, and for you to grow the balls to admit that you were wrong for leaving your family to Molly's face."

Percy struggled to get off the chair, but her spells held him fast. Selena turned and walked past Snape and Dumbledore without another word. As she exited the cellar and closed the doors behind her, her eyes became full of sadness.

She never meant to say all that she had. She never meant to have her father's evil hand lay so heavily on the Weasley clan. The new Mark on Percy's arm was just the most recent touch of evil that plagued the Weasleys. It was her fault that their house had been found by the Death Eaters. And for what? the safety of a group of very powerful wizards and witches, a bunch of children acting as adults, and two pregnant teenagers that caused almost as much trouble as the Death Eaters. To save the wizard community that had lived in fear for years amidst the Muggles who didn't know that Hell was about to be unleashed upon them.

_Dammit! Why can't I keep my mouth shut for one moment_, Selena thought, shielding her face from the sunlight as she walked away from the cellar. _I'm not proud about who my birthfather is, am I? I should be proud to call Aberforth my father…not Voldemort and the deaths that he created through my hands…_

Selena hesitated as she walked around a corner, hearing the muffled sound of talking coming from the room whose window she was passing under. She could make out Evelyn, Ginny, and Hermione's voices and, if she was not mistaken, she heard something fall over signaling that Tonks was in the room with them…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So, I'm not the only one who thinks that Selena is getting out of control?" Evelyn asked, sitting down on a chair. "She kills Lestrange even though it could just as easily been me…on top of all the things that she's done before."

"I think it's her need to control everything that's really the problem," Ginny said, casting a look at the door as if expecting Selena to come walking through it. "It's like she's not happy without having complete control of the situation. It's getting kind of old, really fast…"

Hermione closed the book she was reading and glanced at Tonks, who was listening to the conversation absently. "Well, she did have a scarred past where she had absolutely no control over what happened and -"

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "C'mon Hermione! Don't pretend like you haven't noticed. Besides, she hates you…You shouldn't defend her."

"Well forgive me for not wanting to cause more of a rift to be formed between me and Selena," Hermione said. "Obviously you don't care about the widening chasm between you and her, but some people would rather be friends with her than her enemy."

Evelyn fell silent, putting her hand on her stomach. Ginny sighed and looked at her shoes for a moment. Tonks glanced at the girls and frowned.

"Shouldn't you be talking about this with Selena?" Tonks asked.

"NO!" the three younger witches said in unison, shaking their heads furiously.

"Girls…she's not that scary."

"_Not that scary_? Have you lost your mind, Tonks?!" Ginny demanded. "She uses the Unforgivable Curses without a care! Her father is You-Know-Who! We're living in this house that is haunted by the ghost of her grandmother – who she killed when she was three!"

"She poisoned Albus," Evelyn added. "She talks to snakes…"

"So does Harry," Hermione interjected, but Evelyn ignored her.

"She creates poisons that only she knows the antidotes to," Evelyn continued, counting on her fingers. "She's one of the worst Death Eaters. She has a voodoo doll of me with no boobs. She tortures people, beats up people for no reason, and…grr!" She threw her hands up in exasperation. "That girl is evil! Far more evil than You-Know-Who and Uncle Albus is too blind to see it!"

Hermione shared a look with Tonks and grew pale. "Um…Evelyn?"

"What?" Evelyn demanded, preparing to continue on with her anti-Selena spiel.

"Selena…um…she heard everything…"

The four women turned their eyes to the door to find Selena standing there. Ginny and Hermione paled even whiter. Evelyn's eyes narrowed and she stuck her chin up defiantly. Tonks rose to her feet and took a step towards Selena who took a step back, causing Tonks to freeze.

"Selena, we can explain," Tonks said, never breaking eye contact with Selena.

With a dirty look in the place of words, Selena stormed away. Tonks glanced around the room with a look that clearly said 'now you've done it'. Evelyn shook her head.

"There goes the control freak slash drama queen," Evelyn commented, ripping open a chocolate frog.

"Evelyn…" Tonks sighed, shaking her head before walking out of the room.

Evelyn ignored the looks the other two were giving her and bit the head off of the chocolate frog. She had been brutally honest and she didn't give a damn what anyone else thought about her, so long as they thought of her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

George walked into the bedroom he shared with Selena and paused in the doorway. "Selena, why are you packing your clothes?" he asked. "Did we make plans to elope?"

Selena turned to face him, her eyes full of hellfire and sadness at the same time. George's smile fell and he immediately felt the need to make everything right, to protect his fiancé.

"'Lena what's wrong?" he asked, moving further into the room.

"I'm moving out," Selena said, her voice laden with heavy emotions.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Ouch…that's all I have to say right now about Evelyn's conversation with the others and Selena's reaction. Please review. ~ Scarlet**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! You guys/gals are amazing! We have almost hit 100, but I'm sure we'll get there soon. I hope you…well, **_**react **_**to this chapter. No spoilers but I'll leave you with this: one character does take a plunge off the deep end into crazy. Enjoy! **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

George's mouth dropped in shock. "Come again?"

"I'm moving out," Selena repeated, closing her trunk. "We're not eloping. I'm simply moving away from the people who don't think I have a shred of good in me and who hate me."

"'Lena, what are you talking about?" George put his hands on her arms just below her shoulders. "Who made you think this?"

Selena shook her head and pulled away from him. "It doesn't matter…I just can't live with these people anymore." Her eyes darkened with emotion. "I might hurt someone if I stay."

George had never seen Selena this way before. Sure, he'd seen her upset before, but that had always been more controlled and fast to pass. This time, it was like all of it was coming back with force thanks to the newer emotional turmoil. He could actually see her shaking as she tried to establish control over herself. Whoever had done this to her was in deep shit.

"'Lena," George said, taking the trunk from her and setting it down on the floor. "Love, you can't run away. Where would you go?"

The heir of Slytherin looked away from him and shook her head. A soft smile touched George's lips.

"You haven't thought that far, have you?"  
"I…" She trailed off and crossed her arms as if she was putting up a defense, but he realized it was more like she was hugging herself to keep from falling apart.

George wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and petting her head. "Oh Selena, you know I'd never let you run away without me…or at all. We need to face our problems before they get worse." He paused, breathing in the scent of her hair. "So, whose ass am I kicking?"

George wasn't surprised when Selena didn't giggle at that. The pain was still too raw. It wouldn't surprise him if she had to take an extra dose of Sleeping Draft tonight to get some sleep. That is, if she would actually stay at her grandmother's house.

"Who upset you, love?" George asked gently.

Selena's fingers curled, gripping his shirt as if she believed he'd pull away. He had no intention of leaving this room until he could convince her to stay there.

"Hermione…"

"And?"

"Tonks…"

"And?"

"Your sister…"

"Ron did what?" George tried for another stab of humor, but it didn't make Selena smile. "I feel like there are more people involved than just Hermione, Tonks, Ginny…Who really upset you?"

Selena's eyes rose to meet his and he saw the dark anger that was rising up inside of them. "_Evelyn_…" she hissed the name like it was the most disgusting word she had heard since 'meat loaf'. "She thinks that I am pure evil, far worse than my father, and…" She looked down at his chest once more. "I want to kill her or just make her gone. I won't stand people stabbing me in the back in my house for much longer. She's such a bitch."

"Yes, my twin has horrible tastes when it comes to women. He goes for girls who haven't matured and I go for the woman I felt drawn to the most." George gave Selena a friendly squeeze. "But you can't kill her," he continued. "Fred would be very upset if you did and I don't like seeing my twin with a long face. I don't like seeing you with a long face either. It hurts me to know that you're carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders and I'm not even able to take some of the burden off of you…Love, we have to work past this."

Selena's body stopped shaking and a sudden calm came over her. She released his shirt and disengaged herself from his arms. "I know what to do."

George followed Selena as she exited their room and went down the stairs. "Love, what are you doing?" he asked, suddenly worried about what was about to happen. "You know you can't kill anyone."

Selena was in the living room when she pulled out her wand. "_Accio_ _Evelyn's possessions_!" she said with a flick of the wrist.

There came a loud crash from upstairs as a door burst open. Within seconds, all of Evelyn's things were neatly piled on the floor of the living room. Selena charmed them once more, this time so they'd levitate, and walked to the front door. George watched as she sent all of the items down to where the Muggle mailbox was and made them fall unceremoniously into a pile on the dirt road. That accomplished Selena turned and closed the door with a small satisfied smile on her face.

"Three…two…one," Selena whispered, still with the dark anger in her eyes.

"YOU BITCH!" Evelyn screeched, storming into the front hall with the Originals following behind her. "Why did you throw all my stuff out on the street?"

"It's better for you since the only other alternative is that I kill you," Selena said, obviously not caring about the red sparks that were coming from Evelyn's wand. "But since that would make me only half as bad as Voldemort –" Everyone but Harry and George flinched at the name. " – I decided to kick you out of my house with the hopes that death and poverty will fall upon you slowly as you walk the streets alone with your screaming baby…"

"You can't kick me out, le Roux," Evelyn declared, her eyes the color of flint. "Albus won't let you."

"Albus can suck dragon bullocks for all I care. I want you out of my house and out of my life. And I'll do it the hard way if I have to."

Evelyn didn't look impressed or scared. "Ooh, what's the hard way? Are you going to use the Unforgivable Curses on me?" She snorted unattractively. "As if that's really going to change anything, le Roux."

George stepped between the girls as Evelyn pointed her wand at Selena. "Why do you have to be such a bitch, Lyn?"

"Don't call me that!" Evelyn snapped.

"Then stop calling her 'le Roux'."

"George," Selena said from behind him. "There's only one way to settle this." There was a hard edge on her voice. "Move."

George turned his head to look at her, but she was already moving outside onto one side of the yard. "'Lena…"

Selena, doing what she did best, ignored him. Evelyn forced her way past George and walked to the other side of the yard. The Originals stood in the doorway looking confused. Fred was already sitting on the front step, looking perturbed. George ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

_This is going to get ugly…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selena watched Evelyn walk over to the opposite side of the yard. She didn't feel like the Oath she had made to never raise her wand against Evelyn was valid anymore. Evelyn was seventeen, pregnant, and was the one who had attacked first. What had prevented her before had been a guilty conscience, but no more.

"Bow," Selena said, her eyes locked on Evelyn's.

"There's no way in Hell that I'm going to bow to you!" Evelyn snapped, brandishing her wand. "Let's finish this!"

Selena could tell that Evelyn was beyond angry just by looking at the color of her hair and eyes. When Evelyn got angry, she grew sloppy with her magic. It was a proven fact that had been repeated time after time. Selena knew better than to get cocky though. There was always a first for everything.

_Okay, Evelyn…we'll finish this right now._

"_Legilimens!" _Selena whispered, flicking her wand.

Evelyn's body went rigid and her eyes widened. Selena forced her way past the rest of Evelyn's mental defenses, sliding in without much effort. She brought to the surface memories that she knew would paralyze Evelyn or make her even angrier which would lead to more mistakes on the Metamorphagus' part. Selena watched in bitterness as Evelyn saw her mother's death again and again. The painful memories of the past that Evelyn had not wanted to share with anyone, much less think about them, nothing was off limits.

Selena waited until Evelyn was on her knees before slipping out of the witch's mind. She flicked her wand again and Evelyn's wand flew out of her hand. Selena whispered _Accio _one more time, this time sending the wand directly into her own hand. Evelyn struggled on wobbly legs to get to her feet.

"You better not be thinking about continuing this fight," Selena said, pocketing Evelyn's wand though she never took her wand off of the Metamorphagus. "Your wand belongs to me now, Evelyn. You're pregnant and you've never been good at Muggle physical violence. Give up and leave." She turned away slightly. "You're no longer welcome here."

Evelyn's body trembled as she fought to stand up. Selena could see the frustrated tears falling down Evelyn's face. The Metamorphagus hadn't been able to use one spell on Selena and that was fine by the daughter of Voldemort. She certainly didn't want to embarrass her adopted sister by allowing her to show off her sloppy magic skills.

"You – you had no right…no right!" Evelyn snapped, her eyes not meeting Selena's anymore. "Those memories…you had no right!"

"I had every right," Selena stated, walking towards her. "You don't think…You need to if you're going to face me." There wasn't a smile or a smirk on Selena's face. "But you're too late…you've made your mistakes and now you're going to pay."

Evelyn's eyes met Selena's for a single moment. "Let me guess. You're going to use the Cruciatus or Killing Curses on me."

"Tempting, but no," Selena said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm sure Aberforth would love to have you move back in with him." She glanced over at Fred as he made a small sound of protest. "Sorry Fred, but it has to be this way."

Selena felt something cold and sharp pierce her stomach and twist. She felt something warm and sticky fill her mouth and gagged. Her eyes turned back to Evelyn, who had a maniac's smile on her face.

"Evelyn, what have you done?" she asked, watching Tonks and the others running towards them in what she thought was slow motion.

"I killed a bitch and her baby," Evelyn hissed, twisting the knife again, "with the knife that killed my mother!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tonks was there to catch Selena before George did. She had leapt the fence around the house with the original intention to stop the duel, but she knew that it was more important to get the knife from Evelyn's hands and get Selena away from the angered Metamorphagus.

"'Lena!" George exclaimed, rushing to her side. "Fred, control your insane girlfriend before she kills everyone!"

Tonks looked up as Snape and Dumbledore appeared around the corner. Snape took one look at Selena and rushed towards them. "We need to get her to Mungo's," Tonks said, keeping a level head. "I don't care how, but she needs help. The baby needs help."

Selena shook her head weakly and muttered something that came out in a gurgle, blood spilling from her lips. She looked at George and then at Tonks.

"Sorry Selena," George said in a sad voice that nearly broke Tonks heart, "but you have to go to Mungo's. It's the only way we can save the baby…"

A light died in Selena's eyes before she closed her eyes. Tonks passed Selena over to Snape who took her into his arms as if she was the most fragile thing in the world. Tonks hurried on ahead and opened the fence's gate for Snape to pass through…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Evelyn watched Tonks, Selena, and Snape Disapparate with a frown on her face. _No! They're supposed to let her die! _she thought, her hands closing into fists. _The Death Eaters are all supposed to die! _

It took her a moment to realize someone was talking to her. She turned and smiled sweetly at Fred, but her smile fell when she saw his face.

"Evelyn, have you lost your bloody mind?!" Fred demanded, sounding scared, angry, and sad all at once. "You could have killed her and George's baby!"

"So?" Evelyn felt a little annoyed that her boyfriend didn't understand the point to all that she'd done.

"You can't do that to people!"

"Too late."

She pushed herself to her feet and threw her blonde hair over her shoulder. Fred stepped out of reach when she went to hug him.

"I can't…I can't be with you anymore, Evelyn," Fred stated, turning his back on her and walking over to his twin. "Sorry."

"No!" Evelyn protested as her uncle and Lupin approached her. "This isn't how it's supposed to be! It's not supposed to be like this…Hermione, Ginny! Tell them it's not supposed to be this way!"

Hermione and Ginny turned away from her as she was escorted around the house...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Ah, Scarlet, what have you done now? I know, bad Scarlet hurting so many characters at once and what about Selena and George's baby? Will it survive? What about the Death Eaters, they've been a no show for awhile now?**

**Please, if you haven't reviewed me but have added this story to your favorites, please review. I need to know where you'd like to see this go. Hopefully, I don't get my stories deleted by the site. I mean, I haven't been THAT graphic…Oh well…Thanks for your support! ~ Scarlet**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: So, ya'll are going to hate me for this chapter. Just a little psychic prediction on my part.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

George looked up when his mother appeared just outside the fence, his eyes searching her face for answers. She looked sad and tired as if she had been without sleep for days. George hurried to meet her halfway across the yard and she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Mum, how is she?" George asked, pulling back so he could peer at her face once more. "Is she all right?"

"Selena's going to make it," Molly said, not meeting his gaze. "She's always been such a trooper…has a fighting spirit inside of her..." She sighed and dabbed at her eyes. "Poor dear…"

George's insides twisted into violent knots. "Mum…what about the baby?"

Molly patted him on the cheek and extracted herself from his arms. "We'll have to visit her at St. Mungo's as a family…I'll take some of her favorite cookies to her. Make her cheer up…"

Molly walked towards the house and disappeared inside before George could get another word out. Fred, sensing his twin's inner turmoil, appeared next to him with a frown on his face. Without saying a word, Fred put an arm around his brother's shoulders and offered George silent, comforting strength.

"Mum didn't talk about the baby," George muttered, feeling oddly cold. "She said Selena's going to make it out okay, but the baby…" He trailed off, misery in his voice.

"Maybe it's too soon to tell," Fred suggested, looking at his twin. "Maybe Mom only got a snippet of what the whole 'accident's' total destruction was." A small crooked smile pulled at his lips. "Maybe you'd like to play a good old game of 'Jinx the Hell Out of a Crazy Person'?"

George felt a flash of hot anger burn his insides, causing his expression to turn dark. "I can't believe Evelyn would do something like this to Selena! She really wanted to kill Selena all along and was so sly about her true intentions that no one knew what she was planning…" He looked at Fred. "She could have killed my fiancé and my first child!"

Fred nodded solemnly. "I don't know what I ever saw in her."

"Better check her things for a love potion or two."

The two brothers stood there in silence, one lending strength to the other, who was sure he'd lost everything. They heard a muffled scream of rage in the house behind them, but didn't turn around. They both knew that Evelyn was throwing a fit in an enchanted room where she was being held until Dumbledore could come up with a better place to put her. Selena still had her wand and personally, George wanted to snap it in half and jab her eyes out with the pieces.

Tonks appeared outside of the fence and jumped over it. Her hair was a mousy brown and she looked tired and sad. George, hoping for some positive answers, pulled away from his brother and moved in front of the Metamorphagus Auror, cutting her off.

"Is she all right?" he asked. "Can I see her?"

Tonks nodded, but to which question he didn't know. "I'll tell your mother and we'll get Charlie to come with us," she said quietly. "Bill and Fleur are already there, keeping her company." She put a hand on George's shoulder. "And they're keeping Snape from being to overprotective of her."

George wanted to run towards the fence, jump over it, and Apparate to St. Mungo's without waiting to round up Charlie and his mother. He needed to see Selena now! Tonks blocked him.

"We'll go together George," she said, pushing him towards the house.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selena was on her side, facing the wall as Fleur brushed her hair free of grass and dirt clumps. Her arms were folded over her stomach protectively and she winced with every breath she took. She didn't react when she heard someone knock on the door.

"Is she awake?" Molly's voice met her ears and Selena could smell the cookies she had brought with her.

Selena's stomach ached, but she didn't feel like eating. She was too afraid of throwing up in front of so many people, even if they loved her.

"I don't know, but she's not in the mood to talk," Bill commented from where he stood. "She hasn't said much except with her middle finger. That's been awfully chatty."

"That's my girl," George's voice said.

The young heir of Salazar Slytherin flinched at the sound of his voice. She didn't want him to be there with her right now. She didn't want to face him with the face of a weakling.

_I knew better than to turn my face away from an enemy_, Selena thought bitterly, closing her eyes. _I shouldn't have taken my eyes off Evelyn. I should have just cursed her, kept my distance, and gone on my way. But no, I had to gloat like some overly arrogant Ravenclaw…my father would be disappointed in me…He wouldn't have made the same mistake I made. Evelyn would have been dead before she could have reached for the knife. She deserves death now…_

"'Lena," George murmured quietly and she felt Fleur move out of the way so he could be close to her. "Are you awake, love?"

Selena was sorely tempted to pretend to be asleep, so she wouldn't have to talk with anyone. She knew that they'd leave her, but would come back later when she couldn't pretend to be asleep and make her talk. With a small groan, she rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

"'Lena," George said, taking one of hands gently between both of his. "How do you feel?"

The injured witch's eyes darkened. "Like killing Evelyn." She heard Molly and Fleur make small 'tsking' sounds with their tongues. "Don't pretend that you don't feel the same way."

"We understand you're very upset, Selena dear, but you can't kill people just because they nearly killed you." Molly commented. "Leave that kind of decision to the justice system."

"Are you talking about the same system that allowed an unstable bitch to get her hands on a wand?" Selena demanded, feeling annoyed with Molly's 'let's make peace' attitude. "Well, here's a newsflash for you: give an insane person a weapon and they're going to kill, maim, and destroy everything and everyone they get their hands on. Evelyn is bat-shit crazy and she isn't playing by the wizard's rules anymore. So, are you still going to pretend that we can still send people to Azkaban and let the justice system decide what to do with her?";

Molly fell silent and bit her bottom lip nervously. Selena sighed inwardly. After all the times that Molly had been there for her, she was still ashamed to snap at her. Molly didn't deserve to be yelled at, her good heart broken, and a bond destroyed. She'd been more of a mom to Selena than anyone else had, especially Jacqueline.

She felt George squeeze her hand and looked at him, trying to calm herself down before she got into a real fit. He looked sadly into her eyes and held her hand as if she would fade away from his life at any moment. Selena squeezed his hand, feeling her stomach twist itself into painful knots.

"They…they got me patched up for the most part," Selena muttered, looking at their joined hands. "The doctors, I mean. They sewed me up and stopped the bleeding, and they gave me a potion to speed up the healing process. I just can't move around much for a few days or until they decide I'm ready to go home." She squeezed his fingers. "I'm going to make it out of here without a scar."

George smiled in relief and leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead. Selena breathed in his warm scent and felt the pain ease up just a little.

"Mum brought your favorite cookies," Fred said, speaking to her for the first time since the attack. "And you can have as many as you want because it all goes to your breasts."

Charlie rolled his eyes and smacked Fred on the back of the head. "This isn't the time to be cracking jokes."

Selena's lips twitched at the corners, but didn't form a smile. She closed her eyes and turned her face away from him. "I'm…not hungry."

"Oh really?" Fred teased, taking a cookie. "It's double chocolate chip with just the hint of dark chocolate…"

She shook her head and crossed her arms over her stomach once more. George's eyes looked haunted as he looked at her. "George…" she whispered, wishing she was far away from the family of Weasleys, far away from Snape and the Death Eaters and the Dumbledore clan.

"'Lena," George whispered back, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. "What about the baby?"

The air in the room chilled and was gone. Selena turned her face away from him once more and looked at the wall. She knew that some of them were already aware of the situation. She wanted them all out of the room, out of her life so she didn't have to be reminded of the pain of loving and hating them, or of the pain she had caused them.

"Selena," George said, his voice a little louder, a little stronger. "What about the baby?"

Tears welled up in Selena's eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She fought back the choked sob that wanted to come tearing out of her chest. Selena shook her head again. She didn't want to say anything.

"Don't push her, George," Fleur ordered quietly.

"'Lena," George gently urged, touching one of her arms. "Please answer me."

"No." Selena whispered, shaking her head fitfully. "No…no…no."

"Selena," Molly said, coming to stand by her son. "You…you need to tell him."

The young witch opened one of her eyes and peered at Molly and George's faces. Molly looked like she was fighting back tears and losing. George, however, had a hopeful gleam in his eyes. Selena drew a ragged breath and let her hand sit limply in George's.

"The baby…" Selena began quietly. "She…"

A smile appeared on George's face. "She? We're having a girl?" He turned his eyes towards his twin. "A girl, Fred! We get to train a girl to be absolutely irresponsible like us!"

Tears fell from Selena's eyes as she listened to him going on and on about what he would do when the baby girl grew older. They were sweet promises of a future happiness as a family. A family that she hoped to have one day with George and she dreaded it at the same time.

"George…" Selena said, pulling her hand free of his. "The baby…she –she …" Tears spilled down her cheeks in rivers. "… Didn't make it…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

George who had been filled with an elated happy feeling, now felt chilled with a heavy weight in his stomach. His smile fell and he stared at Selena in shock. "What?"

Selena shook her head, tears spilling down her face. "Please, don't make me repeat it…"

George needing some physical form of touch with his wife-to-be, reached out and touched her hand. She recoiled from his touch and rolled onto her side, her back to them all as she cried into her pillow. George looked at his mother helplessly.

"Mum," he begged. "Mum, tell me it's not true…Please Mum…"

Molly set the cookies aside and wrapped her arms around her son. "The baby…she's gone George…she wasn't strong enough to make it through a knife wound. I'm so sorry dear."

George disengaged himself from his mother's arms and looked at his future bride. "Selena…"

"Get out…" Selena ordered through her tears. "All of you get out."

"But Selena," George whispered, needing to grieve with her, to comfort her.

"Get out!" she shrieked.

Molly gently escorted George and the others from the room, tears falling down her face. Snape stood by the door, watching the occupants file out. His eyes looked sad when George looked at him, but neither spared a word for the other. Snape closed the door behind the lot of them and leaned against the wall. From inside the room, they all could hear Selena wailing and letting out choked sobs, but George couldn't cry. He couldn't believe what had been said in the room. It just seemed so not real.

But it was real, he realized. Every emotion welled up inside of him and then he felt numb. With everyone watching, he crumpled to the ground and let the emotions free…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Ya'll hate me now, don't you? I'm sorry that I had to do this, but I've got my reasons for this. George and Selena can have other children in the future, but not just yet. Sorry if you don't like it, but what's done is done.**

**Please review and keep the flames to a medium heat. Thanks! ~Scarlet**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: I AM SORRY, okay? Whoever sent that death threat to my personal email, I am sorry that you did not like what I did to Selena's baby. I deleted your message and I'm not going to report you, but you really need to chill. I was taking an author's depressing creative venture and was not making fun of anyone's pain. Peace, chill out, okay?**

**Thanks for your continued support of the story to everyone else. It makes me smile.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Selena knew she couldn't fall asleep, not as long as the pain existed inside of her. It wasn't the pain of the knife wound – she'd had worse injuries before in her career at playing Quidditch. No, this pain was from the loss of a child she barely knew. She felt a lot worse than when she had realized at four that her grandmother was never going to be able to dance with her again. It confused her since she had known her grandmother longer than she had known the twenty-five week old baby. She didn't know why her soul felt so empty.

"Selena," George's voice floated to her.

Selena felt a flash of annoyance. "You suck at impersonating George, Narcissa."

She pushed herself into a reclined position and gazed across the dark room at the woman disguised as her fiancé. Narcissa's lips did not form a smile and for that Selena was grateful. She couldn't stand the idea of anyone smiling around her at the moment.

"I do not have to worry about confusing others, so it does not matter if you can tell who I am," Narcissa said, sitting in the chair next to Selena's bed. "I heard that you were here, that you'd been attacked."

"Does my father know?" Selena asked, looking at Narcissa carefully.

"He does."

"Does he know by whom I was attacked?"

"No."

"Do you?"

Narcissa shook her head and glanced nervously at the door. "I didn't catch the name when I was spying on your fiancé." Her lips form a frown. "He was catatonic by the door so I managed to get a couple hairs from him before the doctors took him away."

Selena flinched and rested her hands on her stomach. Narcissa seemed to notice and put a hand on top of one of Selena's.

"What happened, Selena?" Narcissa asked, quietly. "Who did this to you?"

Selena's expression instantly darkened. "They were talking about how evil I was, how much of a control freak. I threw her stuff out on the street…we dueled, I won…and then she stabbed me in the stomach, twisting the blade…" She looked at Narcissa with haunted eyes. "It was the knife that Jacqueline used to kill Alice Dumbledore…"

Narcissa's eyes widened. "Evelyn Dumbledore did this to you?" Selena nodded stiffly. "What happened to the child in your womb, Selena?"

Tears filled Selena's eyes, unbidden. "She killed my baby…"

There was no stopping the tears as they fell down her cheeks. Narcissa took Selena's hands in both of her own and looked at her like a mother would. Selena hated knowing that this woman – this kind woman – was the mother of one of the people who had hurt her more than anyone else. The young witch cried silently for a few moments, Narcissa making no move to stop her. "Narcissa, you asked me to help your son be free of my father's group…but now is the time for you to help me," Selena whispered, once she had regained her breath. "I want you to kill Evelyn Dumbledore…but not her baby."

Narcissa looked shocked. "She is pregnant? With Potter's child?"

Selena shook her head slowly. "She is pregnant with Fred Weasley's child. She and Harry were never in a romantic relationship…it was merely a ruse to confuse the Death Eaters." She stared at Narcissa for a moment. "Will you do it?"

"Selena, how could I?" Narcissa asked in a horrified whisper. "She is Albus Dumbledore's niece and he will not let her be killed…not even for killing your child…"

"Perhaps, but I've got a plan for you…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Evelyn had tried every door and window in the empty room in which she was trapped, only to find them magically sealed. She passed the time – three days – by trying them several times more and by shouting when she heard footsteps on the other side of the door. She didn't care how crazy it made her seem, but she was a very pissed, thirty-eight weeks pregnant woman.

"If I had my wand, I'd destroy this place!" Evelyn snapped, folding her arms over her stomach. "Any reminder of that bitch, all of her possessions gone!" She smirked at the wall. "Except for the things she has that I want. All of her dresses… and designer clothes…Her wand and her Pygmy Puffs…everything that's hers that should and will be mine!"

She laughed lightly and walked over to look out at the window. She'd seen Fred come and leave for the past couple of days, but not George. George was nowhere near the house, but that meant Fred hardly came either. Her beloved Fred.

"How could you leave me, mon cher?" she asked, pressing her hand against the window and watching the Original trio train in the front yard. "I did this for you. I did it to save your family from the hell that that bitch would have put you through. Why did you turn your back on me? Can you not see all that I have done for you? I am ruining my good looks to have your baby…why don't you love me anymore?"

There was no answer of course. Fred was not there, not even in the manor that moment. She hit the window with her fist, but it just bounced back. She didn't understand why her uncle locked her in this empty room. With Selena gone, she wasn't keen on leaving the house though her stuff was still scattered on the road that no one took.

At least, Selena's pride was hurt in the process. Evelyn was sure of one thing as she was locked in the room. Selena's baby was dead and that fact made her happy. Now Selena had one less thing to draw attention to her…the attention stealer that she was. No longer would Selena be the center of attention. No, Evelyn would finally beat her at something!

She heard someone move outside the door and glanced at it, tapping her foot against the wooden floor. Albus walked into the room and she rolled her eyes at his expression, so tired and sad.

"Evelyn…why did you do it?" Albus asked, looking at her as he stood in the doorway.

Evelyn smiled sweetly. "Why not?" She blinked and moved to look at her uncle more closely. "Something is off about you…_uncle…_"

'Dumbledore' closed the door and pulled out a vial and a wand just as Evelyn saw the Dark Mark on his arm…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selena sat on the edge of her hospital bed, her stomach's wound mostly healed and just a little scratch to mark its existence. The pain of the baby's death was still there, but it was less painful than it was before.

The wizards and witches of St. Mungo's staff didn't know how she could be so calm after the fits she had been throwing for the three days she'd been admitted at the hospital. Some were convinced that she needed to remain in their care for a little while longer, just in case she flipped out again.

_They don't even seem to mind my Dark Mark_, Selena thought, tracing the Mark with her fingertip. _Maybe they've had too many innocents come in here with Marks…_She lifted her eyes when she heard someone tap on the door to her room.

Once, followed by two taps, then two shorter taps. Selena sighed and lay back down on the bed, recognizing the code that she had made with Narcissa. The blonde didn't enter the room, but Selena hadn't expected her to.

_So…it's done…Poor Fred, I know he loved her even after all the hell she put him through. Who am I to talk? I've put the Weasleys through more hell than they deserve, but they still love us – me and Evelyn – though probably not anymore._

She glanced towards the door as if she had just been roused from sleep when Albus stepped in with George. George hurried to her side and held her in his arms, burying his face in her hair. Selena closed her eyes and breathed in his warm scent, telling herself not to cry in front of the people who needed to see her strong. Albus waited patiently for the two lovers to collect themselves.

"George, I'm so sorry," Selena whispered when he pulled back to look into her eyes. "I didn't know she'd pull a stunt off like this…I never thought she'd kill our baby…"

"Shh," George said quietly, putting a gentle finger to her lips. "We'll make it through this together…but you've got to be honest with me."

"Honest?" Selena asked as he sat on the bed next to her. "When am I not honest?"

George shrugged and glanced at Dumbledore. "Selena…Evelyn's dead," he announced, once his eyes turned back to her.

Selena looked surprised. "Dead? Evelyn is dead?"

"Now Selena, don't act surprised," Dumbledore said, holding a finger up. "You said you wanted to kill her two days ago and now…she is dead."

The young heir of Voldemort frowned. "I only wished that she was dead. I didn't kill her."

"Wishes are sometimes deadly things, so we must be careful how we use them…" Dumbledore commented with a small frown.

Selena looked at George. "What about her and Fred's baby? Did it make it?"

"Fred was luckier than we were, I'm afraid to say," George muttered with only a half smile. "It appears that Evelyn went into labor and had the littlest prankster before someone used the Killing Curse on her…" He nudged Selena gently. "You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Selena looked annoyed. "How could I?" she asked. "Ask anyone here, I haven't left this room since coming here. No one but the Weasleys and Snape have come in here. So unless you think I have a Time Turner, you better not call me a murderer…at least, not in this case…" She glanced at Dumbledore. "I'm sorry for your loss, Albus…Again."

Dumbledore nodded and stroked his beard thinking. Selena had a feeling that he really knew what she had done, but didn't know why he wouldn't call her out on it. She looked away from him as a nurse came in.

"Can I go home now?" she asked the nurse. "Please, I'm tired of being here."

"She loathes hospitals," George explained with a wan smile. "Absolutely despises them because they're so cheery and she's not."

The nurse nodded and looked at a clipboard. "You can leave, but you must decide what you want to do with the ashes…"

"Ashes?" George asked, looking at Selena questioningly.

"The baby, George…" Selena whispered, wanting nothing more than to curl up in a hole and die.

George's smile fell. "Oh…"

"Uncle?" Selena pleaded, looking at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore turned towards the nurse and asked for the ashes to be released to them. A little porcelain urn was placed in Selena's hands which promptly started shaking at contact with the cold material. George wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her from the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dumbledore followed at a discrete distance, allowing the semblance of privacy for the two grieving lovers as they carried their unborn baby's ashes out of St. Mungo's. Today his niece had died, but her child lived because of Selena. Selena may have not performed the killing herself, but because of her another innocent life had been spared. And that had been her saving grace.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: So, I kind of rushed Evelyn's death, but I say that the Death Eaters are working more efficiently with only the Malfoy clan remaining at You-Know-Who's side. I am currently experiencing another bout of writer's block and have a crippling pile of papers to do for college, but I'll try to get another chapter up in two to three weeks. (No guarantees.)  
**

**Please review! Thanks! ~ Scarlet**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: I thank you for helping this story past the 110 review mark and I see so many people have favorite-d the story or put it under story alert, so I'd like to thank you for the continued support. I'm sorry for taking out anger on you guys and hope you accept my apology. I'll try to do better.**

**Also, there's a small lemon-like thingamajig in here, nothing too big, exciting, or graphic. It gets a little weird in this chapter, but I promise there's some kind of sense to it. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Selena could not stand to look at the baby in Fred's arms as they sat in the kitchen a few days after they had buried Evelyn beside her mother on the Dumbledore clan's plot of land near Hogwarts. She could not look at the child without thinking of the deaths that had been caused by the baby's mother and herself. It was a girl with flaming orange hair that shifted in different shades, reminding everyone of Evelyn, and her name was Alice just like Evelyn's mother.

Alice reminded Selena of her loss…the baby she would never get to hold. Selena and George had scattered their child's ashes at Hogwarts the day before and those pale gray ashes had been as close to holding her first child as Selena was going to get. Selena knew that it was not Alice's fault and that she should not blame her, but the baby had already inherited so much of Evelyn's face that it made Selena sick to look at her.

"Selena, eat," Molly instructed, shoving a bowl full of hot soup towards the heir of Slytherin. "You need to gather up your strength…you're not invincible."

Selena picked up a spoon stirred the soup, wishing she could drown herself in it. George wrapped a supportive arm around her and sadly chewed the hunk of meat that he'd found in his soup. The young witch could barely put the spoon to her lips without her hand trembling and frowned in the direction of Alice and Fred.

Fred caught sight of the look and tried to smile at her, failing miserably to lift the frown from her face. He sighed, "You must hate me now, 'Lena."

Selena shook her head and looked back at her bowl of meat and vegetable soup, bringing some of it up to her lips and swallowing it though she didn't want to. "I don't hate you…I hate lots of people – dead and living – but not you, Fred," she said quietly, not looking at the baby in his arms anymore. "I could never hate you."

Fred swallowed a mouthful of soup before setting his spoon down. "'Lena, you do hate me because I was always on Evelyn's side until…" He trailed off, lest he mention the taboo events. "And you can't forgive me for having Alice while all you have left is George." He glanced over  
Selena's head at his twin. "No offense, Georgie."

"None taken," George said with a slight smile. Selena felt strength radiating from him, but took none of it in. "I'm not much to be compared to when it comes to a baby…"

Selena glanced at the baby who cooed in Fred's arms. Fred caught her looking again and gently held the baby out to her. "Do you want to hold her?"

The dark haired woman stared at the baby with concern and sadness in her eyes. "I…I can't do that…"

Molly sent Fred a warning look. "Don't pressure her..."

"Yeah, 'cause she might not give 'Little Bunch' back," George said, setting his spoon down and sipping the broth of his soup straight from the bowl. "And then we'd have a real problem because Little Bunch is going to grow up looking like her mother…Oh-Miss-Dead-Bitch."

Selena's eyes flashed with hate and sadness at the vague but blunt mention of Evelyn. _After all this time…Death has an effect on me that I'm not used to, _Selena thought, looking back down at her lunch. _Maybe I'm not invincible…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

George finished his lunch and set his bowl aside, his stomach now satisfied. Selena didn't look happy as she finished off her meal, if you could call it finishing. She had eaten the vegetables and some of the broth, but had left most of the meat untouched. He glanced at his mother, seeing a sad look in her eyes as she busied herself with cleaning the kitchen island. He wished there was a way to make them happy again.

"A man and his alligator walk into a pub," Fred said, seeming to read George's mind.

"The man asks the barkeep if he serves college students," George continued on with the joke, nudging Selena gently with his shoulder. She glanced at him with a frown on her face, idly stirring the remainder of her food with her spoon with the air of disinterest in jokes.

"The barkeep says yes, they serve anyone…" Fred commented with a smile.

"So the man says: I'll have a beer and the alligator will have two college students," George said, smiling at Selena and his mother.

Molly looked at him with a brief smile on her face, "That's funny, dear."

Selena, however, didn't seem to find much humor in the joke. A small smile flickered on her lips, barely lasting more than a nanosecond before vanishing again. She stood up, excusing herself from the kitchen and left without looking back. George followed suit as the Originals came in from their training, not sparing even a moment to joke about Ron's crooked nose.

George followed Selena up the stairs and down the hall to their room, closing the door softly behind him. "'Lena? Are you all right, love?" he asked, hearing the lock click shut as he stepped away from it.

"How can I be all right?" Selena demanded quietly. "Alice lives, my baby is dead…all because I promised an old friend from Beauxbatons that I wouldn't kill a baby…or cats…" Selena's brow furrowed and she looked distracted as she moved restlessly around the room. "I spared Alice's life for Fred's sake, but what do I have to show for it?"

"You gave Fred a reason to live," George commented, reaching out and grabbing her by the hand. He gently pulled her against him and held her close. "You gave _me _a reason to live." He looked into her eyes, searching for the spark of her love. "I thought I almost lost you, Selena. When 'Lyn stabbed you, I thought it was all over…that I had lost everything that was important to me."

Selena stared up at him for a moment before rising onto her tiptoes and kissing him. George pulled away with a quiet "Wait…"

"Please George," Selena whispered, pleading with her eyes. "Please, let go of everything…help _me _let go of the pain…of control…Please mon amour …"

George looked at her for a moment longer, her body trembling against his. Selena kissed him again and this time, George did not pull away. He held her close as he buried his face against her neck, kissing and nipping at her flesh with a hunger, a driving need that he did not quite understand. Selena's hands slipped between their bodies and ripped open his shirt, tearing it off of him.

Their goal, George realized, was to feel some kind of physical connection to the world again. Tenderness and affection could wait for now. All they wanted was to touch each other like it was the first time all over again, to reclaim that spark of happiness they had had before the baby came along...All the carnal heat and passion of what felt like a century ago…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selena stared up into George's eyes as he thrust into her again and again. Her body ached from the five other earth-shattering orgasms he had already brought forth in her. Her skin was bruised, reddened in areas, and covered in sweat just as her fiancé's was. She knew her lips were swollen from so many passionate kisses, but she didn't care.

"'Lena!" George moaned, his body shuddering against hers as her walls went into spasms around him.

Selena closed her eyes as she cried out with him, fighting for her breath as he collapsed on top of her. She saw spots as he pulled out of her and George gently lifted himself off of her, rolling off to the side with a satisfied sound. Within seconds George was asleep, but though equally exhausted, Selena could not fall asleep. Instead she slid out of bed, slipped on some undergarments, and wrapped her robe around herself as she walked towards the window. Her hand rested instinctively on her stomach and she frowned at her reflection in the dark glass.

_Grandmother is roaming the yard tonight…_Selena thought, watching a silvery figure float around outside in the pale moonlight.

_**Selena…Selena**_, a voice said in her head, causing her to wince.

_I'm not coming to you_, Selena hissed back, forcing the image of her sickened body towards the owner of the voice. _I can hardly move…I'm no use to you right now…_

_**Oh but you are, Child…**_ The sound of maniacal laughter echoed in her head. _**You are going to kill Dumbledore…and his niece.**_

Selena felt a chill settle over her shoulders. _Evelyn Dumbledore is already dead…And how can I kill Dumbledore, he'll see me coming if I even try…You know that._

_**Dumbledore has a weakness for doing what is right in his world. You're one my smartest followers and perhaps you can avenge the deaths of so many of our brethren. I do miss Bella and her utter devotion to our cause, something that you seem to turn away from every now and then. Really, what would your mother say about your loyalty to me?**_

_I don't think we should care about what a dead person would say. I have been nothing but loyal to you. I've done all that you've asked of me and more. _She turned her head when she heard George shift slightly on the bed. _Wouldn't it be easier to get someone closer to Dumbledore to kill him…He trusts Severus._

_**Are you saying that you are unable to perform such an important task for our cause?**_

_No, I'm just saying –_

_**Do you know what happens to those who do not do the tasks I order them to do?**_

Selena stiffened and her eyes narrowed. _Yes, but – _

_**You will kill Dumbledore. That is all.**_

The witch sighed as the voice of her father left her head. She felt violated again, as she usually did when someone got into her head. Except for George, she didn't like anyone knowing what was going on in what was supposed to be the safest place in the world.

She walked out of the room able to see in the darkness and maneuvered her way down the hall, counting the doors. Stopping at the fourth door in west wing, she took a breath and knocked on the door. There was a sound of a bed groaning from behind it, then the soft padding of feet. Selena watched as the door opened and the room's resident peered out at her with dark eyes.

"I…I need your help," she said quietly, "and it can't wait until morning."

Without a word, the resident moved to let her enter and closed the door behind her once she was safely inside…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: So Selena has to kill Dumbledore, not Draco or Snape…and who the hell did she go see in the middle of the night? I wonder who will save the day after all of this chaos in Selena and George's life… maybe Harry Potter and the J.K. Rowling's angels? No idea yet. Stay tuned for the continued journey of Selena, George, and the gang and as usual, read and review responsibly.**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating this story, but I've been through some rocky weeks for awhile now. I included a small character in here that has been ripped from my life and I hope you understand that this was a difficult chapter for me to write. **

**Enjoy.**

**(Just so you know, Selena can see in the dark…don't ask.)**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Selena sat down, perching herself lightly on the edge of the guest bed. Her eyes never left his face, so tired and worn looking these days. The slightest hint of wrinkles on his pale, unreadable features told stories of nights spent worrying over matters she was not privy to. He had gone through Hell and back before she ever became conscious of his existence. She envied his strength.

"I…I don't know if I can do it," Selena muttered, brushing back a tendril of her dark hair. "I mean I could do it, but I don't have a motive." She sighed and looked down at her toes. "Okay, so my father's implicit death threat should be motive enough, but I can't see myself killing Albus…He's been a great – if not really weird – gay uncle."

The resident of the room regarded her with dark eyes. "Yet you didn't shed a tear when your _sister _passed away. Or should I say when she was _murdered?_"

Selena immediately bristled with anger. "You can't prove that I had anything to do with that. I was in the hospital when it happened, absolutely nowhere near the bitch." Her eyes remained shadowed in the dark room because they had both neglected to turn on a light. "Though I wish I had…so I could have tortured her to the point she felt the same as I did." She looked out the window where silvery clouds blocked the moon. "You probably think I'm insane now, Severus."

Snape shifted as he took a couple steps away from the door, finally removing his hand from the doorknob. "You sound like a normal woman who grieves for her unborn…" His eyes turned away from hers when her gaze flitted in his direction almost as if he sensed their movement. "I am surprised you didn't ask _me _to kill her."

"Would you have?" Selena asked, her voice hushed as she regarded him once more.

Snape was silent.

Selena sighed and slipped a hand onto her stomach almost without thought. "I forgot...You would have done anything I asked you to…just not anymore." She winced when pain shot through her body. "Dammit."

Her former Potions master moved over to the closet, feeling his way in the darkness. Selena watched him open the closet door and pull out a vial of purple liquid. The name of the potion was scrawled so tiny that she couldn't tell what it was until he uncorked it, the smell wafting around the room.

"Sleeping Draft?" she asked as he closed the closet door once more but not before she saw a potion simmering away in a cauldron inside of it. "Where do you find the time to make it? Or do you have a stock of it made just for reasons like this?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Snape held the vial of potion out to her and she took it carefully as if unsure that she needed it. Snape – having been at the hospital with her – knew how little she slept. Whether she admitted it or not, she needed sleep to heal from the pain and the Sleeping Draft would let her have a restful, dreamless sleep…Something his haunted past refused to let him have no matter how many nights he had taken the Draft.

"Severus," she said, slipping the vial into her robe's pocket. "What do I do?"

"Take the vial and drink the liquid within, stupid girl," Snape ordered, crossing his arms over his chest. "And let me discuss this new…_problem_ of yours with Dumbledore." He walked over to the window and peered out at the moonlight that bathed the outdoors in a soft, silver light. "You are one problem after another…Some would say you were a Mary-Sue…" He smirked at her. "We can't have that, can we?"

Selena crossed her legs and her reflection frowned at him. He was finding it more and more pleasurable to irritate her as she had done to him before. A twinge of guilt stabbed at his heart and he sighed. The two of them had been through so much in their years together that he knew it was wrong to goad her.

"I shall speak with Dumbledore," he stated, turning her face her slightly, "tomorrow, but be prepared to do whatever necessary to satisfy the Dark Lord."

Selena's expression darkened. "You think Dumbledore will allow me to murder him? That's the only way the Dark Lord will be happy…if Dumbledore is dead, where does that leave us?"

Snape did not wish to say anymore about the subject until he had spoken with Dumbledore. From within another room a baby cried, its voice muffled by the walls of the house. Snape noticed how rigid Selena's back had become, her shoulders hunched near her ears, and sadness and anger mixing in her eyes.

"It…it isn't…fair…" Selena whispered, hugging herself as if she was going to fall apart at any moment. "Why is Death always hovering around me? No matter how much I try to do the right thing, something bad and deadly always happens to the people I hold dear…" Selena bowed her head and covered her eyes with one hand. "I have killed so many people, Severus. Innocent people, horrible people, indifferent people…Maybe – maybe this is God's way of telling me that I'm not worthy of being anything but a killer…I couldn't even save my own child!"

Snape stood there helplessly as he realized she was crying. He was never prepared to see a woman cry, but he knew he had to do something. Selena was hugging herself once more, her hair providing an effective curtain around her face.

"Life is not fair," Snape mused quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed next to her. "It never was and never will be…but no one would want you to be a killer forever, Selena. Especially not God – if it brings you any comfort to pray to some Eternal Being, do so, but don't blame yourself." He put a hand on her shoulder, lightly as if she was a fragile piece of glass. "If there had been any way – any way at all – to save your child, the doctors would have found it…"

Selena looked up at him with dark watery eyes. Snape gently brushed away a tear that fell down the curve of her cheek. He caught the smell of another man on her just as he thought about leaning in to kiss her, reminding him that she was already called for. Snape turned his face away from her, unwilling to look at her as she rid her face of the crystalline tears that had fallen on it with the sleeve of her robe. He hadn't felt this helpless around a woman since his school years…and that night sixteen years ago that he couldn't escape.

Selena sniffled one final time before standing up slowly, her hand grazing his as she pushed herself off the bed. "Thank you," she whispered before vanishing from the room.

Snape listened carefully after the door closed, but heard nothing more than a baby crying. He wondered if all of this was a dream and he sighed, climbing under the covers of the guest bed and falling back to sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selena didn't get out of bed until lunch was served and even then, she was unwilling to leave the comfy warmth and support of the bed. She laid there on the bed, staring at the ceiling and feeling content to let it rot on top of her whenever it felt like it. However, it appeared that someone didn't agree with that idea.

"'Lena?" Fred's voice said from the doorway. "Wake up and smell the horribly miscalculated concoction that my better half made."

"If it's another joke product, I'm not interested in testing it out," Selena grumbled, rolling onto her back so she didn't have to look at him fully. "And if it is food…tell Molly or whoever made it that I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat sometime," Fred commented, taking a step into the room. "George wouldn't like it if you starved yourself…especially with the night time adventures you two -"

"Fred, there'd better be a reason why you are in my room," Selena cut across him, "besides talking about my sex life with your twin."

Fred crossed over to the bed and Selena could smell the French toast and fried potatoes on the tray he'd brought with him. "I come bearing a peace offering, dearest 'Lena," he declared, setting the tray down and pulling a small backpack off his back. "You're favorite breakfast meal with coffee instead of tea because I know you hate tea by experience…and a present to cheer you up." He smiled slightly. "A baby…"

Selena sat up in alarm when she saw that the backpack was moving and making a small whimpering noise. "Fred! Why would you put her in there?!" she exclaimed, staring at him like he was madder than the Mad Hatter. "You're not supposed to treat babies that way!"

Fred looked surprised and a little hurt. "Do you actually believe that I would put my baby in the bag with no air holes?" He opened the bag and looked into it. "I don't think she wants you, little guy…Can you actually believe that she accused me of-? Of course…I'll ask her." Fred looked at his future sister-in-law again. "He wants to know if it'll be all right with you if he comes out now."

Selena settled back against her pillows in a reclined position. "He who?"

Fred reached into the bag and grabbed something by the scruff. Selena watched him pull a cat out of the backpack. It was a beautiful white cat with two brown patches on him – one on his head and one larger one on his back all the way down his tail. His eyes were a beautiful shade of green and were surrounded by "eyeliner", giving him an exotic look. He was big, fluffy, and obviously didn't like being held by his scruff because he started meowing and squirming in protest.

"Aw! He's so pretty!" Selena exclaimed, taking the cat from Fred. "Much prettier than Crookshanks…" She kissed the cat on the top of its head. "And so much sweeter, aren't you, MJ?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fred smiled down at Selena as she cuddled with the cat he'd found for her. He'd never seen her act this way around anything before. Not one baby, child, or even George. He wondered if it had something to do with the motherly hormones that she still had raging in her system or if it was a coping device to love the cat as if it were the same as her unborn child.

"I know it's an awful cliché to give a cat Animagus a pet cat, but maybe he'll look past it," Fred commented, reaching down to scratch the newly christened MJ between the ears. "So what do you think? Will ya keep him clutched tightly to your perky bosom or do I have to send him to the farm?"

Selena smiled the first true smile he'd seen on her face since the attack. "Yes, I'll keep him." The cat butted his head against the underside of her chin wanting more attention. "And it's not that big of a cliché." She reached out and hugged Fred with one arm. "Thanks Freddie."

"Any time 'Lena," Fred said, hugging her back. "Who knows? You might turn into the crazy cat lady…" His smile became teasing. "Probably like Madame Toad…"

"You are ridiculous," Selena said with an eye roll. "There is no way in Hell that I'm going to turn into anything similar to that hag. I just like cats."

"And have a sweet evil side to your personality," Fred commented, shoving his hands in his pockets. His smile fell and he looked down at his feet, scuffing his shoe on the floor. "Listen Selena…I'm sorry about what happened, even the stuff I thought was harmless sibling squabbles. I didn't think that Evelyn would go that far."

Selena's smile fell and she hugged the cat to her chest, petting its back with a frown on her face. "Neither did I," she mumbled, "but that's a sociopath for you…"

"I'll admit that probably the only reason I fell so hard for her and kept our relationship going was because she had the ability to change her appearance." He let out a small laugh. "An exotic beauty any time I wanted to role play…It's probably something you don't want to hear about or care to."

"Fred -" Selena began.

"I just can't see how I could have let her do it," Fred said, cutting across her. "I was right there. I saw her pull something out of her pocket…I saw the knife and…I had my wand inches from my hand…I should have stopped her…"

"Fred!" Selena said loudly, startling him out of his ranting spell. "It wasn't –and isn't – your fault. No one knew she was going to resort to Muggle violence. You couldn't have known that she was going to snap and try to murder me and my child. It isn't your fault." She set the cat down on George's side of the bed and threw her legs over the side of the bed, rising to her feet. "And even if it was, I'd forgive you."

The Weasley twin looked into Selena's eyes and saw sincerity. "…Really?"

Selena nodded and put her hands on his shoulders. "Yes because you're a stupid boy…"

"No one's stupider," Fred agreed.

"And you only think with your penis…"

"All the time."

Selena smiled up at him and placed a kiss on his forehead. "And that's why I love you."

Fred beamed. "All the girls do." Fred glanced down at her and cleared his throat. "Would you like to put on something other than the robe you're wearing? Your "points" are showing."

Selena pushed him towards the door, "Get out of here then. Let me enjoy my brunch with my new pet."

"All right, all right…I know when I'm not wanted." Fred turned and started out the door.

"Fred!" Selena called and he turned slightly to look at her. "Thanks for everything."

Fred smiled and performed a curtsy that made her laugh. "Any time…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Thank you for your patience with this story. I plan to keep it going for awhile longer, but the next update may not happen until next year because I have other obligations that must be dealt with first. I'll try to get one up sooner, but this author's note is just in case I don't get one up before this year ends.**

**And thank you for allowing me to share MJ with you. He was a very special cat to me and so much like family. He died on October 10, 2012 at 6:15 a.m. here where I live and I was the last one to hold him and talk to him. He's in a better place now.**

**Please read and review as you normally do. Be positive and be yourself. Keep smiling! ~Scarlet**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: So, I managed to piece together a chapter update for this story before the end of the year. I told you I'd try to, didn't I? =) It might not be that well done because I'm still suffering from writer's block on most of my stories and poems. :/**

**I hope you enjoy reading this because I tried to put more sweetness in it and a stab of humor, though a very lame stab. You decide what you think of it.**

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

George was relieved to see Selena come into the kitchen for dinner with the cat perched lightly on her shoulder like it was a furry bird. He hadn't expected her to warm up to such a creature so fast after losing Anubis – her slain owl, and Lea Georgette Weasley, which they had decided to name their unborn child. Fred assured him it was the magic of something so "adorable", though both twins agreed that cats were one of the smelliest creatures around next to Hagrid.

_Whatever makes her happy again_, George thought as she sat down next to him. When he put his hand on top of hers and squeezed it under the table, she didn't pull her hand away. _Maybe now we can finally move on._

"George," she said as the cat climbed from her shoulder and onto her lap, curling its body into a fuzzy ball. "Your twin was very thoughtful this morning…brought me MJ and toast…" She smiled teasingly. "Seems like someone was running behind his twin…"

George smiled back at her. "He stole all of it. Every last crumb and fuzz ball," he declared, smirking over her head at Fred. "Didn't you, Freddie?"

Fred nodded and passed his child off to Fleur who blew a raspberry on the baby's cheek. "I took the food from the secret plate Mum was sneaking to Percy. And the cat, I found peeking through the remains of our shop." He smiled. "It doesn't look like the pet shop owner wanted it, so it was up for grabs."

"Uh-huh…" Selena slid her hand from underneath George's as people started filing in. "Was that the same story with the owl?"

"Yep…only Rex was stolen earlier. Paid a fine of twenty-two galleons…" George's brow furrowed slightly. "Which happened to be as much as it cost to begin with. Those sneaky blighters."

Selena laughed and George felt his spirit lift. It seemed like a century had passed since she had last laughed. George hoped he could keep her happy for the rest of time.

"Speaking of Percy," Ginny said, jumping into the conversation. "When are we going to be allowed to let him out of the cellar?"

George looked at his sister. "Well Female-Ron, he can come out now that his little control issue is out of the way." He pointed his fork at her. "But heed my warning: I will not stop Selena from killing him if he attacks her and I will not let anyone keep me from holding him where Selena can torture him."

Selena's smile fell as Dumbledore and Snape entered the kitchen with a grave looking McGonagall and Mad-Eye Moody. George noticed the change in atmosphere quickly and grasped Selena's hand under the table once more. Something was wrong and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what.

"Molly, you've outdone yourself again," Dumbledore said cheerily as he sat farther down the table than where George and Selena were. "This presentation of your cooking skill is just beautiful."

Molly smiled proudly. "Thank you, Albus." She looked down the table at the others. "Well, everyone eat up; I don't want to see any leftovers."

Everyone started putting food on their plates and passing dishes around. George had to release Selena's hand to put food on their plates. He made sure to put a healthy amount of each dish on her plate, knowing – without really knowing – that she hadn't been eating properly since they buried Lea. He glanced over at Alice as she cooed and smiled up at Fleur, feeling a little twinge of jealousy but also some happiness for his twin. It wasn't like he'd become an uncle by Charlie, Bill, Percy, or Ron any time soon. He had some doubts about Ginny's waistline when he glanced over at her.

_Harry better propose quickly if she is…or Mum is going to jinx him badly_, George thought with a smirk as he started eating.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selena picked at her food and idly scratched MJ between the ears as she listened to the spattering of conversation around the table. She kept glancing to her right where Fred and Fleur were talking about and playing with Alice. She was still uncomfortable around the baby of her dead sister, but it was becoming easier. Selena knew that if she continued to be around Alice, she might grow to like her; just not yet.

"Selena dear," Molly said from farther down right. "Have you received word back from Neville and Luna about the wedding invitations?"

The young witch nodded. "They said they'd love to come," Selena said, trying to sound happy for her future mother-in-law. "I told them they could stay here until after the wedding, whenever it happens."

Molly smiled. "Well, the guests have all been invited from our side of the family. All we need is a date and we'll start on the preparations." She looked at George. "Have you decided on a date yet George, Selena?"

Selena glanced over at George as he cleared his throat and set his fork down, suddenly unsure about herself. "Um…"

"We wanted to be married yesterday," George stated with a cheery smile. "But Firenze predicted that we couldn't get married on any day with a 'y' in it."

Fred peered over Selena's head. "I thought it was any day that had a 'd' in it."

"No, that was when we were supposed to take our N.E.W.T.S., Fred ole' boy."

Selena cracked a smile as the others who'd been listening laughed. Molly rolled her eyes and sipped her fire whiskey.

"Be serious, George," Fleur said, rocking a sleepy Alice in one arm as she picked at her food with her free hand. "We need to know when it is going to happen, so we can get everything ready. It will take at least an hour for me to do Selena's hair and makeup."

Selena frowned. "It will not. I've seen you do other people's hair and it took you twenty minutes."

Fleur smiled prettily. "Oui, that is true. However, their hair wasn't as thick and long as yours. It will take me longer to do your hair properly." She looked at the couple. "So what day is your heart set upon?"

"The sooner the better," George said before looking at Selena again. "When would you like to be married to me, love?"

The daughter of Voldemort's mouth went dry. "Three weeks from now," she whispered.

Molly beamed. "That's wonderful!" she exclaimed. "Don't you worry about a thing Selena. I'll have everything up to your liking, so you don't have to worry about it."

Selena nodded, unable to speak. There was an air of excitement suddenly surrounding her, but Selena didn't take any of it in. George was laughing and joking with his brothers. Molly, Fleur, and Tonks were chatting excitedly about their weddings and the upcoming one. Selena sighed as she realized what an outsider she really was amongst all the happiness and pushed her seat back, rising to her feet with MJ in her arms. No one called out to her as she left the room without excusing herself, but she didn't expect them to.

MJ meowed and bumped his head against her chin as she wandered through the house pointlessly. She petted him and sat down on pearl-colored and -inlaid chair with a frown on her face. A steady purr was her reward.

"At least one of us is happy," Selena muttered.

"'Lena," Charlie said, walking into the room. "You didn't eat much before your hasty exit." He cocked his head to the side and looked at her. "Is something wrong?"

Selena sighed and nodded, looking down at MJ. Charlie sat on the ottoman across from her and took hold of one of her hands.

"You know you can tell me anything," Charlie said, peering into her eyes. "And I won't say a word to the others…so spill."

Selena took a shaky breath. "I'm not sure about a lot of things right now. My upcoming marriage, my future family with George, and if I belong here after I do something that no one will like or support…lots of things are bothering me and I can't seem to figure out why."

Charlie squeezed her hand, his calloused hand rough against her skin. "Getting cold feet already? Selena, you have nothing to worry about. George loves you unconditionally. He doesn't care that you were sorted into the Slytherin House or that your parents were psychopaths or that you have your evil moments…He loves you and because of that and more, the entire Weasley family loves you."

"Except for Percy," Selena pointed out.

"Like I said, the _entire _Weasley family loves you," Charlie stated with a smile. "And as for your future family with George, you've had a big setback, but you can't let that hold you back or scare you. Chances are it'll never happen again, so you can have a bunch of little red headed and dark haired children. I want a dozen or so nephews and nieces from this new relationship of yours and George's."

"A dozen?" Selena squeaked.

"Hey, that's a low number. We Weasley men have very active sex drives and are very fruitful," Charlie commented. "After what I heard last night coming from your room, I think that you're on the path to making me one happy uncle."

Selena's face burned with color. "We're not that loud!" she protested.

Charlie chuckled. "Selena, I could get into what I heard and have heard coming from your room in the past, but that'd just embarrass you more. Not to mention how awkward it would be coming from me, so I'll move on…"

"Please do."

"Why do you feel like you don't belong here?"

Selena frowned and looked at him fully. "I killed my grandmother here. Evelyn was murdered here because of me. Mad-Eye's pretty much written me out of the Order as a criminal. I'm not a happy, go-lucky person like everyone else-"

"It's an act."

"What?"

"The happiness that you can't seem to grasp as it comes from everyone is just an act," Charlie explained. "We're all feeling the pressure of this war. The constant threats, all the killing and death on both sides of the war, and the depression that comes with it that you are aware of and don't hide from are all the same things we are aware of. It's human to find whatever shred of hope and happiness in the world and hold onto it for as long as possible. The birth of Alice – Mum's first grandchild – was something positive out of an event that wasn't so positive. I believe the babies of the Order's members and you're upcoming nuptials are keeping up morale and keeping all of us sane…So don't think for a moment that you don't belong here." He smiled at her and squeezed her hand again. "You belong where your new family is taking root. You belong here."

Selena looked at Charlie for a long moment, contemplating the idea of telling him what she had been ordered to do. She decided against it until she could speak with Dumbledore and Snape.

"Do you want to go finish your dinner?" Charlie asked, rising to his feet and offering her a hand up.

Selena hugged MJ to her chest with one arm and allowed Charlie to pull her to her feet. "I suppose so."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: Lame way to end the chapter, right? I'm sorry if you think so because when I first wrote this out, it sounded all right to me. Now that I've edited it, I'm a little unsure about it. Please review anyway and Happy (belated) Thanksgiving! I hope you enjoy the holiday season and I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks! ~ Scarlet**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: So, I've been forcing myself to get something down on this laptop so you guys could have something to read. I warn you, the thoughts within this chapter are not as cohesive – or coherent – as the earlier chapters. I've been writing in short bursts when I can, but I don't have much time to write these days since next week is finals week and I have so many papers/essays to write, a speech to give, and a final exam that I know absolutely nothing about. I merely ask for your patience and reviews. **

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

Selena sat with the Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry in the living room, listening to wizard's radio. She was leaning against George on the couch with MJ in her arms, feeling butterflies in her stomach when George rubbed it almost unconsciously. She was still feeling warm and fuzzy from the food and drink she had consumed that night, despite the less than cheery reports on the radio.

"I'm bored," Ron complained from where he sat next to Hermione, Harry, and Ginny.

"So read a book," Ginny said, having a staring contest with Harry.

Ron's nose wrinkled up in disgust. "But books are even more boring!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, turning the page of a well-used, thick book. Selena glanced across the room at the Muggle born witch and thought she saw worry in the girl's eyes.

_Her mom and dad are Muggles…and she had to leave them behind because of this war, _Selena thought, looking at the ceiling. _We've all had to leave something behind because of this stupid wizard's war…It's amazing what the human psyche can endure in times of darkness._

Fred glanced over at her; she could feel him shift on his part of the couch. "I'll trade ya for a moment, 'Lena," he said.

Before Selena could protest, he had already swapped MJ for Alice. Selena immediately lost the feeling of butterflies in her stomach as she realized who she was holding in her arms. Eyes from all around turned their focus to her and the baby. The baby looked just as shocked as Selena felt as if she thought this was a really weird position to be placed in.

"Alice, meet your Aunt Selena," Fred said, letting MJ jump onto the back of the couch rather than hold him. "Now, she may be a little bossy, crude, rude, and scary, but I'm sure you'll like her, 'Lena."

Selena looked doubtfully at the baby, unsure of what to do with her. Alice wriggled her fingers around Selena's pinky and held onto it tightly. Selena gently disengaged her finger from the baby's grasp and examined her hand. Alice's hand was so tiny compared to hers, so fragile looking despite the strength of her grip. Selena peered into the baby's eyes which were the exact shade of Fred's and saw a playful, curious creature who had no words to voice her curiosity yet.

_Would my Lea have been like this? _Selena wondered, smiling a small smile as baby Alice cooed and smiled back at her. _She certainly doesn't act like Evelyn…nor does she look like her right now…_

"Hmm…You look like your daddy," Selena decided quietly, rocking the baby gently. "Stay that way, all right? And you'll look as good as your grandmother does."  
The baby reached up and wrapped her tiny fingers around a tendril of Selena's hair, pulling on it gently with what Selena guessed was a baby's natural instinct to grab things. _I better keep my potions and poisons locked up on the top shelf_, Selena thought, making a mental note to herself. _Such grabby hands…She's very cute._

"Well, what do you think 'Lena?" Fred asked, watching her carefully. "Do you think you can love your niece?"

"Now Fred, don't pressure her," Molly said from where she was seated off to the side. "She –"

"It's all right, Molly." Selena allowed herself to relax comfortably against her fiancé again with Alice gently supported in her hands. "I'll have to get used to her eventually. We can't have her wondering why her aunt doesn't hold her or smile at her…No, I need to somehow establish a relationship with her before she gets older and Freddie might have forced it on early, but I guess there's no time like the present to get things done."

"Well said," Arthur stated, holding up his glass of fire whiskey in an unshared toast.

Ron stared at her and the baby in horror. "Why are you letting her hold Alice, Fred? Do you want her to turn my niece into a monster like her through os- that thing that happens…Um, Hermione?"

"Osmosis," Hermione muttered, flipping a page of her book. "And for your information, it won't happen with Selena and Alice. She's not a monster."

Harry's cough sounded a lot like "suck up", but Hermione ignored him, so deeply engrossed in her book that she didn't seem at all bothered about what was happening around her. Selena sighed and rocked the baby some more. _Maybe I judged her a little harshly…Hermione may be a smart ass, but she's…something that I don't hate anymore. _ Selena smirked inwardly. _Not that I will let her know that…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

George watched Selena play and cuddle with Alice in rapt fascination. For a woman with no younger siblings, cousins, or children of her own, she seemed to be good with babies. He had doubted whether or not if it was a good idea for Fred to put Alice in her arms so soon after the loss of their own child, but Fred had assured him that the cat move had been a success so why not test the waters a little more with a simple "hold the baby without too much pressure" maneuver? After all, Selena seemed to be growing more comfortable as she sat next to him and played with the baby.

_Maybe she'll be ready to try again after we're married,_ George thought, feeling an ache deep in his heart. _I'll do anything she wants as long as she's happy and we get to create a small army of children…_

Selena's eyes flitted in his direction for a moment, holding his gaze. He saw love there and it outshined the pain and sadness, but not the fear and anger. George pressed a kiss to the side of her forehead and she looked back at the baby, perfectly harmless at the moment. George could sense no ill will towards the baby coming from Selena and hoped that this new relationship would be a nice long one.

"Looks like someone is ready to go to bed," Selena murmured, smiling slightly as Alice yawned.

"Do you want me to take her?" Fred asked, shifting positions on the couch. "Since you look so comfy leaning against my twin…"

"No, that's not necessary," Selena said, climbing to her feet with the baby in her arms. "I'll put her to bed…Your room is four doors away from mine, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you'll watch MJ for me, George?" She looked at George once more. "Mon cher?"

George nodded and reached over, grabbing the cat by the scruff. MJ made a small noise of protest as he was pulled off the back of the couch and onto George's lap. The cat settled down once his scruff was released and curled into a purring ball of fur.

With a smile on her face, Selena walked carefully out of the living room and out of George's line of vision…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selena gently placed Alice in her crib and watched the little baby sleep for a moment. A single tear fell at the thought of her Lea, dead before she could live, but she quickly fought back the other tears. She cast one last look at Alice and turned to walk out of the room when she heard a noise.

_Did someone come up here after me_? Selena wondered, walking out into the hall and looking around. _Someone is in my room! I thought I told them to stay out of it…_

With a sudden bad feeling in her stomach, Selena pulled her wand out and crept towards her room where light was pouring out into the hall. She stepped into the room and saw that Snape and Dumbledore were examining the many vials of potions she kept locked away in a case. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end when she saw one of the vials in Dumbledore's hands.

"Albus," Selena said, making her presence known as if they hadn't already sensed her enter the room. "What are you doing?"

"You were ordered to kill me, were you not?" Dumbledore asked, turning to look at her while Snape started putting most of the vials away, but he left two poisons and two antidotes out.

Selena nodded and crossed the room, to stand mere feet away from her uncle. "But I –"

"Selena, your life would be in jeopardy if you refused to kill me," Dumbledore continued, cutting across her protest. "It's against my values to let someone so young and full of promise die if my death could keep their untimely demise from happening."

The young witch felt annoyed. "You didn't kill my father when you had the chance. Why should I kill you when _I _have the chance?" she demanded.

Dumbledore looked unbothered by her angry voice and ignored her comments all together. He turned and gestured at the vials on her vanity. "We were impressed by the number of antidotes and potions that you've created and the notes you wrote about each, but these four weren't in your notes."

Selena sighed and looked at the vials, inscribed with her fancy writing. "The first one on the left is a fast acting poison…tasteless, but sweet smelling…within an hour of consumption without consuming the antidote, you'll fall asleep and won't wake up again. It is relatively painless. The third one is a slow acting poison, bitter to the taste and is very painful for the victim." She picked up the vial and looked at the deep color of it. "You'd be dead in a matter of weeks…"

The room was silent for a moment as Selena put the poison back down. She could only guess which one Voldemort would want Dumbledore to consume. The fast acting one would help the Dark Lord get rid of Dumbledore quickly, but the slow acting poison would give the Dark Lord the satisfaction of knowing that it had ended painfully for his enemy.

"Uncle," Selena uttered, afraid to raise her voice, "promise me you won't use the poison you choose until after I'm married…"

'Married,' Snape mouthed as if the word was foreign to him.

Dumbledore looked at her with a frown. "Selena that is a long time for you to disobey Tom's orders."

"Three weeks is nothing," Selena stated, ignoring Snape's wide eyes. "I don't care about the consequences; let me handle them if they arise." Her eyes flashed and she put her hand on his arm imploringly. "I want you to be there for my wedding, Uncle – so please, don't take the poison until after the wedding."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dumbledore looked at his adopted niece, doing his best not to show how worried he was for her. She was making a great deal of progress when it came to moving to the side of good, but if he admitted the truth to himself, he was still worried that his death would be the factor that turned her towards the side of evil. He had tried to surround her with people who would support and nurture her – Molly, Severus, George and Charlie being the most influential people in her life – but he wasn't sure if any of that mattered if he could not be there, quietly putting up boundaries and rules for her to follow.

"Selena," Dumbledore began, putting a hand on top of hers. "You know things can't always go your way. Sometimes things that you don't like must happen and they happen for a reason."

The young daughter of Voldemort's face became blank, her eyes shielded once more. Without moving or saying a word, she knocked the first poison off her vanity so that it shattered on the floor. Snape looked slightly relieved and slightly horrified about what she had done without the use of her wand.

"There." Selena said with a note of finality. "Drink your poison and you'll die two weeks after my wedding." She turned with a frown and walked over to her door. "And next time, don't touch my things."

Snape looked at Dumbledore for a moment and Dumbledore stroked his long white beard with a sigh. "Headmaster...?" Snape began.

"That girl is…very interesting," Dumbledore commented, picking up the remaining poison vial. "Severus, promise me that you'll care for her when I'm gone."

"Yes Headmaster."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: What did you think? Was my writing a little off compared to the other chapters? If so, I'm sorry and would like to hear some feedback about what you'd like to see happen in the next few chapters – if I can get any written before next year – besides more lemons. I love lemons as much as the next gal but I can't really write them that well.**

**So give me your thoughts and I'll do my best to give you more chapters in the story. Thanks! ~ Scarlet**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: I managed to get another chapter ready for you lovely people. I noticed that I'm losing people who are interested in the story, but I will continue on with this story until I feel like ending it because people are still interested in it. Makes sense, right? **

**I thank you lovely people for reviewing me, though I've been getting the Mary-Sue speech every now and then. I can handle it and make virtual smores out of these types of reviews. Don't like it, leave with a review telling me why you don't like it or where I could improve to make it more likeable. I crave feedback.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

Selena put some of a potion in a small vial and added a piece of her hair into it; that done she put a cork to seal it and shook it a little. She set it aside and pulled out her wand, flicking it so that the potion in the cauldron vanished. It was raining outside, but most of the Order was not in the house. Instead they were training outside in the rain, leaving her to make her potions in secret.

_If the color changes…well, then I'll know, _Selena thought, putting away the remaining ingredients, so no one could even guess what kind of potion she'd been making. They simply didn't need to know…yet. _If not…oh well._

The heir of Slytherin looked out the window and watched the kids school the adults, thanks to all the training that they had undergone in the past few months and even before then. _Harry was a good teacher_, Selena thought, putting her wand back behind her ear. _But is he good enough to take on my father because it's got to be him that kills Voldemort? We need to destroy the last Horcrux first and I have a feeling it is closer than we realize…_

MJ jumped onto the vanity and the vial shook close to the edge as he tried to get her attention. Selena plucked him off the vanity and steadied the vial. She petted the cat when he bumped his head against her chin and a purr was her reward. Her eyes turned back to the wizards outside her window, her mind wandering to other places. She didn't even hear Tonks and Lupin come into the room behind her until Tonks bumped into a chair.

"Oh Selena," Tonks said, startling her. "Sorry."

Selena spun quickly, knowing she'd been caught. "What – what are you doing in my room?"

"We were wondering what was keeping you indoors." Tonks replied, looking at the potion behind Selena. "What kind of potion is that?"

"I don't have a name for it yet," Selena stated, setting MJ down on her bed.

"It just changed colors from orange to blue…"

"It's a color changing potion -"

Lupin cleared his throat quietly. "You're pregnant again, aren't you?"

Selena sighed and picked up the vial, studying the color. She didn't have an answer, none that she wanted to share with Lupin of all the people in the world. While the two adults watched, Selena poured the liquid out her window into the flower bed beneath it.

"Like I said, it's a color changing potion." She turned her gaze to him once more, slowing her heartbeat mentally. He smiled slightly, knowingly at Tonks before glancing back at Selena. "What?"

"We know about that potion, Selena. Every adult knows about that potion. It's a pregnancy test for witches," Tonks commented. "Remember, I had you whip up some for me when I thought I was pregnant with Teddy, so I know what it looks like. You're pregnant again."

"…so what if I am?" Selena asked, folding her arms over her chest. "It's a very early pregnancy…if it isn't just a false positive." She stuck her chin out defiantly. "I could have made the potion wrong."

Lupin and Tonks looked at her doubtfully. "Selena…you have to tell somebody," Lupin said.

"Like who?"

"Well, George is going to be your husband in two weeks, so you should probably tell him first," Tonks pointed out. Selena's expression turned dark. "What's with the face?"

"The doctors told me that I may not be able to carry another baby to term for a few years," Selena muttered, turning her back on the two adults. "A lasting legacy from dear Evelyn…"

She expected Tonks and Lupin to leave, thinking that the conversation was over. A couple of clumsy footsteps could be heard approaching her and then arms wrapped around her shoulders. Selena's eyes widened in surprise when she realized that Tonks was hugging her from behind.

_I thought…I thought she didn't like me_, Selena was confused. _She talked about me behind my back with the other girls…_

"Don't worry," Tonks said, turning Selena around and hugging her tightly. "Everyone here will make sure you can have this baby as healthy as possible and then have more later on."

"You've got to help George carry on the Weasley legacy," Lupin said with a slight smile.

_Not your legacy_, Selena thought he'd been planning to add, but probably thought better of it. She knew they were using the kiddy-gloves on her because she was one action away from being a "basket case" as Mad-Eye would say if he were nice.

"Fred has a head start, but with you horny teens around -" Tonks commented with a wink.

Color rose up in Selena's face. "What is it with you people talking about my sex life?!" she demanded. "It's a private matter."

"Then we suggest you keep your volume down or sound proof your room," Lupin said.

Selena's senses prickled and she looked past the two lovers. "Someone is here."

Seconds later the doorbell rang, echoing lightly through the house. On cue, Teddy started crying from his parents' room and Tonks all but tripped out of the bedroom in her haste to calm her baby. Lupin followed Selena out into the hall.

"You know, you don't have to be afraid to tell people you're with child," Lupin commented as they walked past empty rooms. "Fleur is too."

Selena cocked an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes."

"I always thought Ginny would beat Fleur at pregnancy." Selena glanced at him. "Is Ginny-?"

"No, but I'm sure there will be time for that later."

"And Ron doesn't even know how to handle a naked woman's body, so I don't have to worry about him getting Granger pregnant…" Selena trailed off, suddenly looking darkly at nothing. "I have something I need to tell someone and you…you're someone."

Lupin smiled. "Are you sure you want to tell me?"

"Just shut up and listen," Selena muttered, glancing around as they descended the stairs. "George may not have been the father of Lea," she whispered to him.

"I know," Lupin said, looking at her. "Dumbledore told the adults that after you were assaulted, once he became aware of your pregnancy…If it had worked out, I'm sure George would have loved your child no matter who the father was." He reached out and put a hand just below her shoulder, squeezing her arm gently. "No one judges you."

Selena nodded, wondering how the adults could somehow read her like a book. The door bell rang again. She walked over to it and pulled her wand out from behind her ear, gripping the doorknob with her right hand.

"What's the password?" she demanded.

"Selena, have the Nargles befuddled your brain?" Luna's airy voice asked from the other side of the door.

The young witch smiled slightly and looked at Lupin. "That's Luna."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

George came into the kitchen long after the others had come in for snacks. He brushed back his flaming hair and shook most of the water off it. Selena was standing by the island, peering at a book and looked like she hadn't heard him come in out of the rain. With a wicked but loving smile, George crossed the distance and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to his soaked body.

"'ello love," he said, kissing her on the cheek. "What're you looking at?"

"It's just a potions book…" Selena flipped a page. "I've written so much in it that it's hard to read the actual text." She turned her head slightly. "Why didn't you eat lunch?"

"I was participating in extra practice with old Snape and he wasn't taking breaks for anything." He smiled. "I don't think the old boy wants me to die. I say it's a Christmas Day miracle."

"George, it's not Christmas."

"Well, it should be." He noticed Selena shift uncomfortably. "What is it 'Lena? Does your Mark hurt?"

Selena turned around and looked up at him, closing her book in one fluid motion. "It always hurts…"

"Then what's bothering you?

"Well, for one you're soaking wet and are getting my clothes wet."

George looked down at her clothes, noticing that her shirt was white. "Well…that certainly is a problem, isn't it?" He held her closer. "What else is on your mind?"

"Babies…"

"Oh, really?" He wiggled his eyebrows. "Want to go make another one?"

"George, you can't make another baby with me." Selena slipped a hand in between them and rested it against her stomach. "There's already one there."

George felt like he'd explode from all the emotions that were rushing through him. "Really? You're sure?"

His fiancée nodded.

George let out a whoop of laughter and lifted her off the ground in a tight hug. He peppered her face with light kisses before pulling away and performing a little jig. Selena laughed and George saw that her eyes were lit with happiness.

"We're pregnant!" George exclaimed cheerily.

"Who's pregnant?" Ron asked, coming into the kitchen with Fred and Charlie.

George put his hand on his stomach and looked at his little brother. "I am."

"Way to go Georgie!" Fred said, patting his twin heartily on the back. "I knew you had it in you! You too, 'Lena…!"

Charlie slid between them and wrapped his muscular arms around George and Selena's shoulders. "Congrats you two…See, 'Lena? I told you about us Weasley men…"

Selena's face flushed with color. George extracted himself from under his brother's arm and pulled Selena free too. He immediately noticed how pale Ron had become under his freckles.

"She's pregnant? Again?" Ron whispered hoarsely.

"That fact has already been established, ickle Ronald," Fred said.

"Bloody Hell! Can't you guys keep it in your pants?"

"Can you undo a bra one finger?" George shot back.

Ron's face burned with color and he backed out the door. "Mum!"

Charlie pushed Selena and George towards the back kitchen stairs. "Run, if you want to have another moment to yourself."

George gripped Selena's hand tightly and the two ran up the stair, laughing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I've noticed that not many people are reviewing and I don't like that. I need to reach 125 reviews before I'll even consider updating this story, so please review. Your feedback helps me keep motivated with the story's progress and shapes it into a better story. So please, please review. Thanks, Merry Christmas and Happy New Years. ~ Scarlet**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: I am so THANKFUL for your reviews and support! We've reached way over the goal amount of reviews and it brought a big smile to my face to read all of your comments about the story. **

**Here's the next update as promised, but I feel I have to warn you about this chapter. It's shorter than all the other chapters, can be seen as filler, but it gives you an insight to other character's thoughts - not Selena's or George's. I hope you like it anyway.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Selena stood still as Molly made the finishing touches to her wedding dress, though she obviously felt fidgety with nerves. The matriarch of the Weasley family stepped back a moment later and smiled.

"Oh my word," Molly said, clapping her hands together once. "The dress is beautiful…Selena, it really is." Her eyes were warm and motherly, something Jacqueline's had never been. "You should be a fashion designer for witches and wizards everywhere."

"I'm still waiting for the English or French Quidditch team to hire me as a Seeker," Selena muttered, stepping down off the ottoman she'd been standing on.

Molly looked worried. "You still want to play Quidditch? Even with the new baby on the way? What if you get hurt?"

It was Selena's turn to smile, though it was a small one. Molly wished that her soon-to-be daughter-in-law would smile more, but she was willing to take what the difficult child gave her.

"Molly, Quidditch teams are out of commission now," Selena said, taking one of Molly's hands and squeezing it, "because of this stupid wizard's war…There will be plenty of time for me to raise a bunch of gingers, before the Quidditch teams get back in commission. Besides, I only hurt my arms when I play."

Molly shook a finger at Selena. "That better be all that gets hurt…I want dozens of grandchildren from all my children…" She sighed. "But I don't think Charlie will ever settle down with a nice girl and have a family…Maybe if he met you before George did…"

Selena shook her head. "I know Charlie and I are close to each other and have been since we were introduced, but I never have felt love for him like I feel for George." Molly must have looked crestfallen because Selena squeezed her hand again. "He'll find someone, Molly. Just give him some more time."

"I suppose you're right," Molly said, watching Selena disappear behind a dressing partition.

Selena was silent as she moved behind the dressing partition. Molly sighed again and tapped her wand against her hand. She hated it being so quiet in the house. She missed her old home, the wonderfully misshapen, loud, crowded Burrow. It might have not been much, but it had been home.

"Mrs. Weasley," Selena said, breaking her out of her melancholy thoughts. Molly looked up at her as the girl came around the dressing partition dressed normally. "I made something for you and I was going to wait until Christmas to give it to you, but I think you deserve it now after all the work you've put into this wedding's preparations…"

"Oh Selena, dear you don't have to give me anything..." Molly watched Selena go over to a small cupboard and open it.

"I know, but I want to." Selena pulled out a small decorative box and handed it to Molly. "I hope you like it."

Molly gently pried the lid off the box and pulled out the circular thing that was inside of it. The object was a wall clock like the ones she had seen Arthur tinker with in his craze over Muggle objects. The only difference was that where the minute and hour hands should have been, there were the names of her children and husband. It was a smaller version of what the Weasley clock had been, with hints of Selena's creativity. Molly's eyes watered with tears and she looked up at Selena, who was no longer in the room. She smiled.

_God bless that girl_, Molly thought, looking back at the new Weasley clock.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Snape slipped into Dumbledore's temporary office in the Charis manor and closed the door behind him. Selena was standing next to Albus with a small cup in her hand, a worried look on her face. Albus was slouched in his seat, trembling with the effort to keep from crying out in pain. It had been a week since he drank the poison that Selena had brewed and the pain was only getting worse. Snape didn't think that Dumbledore would last much longer if there was no end to the increasing amount of pain he endured.

"Uncle," Selena said, almost in a pleading voice. "Drink this…"

Dumbledore shuddered and massaged his temples with shaky hands. He didn't say a word, but even the girl could tell that he meant 'no'.

Snape crossed the room and touched the headmaster's shoulder lightly, but it was enough pressure for the older man to cringe and whimper. Snape raised his eyes to Selena's as she set the cup aside. "Why is he in so much pain?" he asked quietly.

Selena sighed. "It's his body," she explained, "he's in an old man's body…It's weaker, frailer than a younger person's body would be, no matter how young he acts." Snape noticed a faint smile on her lips as she said the last part, but it was gone soon after. "I didn't make the poison for an old man…"

"Obviously."

Snape lifted his hand from Dumbledore's shoulder. After all the years of working in cooperation with the older gentleman, Snape was hurt to see his best friend in pain. Even if it was something the old man wanted.

_No,_ Snape thought, watching Selena pour water from a pitcher into the small cup she'd set aside and lift it to Dumbledore's cracked lips. _She forced him to take the slower poison because she wanted him at her wed…._

"Selena," Dumbledore whispered his voice hoarse. The young niece of the old man moved closer to hear him. "Go…fetch something…something for the pain."

"All right Uncle." She straightened her spine and walked past Snape with a quiet "please watch him" in passing.

Snape did not move forward until the door closed behind Selena. Dumbledore coughed and shuddered, looking at Snape with pain-filled eyes.

"Severus," he said in his hoarse voice, "don't blame my niece for this…If I were honest with the world and myself, I would have taken the slow poison without her choosing it for me…" He closed his eyes and swallowed, shuddering at the effort. It always amazed Snape how Dumbledore could read him like an open book, no matter how many defenses he put up. "I never got the chance to see my blood nieces marry the men they loved. I have no nephews or sons to carry on the Dumbledore name. I would have loved to see Evelyn overcome her hatred and settle down with her new family…all that's left of her is Alice, sweet little Alice." He opened his eyes once more and Snape could see the tears in them. "Aberforth only has Selena left and he loves her as much as I do...In my selfishness, I will not let myself go into the next life without seeing her wed…"

Snape's face betrayed none of his emotions and he knew his voice wouldn't either. "How can we possibly win this war without your guidance, your leadership? Harry is not ready to fight the Dark Lord…"

"Harry _is _ready," Dumbledore said.

"The Dark Lord's army –"

"Is not as powerful as you think…"

"We have lost so many of our allies –"

"They have lost more…"

"We won't win -"

"Have you so little faith, Severus?"

Snape was caught off guard by the question and immediately shut his mouth. Dumbledore sighed and massaged his temples again.

"Severus…when I am gone, Minerva will be in charge…The children are not to know that Selena was ordered to poison me…she has faced enough hatred as it is." He reached out a shaking hand and squeezed Snape's arm. "Protect them with your life Snape…just as I have…" He groaned with pain and let his hand drop back onto the desk. "Please…"

Snape nodded slowly. "I will..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: The next chapter update will come sometime after we've hit 140 reviews (that's just a few reviews away according to my last check) and I eagerly look forward to your comments. I know this chapter was a little less than par, but it's all I could come up with in between classes. Read and review as usual my fellow Potterheads! And keep smiling! ~ Scarlet**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: So this is a bit early for me to get another chapter out, but I think you guys/ladies deserve another update because of how small the last chapter was. So here's a little bigger chapter update for you.**

**And as usual, I am always reading your reviews, so keep them coming…**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Selena yawned as Fleur messed with her hair and winced as the blonde pinched her shoulder. "What was that for?" she demanded, turning her head slightly.

"Stay still," Fleur ordered, forcing Selena's head back into its former position. "You're not going to look perfect if you don't stop moving your head…"

"Maybe I don't want to look perfect," Selena muttered, playing with her engagement ring. "Maybe I want to look normal. Average. Plain old Selena." Her eyes lifted to the reflection in the mirror only to turn away from it once more. "I never said I wanted a French braid up-do..." She twitched and got pinched again. "Stop pinching me!"

"Then stop moving."

"Molly!" Selena exclaimed, looking for a lifeline. "Tell her to stop pinching me or I'll punch her _perfect_ teeth out!"

"Now girls," Molly said, putting her hands on her hips and looking cross, "you can't get into a fight today. You're both pregnant so your hormones are finicky. This is a very important day for you – you're becoming sisters through marriage –"

Selena rolled her eyes with a groan. "Don't remind me."

"And Selena, let her fix your hair," Molly commanded before smiling. "You look beautiful."

"She would if she'd just stop moving around," Fleur hissed through her teeth, braiding with nimble fingers. "We haven't even started on her makeup."

"I don't want to wear makeup!" Selena protested, smacking her hand against her robe covered thigh. "I don't like makeup!"

Fleur rolled her eyes in the reflection of the mirror. "That's because you don't know how to put it on correctly. I can teach you."

Selena's eyes narrowed. "I _know _how to put it on correctly! I just don't wear it because George likes me better without it!" She had to force the growl out of her voice when Fleur made a face. "Just braid my hair and be done with it already…No makeup."

"Selena," Fleur complained as she pinned the last part of Selena's hair in the French braid up-do, "you have to wear makeup! How else are you supposed to make a good first impression in front of half of the people out there?"

The young heir of Salazar Slytherin turned in her seat and looked up at Fleur with a frown on her face. "The only person I care about making a good impression on is George. He's going to be…my husband…" Selena paled as pain shot up from her Dark Mark. "Dammit! What the bloody hell does he want?"

"Selena?" Molly hurried over and took hold of Selena's hand, squeezing it comfortingly. "Don't think about your father right now. There's no possible way he knows where you are or what you're doing." She smiled slightly. "It's your big day and Aberforth spared no expense…"

Selena felt her eyes mist with unexpected tears. She hadn't wanted Aberforth to spend a lot of money on her because she knew he had taken the funds he'd saved for Evelyn's wedding and put it with the meager funds he'd saved for hers. Selena remembered how adamant she'd been about not marrying anyone when she was growing up under Aberforth's care because she wanted to see the world and marriage was something she thought would hold her back from her dreams. Now, all she could think about was getting married to the man of her new dreams and running away at the same time.

"Am I too young to do this? What if something bad happens? What if George realizes that he doesn't love me?" Selena uttered her thoughts before she realized she'd spoken and started hyperventilating.

"You are a bit on the young side," Molly commented, "and as for the not loving you part…George would rather die than lose you." The Weasley matriarch squeezed Selena's hands again. "You're family, Selena. Nothing can change that."

Selena felt a shadow of doubt creep around her mind, but shook it off with a small, uncertain smile. She narrowed her eyes when she realized that Fleur was reaching for some makeup. "Oh no you don't! I said no makeup!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "You can wear makeup, but not me."

Fleur gestured at the Mark on Selena's forearm. "What are you going to do to cover that horrible thing?" She shuddered as if touched by an icy wind. "I wish you'd get rid of it…it's so vile looking…"

Selena sighed and rubbed at the Mark with her thumb. She remembered how strongly Percy had reacted to the Dark Mark on her arm, ready to kill her in an instant. She wondered how the other Weasley clan members that she had only met once at Fleur and Bill's wedding would react and grew afraid. Oh how she wished it had been a henna mark that could easily be washed off!

Molly grabbed her wand and pointed it at the Mark on Selena's arm, muttering something under her breath. The two French girls watched as the Dark Mark blended into her skin, just enough to keep people from seeing it unless they looked at it closely. Selena rubbed at it again, out of habit, and nodded with a quick "thank you" to Molly.

"No need to thank me, dear." Molly made a shooing motion with her hands. "Now go get dressed. You too, Fleur dear." She turned and walked towards the door. "I need to go fetch Ginny and Luna from their beds. Honestly, can't you girls go to bed earlier instead of sleeping all day?"

"Nope." Fleur and Selena said in unison, earning a dirty look in the direction of Fleur from Selena.

"Molly, please make sure Charlie is dressed too," Selena called after her soon-to-be mother-in-law.

"I'm already dressed!" Charlie called from somewhere down the hall. "Er…I mean, I'm _almost _dressed…Definitely dressed now…"

Fleur shook her head, laughing prettily as she closed the door on her way out of the room. Selena stood up slowly and straightened her satin robe, suddenly nervous without someone to keep her focused on something other than the event that was only an hour away…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aberforth stood just inside the kitchen, his back to the door and his mood grim. He'd lost two daughters and his wife in a matter of years – all too young to even realize how much he loved them. Now he was going to give away his adopted daughter. The daughter that had been birthed by the vile woman who murdered his beloved wife and that had been wronged so unjustly in such a short time. If anyone asked him how he had first encountered Selena, he could recall it in perfect detail…

_Aberforth sat in the front of the crowd in the courtroom, his eyes narrowed as he looked at Jacqueline le Roux who sat in the middle of the room. He couldn't believe how she could look so haughty and amused with so many people around her, all against her for she was a well-known Death Eater. Her eyes were glittering darkly and a smile stretched her lips until they parted in almost pleasure as the Minister read off her crimes. The very sight made Aberforth's skin crawl, his blood boil._

"_The punishment…life at Azkaban," the Minister of Magic said slowly, staring at Jacqueline in disgust. _

_Jacqueline smiled and laughed; the sound mirthless and bone-chilling. It echoed around the stone room and sent a wave of shudders over the crowd. "The Dark Lord will smile greatly upon my sacrifice…He will rise again and all of you blood traitors, Mudbloods, and half-bloods will pay for your treachery," she declared, her fingers tightening on the seat to which she was bound. "An even worse creature waits in the wings…they will bring about the New World Order alongside my Master."_

_The Minister banged his gavel against the table as the crowd of people started muttering. "Silence!" He pointed the gavel at the Death Eater in the middle of the room. "You will be silent."_

"_I will not!" Jacqueline exclaimed with a proud, defiant gleam in her eye. "I obey no one but the Dark Lord...!" _

"_Remove her!" the Minister ordered as Jacqueline started cackling again._

_As Jacqueline was removed from the room, Albus appeared in the middle of the room. The room immediately fell silent as others took notice of the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Aberforth's brother scanned the room before looking at someone farther down the front row. Aberforth followed his brother's stare and saw a little girl, not much older than his Evelyn, sitting there with a sad expression on her face._

"_What is it Albus?" the Minister asked, leaning forward in his seat._

"_There is one matter left to be dealt with," Albus said, walking over to the little girl and holding out his hand. "Miss Selena Maria Lea Charis is now without a mother and has no living relatives."_

_The girl stood up and allowed Albus to help her out of her seat, clutching his hand tightly. She was a rather plain looking girl with black hair and sad green eyes, but she didn't look like her mother. Not really._

_Albus' eyes swept the room once more before settling on the Minister's. "She is now in need of a home..."_

"_Is there a shortage of orphanages in Europe?" someone asked, almost as if it was a joke for Albus to suggest finding a Death Eater's child a home among 'respectable' wizard families._

_The little girl's eyes, watering with fear and unknown emotions, roamed over the faces of those in the room until she got to Aberforth. Her eyes held his gaze for just a moment before lowering to the ground as if she understood what her mother had done to his family. Seeing Selena look so forlorn made Aberforth's heart ache. He almost felt bad for her._

"_Albus," the Minister said, folding his hands on top of his desk. "You can't mean to suggest that one of us take the child in? The child is better off in an orphanage where no one knows who her mother was..."  
Aberforth stood up slowly and looked at the Minister, clearing his throat quietly. "I will take her into my family," he said before he realized what he had done._

_Everyone looked at him in shock except for Albus and the little girl who clutched his hand. The Minister called for order to be restored in the room. Slowly, everyone calmed down and Aberforth straightened his spine._

"_Aberforth, are you – are you sure you want to do this?" the Minister asked._

"_I am."_

"_But my…she hurt your family," Selena mumbled._

"_And I'll never hold that against you, Selena Maria Lea Charis __**Dumbledore**__," Aberforth stated, walking down to where she stood by his brother._

"Dad…" Selena's voice said from the mouth of a silvery panther Patronus, breaking him out of his thoughts of the past. "I need to see you. Upstairs." With that the panther dissipated.

Aberforth nodded to himself and walked up the stairs. _I made the right choice…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selena sighed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She could hear the other girls and Molly giggling a few rooms down through the wall, but knew that laughter wasn't meant to be shared by her. The young witch smoothed down the front of her dress and turned when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Dad?" she asked, rising to her feet.

Aberforth opened the door and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. Selena stared at him, wondering when he had decided to tame his wild hair and brush the crumbs from his beard.

"You…you look good Dad," Selena whispered.

"Had to," Aberforth said with a small smile. "My daughter needed someone to compliment the way she shined." He leaned back against the door. "You look beautiful, Selena…" Selena frowned and looked away. "What's the matter now?"

The girl sighed and shook her head. "It's nothing…I just don't know if I can do this in front of so many people…people who dislike my breeding."

It was the old man's turn to frown. "Selena Maria Lea Charis Dumbledore, there is nothing wrong with your breeding. You are a fine witch, burdened with problems that others have barely skimmed. You are _my _daughter and that's all that should matter to that gigantic army of gingers." The corner of his lips twitched. "You've been assimilated into that ginger family and I don't think George would care much if he was ostracized with you as his only company."

"Boys like shiny things," Selena whispered with a half smile, remembering a previous talk they'd had. She walked over to the window and peered around the curtain at the big yard behind the manor. "Uncle Albus is leading the ceremony, right?"

"Thanks to the pain-relieving potion you gave him," Aberforth said, pushing himself away from the door. "He's going to die soon."

Selena felt her chest ache as she saw her uncle standing near the small open tent that she and George would be married underneath. Even from the distance and despite the potion she'd whipped up for him, she could see the pain he was feeling behind that cheerful mask he wore.

"Too soon," Selena uttered, letting the curtain drop back into place.

There was a knock on the door and Selena turned as it opened. Charlie, dressed in a black and silver suit, stood there with a smile on his face. His smile, as infectious as always, caused Selena to smile back at him.

"Is that you, 'Lena?" he asked, stepping into the room. She nodded and Charlie beamed even brighter. "Merlin's pants, is George going to have a hard time saying his vows…and keeping his hands off you."

"Mind you, that's my daughter you're talking about in my presence, Weasley," Aberforth said in a soft growl.

Selena picked up her bouquet of white and black-and-white striped roses and played with them absently, unsure of what she was supposed to do with these two older gentlemen – one her adopted father, the other her man-of-honor. Molly spared her the decision by coming in.

"Are you ready, Selena dear?" Molly asked before patting her on the cheek. "Of course you are. Let's get you downstairs and in line…Charlie, go stand next to Fred and don't let him do anything stupid as George's best man…And don't you do something stupid either." She turned to Aberforth. "Straighten your tie Mr. Dumbledore and come downstairs with us." Her eyes turned to Selena once more, giving her one more glance over. "You are lovely, dear."

"Thanks Molly," Selena whispered before she was half pulled half pushed towards the door and down the stairs by her impatient mother-in-law.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Do you want to know what happens next? I'll tell you…in the next chapter update. And I need some help with that next chapter before I begin writing it, most importantly some wedding vows exchanged between Selena and George. What are some things you'd like to hear George say to Selena? It can be "embarrassing" (i.e. sex talk), funny, loving, whatever memories you think George should remind us of, but ultimately I make the final piece as cohesive as possible with credit given to whoever suggests the used parts. **

**To make this fair for everyone, I'm giving myself five days before I start writing the chapter, so please review within that five day period or your part of the vows will not be included. Please leave a contribution in the little review box and I thank you for your support all throughout this wacky journey. ~ Scarlet**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Hello, times up and only one person reviewed with vow ideas – actually one person reviewed the last update at all. Thank you very much for the nice vow ideas Dirty Little Half Blood, without your help I wouldn't have had a good idea of where to start. But I'm not holding a grudge against you non-reviewers because some of you did favorite me and review earlier chapters.**

**Now, I don't know how smooth this chapter and its vows are, but that's probably just my paranoia setting in again. Happy reading all of you and a slight spoiler for the future generations of Weasley is held within here...**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

George was too excited to be nervous. He'd been counting down the days to this milestone ever since he met Selena. The ginger hoped that he could make this day as memorable for her as it was turning out for him. She deserved some happiness after all and he was the king of happy land right now.

"Eh, George," Bill said, walking over to him. "Nervous?"

"No way, Billy old boy," George replied with a broad smile. Bill opened his mouth to say something and George raised a hand. "Right, right…don't call you 'Billy'. Honestly man, you need to get yourself past that Muggle song by Michael what's-his-face. You heard it once and -"

"You kept repeating the lines for three months straight until Mom threatened to break your wand."

"Ah yeah, good times… Great times even…." George rubbed his hands together and looked around. "Mum, Fleur, and old 'forth really made this place look like something out of a fairytale, didn't they? Everything is so…so…"

"Pretty?" Bill offered.

"No Fleur is pretty. This is magical…and I bet my soon-to-be wife is even prettier than poor Miss Fleur."

"Yeah, but she's not part Veela, so your point is invalid." Bill shoved his hands in his pockets. His facial expression turned serious. "Percy's been making his rounds with the guests," he commented. "He really hates Selena for being a Death Eater and for locking him in the cellar for two weeks. So he's telling the family all kinds of vile things Selena did…"

"Lies?"

"Some, but they're not that far from the truth."

George's expression darkened. "That slimy git! This is supposed to be a perfect day for me and 'Lena." His eyes scanned the area, locating Percy with some of the older members of the family. "Get. Him. Out. Of. Here!"

Bill nodded and started to walk away. "I'll jinx him back into the cellar, but we've still got a problem about his chats with the family...They're growing restless with the lies that old Percival told 'em. I'll do the best damage control I can, once I deal with Percy." He glanced back at George. "You still have time before the ceremony; maybe you can get a head-start on righting the wrongs of our brother."

"Give him a kick in the groin for me…" George muttered, walking towards the first group of muttering family members. "Aunty…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selena took a deep breath as she endured the taking of her photo by one of the Weasley clan members. She hated having her photo taken, but she was willing to endure it if it captured the moments of the big day. Her back stiffened when she caught sight of Bill and Percy fighting through a window.

"Molly…" she breathed, staring at the window in horror. "What's going on?"

Molly turned away from Ginny and Luna to see what Selena was talking about and her eyes narrowed. "I have no idea, but I'm not against giving them the cane."

Fleur rushed into the house, looking upset. "Molly, they've ruined the wedding!" she exclaimed, waving her hands. "Percy was talking about Selena and now -"

Music started to play and Molly brushed off Fleur. "We'll deal with that later," the matriarch of the Weasley family said. "Everyone get in line…"

Selena forced her frown off her face and took a deep breath. Aberforth offered his arm to her and Selena slipped her arm around it, glad for the strength radiating from her adopted parent. She started walking slowly after the bride's maids and groom's men, trying to remember how to breathe and keep in step at the same time. Fred and Charlie walked out into the sunlight with a hop in their step, fooling around as usual. Harry and Ginny were next, followed by Neville and Luna. Ron, being deemed less important, carried the flower girl – little Alice – down the makeshift aisle, looking like he hated his life. Selena took another breath and followed after the processional with Aberforth.

No one stood up to honor her, except for members of the Order, like they had at Fleur's wedding to Bill. Selena heard a low, angry buzz coming from the crowd of Weasleys and felt her stomach twist into violent knots as she continued to walk down the aisle towards George. Her Georgie. Selena felt her uneasiness waver just a little as George smiled at her, seemingly unaware that his family hadn't stood up for her.

As the bridal party moved off to their respective sides and Aberforth, almost unwillingly, handed her over to George, a smile spread across Selena's lips. George held out his hand and Selena let him take hold of one of hers. Dumbledore winked at her when she glanced at him and asked for quiet. No one dared to defy Albus Dumbledore, not even baby Alice. And even if they hadn't, Selena didn't care. All she cared about was in her womb and standing right in front of her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this balmy summer day to bear witness to love in its most pure form. The love of these two beautiful people: one my niece and the other a fine example of a Weasley," Dumbledore began, his blue eyes full of happiness as he spoke. "Many have doubted that these two would last and 'tis true that they have sparred a few times, but they have always returned to where their heart called home…Into each other's arms..." He smiled at Selena and George in turn. "Selena, George…you have given this old fool so many heart attacks and so much laughter since I have known you as a couple…I am honored to be here with you on your special day…"

"Glad to have you here too, Old Bushy Face," George said with a bright smile. "Let's get on with this, shall we? I can't keep this beautiful bride waiting…" he continued with a wink at Selena that made her blush.

Dumbledore chuckled quietly and clapped his hands together once, looking out at the crowd of Weasleys and Order members. "First, are the any objections against this union between Selena and George on this happy occasion?"

OOOOOOOOOOO

George turned his head when Dumbledore asked for any objections, unsure how vast the damage that Percy had done to his wedding. What he saw broke his heart and enraged him at the same time…

Everyone in his family – excluding his immediate family – was standing up in objection. Not one of them looked happy as they stared at the soon-to-be-wed couple.

Selena's breath hitched and George looked back at her to find her standing there with tears swimming in her green eyes. Dumbledore looked displeased as he looked out at the people who had been invited there to celebrate this joining of man and wife. George, however, was more concerned about Selena.

"'Lena, don't look at them," he whispered, touching her face gently. "They're opinions don't matter."

"George," Selena whispered back, "they _do _matter. In the United Kingdom, an objection to marriage stops the wedding from occurring."

George sighed, knowing that she was right, but unwilling to give up. Dumbledore straightened his spine and looked at the Weasley clan once more.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"We object!" the words rolling off so many tongues.

"People like you make me sick," George snapped, turning to face them. "All you people needed to do was sit there quietly and accept my fiancé as my wife…True, she's not a polished, shiny diamond that any of you want her to be, but she's my diamond-in-the-rough and I will be with her because I love her…" He turned to look at Selena and touched her face gently again. "Selena, my 'Lena…You have made me the happiest man in the world by just being in my life. Every moment I spend with you feels like the very first – so exciting and new – and like the very last, making me crave even more moments with you…I'll never regret a day we've spent together as a couple and I won't feel any greater happiness than the day you agreed to marry me – though we put it off longer than I thought we would…I'll never understand how you could love a fool like me, my courageous and caring lover, but I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy…My 'Lena, I love you more than words can say...and _no one_, not even Voldemort will ever change my mind."  
There was an unhappy buzz of dissatisfaction coming from the clan of Weasleys as George produced a silver, sapphire studded ring from his tuxedo jacket and slid it onto Selena's finger. Selena took a shaky breath and George tried to send strength to her through the hand he clasped. It seemed to work because Selena straightened her spine and looked him in the eye.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"George, my love, my heart," Selena began with a soft smile on her face. "My love for you has grown almost too much to bear over the four years we've known each other. Your sense of humor and your caring heart have captivated me and made me laugh; it made me smile whenever things grew too hard for me…for any of us. You've brought so much love and light to the darkness that threatens to consume me…I've hurt you too many times and yet, you stay by my side as caring, funny, and thoughtful as ever…You've defended me with your fists, your wand, and your words and I, in return, hope to do the same for you one day." Her smile trembled as she fought back tears. "I'll only love one boy as much as I love you…and he'll call you 'Daddy'. George, my Georgie…I love you so much."

She was handed the silver wedding band by Charlie and carefully slipped it onto George's finger.

George smiled and squeezed her hand, turning his back on the people who had claimed to love him, but not Selena. "Go ahead Dumbledore," he said with a cheery voice. "As I said, the people behind me don't matter and therefore have no say."

"You tell them Gred!" Fred boomed from beside him. "I mean, George. You tell them Forge!"

Selena smiled at Fred's attempt to lighten the mood and turned to face Dumbledore. "We better let him have his way, Uncle," she whispered, leaning in close to her uncle though it was evident no one heard her whisper.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Selena, do you take this man to be your husband?" Dumbledore asked.

"I do."

"And George, do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife." Dumbledore smiled warmly at the two of them. "You may kiss the bride."

George turned to look at Selena and gently pulled her to him, brushing his lips tentatively against hers for a moment before she kissed him back. He deepened the kiss and almost forgot where he was until Fred tapped him on the shoulder and cleared his throat. The newlyweds quickly separated, their faces touched by color, and looked back at Dumbledore.

"Whether you like it or not, my dear friends," Dumbledore said with a slight laugh. "I present to you, George and Selena Weasley…"

"Now let the partying begin!" Fred exclaimed in unison with Charlie. "All the haters go to one side – the outside of the main tent – and all the lovers go to the other side – the inside. Understand? No? Good. It's party time!"

"And that means pull out your wallets, take a couple galleons out and throw the rest in the pot for this lovely couple's Let's Rebuild the Weasley Wheezes Shop fund."

Charlie made a sweeping gesture with his hand and bowed slightly to Selena and George. "After you, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: So, what'd you think? Like it, hate it, love it? Or do you just want to ignore it? That's all up to you because I need 140 reviews before I update again. I really do crave your thoughts on this story and maybe if I'm unclear about something, others might also be confused like you and that'll have to be added to the story to clear things up. Please review, my fellow Potterheads…And butterbeer will be served all around. Keep smiling. ~ Scarlet**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me…I've got an update for you… XD**

**So, you guys didn't exactly reach 140 reviews, but since it's my twentieth birthday, I've decided to be nice and update. So here's my present to you in a bit of a choppy form. (And yes, I know it's a poor excuse of a lemon near the end, but I'm not in my right state of mind right now. Too much sugar, not enough sleep.)**

**Enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Selena sat down, feeling exhausted and a little bit out of place. She held Alice in her arms, so that Fred could dance with his friends and family. Luna and Neville were sitting at the same table, sipping some red wine, and glanced at her with smiles on their faces. Selena couldn't help but smile back at them.

"Congratulations on becoming a professor at Hogwarts, Neville," she said, rocking Alice gently. "Herbology has always been your strongest area, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm a bit nervous about working with Snape and McGonagall," Neville admitted, setting his wine glass down. He noticed how Selena look at his glass with a forlorn look on her face. "You can't miss alcohol this much already, can you? It's been almost a month since -"

"Two months," Selena corrected, turning her gaze away from the wine. "I've been pregnant for two months…and yes, I know I shouldn't miss alcohol this much, but it's my wedding day and I should be able to drink at least one glass of wine." Her eyes saddened as she looked across the tent at George's family. "It would just do me more harm to threaten the life of my baby by putting alcohol in both of our systems. I can't stand knowing that George's extended family hates my guts. I've only met them once before and they seemed to like me…"

"Blame the Nargles," Luna said with a soft smile on her face.

"Actually, blame Percy." Selena corrected bitterly. "The bastard really screwed up my wedding and I swear I'll keep him in the cellar longer this time or torture him a bit…Decisions, decisions."

Neville and Luna tried to start up a new conversation with her, but Selena didn't pay attention. She could sense that something was wrong and looked around the area. Albus was standing with Snape at the far corner and he looked weaker than he had earlier that day. Selena paled when she saw the vial in Snape's hands.

"Don't take it," Selena whispered, rising to her feet. "Please don't take it…"

Before she realized what she was doing, she was lurching towards the two of them, haphazardly passing Alice over to Neville. Dumbledore swallowed the liquid and his body shuddered as she approached him. Selena's eyes widened in horror as she caught him awkwardly in her arms when he started to collapse towards the floor.

"What did you do?" Selena demanded, glaring up at Snape.

"What was necessary," Snape stated, his dark eyes piercing her to the core.

Selena put her hand on Dumbledore's chest and felt his shallow breathing and faint heartbeat. "You didn't have to –"

"What's the matter with Dumbledore?" Harry asked, appearing by her side. Selena continued to glare up at Snape and Harry's eyes followed hers. "Snape! You poisoned Dumbledore?!"

Snape turned and walked away briskly as people started to grow interested in what was happening at that part of the tent. Selena passed Dumbledore over to Harry with a whispered order to keep him awake before storming out of the tent after Snape. She pulled her wand out and a silver panther Patronus erupted from the tip, rushing towards Snape and keeping him from crossing the invisible boundary where people could Apparate. The Potions Master stopped in his tracks and Selena stopped a few yards away from him, her wand ready in her hand.

"Why did you do it Severus?" she demanded, her green eyes burning figurative holes in his back. "Why did you make him drink that poison?"

"He told me to," Snape said quietly.

"On my wedding day…A day that we've been talking about for weeks now?" Selena shook her head angrily and crossed the distance between the two of them. "Albus was so happy – this was supposed to give him the will to continue living – and you ruined it." She poked him in the chest with her wand. "That new poison you gave him has no antidote."

Snape glared down his nose at her. "He was tired of suffering..."

"All of us are tired of suffering Severus," Selena snapped, "but you don't see us offing ourselves for the daily pain and anguish we feel."

"Says the girl who tried to kill herself over twenty times with potions she had no right in creating."

Selena's eyes narrowed. "You had no right sneaking into my room and taking that poison. Because of you, Dumbledore will die."

Snape stared at her with an expressionless mask on his face. "No, Miss Charis, it is because of _you_ that Dumbledore will die."

"What?"

"I will not repeat myself." Snape said, batting aside the Patronus she had conjured. "You were told to kill Dumbledore because the Dark Lord knows you killed without permission, refuse to come to his side, and continue to disobey him in any way that you can…And you failed to do it because you were _afraid_ to lose the only supporter you had."

Selena's face became emotionless as her walls went up behind her eyes. "Aren't _you _afraid of losing your _only _supporter that you've ever had?" she asked in a hollow voice. "Without Dumbledore, you would be dead or in Azkaban right now. He accepted you into his fold when Voldemort betrayed you by killing Lily Evans…Did you think that Harry trusts you? That anyone in the Order trusts you?" She took a step towards him, her wand still drawn on him. "Do you think that Voldemort trusts you after so many of his followers have died because of the information you gave between the Order and the Death Eaters? Who is calling the kettle black now, Severus?"

Snape opened his mouth to answer when the door to the cellar blew open, spewing out Percy. The ginger turned his wand on Selena and Snape with narrowed eyes. Selena had forgotten how sound easily traveled around the backyard, but she could tell that he had heard everything.

"A-ha!" Percy exclaimed, pointing his wand at the two of them alternately. "You two conspired to kill Dumbledore!"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Percival," Selena hissed.

"It was _I _that conspired to kill Dumbledore," Snape added in a waspish voice.

"So, you're a Death Eater too, Snape?" Percy shook his head and moved to stand a couple meters away from them. Selena could see others pouring out of the tent to see what was going on. "I should have known. Both of you give me your wands."

Selena turned her wand away from Snape and pointed it at Percy. "You're not taking my wand, Percy. No one touches my wand except for me. So…be a good little rabbit and hop back into the cellar…"

Without saying a spell aloud, Selena turned Percy into a rabbit before the other Weasleys could reach for their wands. Selena grabbed the rabbit by the ears and held it a foot from her face.

"Hmm…can't even get the ginger color right," she muttered, dropping the rabbit. "This is what you get for ruining George's and my wedding, Percy…"

Snape threw a spell at her before she could conjure a shield, blasting her backwards onto the ground. As she watched, he crossed the barrier and Disapparated on the spot. Fawkes swooped overhead and flew into the tent that everyone had left, to seek his master. Selena's heart ached as she thought about her uncle dying and pushed herself to her feet. Her dress was ruined – blackened from the spell and grass stained – pieces of it almost falling off of her as she moved towards the tent, but members of the extended Weasley family blocked her.

"Haven't you done enough damage for one night?" an elderly woman asked.

Selena, suddenly feeling exhausted for trying, sighed. "Phoenix tears."

"What?"

"Phoenix tears."

Bill pushed himself to the front of the group. "What about phoenix tears?"

Selena looked at him with another sigh. "Tell them to bottle Fawkes' tears and make Dumbledore drink them or he'll die in another couple of hours," she said, turning slightly away. "It's the only way, Bill."

Selena heard George calling for her as she walked away, knowing she couldn't face him like this. She walked into the manor and disappeared from view.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

George followed pieces of charred silk up the kitchen stairs and down the hall towards his wife's bedroom. Just outside the partially closed door were her shoes and just inside it was the biggest part of the wedding dress that had taken his breath away when he'd seen it on her. He nudged the shoes inside with his foot and closed the door behind him. Selena, dressed in a satin-and-lace robe, looked over at him from her spot on the bed with love, worry, and anger in her eyes.

"Did he…?" Selena asked, rising to her feet.

"If the old man makes it through the night, they say that he's got a fifty-fifty shot at staying alive," George told her quietly, rubbing the back of his neck with a sigh.

"So he could still die…" Selena nudged a pygmy puff out of the way with her toe. "Why did I ever create that poison?"

"Love, don't blame yourself. It's Snape's fault – he's the one who's been poisoning Dumbledore with your potions." He offered her a wan smile. "You probably saved Old Bushy Face from a horrible death by remembering that phoenix tears cure almost everything…" He walked over to her and rested his hands on her hips. "'Lena, this wedding wasn't as perfect as I had hoped to make it for you…"

"Your family hates me."

"They'll learn to love you."

"Percy needs to die."

"Consider him dead…by humiliation." A wicked smile crossed George's face. "I hear he makes a decent looking rabbit…"

"Not enough meat for a stew," Selena added with a small smile. "It was the perfect wedding, Georgie because I got to marry you…"

The ginger readily accepted the kiss that she placed against his lips and pulled her closer, hungrily kissing her back. Her lips trailed along his jawbone to a point just below his ear, a place that drove George crazy.

"Mon cher," she whispered, her voice husky with desire. "I love you so…"

George lowered his lips to her shoulder as he pushed the robe off of her. She shivered in his arms as the cold air caressed her warm body, but didn't stray too long on the feeling before pulling his shirt off. Selena ground her scantily clad hips against his as he fumbled with his pants, wanting the full of him right then and there.

"Bed…" Selena whispered against his lips as he lifted her into his arms, his hands groping at her buttocks.

"Bed." George agreed, walking over to the said piece of furniture and depositing his wife onto it. His fingers curled on the low band of her panties and he looked into her eyes. "May I?"

Selena nodded and lifted her hips slightly to aid him in removing them. She grabbed him and rolled the two of them over so that she was the one on the top. George wondered if he had taken too long to satisfy his wife's lustful desires when she yanked his underwear off and undid her white lace bra. The clothing done away with, George felt it was his duty to be on top again. Selena did not fight him as he eased her onto her back and slid into her.

George held Selena's gaze as they moved together, wanting to catch every little emotion and expression on her face as he made love to her. Their breath mingled and he could taste the scented sweat on her skin as he kissed her. Her eyes told tales of love and desire, happiness and utter joy. George hoped to share the same with his wife forever more…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Voldemort turned to look at Snape when he heard the man enter. To his disappointment, Selena was not there with the Death Eater and had not been there for some time. "Severus, has she finally done what I asked of her?" Voldemort asked in a hiss, his red eyes gleaming in the dim light.

Snape bowed his head slightly. "Albus Dumbledore is dead…by your child's hand."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Oh no! Dumbledore is dead? Say it's not so, Scarlet! Well, Scarlet is not saying anything about this for now. Please review and yes, feel free to remind me that my lemons are going downhill as they progress. Thanks! ~ Scarlet**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Thanks for all the 'happy birthday' wishes and for the favorites/alerts and most importantly, the reviews. I've managed to find time to make this one update for the rest of the February, so I hope you enjoy it. Sad news to follow this update…**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Selena climbed out of bed after George went into the adjoining bathroom to take his morning shower, though she was still sore from the activities of their first night as a married pair. The newlywed wife pulled on some clothes and looked around the room. She collected her ruined wedding dress off the floor and sighed. _So much for that dress_, she thought, throwing it into a small cardboard box. _I'll have to make another one to replace it. It just wouldn't be the same…_

The newly married witch walked around the room, picking up extra copies of the menu, paper color swatches, and bridal magazines and placing them in the box with her ruined wedding dress. Her eyes turned towards the bathroom door when she heard George curse, but the sound of running water kept coming from the room. With a silent sigh of relief, Selena walked over to her vanity and reached under the drawer. Her fingers gently pried a piece of folded up parchment from there and she quickly put it in the box. With another look around the room, Selena turned and left it.

Once downstairs, she walked over to the fireplace and started a small fire with a gentle prodding of her wand. Selena slowly added the bridal magazines and color swatches to the fire, watching the fire grow brighter with each addition of paper. She pushed in her dress' remains before grabbing the piece of folded parchment. It was the letter that Narcissa had given her from Draco months ago, but Selena had only looked at it once in an annoyed state. Now it was time to look at it again, so she could simply let go of the events of her past.

_**Miss Selena Maria Lea Charis le Roux Dumbledore, (Merlin! Why does your name have to be so long?) Anyway, I know I've hurt you in ways no one should be hurt, but I need you to know that I never meant to hurt you. I don't have a single bone in my body that wants to hurt you because I know what you do to people who hurt or anger you. I need to tell you that it wasn't my fault about what I did – and I'm not blaming you either – but there is someone close to the two of us that made what happened happen…**_

_**You know of my father's power, he's a lot stronger than me and a lot more cunning. He sought to strengthen the bonds between my family and yours by impregnating you with my child – obviously this didn't happen – but he did put me under the Imperius Curse to 'strengthen me and give me courage to do what was necessary'. Personally, I could care less if you killed my father, but please don't take out your anger on my entire family. Mom's not even a real Death Eater and I…well, if you want to kill me too I'll understand. **_

_**I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry and I regret what I did to you.**_

Selena sighed and tapped the parchment against her hand for a moment, thinking. As much as she hated the Malfoy family, Narcissa was becoming her friend and Draco…he was just a kid that got mixed up in the wrong crowd. Lucius, however, was evil to the core and had to be dealt with if the Order was ever going to win the war. Selena frowned at the mental images of ways to destroy Lucius.

Why did it seem that everyone expected her to be the one to kill something or someone? Just because she was gifted at using poisons and spells that resulted in death, didn't mean she _enjoyed_ killing. It was simply her job…An unpleasant fact of life in this kill-or-be-killed war. Why did she have to be the one to do the blood spilling?

_It's because I'm like my father…Voldemort revels in killing Muggles, Mudbloods, and Half-bloods. I kill anything that gets in my way…I don't want to kill anyone._

She knew she was lying to herself. There would always be part of her that craved a little bloodshed by her hands. All she needed to do was learn to accept that part of her and do her best to fight against the urges it caused.

Selena heard movement on the stairs and pushed the parchment into the fire, watching it for a moment to make sure it burned to ash. There was no way she could let anyone know that she had been in contact with Death Eaters since moving to the Charis manor, even if it was true that Narcissa Malfoy wasn't really a Death Eater. They were under no threat of attack because no one knew where the manor was. Selena was sure of it.

"Selena," Harry's voice came from somewhere behind her. "What are you doing up so early?"

The young wife looked up at Harry and shook her head. "I couldn't sleep…George was singing in the shower." She watched him slip on his jacket. "What are you doing up?"

"I have to go see Dumbledore," Harry muttered, slipping his wand into his pocket.

Selena looked at Harry, straightening her spine as she climbed to her feet. "Harry, you can't go anywhere without an escort," she pointed out.

"That's why he's got us," Ron said, appearing by Harry's side with Hermione. "Did you really think we'd let our best friend go somewhere by himself when You-Know-Who's out there on the prowl?"

Selena put her hands on her hips. "Do you guys actually think you can go to -?" She stopped talking immediately when a sharp pain radiated from her Dark Mark. She gripped her arm, just above the Mark, and saw that Harry was wincing in pain as well. "He's pissed."

"Very." Harry agreed, rubbing his scar.

Selena closed her eyes for a moment, letting her mental walls down for a split second. She winced at the images that she saw in her head. Ron cursing as he bumped into something snapped her out of her trance.

"We've got to get everyone out of here!" Selena exclaimed, brushing past them. "Voldemort knows where the manor is," she said in explanation when two of the Golden Trio opened their mouths to speak.

"Harry?" Ron squeaked, looking at Harry as if he held all the answers. "How does You-Know-Who know where we are?"

"Percy." Selena and Harry said at the same time.

"Oh bloody hell!" Ron turned and ran into the kitchen, grabbing two cast iron pans and banging them together in an attempt to make as much noise as possible. "Remind me to bludgeon the rat bastard!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

George looked around him as the Order milled about on the yard, quickly taking a head count. It took him a moment to realize that Selena was not there. _She's probably making sure no one is in the manor…_he thought, turning to go back into the manor.

"George, where do you think you're going?" Molly asked, worry in her voice. "Where is Selena?"

"I think she's still in the house," George replied, glancing back at his mother as he hurried into the building. "'Lena!" he called, walking through the kitchen. "Love, where are you?"

He found her sitting in the front room, staring out the window. She didn't react to his presence and that made him even more worried. George walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "'Lena, we have to go," he said.

"I'm not going with you," Selena whispered, her voice hollow.

"What?"

"Please George, don't make me repeat myself." She turned her head slightly, but she didn't look at him. "I'm staying here…"

"Love, have you gone mad?" George asked, putting a hand to her forehead. "You can't take on the Death Eaters by yourself. You need to come to Hogwarts…Old McGonagall is waiting there with Old Bushy Face, they need us all there. Including you."

George went to pull her to her feet, but Selena turned her wand on him, her eyes gleaming in the dim light of the room. "No George," she snapped, rising to her feet on her own. "I'm not going with you…or any of the Order. Mad-Eye Moody has probably already told everyone else in the Order that I can't be trusted, so let me…" She shook her head and looked away. "Let me do this one noble deed…"

George stared at her incredulously for a moment. "Selena, you can't do this on your own. You're my wife and I'm not about to let you become a martyr for the wizarding world." He took a step towards her, letting her wand poke him in the chest. "Please love, don't do this."

The twin's wife watched the outside world for a moment, seeing dark clouds rolling in. "George, it's the only way…"she whispered before pushing him away from her. "Go! Get out of here! He's coming here for me…I won't let you be caught in the crossfire!"

"Love…?"

"George, don't touch me!" Selena ordered, pushing him farther away with her magic. "I can't lose you to him…I can't! I won't!"

The ginger newlywed pulled out his wand, but Selena had already pushed him back outside with the others. She stood in the doorway, power crackling around her and red sparks issuing from the tip of her wand. George watched in horror as she reached down and touched her Mark.

"'Lena! No!" he yelled, but it was too late.

Selena's spine stiffened as her father appeared behind her, his pale hands latching onto her arms just below the shoulders. George saw that Snape, Lucius, Narcissa, Malfoy, and Percy appeared as well, forming a wall between the Order and Voldemort. Selena's face became unreadable but there was something about her eyes that made him turn to the remaining stragglers of the Order and Disapparate with them. _I will get you back, love…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selena remained stiff as Voldemort moved around her, a slight smile on his lips. She couldn't look at the others, knowing that they were as much against her as they were the Order. Voldemort laughed lightly and turned to look at the manor as if seeing it for the first time.

"So, this is where the Order has taken refuge," Voldemort said in his cold voice. "Until now, of course…Hmm…it's much nicer than the mansion we have our _family_ hidden away in." He swept his arm out. "We no longer have to hide! The Ministry is mine to control and Albus Dumbledore is dead! The Order is on the run…yes, things are finally turning out the way they are supposed to." He paused and held up a slender pale finger. "Except for one little detail…"

Selena was startled when he slapped her across the face and fell against the doorway. She touched her face hesitantly and looked up at her father as he drew his wand on her. No utterance of pain or fear came forth from her mouth.

"You, my dear child, have killed two of our family," Voldemort hissed in Parseltongue. "Bellatrix and Jacqueline, my two most faithful followers…" He pressed the tip of his wand against her cheek. "Why?"

"I was ordered to by the Order," Selena said quietly, replying back to him in kind. "How else was I to keep being in their group, if I didn't do some decent killing?" Her eyes narrowed. "You know how I hated my mother…She abused me as a child before she was sent to Azkaban and I've dreamed of killing her ever since." She held her head high. "I've slept in peace ever since my hands choked the life out of her…Father.

"And as for Bellatrix…she blew her cover in front of the Order and there was nothing I could do but kill her on the spot for failing you." Selena bowed her head slightly. "I do all my killing in your name, Master."

Voldemort stared down into her eyes, but she had a blank mind. "You have done something right, at least Child. I hear Albus Dumbledore is dead or dying quickly." His eyes took in the manor in search of a room with lights on. "Did those cowardly blood traitors leave him behind?":

Selena shook her head slowly and straightened as he moved away from her. "He's at Hogwarts, where the Order has fled to…"

The Dark Lord chuckled and turned to see a ghost glaring at him. "Ah, Adele…what a pleasure it is to see you again…I see you're still dead."

Selena felt a cold weight settle over her shoulders as she watched Adele's ghostly face scrunch up in disgust. Voldemort simply laughed at the ghost and stepped back a few feet, pointing his wand at the manor.

"There is one way I know how to get rid of a ghost…" he declared and wizard's fire erupted from the tip of his wand, streaking towards the manor.

Narcissa put a hand on Selena's shoulder as the daughter of the Dark Lord watched as the only place she had called "home" was engulfed in fire. It took all of Selena's willpower and strength to keep an emotionless mask on her face and to keep from attacking her father. The ghost of Adele, Selena's grandmother, screamed and her ghostly image became faint as her mark on the world was burned away.

_Grandmother_, Selena thought, fighting back a cry of anguish. _I'm sorry I am too weak and cowardly to help you…Please forgive me…_

The Death Eaters and their master stood in silence for another hour, watching the house burn to a fine powder of ash and bits of china. That's when Selena knew that her plan to be rid of Lucius and Voldemort needed to be executed soon if they were going to end the war quickly…She just needed an opening…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I had/have to start tying up loose ends like with the letter that Malfoy wrote for Selena. Why? Because the end of this story is coming! Le gasp! I know you don't like to hear that kind of news (it's the sad news mentioned in the top author's note), but even J.K. Rowling ended the Harry Potter series…though none of us like to believe that. I do promise you this though: the end is not so near that I can put a "number of chapters remaining" up, but I know it is coming. Plus, I'm having major cases of writer's block on this and my other stories, so please bear with me…**

**As usual, I'd like to see some reviews. I take anonymous and signed author reviews, so don't be shy. I want to see at least 5 more reviews for this chapter which will bring the total amount of reviews to 145! Can you believe it?! So please, review and throw me some ideas of what you'd like to see happen before the story is over.**

**Thanks and keep smiling! ~ Scarlet**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: So, we made it to the 145****th**** review for this story. Pat yourself on the back for helping us reach that milestone. I enjoy reading your reviews, so please keep them coming and be sure to tell me where I messed up. I love those reviews the most. **

**Enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

George paced the Great Hall, looking at the doors as if Selena would come rushing in at any time with an apology for her actions. But the doors remained closed. Selena remained absent.

_We haven't even spent a day together as a married couple_, George thought bitterly, twisting the ring he'd been given by Selena. _And now she's gone with the Death Eaters…'Lena, why did you do that?_

Someone blew a large raspberry and George turned to see that Peeves was floating nearby. Normally, George always had fun with the poltergeist – giving Peeves ideas for pranks had always been a splendid pastime – but not right now. Not ever again if Selena couldn't be returned to him and his family.

"Go away, Peeves," George ordered.

"Oh what's the matter?" Peeves teased. "Someone piss off the mad hatter?"

"Now, you see that was a forced rhyme," George commented, shaking his head. "You've lost your touch…"

"Someone's panties are in a bunch. I'm afraid you won't get lunch, with that kind of attitude. I expected gratitude."

"Gratitude for what?" George snapped, glaring at the poltergeist. "My wife is with the Death Eaters and Voldemort and I have no way of contacting her to see if she's all right. And all you can do is make up stupid forced rhymes…Seriously Peeves, get a life."

Peeves actually looked hurt. "You don't like living like the good old days? And what's this about your wife? You can't be married. Not to some rotten Death Eater."

"That's where you're wrong, Peeves ol' boy. I do like living like the good old days, but I don't like to live it without the people who are dear to me." George sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I am married. It's been like this for a day and yes, she's a Death Eater." His eyes narrowed. "And so is Percy."

"Percival the Perfect Prefect? A Death Eater?" Peeves came closer and nodded his head. "I always knew that was something rotten with that one…too clean and bossy. Reminds me of that Selena girl…now she was bossy, but as I recall she had huge breasts…so we can't blame her."

A nerve twitched in George's forehead and he whipped out his wand, pointing it at Peeves. "Selena is _nothing _like Percy!" he roared, his eyes flashing darkly in his anger. "She is a good person stuck in a horrible nightmare of a life! And she has every right to be bossy because all she does is take the bloody shit that people pile on her shoulders! Percy is just a goddamn bastard who can't make up his own mind if he's good or bad or if he should just drop dead and die!" He let out a full breath of air and red sparks issued from the tip of his wand. "Dammit Peeves, don't you even _think _before you speak because everything that comes out of your mouth makes me sick. Do you hear me? Sick!"

Peeves floated backwards and looked at the floor. "Sorry."

"Yeah, well, you should be."

One of the doors to the Great Hall opened and George's hopes bubbled to the surface, only to die down once more. It was only Aberforth, who looked just as bothered as George felt. The old man stopped a few feet away from George.

"Where is Selena?" he asked, looking at George through narrowed eyes.

"With the Death Eaters," George had to force the words out, leaving a bitter aftertaste in his mouth. "She remained behind to give us time to come here."

Aberforth made an angry sound from within his throat. "You left her behind with those damned fools?! She's the mother of your child and your wife and still you left her behind to deal with the very people she betrayed?! What kind of cowardly dog are you?"

George felt all of his emotions rise up as one. "I didn't want to leave her behind! I tried to take her with me, but she wouldn't even let me touch her! I've tried to go back! I've tried to get in contact with her again, but nothing has worked!" He could feel bitter tears of anger and sadness well up in his eyes. "I would have stayed with her, but forced me away! I can't even imagine the hell she's going through right now! And I can't save her! I can't save her!"

The older wizard frowned and put a hand on George's shoulder. "That makes the two of us, son."  
He sighed and looked around as people started filing into the Great Hall. "There are preparations to be made. You'd feel better if you helped teach these people what they need to do when the Death Eaters come."

George nodded and turned to face what remained of Dumbledore's Army. They had a lot of work to do.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry watched Dumbledore in the hospital wing with Fawkes perched on his shoulder. The older wizard looked like Hell had found him, chewed him up, and spat him back out again. The Boy Who Lived wished there was some form of magic that could heal Dumbledore. The old wizard groaned softy and opened his eyes slowly.

"Dumbledore?" Harry whispered, moving closer to the bedside of his Headmaster. "Can you hear me?"

"Harry…" Dumbledore said in a quiet voice, blinking against the light overhead. "Where are we?"

"Hogwarts…Selena's grandmother's manor was found by the Death Eaters." He hesitated for a moment. "They burnt it to the ground."

A dim spark of interest appeared in Dumbledore's pain-filled eyes. "Did – did everyone make it out of there in one piece?"

"Almost everyone, Professor…"

"Who remained behind?"

Again Harry hesitated, "Selena…"

Even more pain filled Dumbledore's eyes and a single tear fell down the curve of his cheek. Harry took hold of Dumbledore's hand and squeezed it.

"Dumbledore, she's chosen her side. The side of a Death Eater…next to Voldemort…" Harry was puzzled when Dumbledore shook his head. "Professor, how can you defend her when she supplied the poison that Snape gave you? Both of them have betrayed you and the Order."

"No…there is much you don't understand, Harry…You don't understand Snape anymore than you do Selena…" the old Headmaster whispered. "There is so much you need to know before you can judge those two and so much you need to learn to defeat Voldemort…"

Harry winced as pain radiated from his scar. "Professor, what do I need to know?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selena was sitting in the kitchen of the Malfoy manor, staring at the empty fireplace when Narcissa found her. The daughter of Voldemort looked paler than Narcissa remembered, yet her eyes were darker. Narcissa felt the motherly instinct to comfort Selena, though she was not actually her mother.

"Selena," Narcissa whispered, stepping closer. "What are you doing in here by yourself?"

The dark haired witch glanced at Narcissa, unshed tears gleaming in her eyes. "I don't know."

Selena idly played with the hem of the shirt she was wearing and Narcissa saw that it was a few sizes too big for the young witch, making her realize that it was the Weasley boy's shirt. Narcissa put a hand on Selena's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "You miss him, don't you?"

Selena shook her head, but her eyes told another story.

"I can't believe the Dark Lord killed Adele again," Selena muttered, looking back at the fireplace. "I didn't think it was possible to kill a ghost…but I suppose if you got rid of their mark on the earth, that…" She sighed heavily. "Her mark was in the bedroom that I kept locked and told everyone to stay out of. I thought I was protecting her…But I was really setting her up for another more permanent death."

Narcissa looked down at Selena and pulled the daughter of her master into her arms as she had done to Draco when he was younger, holding her gently. "It will get easier in time…Time heals all wounds, Selena. Some just take longer than others…" She sighed and stroked Selena's hair. "You just have to make it through this rough patch."

Selena angrily pushed herself away from Narcissa, upsetting the chair she'd been sitting on. "No time will heal the wounds of which I've been afflicted!" she snapped. "My mother abused me for years! My adopted sister almost killed me and killed my first baby! Someone killed Anubis, leaving his mangled body for me to find! My father constantly threatens the life of my husband! And now because of the Dark Lord, I may never see George again! So don't tell me that it'll get easier in time, Narcissa! Because it won't!" Selena kicked the chair across the room and glowered after it. "The only thing it will help get easier is that it seals my father's fate…"

"Selena," Narcissa said quietly. "You can't talk mutiny. The Dark Lord is stronger than any of us except for Albus Dumbledore…and he's dying because you poisoned him."

A cold laugh came from Selena's lips, startling Narcissa. "He isn't dead yet…nor is he dying," Selena said with a smirk. "Father forgot about the phoenix that Dumbledore keeps…Its tears cured the poison that I concocted…No, I'm afraid that Dumbledore will regain his strength by the time we make our move against Hogwarts."

Narcissa must have looked worried because Selena's face lost that evil expression of hate-driven rage. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two of them for a moment, hanging heavily in the air.

"I'm doing this for my baby," Selena said quietly, her voice free of hate. "He needs to grow up in a world that I hope to help make better." Her eyes were soft as she looked into Narcissa's. "I know that's how you feel about Draco."

Narcissa looked at Selena with the eyes of a woman who understood. She guessed that it was something that Selena had looked for since Jacqueline had never been much of a mother. Even Narcissa could understand Selena's hate for the woman. Yet, she seemed to have forgiven Narcissa for being part of the group who had done the most wrong to her.

"I do," the female Malfoy agreed. "You read the letter my son wanted me to give you, didn't you?"

Selena nodded. "His way with words is lacking, but it got the point across." She folded her arms over her chest. "What feelings do you have for Lucius?"

"I have none, but fear and hate," Narcissa replied easily. "He controls my son with an iron fist and sucks the soul out of us all. I would not miss him much if he were to be out of our lives. I love only my son."

A smirk crossed Selena's lips. "Then I suggest we get things moving, shouldn't we?" she asked. "My father can't be kept waiting for his war against Harry Potter and the Order. They will be expecting us at Hogwarts, so let's do our master _proud_."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: So this was short, but a lot of things happened. We finally got to see something from Harry's point of view and we know Dumbledore is going to make a speedy recovery, but will both of these characters survive to see the end of this story? That is something I'm not sure of right now, but I'm working on it in my spare time. So, never fear and no worries. Keep smiling and reviewing! ~Scarlet**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: So, I've noticed that I haven't updated this story in about a week and that not a lot of people are reviewing. I hate putting up warnings that I won't update without a certain number of reviewers – even if it seems to work, somewhat – so I won't. I simply ask that you take a moment of your time to comment on my chapter updates, since I've worked so hard on them.**

**Thank you, Dirty Little Half Blood, for helping my writer's block ease up some and for the ideas that you let me borrow. **

**Now on with the story… **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Selena stood there silently, looking at George and he was afraid of what he saw. There was blood trickling down her face which had been mutilated halfway, leaving part of it flawless save the blood. Her clothes were torn and bloodstained, a horrible gaping wound at her stomach with a small hand just visible in the bloody mess. Her eyes were empty of life, but still she moved towards him with a hand outstretched towards his neck.

"George, move aside," Lupin's voice broke through the darkness surrounding George's thoughts. "Or say the spell."

"_Riddikulus!_" George said, flicking his wand.

The Boggart Selena moved away from George as other young members of Dumbledore's Army moved in to practice. He saw no point in practicing on a Boggart because they weren't going to face one. They were going to face worse enemies. Like Voldemort.

George turned and walked away, the haunting image of his wife burning in his mind's eye. He felt his stomach churn and twist into knots to the point that it was almost as excruciating as the Cruciatus Curse. The ginger put a hand to his mouth and willed his stomach not to upchuck. He walked quickly out of the Room of Requirement and braced himself against a wall, taking deep breaths.

'_Lena, where are you_? George sent the thought into the cosmos as he pushed himself away from the wall, though he didn't know where he was heading. _ I will get you back. I swear it!_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selena sat across from Percy in the dining room of the Malfoy manor which had been converted into a meeting room. Her eyes were narrowed as she looked at the ginger, wishing him so many forms of torture. He looked at her with a haughty gleam in his eye.

_He's enjoying himself_, she thought, forcing her face not to betray any of her thoughts. _That bastard!_

"How long have you been a Death Eater?" she asked calmly.

"Since my family turned their backs on me," Percy said with a smirk. "They don't see the importance of keeping bloodlines pure. And they never gave me what I wanted. Dad was too obsessed with Muggle things and Mum –" He sneered. "They are traitors. Like you."

The insult didn't faze Selena. "I know where my loyalties lie," she said, folding her arms on the table. "I have served my father dutifully for over four years now. You, however, did not believe that my father was back in power until the late Minister saw him. And you did not come to his side until after he took over the Ministry." It was her turn to sneer. "You're just a cowardly dog who doesn't know a thing about the Dark Arts."

"I know a lot of things," Percy said. "I know you've been supplying poisons to the Order with antidotes on the side. I know you did not kill Albus Dumbledore, that you in fact temporarily saved his life by using phoenix tears as the antidote."

"He'll die anyway," Selena responded flatly. "He's in such a weakened state right now that the slightest cold could kill him. When I kill someone, I want it to be slow and painful for them…or very quick and bloody." She examined her nails as if the conversation was boring her. "Can you say the same, Weasley?"

Percy fell silent, glaring at her. Selena allowed the hint of a smile to curl the corner of her lips. She was irritating him, she could feel it. At any moment the Weasley traitor would snap and draw his wand…

"How many people have you killed since coming into the fold of my father?" Selena asked, looking at him once more. "Mudbloods, Half-blood, Muggles? Blood traitors?" She leaned forward conspiringly. "I started killing when I was three…I've gotten quite good at it. Maybe you could learn something from me…"

"I would rather die than learn your traitorous ways!" Percy snapped, rising from his seat. "The Dark Lord taught me all I needed to know about killing and torturing those who oppose him. I don't need someone like you to teach me how to get anyone killed." He drew his wand and pointed it at Selena. "Because of your meddling, there are more Order members than Death Eaters."

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Weasley," Selena stated, laying her wand on the table. "I did everything necessary to bring both sides to this point, weakening the Order more-so than I did to the followers of my father. We are more powerful as a unit now than the Order could ever hope to be, but yes…I killed off a number of the Death Eaters."

"Why did you betray the Dark Lord?"

"Because I needed to get more information from the Order," Selena stated, hearing someone come towards the room. "They are gathering at Hogwarts, knowing that that is the last place that my father plans to take over. I've heard that Snape has already weakened the magical defenses surrounding the castle grounds. It will be easy to take down what remains."

She looked away from Percy and turned her attention to her father as he walked into the meeting room with Draco. The pale blonde met her gaze for a moment before sitting in the chair next to her. Selena kept her face expressionless, betraying nothing. Under Voldemort's cold gaze, Percy sat back down, his hands clenching and unclenching on his wand.

"Is there a problem I should know about, children?" Voldemort asked, his gaze sweeping over the faces of the three young adults.

"Just that your daughter is a traitor, my lord," Percy muttered, not meeting Voldemort's gaze.

"That has already been dealt with Weasley," Voldemort stated, taking his place at the head of the table. "Selena knows her crimes and I am sure she has learned her lesson." His red eyes turned towards Selena in a cold stare. "Haven't you, Child?"

Selena bowed her head slightly, slipping her hands onto her lap to hide them from his stare. "I have, Father…"

Voldemort chuckled to himself and held his arms open to them as if to envelope them all. "Look at us. New faces all of you. A bright future lies before each and every one of you because you chose allegiance to me instead of that foolish hack, Albus Dumbledore! You have chosen well and I am not without repayment…You will all receive everything your heart desires once we take control of Hogwarts."

Selena felt something tug at her heartstrings against her will. "Father, what about my husband?" she asked quietly.

Voldemort looked amused. "Is he in this room?"

"No."

"I see... Is he in this mansion?"

"No…"

Voldemort smiled condescendingly. "I see…If he is not in this room or even in this mansion, then where is he?"

"With the traitors," Percy chimed in.

The Dark Lord pointed his wand at Percy and the ginger fell out of his chair, twitching and crying out in pain under the Cruciatus Curse. Draco shuddered slightly. Selena didn't even flinch.

"I was not speaking to you, Weasley," Voldemort stated, lifting the curse off of the ginger. His red eyes turned to Selena. "Where is your husband?"

"At Hogwarts," Selena said.

"And what is he doing there?"

Selena knew better than to hesitate. "Working against you with the Order, Father."

"Yes, he is not here and he is not one of us. And what do we do to those who are against us?"

"We kill them."

"Then you have your answer."

Selena nodded and watched Percy climb gingerly back into his seat, his breathing labored. Voldemort walked over to Selena's side and put a large pale hand on her shoulder. Selena forced herself to remain still.

"Selena, you know I do not take the death of a pureblood wizard or witch lightly when it is under my hand," he said as if he sensed her inner turmoil. "If your husband could be persuaded to join our side, perhaps he could be spared." He glanced at Percy. "Do you believe any of your family could be persuaded to join me, Weasley?"

"No, sir," Percy said, his voice hoarse. "They are too blinded by Dumbledore's words to come to their senses."

"Perhaps if Dumbledore meets an unfortunate end, then their bonds to him will weaken…" Draco whispered, not looking at anyone.

The room fell silent as the idea sunk into the group's mind. Voldemort's cold laugh broke the silence, causing Draco and Percy to shudder. Selena's spine remained stiff and her eyes never turned away from her father.

"Why not cause the end of Dumbledore to happen now?" Voldemort asked of the group of young adults. "At the hands of the children he has long tried to protect?" He smirked and his red eyes gleamed darkly in the dim light of the meeting room. "Draco, it's time for you to prove your loyalty to me," he said. "You are going to go to Hogwarts and kill Dumbledore."

Draco paled. "Master, what about the Order? They are protecting him. How could I get past them?"

"Be creative," Voldemort ordered. "Take Selena with you – she needs to get back into the practice of killing our enemies again…Now go. Do not fail me."

Selena stood up silently with Draco and led the way out of the manor. She closed her eyes for a moment as the cool air of night caressed her body. Draco put a hand on her arm, but she slapped it off quickly.

"Selena," he whispered, looking petrified. "I don't think I can do it…Kill Dumbledore, I mean. We'll never get close enough to him before the Order is on our backs. And…I've never killed a person in my life."

"Draco," Selena said, smacking him across his face. "Stop rambling! It's not going to help you, so shut your mouth!"

Malfoy stared at her, touching his face where she'd smacked him. Selena sighed and forced herself to calm down.

"Look, we have to go to Hogwarts and you have to kill Dumbledore," Selena said, looking him in the eye. "I don't like the idea any more than you do, but it's the only way you will survive. Voldemort will kill you if you don't finish off Dumbledore like he ordered you to."

"B-but –!"

Selena pulled her hand back again. "I will use this..."

"Please don't."

"Then grow a pair of balls and listen to me," Selena ordered. "I promised your mother to keep you safe from my father and right now, the only way for me to keep that promise is to help you kill Dumbledore. It's not like he's going to recover very well from the interactions of the poisons I gave him. We'll be doing him a favor."

"But what about the Order? They'll kill us!"

"They won't even know we're there until it's too late," Selena stated, her green eyes flashing darkly. "I've got a plan."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: That's the story update for you. I'm not really good at playing with the characters of Percy or Draco and I'm willing to admit it. Is there anything you guys would like to see happen in the next chapter(s)? Leave a comment in the review box –signed or unsigned. I accept both and welcome all flames, compliments, and sarcasm. Just leave me something to read, please. **

**The next update will come soon, but I don't know how soon. Writer's block is a pain in my arse. Thanks ya'll! ~ Scarlet**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: Hello again my faithful readers! Sorry for the long wait, but this author had let a bunch of homework pile up and suffered the consequences. NO FUN WHATSOEVER! But if you've noticed, I did write a few other stories, mostly one-shots, in the time in between updates. One of which is called "Angels Among Us" which is a fluffy story between Selena, George, and some of their future children. I encourage you to read that as it gives a kind of spoiler for the baby that Selena is currently pregnant with at this point in the story…**

**Aside from that, I have no more news. Let's get this story moving! **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Dumbledore looked up when he heard the door to the hospital wing open, squinting behind his half-moon spectacles in an attempt to see in the dark. Two figures appeared out of the darkness though darkness swirled around them like a heavy cloak. Dumbledore saw the fear on Draco's face and the emotionless mask on Selena's face and weakly beckoned them forward.

"I know why you are here," he said quietly.

"Then you know we have no choice," Selena said, walking over to the bed he was lying on.

"There are always other choices, Selena."

"Yeah, if you want to die…" Draco muttered, hanging back.

Selena rolled her eyes. "Will you stop that? You're not going to die, Draco!" She turned her gaze back to Dumbledore, noticing his slight smile. "What?"

"I never thought I would see the day where you would reconcile with Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore commented.

"We haven't…" Draco said, suddenly stepping forward. "Selena, they're going to know we're here…"

"Shut up." Selena took hold of Albus' hand, looking determined. "Uncle, we have to do this…"

Dumbledore nodded and squeezed her hand. Selena pressed a kiss to his forehead and backed away.

"Draco, do it." Selena ordered.

Draco raised his wand, his wand arm shaking. Dumbledore watched him struggle with his inner demons for a moment before a tear slid down the curve of his pale face. Draco lowered his wand arm and looked at Selena.

"I can't do it."

Selena pulled her wand out and pointed it at Albus' chest. "Forgive me, Uncle," she said and he saw the emotions rage within her eyes. "_Avada Kedavra!"_

There was a flash of green light and then there was no more pain…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

George stood in a room with the Mirror that his little brother had told him about. He could see a happy family fill the Mirror with Selena holding his hand. A tear fell down the curve of his cheek and he sighed. A soft hand was placed on his shoulder and George thought it was his mother trying to comfort him, so he tried to shrug it off.

"Mum, go away," he muttered.

"Now that's a first. Being called 'Mum', I mean."

George spun around quickly and saw his wife standing there behind him. She had a small smile on her face, but she was wearing the same black dress that she'd worn on the day she left him all those months ago. The memory of that night made his heart clench and Selena saw that, closing the distance between them to put a hand against his cheek. Her hand was cold.

"'Lena, you came back," he said with a smile.

Her smile turned sad. "Only for a little while, George."

"No, you're staying with me forever." He made to grab her hand, but she pulled it away quickly. "Ooh, you want to play Catch Me If You Can, do you? All right then. I'll give you a full ten seconds before I start chasing you."

"George!" Selena snapped as he started counting down. "I'm not here to play games. I'm not here to flirt or have mind-blowing sex with you."

George smiled slightly and cocked an eyebrow. "You think we have mind-blowing sex?"

Selena scowled at him and folded her arms over her chest. "George, we're not going there…and I'm not staying here. I have business elsewhere…with Voldemort."

The ginger twin's expression darkened. "Haven't you already done enough with that- that monster and his group of rapists and murderers?"

"They are not all rapists and murderers, George." Selena looked sad. "Some of them don't even want to be Death Eaters…the position was forced upon them. There is still some good in their hearts -"

"And pigs fly to Pigfarts on Mars," George said, a bit of acid in his voice.

"George, I'm a Death Eater, born and bred to do evil…yet, you saw something in me –something worth saving – and you call it 'goodness', 'light'…Can you not see it in others?" Selena asked her voice soft and full of heavy emotion. "Or is it just with me?"

George looked at curiously. "'Lena, you are not evil. You're just living with the wrong crowd…Come back to the light, love. Come back to me."

Selena took a step back, shadows swirling around her feet as she pulled out her wand. "No George…"

"'Lena, you're not going to use that on me. I'm your husband, the father of your child," George said, taking a step towards her.

"George, stay away from me!" Selena hissed, the air around her crackling with held back power. George stopped moving with a hurt look on his face. She swallowed and said in a calm voice, "Draco, come here."

George couldn't stop the growl from coming out of his throat as the pale blonde who had raped his wife walked into the light. He pulled his wand out and prepared to utter the Killing Curse, but Selena stepped in front of the blonde Death Eater.

"Selena, move." George said in a deadly voice.

"No." Selena remained where she was, completely blocking the shaking Malfoy. "George, you will listen to me right now," she stated with such authority his anger wavered. "Draco needs protection."

"Then tell him to go back to the Death Eaters!" George snapped. "Or did you forget that he _raped_ you?"

"I never forget anything, George Fabian Weasley!" Selena retorted, her voice cold. "My eyes have simply been opened to the truth- the whole truth. Lucius Malfoy put his own son under the Imperius Curse to try to produce an heir of joint blood for the Dark Lord. My father's blood through me and his blood through Draco…It would have secured a high place by my father's side, but there was no baby." She gestured her hand at Draco. "I don't like him anymore than you do, but he hasn't killed anyone and his actions – though horrible – were not his doing. I made a promise to Narcissa to keep him from dying in this wizard's war. He needs your protection George."

George's eyes narrowed, but Selena's gaze was unwavering. The sounds of distant shouts could be heard, breaking the silence between the three in the room.

"Fuck it all!" George snapped, turning his back on them. "What am I supposed to tell the others, 'Lena? They all know that Malfoy is a Death Eater!"

"Let them do what they want to him," Selena said patiently, earning a squeak of protest from Draco. "Just don't let them kill him."

George's shoulders sagged as he let out all of his anger in one breath. Selena put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"No matter what happens, George; no matter what they say…I love you," she whispered as the shouting grew closer. "Always have, and always will."

George closed his hand over hers and nodded. "I love you too, 'Lena."

Selena's hand slipped away from his and he heard her whisper something to Draco before the door to the room burst open. Lupin, chest rising and falling rapidly, looked at the people in the room. Then his eyes narrowed and he drew his wand.

"Which one of you did it?" he demanded as Selena leveled her wand at him.

"Did what?" George asked, turning around.

"I did it, Remus," Selena replied, ignoring George. "And I'm going to walk out of this castle just as easily as I entered it."

Before Remus could utter another word, Selena blasted him with a spell that knocked him into a wall across the hall. She glanced back at George and Draco, smiled slightly, and vanished in a swirl of shadows. George sighed as he looked back into the Mirror, watching the Selena in the reflection press a kiss to his forehead.

"'Lena, what have you done?" George whispered as the sounds of shouting got closer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: So, yeah, bad Scarlet. I killed Dumbledore. Did you catch the reference in the kiss that Selena gave to Dumbledore? Yes? No? Moving on…I'm seeing the ending of this story coming sooner and sooner. Trust me, I don't want to end this story, but I'm running out of ideas for chapters and other stories are popping up in my mind. It's all one big blur in my head, so things could seem rushed, filler-esque, and disjointed. I apologize in advance and we'll see how long I can make this journey continue before the unavoidable end. As usual read and review! Thanks! ~ Scarlet**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: I'm so sorry my lovelies! I've neglected to post any chapter updates for awhile now and instead focused on updating another story of another fandom every other day…I ask for your forgiveness. I just got distracted by hot, badass vampires…My apologies.**

**I had some help with this chapter – Dirty Little Half Blood never ceases to help and amaze me with her ideas. You guys should really check out her stories. Had to do it, Moony.**

**I've also noticed a fading number of reviewers which was a reason I've hesitated in updating this story. Please, if you're going to read and favorite this story, take the time to also review it. That is all. Enjoy the story.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Tell us the truth Malfoy!" Charlie snapped, pointing his wand at Draco, who was bound to a chair. "Who killed Dumbledore?"

"Selena did!" Malfoy exclaimed, his voice cracking in fear. "I was ordered to do it, but Selena – that girl is insane!"

Charlie glanced at McGonagall as the older witch put a hand on his arm. "Where did Selena go?" she asked him.

"I don't know…Probably out of the country, so that I'd take the fall for her actions…" Malfoy mumbled. "I haven't killed anyone!"

McGonagall peered into his eyes and Charlie watched her unwavering stare, waiting for the answer. She blinked and straightened; her spine stiffer than he'd ever seen it.

"Minerva?" he asked.

"Selena did kill Albus," McGonagall stated, looking at nothing in particular. "I never thought it would come to this…I never thought I'd live to see the day that she would turn completely on those who tried to help her..."

"She didn't!" Charlie and Draco protested in accidental unison.

"There is no way in the world 'Lena would turn on her family," Charlie said after smacking Draco upside the head. "She loves George, me, and the rest of my family…She is married to George and she's having his baby." He stepped towards McGonagall. "Selena provided poisons and killed dozens of the worst Death Eaters – risking her life for the Order. She hasn't turned on the Order…She isn't her parents."

"Then explain why she killed the leader of the Order, Mr. Weasley."

Draco took a shaky breath. "She did it for me," he whispered. "Even after all the shit I pulled on her…after everything I did to her…she wanted to protect me. If I didn't kill Dumbledore, the Dark Lord would have tortured and killed me…I couldn't do it so she killed him for me." He stared at the floor. "She should have let me be killed…but she said she was protecting me because of my mother…a stupid promise to keep me from being killed in this war…She should have let me be killed."

Charlie sighed. "She should have, but she must have seen something in your evil, cowardly heart that was worth saving." He looked back at McGonagall. "Did you find out where Selena went?" he asked.

"No," McGonagall said, shaking her head. "Mr. Malfoy is under an Oath to not reveal where Voldemort and the Death Eaters are located. We will get nowhere with him…" She looked at Draco with an almost pitying look in her eyes. "Mr. Malfoy, where do your loyalties lie now that Selena has given you a second chance?"

"I never wanted to be a Death Eater," Draco whispered, shaking like a leaf in the wind. "My father…he forced me to…I haven't killed anyone and torturing people…" He shook his head as if trying to get rid of the thoughts that plagued his troubled mind. "I don't have the guts…or the nerve to do anything the Dark Lord orders me to do…I should have been killed by him…I don't understand why anyone would think I was worth saving…especially Selena."

"A straight answer would suffice, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said, her voice firm. "Where do your loyalties lie?"

"With you guys…" Draco muttered. "I'll die either way."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Snape looked up when he heard footsteps approaching. Shadows swirled around the hem of Selena's dress as she walked towards him, her face void of emotion. She looked at him and he saw lifeless green eyes.

"Selena?" he asked, taking a few steps closer to her.

"It is done," she whispered, her voice hollow. "Albus Dumbledore…my uncle, is dead."

The former Potions Master of Hogwarts could not stop his eyes from widening. "What?"

"I don't repeat myself, Severus." Selena stared blankly at him. "I have done what Draco Malfoy failed to do – that my father ordered him to do…I killed Dumbledore."

Snape saw her sway and steadied her as her knees gave out on her. He expected to see this fragile creature that he'd watched grow up to give into her emotions. To release all of her sorrow and pain in the form of crystalline tears as she buried her face against his chest. His shirt remained dry and yet her body trembled.

"Selena," he whispered, looking down at her as he petted her hair.

"I didn't want to do it, Severus…" she whispered her voice soft and a little shaky. "He was my uncle for many years…he loved me, treated me like I was blood related…he _trusted _me…after all the poisoning and attacks, the betrayals…he still _trusted _me!" She raised her green eyes to look into his dark ones. "I wanted him dead, Severus. He was so weak, so fragile…all of his power and strength was gone…he couldn't manipulate my mind to see his point of view anymore…I was free…finally free after so many years. I wanted to put an end to his suffering…to protect him from the way the world would turn out if the Dark Lord defeats Harry Potter…He was so tired and I…was tired of watching him die in front of me, little by little every day. So I took my wand and killed him…no torture or pain, I freed his soul of the withered shell and he felt nothing…I feel _nothing_."

Snape frowned, searching her eyes for some emotion. The fire that he'd associated with her passion was gone as if smothered by the _emptiness _that she now felt. The same emptiness he had felt when he went to Lily's house on that night sixteen years ago. It worried him to see it in her eyes.

_She has so much to live for! _Snape thought as she looked away from him. _A new marriage…A child on the way…How could this happen? There were precautions put in place. Was it all done in vain?_

"Severus…" she whispered, looking back at him. "Draco was taken by the Order…I don't know what they'll do to him, but they won't kill him once they read his mind. He was and will always be a coward – he couldn't even do what the Dark Lord wanted him to do. He was a disgrace to the Death Eaters, but no more. If he survives this war, I would not be surprised if he meets an ill fate."

Snape stepped away from her, pulling back so that she was just within arm's reach. She seemed to have regained the strength in her legs and didn't sway when he released her. The shadows of the night swirled around the hem of her dress, something that Snape thought only happened around the Dark Lord. It worried him and it seemed that Selena picked up on that worry before he could force it back behind the walls he had built up against intruders of his mind.

"Don't be worried, Severus," she said, one of her hands resting on her stomach almost as if it was a natural defense mechanism. "Things will turn around for the better…The Order is weakened without a leader and after all the steps we took in secret to make the takeover easier for the Dark Lord, my father – we should be able to break through the ranks of the Order." Selena held his gaze, unwavering. "The Dark Lord needs to be made aware that the Order has started recruiting and training more wizards and witches that resent his rise to power. They were schoolmates of mine, easily manipulated by the teachings of Albus Dumbledore. We will have to kill a number of them before they surrender completely."

Snape couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had she gone completely mad? The light in her that Dumbledore saw and nurtured, had it been smothered with the fire of her passionate emotions? Her conscience – had it gone silent or had it been taken away when she uttered those two words that dispatched her uncle from the world?

For once in his dark life, Snape was afraid of someone. Someone who he had loved and now couldn't recognize.

"Selena, what has happened to you?" he whispered.

"Nothing," Selena replied, letting her hand fall away from her stomach. "I've become free, Severus. I can breathe freely, see everything that was hidden from me – the future of the world and the lies that have cloaked the truths that people thought to protect me from. I understand what must be done now…I must think about the future for my child, for me…It is mine to manipulate, to shape and mold it into something better." Her brow furrowed, but no emotion flickered in her eyes. "I had thought you'd understand."

Snape straightened his spine and nodded. "I do."

A smile curved up the corners of Selena's lips, but it was a cold one. "Then you will tell the Dark Lord what has transpired?"

"Yes."

"Good." Selena turned away from him, the shadows swirling around her ebony colored dress. "I shall be in the kitchen…I find myself hungry…"

She disappeared down the hall, humming a song as she went. It took Snape a moment to realize that it was the Hogwarts song. The Potions Master leaned back against a wall for a brief moment, staring into empty space with a small smile on his face.

_Perhaps not all is lost…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Order of the Phoenix, the remnants of Dumbledore's Army, and students who wanted to fight Voldemort gathered around their fallen Headmaster outside of the castle. Words were said, but had little meaning. A traitor had entered the castle undetected - someone who Dumbledore had trusted and cared for like a daughter – and had taken the life of their leader. The name of Selena, daughter of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, was hissed in disgust and spoken as if the name was taboo.

Albus Dumbledore lay on a makeshift funeral pyre, his body consumed by fire. Tears fell but there was no time for sadness. As the flames raised high into the sky, Fawkes danced within them and then vanished, taking a hauntingly beautiful song with him. The flames turned to solid marble, covering the body of their Headmaster in stone. Harry put his hand on the stone around his mentor, it still warm to the touch but quickly becoming cold, and did not cry.

"We will make the world a better place," Harry whispered his promise to empty air. "We will defeat Voldemort and take back Hogwarts…I swear it."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selena stood in the kitchen, picking at some leftover pasta when she heard an ethereal song. She looked up at Fawkes landed on her shoulder, his feathers warm against her cheek. Fawkes bowed his head, brushing his face against her and Selena closed her eyes against a wave of tears.

"And so begins the final chapter of this war…" she whispered, dropping her fork.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I'm not sure if I like the way I ended this chapter, but it made sense when I wrote it. And I'm not sure how you guys will react to this character change in Selena…Lots of doubt, but I won't know what you think if you don't review. So please REVIEW responsibly. I'll start working on the next chapter when the story gets a decent amount of reviews – decided by me. Thanks. ~ Scarlet**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: So…not many people reviewed the last chapter update and that made me sad. I've noticed that it's getting harder for me to come up with chapters and ideas to put in the chapters, but I'm getting help from friends like Dirty Little Half Blood. I just don't know how long I can keep this story afloat.**

**For now, enjoy.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Selena held MJ in her arms as she stood in the meeting room, glad that Narcissa had managed to save him before the fire consumed the Charis manor. She scratched him behind the ears and stared at the fire in the fireplace, thinking. Her thoughts circled with darkness and were interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps. She turned her head slightly and smirked when she saw that it was an angry Percy.

"You failed," Percy hissed. "You failed the Dark Lord."

"How did I fail my father, Percival?" Selena asked her voice cold. "Dumbledore is dead. That is what my father wanted and that is what happened. I did not fail him."

"You lost Draco Malfoy to them," Percy pointed out, folding his arms over his narrow chest.

"He was weak…a coward." Selena turned her gaze back to the fire. "He couldn't even do what the Dark Lord ordered him to do without crying for his mommy…" She laughed lightly. "I was the one who took out Dumbledore…Me, his adopted niece. The one he tried to save from the cruel hands of Fate. Ha! If he could see me now, that bastard would have a heart attack." Her empty green eyes turned to Percy once more. "If the Order kills Draco, so be it. We're stronger as a unit without him…"

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing about you," Percy snapped, pulling his wand out. He gestured at the cat in her arms. "My brother gave you that."

Selena nodded and watched him with little interest. "He did."

"Interesting," Percy commented, walking around her in a circle. "Do you keep tokens and trophies of the past often?"

"Perhaps…I kept the owl that my grandmother gave me and it was killed in a rather intriguing way. And I'll keep this cat until I have no use for it."

Percy sneered. "Cats are useless. You will have no time to take care of it once the Dark Lord takes down Potter…Or…" He stopped in front of her and glared at her. "Could it be that you keep it because you still feel something for those who support the Order?"

"If you are suggesting that I give a damn about the traitors in the Order, you're wrong. I feel nothing for them."

"Not even your husband?"

Selena stuck her chin up defiantly. "Not even my husband…or you."

"Then kill it."

"What?"

Percy smirked at her and pointed at the cat. "Kill the cat."

Selena's eyes narrowed. "No."

"If you don't have feelings for the ones who gave the cat to you, know that you have no time to care for a useless creature then you should have no problem killing it."

"You cannot order me to do anything, Percival. My father is the only one who can. I will not kill the cat."

"Then I will," Percy said, pointing his wand at the cat.

Selena had her wand pressed against his throat before he could utter another syllable. "You will not kill the cat!" she hissed at him, green eyes burning with hate.

"Selena, Percy…what are you two doing?" Voldemort asked, coming in the room with Lucius, Narcissa, and Snape. "Don't tell me you're bickering like children again…"

"He's trying to kill my cat," Selena muttered, keeping her eyes on Percy.

"And you are stopping him, why?"

Selena turned her head slightly in her father's direction. "Part of my soul is in the cat…Father."

Percy stole the cat out of her arms when she was distracted and dropped it on the floor. He pointed his wand at the cat and said, "Avada -"

Voldemort used magic to blast Percy away from the cat, never taking his eyes off of his daughter. "You made a Horcrux?"

"Yes…" Selena replied.

"Then the cat must not die." Voldemort stated, turning his eyes to Percy as the young wizard climbed to his feet. "You will not touch a single hair on the cat."

"She's obviously lying to you, Master." Percy insisted, pointing at Selena. "She still has feelings for those who have stood against you."

Voldemort's red eyes narrowed. "Do you think that I cannot see through lies? Selena has proven herself with her service to me these past five years. And what have you done?" Percy had no answer, so Voldemort continued. "Selena will take you to Hogwarts where you will help her take down the rest of the magical barriers. Tomorrow evening, we strike."

Percy bowed his head. "Yes Master."

Selena held Voldemort's gaze for a moment before turning and heading out of the meeting room. Percy followed her with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Percy's here!" Molly's voice exclaimed, breaking George out of his chain of thought. He looked up to see his mother holding the Marauder's Map with a puzzled expression on her face. "And so is Selena…"

"Where?" George asked, hope bubbling to the surface.

The question was echoed by many members of the Order. George didn't wait for an answer before he, Charlie, and the Originals took off through the doors to the outside. The older members followed them.

Selena was standing just inside the castle gates with a cold smirk on her face. George could see the darkness swirling around her ebony colored dress and wondered who was scarier: Voldemort and his constant evil or Selena with the empty eyes of a killer? He tore his gaze away from her and saw that his older brother was standing beside her, looking smug.

"Why have you come back here, Selena?" Harry demanded, glaring at her. "When you know that we call you a murderer…"

"Harry," she said and George was chilled to the core at the ice that was in it. "I never said I wasn't a murderer…I decided to bring back something that belonged to you and your family."

"Our family," George corrected, taking a step closer to Selena. "Selena, you can't be that heartless."

"Stay back George!" Percy snarled, a bolt of energy striking the ground in front of George's foot from the tip of his wand.

Selena twitched her hand and George saw something silver slide out of her dress' sleeve. She held his gaze as she stabbed his older brother in the back, the blade barely poking through the chest. She pulled her hand back and stabbed him one more time before letting him crumple at her feet.

George watched in horror as she threw the blade into the ground and drew her wand. All at once, the Order trained their wands on her. Molly wailed and tried to run forward to take her dying son in her arms. Selena blasted another bolt of energy at the ground in front of Molly's feet, stopping the older woman in her tracks.

"I've given back your son, the traitor of the Weasleys." Selena said in the cold voice she had addressed Harry with. "He was useless to the Dark Lord, my father…" A tight lipped smile appeared on her face. "Prepare for the coming of my father…He loves a challenge."

"Selena!" George exclaimed, his hands clenching into fists. "You can't be this cold, this heartless! What happened to the woman I loved? What happened to my wife?"

The Death Eater looked at him. The spark of their love was gone from her eyes. All that remained was emptiness…A never ending hole in her spirit.

"This is who I am," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I am what people have made me: a killer…And so shall my child."

"You won't be having a child!" Harry yelled, throwing a spell at her.

Selena laughed coldly and Apparated out of the way in a swirl of black shadows. She appeared behind the gates to the castle grounds, a smile on her face. She held George's gaze and transferred some images into his mind before turning and vanishing once more.

Molly rushed forward, falling to her knees beside her son. Percy was coughing up blood when she rolled him over. His eyes narrowed at the sight of her and the rest of his family when he saw them hovering over him.

"Blood traitors, all of you!" he wheezed through the pain. "The Dark Lord will honor my sacrifice…"

"Percy," Molly cried, her tears falling on his face. "Please…don't talk like that. We're your family and we love you…"

Charlie, Bill, and Fred made disapproving sounds. Percy sneered at them.

"Some family…" he snarled. "Never giving me what I wanted…Always pulling childish pranks on me…I made the right decision and you didn't…So you will pay."

Ron pointed his wand at Percy and a green light hit the Death Eater square in the chest. Molly sobbed loudly, not caring about the blood that stained her clothes and skin. George tore his gaze away from his grieving mother and looked back at the gates where his wife had stood moments before.

_How could she do that? How could she be so cruel, so heartless? I've never seen her this way…so cold like her father and emotionless…Maybe she has gone over to the Dark Side. What happened to her? What did Voldemort do to her? _

"_**George, I don't have time to explain myself…The Dark Lord is going to attack Hogwarts tomorrow night with the remaining Death Eaters and some brainwashed innocents…It's going to be bloody and many people will die, but I am sure that you'll at least cripple the Dark Lord's forces…Harry needs to be the one that fights Voldemort – it's important and necessary. If he dies…you won't like the result. I will be fighting against you, don't hesitate to curse me…I've made my choice and you must make your own...Percy made his choice, his soul and his heart were black – blacker than many of the others I've seen caught in my father's web. George, this is the only warning I can give you…Please heed it and do not hesitate. I have no regrets in knowing that I am hated by the people…"**_

The words echoed in his mind with Selena's regular voice before fading into silence. George let his hands relax and looked up at the sky for a moment.

"Voldemort's attacking tomorrow night," he said, drawing the attention of those who were standing around him.

"Then we'll be ready," Harry stated as Ginny took hold of his hand.

"_**One will live, the other will die…"**_

_I know Selena, but will you join the body count? _George swiped away a stray tear and turned, heading back towards the castle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selena entered the Malfoy manor and was greeted by Narcissa. She looked down at her hands, seeing the blood staining them. Percy's blood. George's brother's blood. Narcissa pulled out her wand and whispered a small, simple spell that removed the blood from Selena's pale hands. Selena's hands trembled for a moment, but she forced them to stop.

"Percy is dead," she told the woman. "The Dark Lord told me to make a statement of the Weasley bastard, so I killed him…in front of his family. My family."

"What about Draco? Is my son all right?" Narcissa asked, looking hopeful.

"I didn't see him," Selena admitted, shaking her head. "I don't know if he's dead or hurt or cooperating with the Order. We'll find out soon enough – tomorrow night all questions will be answered and the war will come to an end. For better or for worse."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: This is a short chapter, I know. Ever since I read the series, I've wanted to kill Percy and now I finally got what I wanted. It wasn't a spectacular, dramatic kill – quite unlike Selena to leave someone to die slowly in their own puddle of blood, but I thought Ron deserved the opportunity to put down the person he and Selena hated. Kinda like a tag team thing going on.**

**Bad news time. I'm ending the story soon. I know you guys want this story to continue, but I'm really struggling to keep coming up with ideas for this. There will be future stories for Harry Potter, one-shots, and the like…And not a lot of people are reviewing me, so I have no idea what ya'll want to happen in the story. The story must end soon, so please review. ~Scarlet**


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: Hi guys! It's been forever since I've updated this story! I'm really sorry about that and for promising to update "soon" whenever you talked to me via reviews/pm. I'm going to end this story soon because it's such a difficult writing piece for me and also, all good things must come to an end. I haven't decided when it comes to an end, but it might be in a few chapters, so don't be surprised if you see "the end" soon.**

**I've gotten some nice reviews and offers/encouragement from several of you and I thank you for that. I'm not that great at fight scenes, so this chapter will be kind of awkward and choppy. Forgive me for my lack in action sequences and for straying away from the Book Universe in the manner of which Harry defeats Voldemort…I have creative license and I'm exercising it. So with that said, enjoy! **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Selena looked around her as the Death Eaters – both original and mind-controlled – lined up outside of the Malfoy Manor. There were only fifty of them, not counting the Dementors, and she knew that those of the Order and Dumbledore's Army had many more. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Madame Toad (Umbridge) dressed in pink with a satisfied smirk on her face. _She _had agreed to join Voldemort without putting up any resistance, even killing off the Minister of Magic to prove her loyalty. With a sneer, Selena turned her eyes towards her father.

"Today begins a new era," Voldemort announced, his red eyes gleaming as he looked at his followers. "Today, Potter will die and the sanctity of pureblood wizards will be restored. We shall take back control of the world – the Muggles will fall and be trampled into the dust. A glorious revolution shall occur." His eyes turned to Selena. "My Child, come here."

Without hesitating or looking back at the followers of her father, Selena stepped out of line and approached him. Voldemort opened his arms to her, pulling her into a hug. She felt a chill settle in her stomach, but made no move to pull away from him. He pulled back after a moment, releasing her as he turned to address his followers once more.

"Today, we take Europe back!" he said. "And tomorrow, when our enemies are dead, Selena will lead the charge on the rest of the world! A new age of purebloods shall be established!"

The Death Eaters cheered, raising their wands in salute of Voldemort. Selena's gaze turned away from her father and met Narcissa's, sharing a look that no one noticed but the blonde.

"To Hogwarts!" Voldemort boomed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"They're here!" someone shouted out and the whole group that opposed Voldemort's army tensed and pulled their wands out.

Darkness fell on Hogwarts and the summer air grew colder. George could see the small clouds of breath coming from the mouths of his family and the rest of their allies. The group was scattered around the castle grounds, leaving no holes for the Death Eaters to get through – especially preventing them from appearing behind the Order. Harry was somewhere in front of the castle, determined to take on Voldemort immediately. George was stationed closer to the Great Lake with Fred and Charlie at his side and he felt a heavy chill sink into his flesh.

Explosions came from all sides and Dementors flew through the air, coming towards the Order members and sucking the happiness out of the air. All around him, he heard people cry out the Patronus charm in hopes of fighting off the Dementors. George attempted to summon his own Patronus, but it was weak – barely forming into its natural shape –and a particularly aggressive Dementor batted it aside as if it wasn't there.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Selena's voice rang out, startling George.

The Dementor that had been on the path to take George's soul, moved aside and fled from the silvery panther Patronus that charged at it. The Weasley twin looked across the field and saw Selena standing there, her Dark Mark standing out against her ivory skin. He noticed the darkness still swirling around her dress, but there was something different about her eyes. Something living.

"Why'd you do that?" George demanded, pointing his wand at his wife. "Why'd you save me from the Dementor?"

Selena cocked her head to the side and smirked. "You think I was saving you? Because I wasn't… I want to have the pleasure of fighting you. I don't want anyone else to, just me."

"'Lena," George said, narrowing his eyes at her. "Why did you betray us all? We're your friends – your family!"

The daughter of Voldemort rolled her eyes and fired a spell at him, wasting no more words on him. George was merely blasted back a few steps before throwing his own spell at her. He didn't want to kill her – the mere thought of losing her to Death chilled him to the core – but she was on the wrong side. The side of darkness and she seemed…comfortable with it. Like she belonged in it even after all the light and love she'd shared with him and his family.

Another Dementor swooped in low towards him, but Selena sent her Patronus against it once more. George was puzzled about why she was protecting him, but couldn't linger on the thought for very long because she was rushing towards him, a cold expression on her face. George pointed his wand at her, ready to utter a spell to stop her when he became aware of a gust of warm air against the back of his neck.

Selena hissed and spat something in Parseltongue, still in motion. She ran past George and shot off a Killing Curse. George turned to find a very large snake lying dead. Selena glanced over her shoulder at him and continued moving, firing spells at their schoolmates without hesitating for even a second. George saw that none of the spells and curses that she sent at the people fighting the Death Eaters, were Killing Curses, they were just random spells that inflicted little harm. He took off after her, feeling his heartbeat echo in his ears as his mind raced with questions.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selena felt George following her as she threw random spells at the people who stood so bravely against her father. She didn't look back, only towards her goal. The heir of Slytherin needed to get to the front of the castle where she knew Harry was fighting her father, she had to make sure that the last Horcrux was destroyed. It had taken her awhile to realize that Potter was the final Horcrux, a piece of her father's soul accidentally placed in his body on that night so many years ago. She'd always assumed it would be another treasured piece of Voldemort's history and part of her had wondered if_ she_ was the final Horcrux for awhile. Yet, now she knew that Potter was the final piece that he had to die to destroy her father – to end this wizard's war for good.

_Oh God, please let Harry do what's right…_Selena prayed to a God she wasn't sure she believed in. _Please let this war be over. Let Harry and the others live…If you need someone's life to be taken with my father's, please take me. I can't bear the idea of any of the Originals or the Weasleys dying in my place. Just let them live…_

"Selena!" George's voice called out to her from behind. "Selena stop!"

The dark witch closed her eyes and reached her tendrils of thought towards his. She had a knack for getting into people's heads without actually being present or looking anyone in the eye. It's what kept her alive and she regretted nothing.

"_George, I will not stop for you. I will not end this war, not on my own. My father planted a seed of evil in my heart and only I can uproot it. People will die. Harry must die. They must die in order to end this war. I can't think of losing you, no matter how much I try to shroud myself in a cloak of darkness you are there like a light, guiding me back to where I belong." _Her eyes snapped open, but narrowed in frustration. _"You should never have fallen in love with me. I will only break your heart, George…I shouldn't have allowed myself to grow so close to you."_

"_**Selena, you can't be this cruel. I've seen your heart – black as it may be, it bleeds red just like mine. My heart would crumble into a million pieces if something happened to you…and you wouldn't care, would you? Not as long as you keep yourself in the dark that your father led you into. You could care less about me, about our relationship…About our child."**_

"_I've never claimed to hate you, to care less about you or anyone in your family. I love the baby in my womb, as I would have loved Lea if she had made to term. I do not hate you…I don't hate the Order…"_

"_**You have a funny way of showing it…"**_

"_George…If you want me to stop running away, you've got to stop chasing me."_

"_**And let someone else kill you…or you kill someone else? I don't think so."**_

Selena made a small sound of frustration and shot a spell at someone who moved into her path, merely knocking them aside. She leapt over a body, not sure if it was dead or merely hurt, and continued to run towards the front of the castle. Her heart beat in her ears, drowning out the sounds of the fighting and she could see the fog of her breath as Dementors flew around, chased by Patronuses. George continued to follow her, never once throwing a spell at her.

"_George…I have no regrets for the things I've done. The murders, the torture, all of it – I am not sorry for anything I've done. I'm just sorry that I made you love me, so much so that you ignore the darkness in my heart and chase me down in order to bring me home."_

"_**You didn't make me love you, Selena. I fell in love with you. On my own… No love potions or charms, just pure love. And there's nothing you can do to change that fact. I'd die for you – if it would make your heart soft again…If you'd just look at me and tell me that -"**_

"_Shut up!" _Selena's hand tightened on her wand and her eyes searched the crowd as they drew near the front of the castle grounds. _"Just shut up George!"_

Someone grabbed her just below the shoulders and stopped her from moving. It took her a moment to realize that it was George, though she didn't know how he could have caught up with her. They stood there, breathing heavily as the world seemed to slow down around them. Their eyes landed on two people, the very two people who caused the war who were fighting.

Selena heard not a word as Harry Potter inflicted the last spell on her father, her heart beating so loudly in her ears. Voldemort's eyes turned to her in the last moments of his life and she looked at him, looking Death in the face and stared it down with no fear. The light died in his eyes and he fell through space, dissolving into ashes that were swept away by the wind.

Pain shot up from Selena's arm and she looked down at it, watching the Dark Mark contract slowly into a point though it left an upraised scar against her skin. She closed her eyes as the world's sound came flooding towards her ears. People were cheering and crying out in pain as the Dementors flew off into the night, the brain-washed Death Eaters regained control of their minds, and the people realized that the war was over.

Selena let her hand slacken its grip on her wand, the piece of magical wood falling to the ground at her feet as she was surrounded by the Order members. She didn't fight against them as they roughly tore her away from George and escorted her, Narcissa, and Snape towards the castle. The darkness that had moved around her ebony colored dress dissipated and vanished as her Dark Mark had and she knew it would be gone forever. The daughter of Voldemort closed her eyes and a soft smile curled the corners of her lips up.

_We're free…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

George had watched the older Order members take away the three remaining Death Eaters before turning to survey the damage. People were lying on the ground in various states of disrepair – a handful or so were not even breathing. Schoolmates cried out to one another, in pain or in a vain attempt to rouse the eternally sleeping. His eyes landed on his family, Hermione, and Harry Potter who were huddled around someone on the ground. Without thinking, George hurried over to them and saw that his mother was kneeling on the ground, crying as she held someone. It took him a moment to realize who it was.

It was Ron.

"Oh my boy!" Molly cried, her tears rolling down her face and splashing onto Ron's dirty, peaceful one. "My Ron!"

George felt his eyes water and quickly looked away. He didn't understand how this could happen. His younger brother was dead, no longer able to be tricked or tortured with the twins' products. No longer snogging Hermione in random places or eating all the chicken in the vicinity. No longer able to be teased…or help Harry in their dangerous adventures. Ron was gone.

He glanced to his left and saw Fred comforting Hermione, his arms wrapped around her as he held her sobbing form against his chest. Ginny was standing hand-in-hand with Harry, her face void of emotion like she was in denial, but Harry's eyes burned with anger.

"Who did this?" George asked quietly.

"Lucius Malfoy," Ginny said just as quietly, her eyes turning towards him. "He killed Ron and then I killed him…If I could do it again, I'd make it more painful."

George looked around them, his eyes searching for Bill, Fleur, and his father among the faces of those who were moving around. He saw Bill's redhead bent over someone and heard Fleur calling out to people in French. His father came hurrying over with worry on his face at the sound of his wife's anguished cries. Harry moved out of the way to let the patriarch of the Weasley family slip in and he released Ginny's hand, turning and heading for the castle with a look of cold determination on his face.

The Weasley twin started after the Boy Who Lived, feeling like something was going to happen. Something that would be bad for his wife. He hesitated as he gripped that gut feeling.

_Do I even have a wife anymore? Is Selena completely a lost cause? Did she…go too far?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selena sat on a chair in a room behind the professors' dining table with Narcissa and Snape on chairs on either side of her. She couldn't move her arms or even move at all, a spell binding her to the seat. Not that it was necessary, she didn't feel like moving anyway.

The young daughter of the late Voldemort could hear people moving about in the dining hall, some sobbing loudly. She knew she was responsible in a way for their pain. If she had betrayed her father sooner, many people wouldn't have died or been hurt.

_No use in crying over spilled milk_, Selena thought, raising her eyes to McGonagall as the woman came into the room with a curt nod to Lupin who was keeping an eye on the Death Eaters with Kingsley.

"Selena," McGonagall said in her firm, no-nonsense voice.

"Minerva," Selena replied evenly. "I would like you to do something for me…and yes, I know you don't have to do anything for me because I've _betrayed_ you all, but I think you should hear me out." She paused, watching McGonagall's face. "I want you to let Severus and Narcissa go."

Narcissa and Snape looked at her in surprise, their dark eyes turning in her direction. Lupin made a small disapproving sound. Kingsley merely shifted his weight from one foot to the other. McGonagall's lips formed a thin line as she regarded the Slytherin.

"You want me to release Death Eaters," McGonagall said, crossing her arms. "And why do you think I'd do such a thing?"

"Because I am willing to accept the responsibility for their crimes against the magical world and their punishments, _if _you let them go," Selena replied calmly. "I am the one who supplied the poisons, killed so many innocents, tortured Muggles and I'll take full responsibility for that and the crimes that they have been rightfully accused of."

"Selena," Narcissa whispered. "You can't -"

Selena turned her green gaze on Narcissa. "Your son needs you. I don't. Simple as that." She turned her gaze back onto McGonagall. "Well?"

McGonagall looked at Lupin and Kingsley and sighed. "Very well…I shall release them."

Selena watched Lupin and Kingsley free Snape and Narcissa, handing them their wands back. She didn't meet Snape's gaze, knowing that he intended to argue, to find out why she was doing this. McGonagall ordered that they leave the room and tend to the hurt with Kingsley. As they moved out of the room, Harry came in.

"Hello Harry," Selena said calmly, seeing the anger on his face. "The war…it's over, but like all wars it's not ending in happiness. We don't live in Disney World."

"Shut up!" Harry snarled, his hands balled up into fists. "How can you sit there like that?! Ron is dead!"

Selena blinked. "So is Lucius Malfoy," she replied. "_He's _the one who killed Ron."

"It might as well have been you," Harry snapped, glaring at her. "You've killed, maimed, and tortured countless people. You killed Dumbledore! And he _trusted_ you!"

The dark witch frowned. "I did what I was ordered to do…He was dying, slowly and painfully…and I freed him from it all." Her green eyes burned into his. "You may not believe me, but Dumbledore told me to kill him if Voldemort ordered me to. He wanted to protect me from my father's wrath, to protect you…I am not saying that I'm a saint or martyr or the hero, far from it…I'm not good, but I'm not completely evil…" Selena turned her gaze away from him, staring at the floor like it was interesting. "I am willing to take the punishment for the crimes I committed against the wizarding world and that of Narcissa and Snape. No matter what it is…If it is death, then so be it. I just ask that you make it fast."

She saw the shadow of Harry grow closer on the floor and it raised its wand. Selena closed her eyes and held her breath…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Yay! I cut it off there…Will she live? Will she die? Well, obviously she's a main character that I've already written a small one-shot for where she has kids, so that is pretty much obvious. But what is her punishment and what is going to happen to her relationship with George? This all remains to be revealed in the next few chapters before the unavoidable end.**

**My thanks goes out to those who waited patiently for this update and to those who will review me. If you don't review, well…I guess we'll never talk or exchange pleasantries. Feel free to comment on your anger/hate for me for not updating soon enough because I don't mind the occasional flame. Trolls…in the dungeon! Haha..Thanks y'all! ~ Scarlet **


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: Hello…It's been awhile. I was kinda holding off on updating this story for a couple reasons – mostly because I was hoping for more reviews and also because I needed some time to figure out where I wanted to go with this and the possible future chapters. I've decided that there may be a chapter after this one and then an epilogue. I can't guarantee the quality of them or if you'll even like them, but an attempt is better than not doing anything at all.**

**So with a rapidly sinking heart, here's the almost last chapter!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The Great Hall was filled with the sounds of pain and despair. The wounded were on one side of it, their wounds ranging from mild to serious and being tended to by those with the knowledge to heal. On the other side, lying side by side were the dead. The survivors wept and searched the clusters of the wounded in hope that their loved ones were merely hurt. Some were lucky. Others were not.

George stood off to the side, trying not to think about how he'd lost his little brother. It hadn't hurt as much when Percy was killed – or maybe it just hadn't sunk in yet – because he had betrayed the family, never speaking to them for years. But Ron…Ron had been there to help everyone he could, to be tortured and teased by the twins, to fall in love with Hermione. Ron would never have children. Never grow old. Never eat all the chicken in the world.

He cast his eyes around the room. Snape and Narcissa had been escorted out of the room behind the professors' table. Draco was being held tightly by his mother and Snape was going about, assisting those who needed help. But Selena had yet to come out, if she was going to come out of there at all.

_Do I even want her to come back? _George wondered, staring at the door. _After all that she's done – the murders, the torture, the lies – should I want her back? _

The answer would always be **yes**.

There were dozens of women out there with better personalities, better bodies, and everything a man could hope for. But there was nothing George wanted more than Selena and to start a family with her, no matter how crazy her family was. No matter how many murderers were in her family or how the world would turn their backs on her with her true identity revealed, George would **always **love her.

The door behind the professors' table opened and a grim looking Lupin emerged. George's heart clenched and he held his breath as Harry came out, looking disgruntled as he held a familiar wand in his hand. The Boy Who Lived turned and looked back into the room, saying something that was lost in the din coming from the wounded and grieving.

Selena came walking out and the first thing that George noticed was that the black shadows that had clung to her were gone. His eyes lifted from her feet to her face which was smudged with dirt and tired looking. She had a sad look about her as Harry handed her the wand and nodded to something that Harry muttered. McGonagall walked past her to see to the children who had been hurt in the attack on Hogwarts as any Headmistress would.

George's wife didn't look at him as she walked with Lupin in the direction of the wounded. He watched her move amongst the people, noticing how she didn't shrink away from the ones who snapped at her or flinch at the venom they spat at her. Her face was full of understanding and patience as she did what she could to help them. She didn't force them to accept her help, easily giving them space when they demanded it.

The Weasley tore himself away from the side of the room littered with the dead and moved towards his wife…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Selena hadn't expected Harry to let her live after all that she had done. Snape and Narcissa's deeds were now her own – as were her father's – but that was what she expected after she'd requested it. However, it still puzzled her why Harry didn't kill her and had given her the freedom that she didn't deserve.

_Maybe he doesn't want it to be the end of the Charis-Le Roux-Riddle bloodline? _Selena mused, moving amongst the wounded and their comforters. _No…Harry doesn't give a damn about bloodlines. He's not my father. And neither am I._

The young witch calmly faced the hateful words and looks that people were sending her way as she made her rounds, healing the major wounds. She had known for years that this was the hand Fate had dealt her and that it must be accepted with grace. After all the heartless killing and emotionless torture, hate had no effect on her.

"_I will not kill you," Harry said in a hard voice. "I'm going to give you a second chance – a chance to make things right. You will surrender your potions, poisons, and antidotes to people who can use them for good and that includes your notes. You will pay for the damage done to the castle, its inhabitants, and pay for all of the funerals of the people who are dead. And you have two choices…"_

Selena heard her name being called and tuned back into reality. George was standing there next to her and his eyes searched hers until she looked away. She couldn't understand the love in his eyes when they were directed towards her. She had killed two of his brothers after all – one by her own hand, the other through one of her fellow Death Eaters.

"What do you want, George?" she asked quietly.

"To talk," George said his voice scratchy and hoarse sounding.

Selena's spine stiffened slightly and she pointedly didn't look at him. "You want to divorce me…" she guessed.

"What?"

"I understand. You don't want to be married to the most hated witch in the world. The one that took the lives of two of your brothers. George, I completely understand."

George reached out and grabbed her just below the shoulders as she tried to move away. She felt the hard warmth of his chest against her back and closed her eyes, memorizing it. The way that his chest rose and fell against her, the feeling of his warm breath on her neck, all that was George. Her George.

"Who put it into your head that I want to divorce you?" George asked. "Because they are wrong. 'Lena, I made a vow to you. For better or for worse, that means that we stick together through everything. _Everything_."

"But your brothers -"

"Will be remembered, but their deaths will not stop me from loving you." His hands slid down her body, finding their way to rest on her firm stomach. "You're the only woman in the world that I want carrying my children, to start a family with."

"Your reputation…your business…your friends and family…" Selena whispered. "All of it will be taken away from you if you don't div-"

"Don't." George ordered softly. "Don't say that word. Don't even think about it. I married you, nothing can change that."

Her husband turned her around so that he could look into her eyes. Selena saw the love in his eyes once more, all of it turned on her. The young witch's breath caught in her chest and her heart raced as his eyes lowered to stare at her lips. Even she knew better than to let him display this kind of affection in the presence of the mourning and injured. The witch turned her face away and sighed.

"I got off too easy," she murmured, disengaging herself from his arms. "I get to keep my life, my wand, and you and the baby…And I have a choice to make."

George followed her as she walked along, watching her heal the wounds that she was permitted to heal. "What kind of choice?" he asked quietly.

"I have to choose between two careers to _improve my character _and _make things better for the world._" Selena explained, glancing at him. "And neither one leads to becoming a Quidditch star."

"Really? You can't be a Quidditch player? _Ever?_"

"Not until I right the wrongs I've done – or took the blame for – and even then, it's likely to not happen." The corner of her lips twitched. "I don't think I should be a professional Quidditch player. There wouldn't be many teams who'd want me once my lineage is revealed and I don't want to be the cause of anymore injuries, if I can help it."

George grabbed hold of her arm, his eyebrows now residing somewhere just below his hair line. "You don't want to -? Okay. Who are you and what did you do to my wife?"

Selena pressed a hand to her stomach. "I'm not going to risk my baby's life or permanently damaging myself. If you want to start a family with me, then I've got to take care of myself." She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Aren't you going to ask me what the options I was given by Harry were?"

"I just assumed you'd tell me," George admitted. "When you were ready to."

Selena had reached the end of the wounded people and slid her wand behind her ear. Her eyes flicked in the direction of the dead and sighed as she did a quick count of how many there were, knowing that a few of the wounded had been minutes away from joining the body count. The witch straightened her spine and turned her attention back to her husband.

"I have to choose between two things that have been a part of the fabric of the wizarding world for centuries," Selena explained quietly. "One, I have to work at St. Mungo's as a healer for years which could lead to people not trusting the facility and its doctors. Or two, I work at Hogwarts as a Potions Apprentice…until Minerva deems me to be safe with the students, in which case I will be replacing Snape as he finally gets what he wants and becomes the DADA professor. That will make me Potions Master for many years and could lead to a mass exodus or mutiny of the students who don't want to be taught by the daughter of Lord Voldemort."

George opened his mouth to say something, but Selena could already see it in his eyes. She put a hand against his lips to cut him off.

"Don't try to make it better, George," Selena ordered quietly. "Don't say that it won't be that way for me, for the places where I attempt to find employment at. The world is just as cruel and hating as it is loving and kind. You either get the good or the bad, you can't get both." She lowered her hand to grab hold of his. "Though sometimes, there are exceptions to that rule…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

George looked down at his wife's hand and saw the ring that he'd put on her finger not more than a couple days ago. His eyes traveled up to her neck where she still wore the silver locket that he'd given her years ago.

"'Lena," he whispered, looking into her eyes. "You -"

"Never gave up on our love," Selena said just as quietly. "And you -?"

"Will _always_ love you, no matter what the world thinks about you." George squeezed her hand affectionately. "Because you are my world. You and the munchkin in your stomach..."

Selena didn't smile and George didn't really either. Yet, standing amongst the people who were strongly affected by the second war, they rediscovered their happiness and nothing would ever take it away…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I'm channeling my inner cheesy romantic and sad shadow with this. I think my writing is going downhill quickly, but I thank you for reading this and I hope you leave a review. Next update will probably be in a month or so, unless I get inspired. So, you know what to do and as usual, keep smiling. ~ Scarlet**


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! It's about time I updated this story for your reading pleasure. This is the final chapter of this story and it's rather like a filler that ties off some loose ends. But, because I am weird and can't stand odd numbers (unless they are divisible by 3 or 5 or are the number 13), I will probably do an Epilogue before really calling this story over.**

**I thank all of you for your support – even you quiet ones! So, here's a reward.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

****Selena stood just outside of the burial grounds of the final fallen victim of the war her father had caused. She had not been invited to the funeral - the fallen boy's family had requested that she not come close to them in their time of grief. With a heavy heart and an apology that fell on cruel deaf ears, Selena had paid for the best funeral that she could, considering the rapidly shrinking amount of her wealth. Everyone who had died had been given a hero's funeral and the Death Eaters had been burned, their bodies never touching the hallowed ground that so many others had been laid in for their Eternal Slumber.

At the thought of Death Eaters, Selena's hand touched the spot where her father's Mark had been for years. There was still an upraised scar where the cursed Mark had been. It was small and burned occasionally, but Selena was content to let it heal on its own. It was a reminder of her past and all that she had done.

As the fallen boy was lowered into the ground, Selena turned and Disapparated with a whispered prayer of healing. She reappeared outside the gates of the Malfoy manor where the Weasleys had taken up residence with the remaining Malfoy duo. No longer was it a place of darkness and evil – Molly had seen to that the moment she stepped into the manor. Narcissa had opened her home to those who had been displaced – inviting Half-bloods and Muggle-born witches and wizards to take up residence in her home, something that Lucius had never allowed. She liked to think that such an action was making the bastard roll in his grave.

Selena put her hand on her firm stomach as she stepped through the gates. It had been two and a half months since the last battle and she was starting to feel the movement of the child within her. Her eyes often misted with unshed tears when this happened – in memory of her first child, Lea, whose presence was still felt in the heart of the witch and her husband. She was positive that nothing would go wrong in this pregnancy - she wouldn't let anything take away her child.

As the young witch stepped into the manor, the cat that she'd been given wound his way around her legs as if in greeting. Selena's stomach was too round and firm to comfortably bend down to pick up MJ, something that the cat didn't seem to realize. He mewed and circled her, his soft fur brushing against her legs. With a soft greeting, Selena walked past him and further into the manor which smelled of warm cinnamon.

"Selena dear," Molly's voice came from the kitchen. "Is that you?"

It had taken a couple weeks after Percy's and Ron's funerals for Molly to look Selena in the eyes. The older woman did not blame Selena for what happened to those two sons or so she said. Percy had been admittedly easier to get over since he'd been gone for many years and had taken the side of the Dark Lord. Ron was much harder to get over – there were times where Selena wondered why there was so much chicken in the house or thought about something that he'd said that made her want to punch him again. And yet, she couldn't. She couldn't believe the boy who she loved to torment, as any sister would, was gone.

"Yes Molly," Selena said, making her way into the kitchen. She stopped when she saw that McGonagall and Narcissa were also in the kitchen. "Oh…"

Narcissa, who never looked healthier than she did now, offered a wan smile. The woman had become a close friend to Selena, often being as motherly as Molly tended to be. The love that these two women showed her was something that she'd never experienced as a child. It made her heart do funny things…

"Good afternoon Selena," McGonagall said, looking at the younger woman with calculating eyes.

"Um…Good afternoon?"

The older woman's eyes flitted down to Selena's stomach. "How is the child?"

"As well as can be expected," Selena muttered. "Is the construction work on Hogwarts done?"

"Yes, it looks as good as new," McGonagall said. "Better than it did in its former glory." She gestured at the island in the kitchen where a large piece of parchment laid. "Speaking of which, I have come to talk to you about the choices that Mr. Potter gave you after the battle was over…Have you made a decision?"

Selena nodded and stepped closer to the island, one of her hands resting on her stomach. "I will work at Hogwarts, if you'll let me," she said quietly. "I know that if parents find out that you're letting a former Death Eater who is related to Voldemort teach their children, that there may be a mass exodus from Hogwarts…And the students may not be as tolerant too."

"That will not be a problem," McGonagall assured her. "The wizardry community knows that you have reformed from your old ways and that you have taken up the responsibility of your actions – making it your duty to help the people and to give back to the community…Your past actions may cause some muttering, but you will not cause an exodus. No matter where you go."

Selena's green eyes flitted in the direction of Molly and Narcissa, the two mothers that she had had to go through Hell to find. She loved each of them in different ways and they supported her decisions when they were on the right path.

"Selena," McGonagall said, holding out a black quill.

The young witch took the quill and scrawled her name at the bottom of the parchment. Narcissa and Molly moved close to her and each signed the bottom as witnesses to the contract. Selena watched as McGonagall rolled up the parchment.

"You will start as the Potions Apprentice in three weeks," McGonagall said briskly. "Severus will guide you through the appropriate ways to teach and once he has observed that you are capable and ready to instruct on your own, he will relinquish his title as Potions Master to you."

"Do you know how long that will be Minerva?" Molly asked, waving a spoon at Selena's stomach. "Because it can't be too soon – she's very pregnant and she'd have to miss work if she had the baby when school is in session. You have a little over three months left, Selena."

Selena nodded and let her hand rest on her stomach. A soft smile crossed Molly's face, making the older woman's eyes sparkle with happiness.

"Of course, the child could come sooner," Molly commented. "None of my children came when the doctor said they would. Fred and George came two weeks before their due date."

"The sooner, the better." Selena said quietly. "I'd like to be able to touch my toes again. Hell, I'd like to be able to _see _them when I look down. And I can't even hug George anymore."

"Such is the life of a pregnant woman," Narcissa said with a knowing smile.

Selena looked at McGonagall. "Could you wait to make me Potions Master until after the baby is delivered? I don't think it'd be wise to change professors on the students because of something that will keep me away from the school for a couple months."

Molly's eyebrow quirked up at Selena's words. "A couple of months? You'll need more than that! There will be the nursing every two hours and –"

"I'm not nursing," Selena stated. "I don't want to have something feeding on me. The baby can have my milk from a bottle, not directly from the source." She folded her arms on top of her baby bump. "Jacqueline did the same thing and look how I turned out."

"But -!"

McGonagall cleared her throat, directing the attention back to her. "We shall see what happens during the first few months of school, Selena. It is, after all, up to you." She straightened her spine and looked at the women. "I shall be on my way. Thank you for your hospitality Molly, Narcissa."

"Any time Minerva," Narcissa said.

Selena waited until Minerva was gone before looking at the older women. "Do we have any strawberry Oreos?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

George stepped out of the shop with his twin in tow, letting Fred lock up. The ginger twins looked at their rebuilt shop with proud grins. It had taken a couple weeks to get the shop up and running again, the process of making their products had caused many hours of no sleep and hard-work. Selena had paid for most of the repairs, despite the assurances of the twins that they didn't blame her for the destruction of their shop. She'd paid for the repairs of dozens of other stores in Diagon Alley as was her agreement with Harry, but she'd given a little more attention to their shop.

"It was a good day," Fred said, jingling the big bag of money they had earned that day. "Who knew that we'd go through so many Whiz-bangs? I might actually buy Hermione a couple of new books."

"Like she needs more books…"

Fred smiled. "She is a bit of a book nerd, isn't she?"

"In the dictionary, where it says the word "book" there is a picture of Hermione reading…"

"And for the word "nerd", there is also another picture of her."

The brothers chuckled and started walking away from their store. All the buildings looked good as new, some even better than they had before. George shoved his hands in his pockets and cast his eyes up to the heavens, wondering if little Ronnie-kins was watching over them. He wondered if Ron knew that Hermione and Fred had been going steady for a few weeks, that Hermione was being taken care of. In their grief, the two had become closer and every time little Alice saw the bushy haired witch enter the room, a bright smile crossed her face. They were shaping out to be a happy little family.

_Wish you were here Ron_, George thought.

"You remember how we made fun of Ron after he was forced to dance with McGonagall?" Fred asked, reading the subject his mind.

George smiled and looked at his twin. "Yeah…he was so mad afterwards."

"Hermione only got to dance with him once…"

"Because he was stupid about not asking her to the Yule Ball…"

"I would have asked her…"

"You had feelings for her back then?"

Fred scuffed the toe of his shoe against the ground. "Kinda…"

"Then why -?"

"He was in love with her," Fred said quietly. "Even if he didn't show it, he still loved Hermione. I couldn't take her away from him." He scratched the side of his face. "I kinda held her when she was crying on the staircase after the Yule Ball…"

"Really?"

"You were too busy with 'Lena to notice."

George ducked his head at the memory. "I guess I was….How'd Hermione take it?"

"She cried…"

"But did she feel something for you?"

"Not as much as she felt for Ron…" Fred looked at his twin. "Do you think he'd be mad at me?"

"No. You're taking care of Hermione's needs and keeping her safe…And she can depend on you." George smiled at his brother and wrapped an arm his shoulders. "I can't guarantee he'll be happy when we pass though."

Fred smiled for a moment. "Georgie, did you ever wonder about the Pettigrew guy who slept in bed with Ron for those three years?"

"Yeah…I just thought it was a flaw in the map…"

"I thought Ron was _curious_…"

"He was a little odd, wasn't he?"

"Totally friend-zoned Hermione for years…"

The twins sighed and looked out at the world without really seeing anything. A clock chimed somewhere nearby, it's sound echoing in the night.

"We should head home," Fred said, looking at his mirror image. "I hear Mum is trying out a new recipe…"

George nodded and cast one last look up at the darkening sky. _Everything is going to be all right…but we still miss you, Dumbledore, Ron._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I feel like this is a good way to end the last chapter because I'm lazy and I don't want to make it all mushy or cheesy. This has been an awesome journey and I have made some wonderful friends. Please read and review and know that even after the story is over, I still read and answer newer reviews. Thanks! ~Scarlet**


	54. Epilogue

**A/N: Well guys, we're here. The final chapter of Those Who Dance Within the Flame, the epilogue…The story that took almost three years to come to this point. We've had many long gaps between updates and small rushed fillers. Some things, I know, are still not tied off, so many loose ends still dangling. I've done my best with what little I've had and you all have made it a pleasure to write for you.**

**Thank you for all of your support – both those who spoke up and those who were silent. This wouldn't have made it this far without you all.**

**Here is the last update of this story. I give you…The Epilogue.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Epilogue**

Selena moved amongst the students, peering at their potions and offering advice where she could. Snape had left her in charge of the students while he attended to a sudden emergency involving some of his House, but that didn't bother Selena. She was not pushed away from the students and very few gave her trouble or sent dirty looks in her direction.

It had taken awhile but she'd proven to the wizarding community that she was a changed person. True, she still was prone to silent but violent outbursts, but she was no longer one to torture, maim, or kill anyone. She was no longer a Death Eater. She was no longer her father's puppet. She was Selena Weasley. A girl who was married to one of the greatest men in the world and was going to be a mother to the love of her life's child. She'd be better than her birth mother had ever been to her, loving the child with all that she had.

Selena suppressed a sound of pain as she felt her abdomen hurt. The young witch felt something shift and knew what it meant.

"Katia," she said quietly, seeing that the young second year Ravenclaw was finished with her potion. "Could you please go fetch Professor Snape? I will collect your potion for you…and you can enjoy the rest of your day."

The Ravenclaw bowed her head, collecting her things. "All right, Professor."

Selena didn't watch the girl run from the room. She looked around at the other students. "Four minutes," she said, collecting a sample of Katia's potion and then making the rest of it disappear.

_Keep calm_, Selena told herself as she made her way to the front of the class, scrawling Katia's name on the vial. _Just breathe…and hold on._

Another wave of pain hit her, almost stealing her breath away. Selena ground her teeth together and moved around the desk, keeping her back to the students while they scurried to get their potions to the desk. Remembering something that Snape had planned for the next class session, Selena looked at the students once more.

"The homework on the Truth serum controversy is due in two days!" she called after their retreating backs. "No less than five pages at the beginning of class."

Unsure that the message had gotten through to the students, but otherwise preoccupied by keeping her breath steady, Selena erased the chalkboard clear of Snape's elegant handwriting. She felt a film of sweat cover her and the pain shot through her again.

_Don't break…don't break…_Selena thought, her back stiffening despite the pain. _Dammit don't break! _

Her breath was coming in rapid, shallow breaths though she tried to slow it down. The young witch heard the whisper of footsteps coming towards the dungeon classroom and knew that Snape was approaching. With a frown, she swiped the back of her hand across her forehead in a bid to brush away the sweat that glistened there.

"Selena," Snape's voice met her ears.

"Did the emergency get cleared up?" she asked, keeping her back to him as one of her hands rested on her rounded stomach.

"Yes…" She could hear the slight hard edge to his tone. "Why did you summon me? To make idle conversation? Selena, I am a very busy man and I do not have time to carry on pointless chitchat."

"Sorry to cut into your schedule, Severus, but one cannot control nature," Selena said quietly, turning just as another spark of pain burst from her stomach. "And definitely not the offspring of a Weasley…"

Snape's eyebrow rose. "Are you saying -?"

"Dammit!" Selena cursed as her underwear grew wet. Her eyes locked on his. "The baby isn't going to wait much longer…"

Snape immediately leaped into action, hurrying over to her and guiding her quickly from the dungeon classroom. He flicked his wand and a Patronus of a doe ran away to tell the Headmistress what was happening. Soft gasps escaped her lips, no matter how hard she tried to keep silent. It seemed to take hours to get up the stairs and onto the main level. McGonagall was waiting at the doors, a stern look on her face.

"Did you…contact George?" Selena asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes," McGonagall said, pushing open one of the doors for Snape to guide Selena through. "He will be at St. Mungo's when you arrive, if not a few minutes later."

Selena nodded and went out into the evening air…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Push Selena," one of the doctors said, repeating the same words over and over again to the point that Selena wanted to rip her head off. "I can see his head…just push…"

George felt like the bones in his hand were going to all splinter under the tightening grip of his wife. Her face was red from the effort and tears of pain were streaming down her face with bullets of sweat mixing with them. He wished that he could help ease her pain, but an attempt to get her laughing earlier had resulted in a slur of angry profanities that made his mother cross herself.

"Push…Big push…"

"I'd like to push you off a cliff!" Selena ground out under her breath, glaring at the doctor.

The doctor's eyes showed the smile that her mask concealed. "Almost there…Just one more _big _push…"

George winced as he felt at least two bones in his hand break. Selena cried out in pain as she did what she was instructed to. The Weasley twin wondered how anyone would want to put a woman through this kind of pain and then…

"Congratulations!" the doctor said, holding up a pink squirming mess of limbs. "It's a boy!"

A nurse came over and held the baby as the doctor cut the umbilical cord, wrapping him in a soft blue blanket. George's eyes were widened in awe as the baby was passed over to him. His hands shook as he held the tiny bundle that he'd created with his wife. The baby's eyes were closed and his mouth was open, spewing out a cry at the bright new surroundings. George smiled down at him, thinking that nothing could be more important in the world than this new family he had.

"Selena," the doctor said, still at the very awkward region of Selena's body. "You're going to have to push again…"

"W-why?" Selena demanded, her breath labored as she glared at the doctor.

"We've got to get the other baby out into the world with his brother," the doctor explained.

"Another one?" Molly asked, bouncing up and down on her toes in excitement.

George's eyes widened in surprise. "_Twins?_"

Selena's teeth ground together. "Oh great!"

"Now Selena," the doctor began.

"_Push!"_ Selena and George called out in a mocking voice.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: And here we are…the very end of this tale. Or is it? There is a chance – a small chance – that I'll write some one-shots about 'Lena and George that include their early years together and some in the future. It's a small chance, but it is there. **

**I'd like to thank you all for supporting me, this story, and its characters. I've had a lot of fun and have made some friends. Your reviews have made me smile, laugh, and roll my eyes (for you flamers). Thank you and I hope to give you more stories to read. Until then…Mischief Managed.**


End file.
